


Три жизни Фредди Ньюэндайка

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Drugs, Ethical Dilemmas, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Gay Male Character, In-Canon, Intolerance in Canon, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Police, Police and Robbers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Rape Culture, Single work, UST, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 84,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Фредди Ньюэндайк приезжает в Лос-Анджелес работать под прикрытием и влюбляется в человека, который год назад чуть не убил его.
Relationships: Frankie Ferchetti/Freddy Newandyke, Freddy Newandyke/Frankie Ferchetti, Larry Dimmick/Alabama Whiteman, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/ Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 33





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> — упоминаются Рик Далтон и Клифф Бут («Однажды в Голливуде»), Уинстон Вульф («Криминальное чтиво»), Алабама Уитмен («Настоящая любовь»), Марсел Спайди и Майкиз Лонг-Бич («Бешеные псы»)  
> — присутствует односторонний юст!Фредди Ньюэндайк/Джонни Доленс  
> — упоминаются отношения Ларри Диммик/Алабама Уитмен в прошлом  
> — используются вырезанные сцены и реплики из фильма и первоначального сценария  
> — материалы из фильма и сценария представлены в разных переводах (официальном и любительских)  
> — характерные для того времени расизм и гомофобия, а также гомофобия по зэковским понятиям; фэтшейминг одного из персонажей  
> — сексуальная свобода персонажа, положительное восприятие ориентации; положительная презентация однополых отношений  
> — присутствуют гомо-, би-, демисексуалы  
> — ПТСР; вина выжившего  
> — нецензурная и сниженная лексика; уголовный и полицейский сленг  
> — упоминается употребление наркотиков, секс под алкоголем  
>   
>   
> Иллюстрация:  
> [Never Ever Trust My Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896187)  
>   
> 

_— Видит Бог, я проклят нахуй, нет мне фарта._  
М-р Белый, «Бешеные псы»

_Ты ошибся. Он славный парень._  
«Бешеные псы»

Первая — кончилась, когда он лежал в луже собственной крови. И слушал, как кто-то ходил между тел, и осколки стекла хрустели под ногами.  
Этот кто-то светил фонариком, а потом Ньюэндайк слышал глухой выстрел. Глушитель.  


Этот кто-то пользовался глушителем. Точнее, двумя глушителями.  
По одному на каждый пистолет.  
Поэтому, когда он начал стрелять, — думал Ньюэндайк, вжимаясь в пол, — никто ничего не понял в первые секунды. Мы вообще ничего не поняли.  
Было мокро, потому что кровь бежала быстро. Ньюэндайк зажимал рану ладонью, но рука соскальзывала, была вялой, слабой. И Фредди чувствовал, как кружится голова и его вот-вот стошнит. Он всегда плохо переносил боль.  
Это из-за кровопотери, — говорил он себе. Ничего, это нестрашно.  
На самом деле было очень страшно.

Этот кто-то ходил.  
Фонарик метался по полу.  
И когда падал на высокую грудь или задранную юбку, женщина начинала корчиться и скулить. Жалобно, еле слышно.  
— Заткнись! — шипел этот кто-то и переступал через хнычущее тело.  
Тони Конраду, который и так был без сознания, этот кто-то придавил коленом спину и выстрелил в затылок.  
Ньюэндайк видел это благодаря точному свету фонарика. Они все лежали вповалку в маленькой гостиной. И раненые, и мертвые.  
Лео Стивенс с раздробленным коленом матерился и пытался нашарить кобуру на поясе. И абсолютно зря. Он же сдал табельное после смены.  
Они же пришли на вечеринку.  
Они все тут безоружны. 

Этот кто-то коротко засмеялся и выстрелил ему в лицо.

Ему нравилось разносить головы. Кто-то стреляет в грудь, кто-то в пах или живот, или куда придется. Фирменный почерк.  
Иногда так определяют убийцу — если тот придерживается определенного стиля.  
Фредди, — говорил Ньюэндайк себе, сжимая рану и стараясь не то что не дышать, а не кричать от ужаса, — хватит думать как полицейский. Не время.

Но он все равно думал.  
Этот кто-то стрелял в голову, в лицо, как будто лишал свою жертву личности.  
Стирал ее.  
Они все для него были просто безымянными телами. Ему нравилось уничтожать их в ничто.

— Ты коп? — ствол ткнули Фредди прямо в лоб. На грудь навалились коленом, чтобы не дергался.  
Фонарик светил в глаза, и Ньюэндайк ничего не видел.  
Он смотрел прямо, ослепленный, лицо у него было в липкой крови. Откуда кровь, он не понимал. 

Осколки стекла — узнал позже, и хирургам пришлось повозиться, чтобы вытащить их. Остались мелкие белесые шрамики над правой бровью и под глазом, и ему здорово повезло. Мог бы остаться полуслепым.  
Да уж повезло, не спорил Ньюэндайк.  
Потом, во второй своей жизни.

Лица человека, который вдавливал ствол ему в лоб, он не видел. На вопрос тупо молчал.  
Не потому что героически собирался с силами: да, я коп, стреляй в меня, мразь!  
Или — ой, нет. Я здесь случайно, пощадите.  
Фредди знал — если разожмет стиснутые зубы, то будет орать от боли.  
А он не хотел ни орать, ни даже стонать под этим ублюдком. Пусть уж так стреляет — если приспичило.  
Глаза у Фредди слезились. И мокрые дорожки размазывали кровь по щекам. Но он молчал.

Дуло скользнуло по щеке. Дышать стало легче. Свет фонарика погас.  
И Ньюэндайк хотел бы сказать, что он тут же потерял сознание. И очнулся уже в больнице — в белой чистой палате. Прооперированный, перевязанный. И на тумбочке свежие ромашки.  
Но он не потерял сознание.

Этот кто-то поднялся и вышел из дома, только силуэт мелькнул в просвете. Но прежде аккуратно закрыл дверь, оставив умирающих и раненых людей корчиться от пережитого ужаса во мраке. 

Так что это Фредди пришлось заставить себя подняться — придерживая мертвую левую руку — и по стеночке, спотыкаясь о тела, дотащиться до выключателя. Потом найти телефон и липкими от крови пальцами набирать цифры — звонить в полицию и в «скорую». Под женские плач и стоны, и проклятия проверять, кто мертв, кто жив.  
Как бы ни хотелось просидеть до самой «скорой», привалившись спиной к стене. Как бы ни хотелось просто закрыть глаза и в беспамятстве ждать, пока к ним приедут.

Думаете, ему это не снилось?  
Как открывается дверь в темную гостиную, где они ждут именинника.  
Как пистолет с навинченным глушителем вбивается в лоб, оставляя круглый аккуратный след.  
Нет, конечно.  
Ньюэндайк вообще не мог спать. Во сне он был беззащитен. Беспомощен. Он ничего не мог поделать.  
А он не хотел умирать в беспамятстве, как Тони Конрад.  
Может, для кого-то так проще, может, кому-то не хочется смотреть в дуло, как Лео Стивенсу.  
Но Фредди трясло от одной мысли, что он не сможет ничего сделать — даже не попытается.

И он не спал. Или, вернее, спал урывками. Дергался от того, как стучат каблучки медсестры или шаркает старый хирург.  
Баррикадировал на ночь дверь стулом.  
Боялся включать свет.  
Ему казалось, что этот кто-то должен вернуться. А вдруг он решил, что Фредди видел его лицо. А вдруг он выяснил, что Фредди — коп. Не мог не выяснить, должен был.

В темноте Фредди лежал неподвижно как мертвый. Слушая шаги во мраке. И думал, как и чем он может защититься. Никак и ничем.  
Он никому не признался бы. Но перед собой не скрывал — было страшно до усрачки. Иррационально — чего бояться?  
Уговаривал себя — все закончилось. Этот кто-то приходил за Джонни Доленсом.  
И убил остальных — потому что ненавидит легавых.  
И вряд ли вернется. Это бессмысленно.

Ньюэндайк понимал. Но страх — остался вместе с ним.  
Каждый раз, когда в проеме двери он видел чей-то силуэт, чью-то фигуру, когда человек входил не сразу, а медлил, стоя на пороге, Фредди цепенел.  
Он был беспомощен.  
Он был безоружен.  
И посрать на трогательные ромашки в вазочке у изголовья. Навещали бы его обычные посетители, Фредди бы отказался их видеть.  
Чтобы никто не переступал через порог.  
Но их и не было. Навещали его только следователи.  
— Ньюэндайк, ты чего такой зеленый? Хватит валяться. Поднимайся.  
Это была полиция — нападением занимались сразу три отдела, в том числе и отдел «К», он же внутреннего контроля, а им не откажешь. Ньюэндайка допрашивали однообразно, мучительно, долго.  
Больше к нему никто не приходил. Как к другу, как к товарищу, как к пострадавшему коллеге. Только как полицейские — к подозреваемому.  
И Фредди не знал, от чего мучается больше. Липкий ужас царил ночью, днем — одиночество.  
От него шарахались, как от проклятья. Он был единственным, кроме женщин, кто выжил во время бойни, когда другие — настоящие мужики, отличные парни! — погибли.  
Почему ты выжил, Ньюэндайк? Что произошло между тобой и убийцей?  
Фредди не знал.

Его выдрали, как зуб из десны, в первые же послеоперационные дни — на дознание возможных преступников. Он сидел в кабинете и глядел в прямоугольник окна, словно в доменную печь. Стекло плавилось жаром, лица стекали яичницей на пол. Фредди всматривался, стискивая челюсти от боли; рука, схваченная живыми швами, пульсировала. Следователь стоял за плечом: ты же коп, у тебя отличная память, ты главный свидетель против этих ушлепков.  
Фредди хрипло дышал, скорчившись на стуле. Лица текли лавой — рты, подбородки, скулы, раскаленные до оранжевого свечения. Какой плохой свет в камере, — мучительно думал Фредди и упорно, слепо вглядывался до рези в глазах, до темноты.  
Он очнулся на полу. Он потерял сознание. Темнота оказалась не там, за стеклом, а в его голове.  
А над ним ругались дознаватель и кто-то еще, незнакомый. Фредди подумал — Джонни. Джонни Доленс пришел вытаскивать своего стажера из пыточной запущенного расследования. И снова потерял сознание. 

Его вернули в больницу и оставили в покое. Под капельницами, бинтами, спокойными руками медиков. Неделю не трогали. Целую неделю — чтобы хоть немного окреп. Начали с женщин —подруг, жен, девушек, которых убийца давил ногами и перешагивал через белые колени с задравшимися юбками.  
Ты не мужчина, Фредди. Они делают за тебя твое дело. Смотрят на лица за стеклом, переживают страх, глотают слезы, пытаются опознать того, кто пинал их в живот и шипел: «Заткнись», долбая пистолетом в висок. Того, кто расстреливал их друзей, мужей, хороших парней…  
Они делали все то, что должен детектив-стажер Ньюэндайк, распластанный на больничной кровати.  
Неделя унижений, горя, памяти.  
Через неделю снова пришли за ним.  
— Ньюэндайк, ты чего опять такой зеленый? Хватит валяться. Поднимайся.

Это нападение на полицейских было настоящим кошмаром, позором, пощечиной всему Департаменту. Сакраменто — хоть и маленький город, но столица. Здесь хватает своего ворья, насильников, а спокойные районы баптистов, где все друг друга знают, а по вечерам рано ложатся спать, — перемежаются маргинальными трущобами.  
Но все равно. Это вам не Чикаго, не Детройт и уж тем более не Лос-Анджелес, воплощенный город грехов. Здесь боятся патрульных машин, не врываются в дом к копу, не расстреливают полицейских, когда они не при исполнении, — а нет, уже расстреливают.  
— Ты! Почему ты выжил?! — кричали на него вдовы погибших ребят. Жена Джонни Доленса отказалась подать ему руку.  
Ньюэндайк не знал — думает ли она о том же. Потому что остальные двое — прежние друзья Доленса по патрулю — были в форме. Они пришли поздравить Джонни с днем рождения сразу после дежурства. А он, стажер-детектив Ньюэндайк, примчался к Доленсу в свой выходной — в джинсах и футболке.  
Наверно, он не очень похож на копа.  
Без должной выправки, без длинного послужного списка, без усталости в глазах.  
Он не герой. Герои — те, кто погибли.  
А ты, Ньюэндайк, ты остался жив. Почему?

Отдел внутреннего контроля очень интересовался.  
Ньюэндайк не знал, что сказать.  
Все, что вспомнил, осталось черными строчками в протоколах допроса. Даже то, что ему не следовало бы рассказывать.  
Он знал, что Джонни Доленс был под прикрытием.  
Никто из старых друзей не знал, но ему — Джонни сказал. 

*

…Этой вечеринки вообще не должно было быть.  
На дело — ограбление банка — парни, которых пас Доленс, выходили на следующий день. И им всем — каждому, кто имел долю, — следовало быть тише воды ниже травы. Так договорились.  
Джонни ждал звонка у себя в мотеле, — рассказывал Фредди. Собственный голос казался слабым и неубедительным. — Ему позвонили. Все отменяется.  
— Ты сам это слышал, Ньюэндайк? Ты был там в это время?  
— Нет.  
Нет, его там не было. Фредди знал обо всем со слов Доленса. Он не должен был верить своему наставнику? Фредди вскидывал подбородок, но голос срывался до истерики.  
И обо всем, что он знает про это дело, он знает от Доленса. Фредди должен был ему рот затыкать? Молчи, Доленс, зачем ты мне об рассказываешь, нахуя ты вообще треплешься?  
Конечно, Фредди слушал — открыв рот, затаив дыхание. 

Потому что Доленсу нравился Фредди Ньюэндайк, зеленый стажер, который попал под его опеку в отделе вооруженных ограблений. И даже под прикрытием Джонни учил, чему мог, и Фредди был для него своего рода окошком в нормальную жизнь, где кругом не одни мудаки.

Доленсу вообще здорово везло в этом деле. На него вышли заезжие «гастролеры», а про таких всегда сложно раздобыть информацию, но Джонни удалось — за душевными разговорами. Он знал их имена и откуда они.  
И когда всех троих взяли бы тепленькими, отделу бы не пришлось долго возиться с обвинительной базой. Джонни давно их раскрутил — на воспоминания о прошлых делах, на рассказы об отсидках и даже о женах и детях.  
Джонни Доленс был обаятельный, умел слыть своим в любой компании.  
Удачливый парень, отличный детектив — опытный, надежный.  
Никогда не ошибался.  
Кроме одного-единственного раза.

Что-то случилось, Фредди не знал, что именно, — следователи переглянулись на этих словах, — но все, кажется, отменилось. Джонни позвонил ему и сказал, что возвращается домой.  
— Он был расстроен?  
— Не знаю. Наверно. Он долго работал над делом. Он почти взял их.  
— И что же случилось, Ньюэндайк?  
Фредди молчал.  
— Что произошло, Ньюэндайк, отвечай.  
Фредди молчал.  
Горечь жгла горло.

Этой вечеринки вообще не должно было быть.  
Он, Ньюэндайк, виноват во всем, что случилось дальше.  
Конечно, Джонни был расстроен. Фредди слышал это, несмотря на шорох в трубке. Связь в районе, откуда звонил Доленс, всегда ни к черту.  
Джонни сказал, что эти козлы все сворачивают. Что рвут когти из города прочь.  
И еще что-то, Фредди не расслышал.  
Но зато расслышал, что Джонни вечером будет дома. И рад этому, потому что свой сороковник он предпочитает отметить с женой, а не с бандой уголовников.  
Нет, вечеринку Джонни не планировал, для всех он официально в отъезде. Потом отметит со своими парнями из патруля, где отпахал десять лет. Сейчас звать никого не станет, настроение не то.  
Джонни говорил сухо, отрывисто. Не сыпал шуточками, не подначивал своего стажера, как обычно.  
Фредди думал, что представляет, каково ему.  
Месяц провести под прикрытием, натянуть на себя чужую шкуру. Каждый день рисковать. Знать, что тебя постоянно проверяют и перепроверяют. Что от тебя избавятся одним выстрелом — если что-то пойдет не так.  
И остаться ни с чем. Потому что у кого-то из тех троих все-таки сработала чуйка — стоп, красные флажки, кольцо огня.

Фредди хотел, чтобы Джонни Доленс вернулся в отдел победителем. Чтобы содрал с себя наросшую шкуру мелкого ворья одним махом. Чтобы знал, как ему рады. Что его ждут — и жена, и друзья.  
И Фредди позвонил тем, кому Джонни точно будет рад, Лео Стивенсу и Тони Конраду. Сказал, что Джонни возвращается. А те зажглись. Развили идею. Джонни из отпуска приезжает прямо на свой день рождения! Он что, не станет отмечать? Не позовет? Так мы сами придем! Пиво ему зажать не удастся!  
И вот пришли.  
Три трупа, шесть раненых.  
И среди них Фредди Ньюэндайк, который знал, что, где и почему.  
— А ведь ты мог сдать Доленса, — в открытую размышлял следователь из «К»-отдела. — Нечаянно, Ньюэндайк. Проболтался где-нибудь в баре за пивом. Вспоминай, Фредди, вспоминай.  
И ласково клал тяжелую крепкую руку на раненое плечо. И с удовольствием наблюдал, как Фредди сереет — не от боли, лишь от ее ожидания.

Ньюэндайк понимал логику.  
Сдал, конечно, сдал — раз остался жив.  
А ранен только для вида. Ну плечо разворочено, ну морда в осколках.  
Но ты жив, Ньюэндайк. Почему ты жив?  
Он задавался тем же вопросом.

*

Не быстро, но расследование заглохло.  
У тех троих, с кем Доленс должен был брать банк, оказались железные алиби. Пострадавшие никого не опознали.  
И хоть официального обвинения никто не выдвинул, отдел «К» намекал Ньюэндайку, что в полиции ему делать нечего. Пусть валит на все четыре стороны.  
Проклятье выжившего, когда остальные мертвы.  
Это был совет опытных — стажеру, или то же презрение, что и у других?  
Фредди выслушал, не мигая. 

И все равно, вместо того, чтобы тихо собрать свои манатки, упрямо получил допуск и вернулся в участок.  
Не для того, чтобы сдать значок детектива или хотя бы перевестись куда подальше, а для того, чтобы работать.

Шел со стиснутыми зубами. Думал, в первый же день порвут. Никто не откажется участвовать в забаве. За Лео, которому раздробили колени, прежде чем размозжить череп. За Тони, который умер, так и не зная об этом, потому что сразу потерял сознание, за Джонни, которому выстрелили в голову на пороге его дома.  
Но ему только сказали:  
— А, Ньюэндайк? Твой комп уже занят. Ладно, потесним кого-нибудь.  
И все. Ни слова о Джонни Доленсе. Ни слова о других ребятах.  
О них как будто забыли — словно их не существовало никогда.  
Ньюэндайка почти удушило от кощунства.  
Как вы вообще посмели забыть о том, что случилось?! С нами со всеми?!

Но потом сообразил, напиваясь — пахая, напиваясь — пахая; это для него четыре месяца тянулись бесконечно — боль, страх, отчаяние, разочарование. А в Департаменте один день считается за три.  
Для всех остальных словно год прошел.  
Грустно, да. Печально, очень.  
Но надо жить дальше.  
Людей всегда не хватает. И если ты готов вкалывать, как анафемский сукин сын, то добро пожаловать в чистилище, парень.  
Ньюэндайк был готов.

И когда ему вернули табельное оружие — окончательно выдохнул с облегчением. Он больше не один. Он готов встретить того, кто возникнет на пороге.  
Кто-то другой сказал бы, что у Ньюэндайка паранойя. Раз держит свой пистолет при себе даже дома.  
Ходит с ним в туалет. А когда принимает душ, то оборачивает в полотенце, чтобы не намок, и кладет в раковину. И моется с открытой дверью — чтобы видеть входную, контролировать пустой длинный коридор.  
Кто-то другой сказал бы — но Ньюэндайк жил один.  
И все свободное время проводил теперь не в баре, не за телевизором, а в тире. Отложив табельное, перепробовал разные стволы — сравнивая, изучая, приручая.  
Пока не привык окончательно к уверенной тяжести в руке, к запаху пороха, к звону в ушах. Пока не научился выбивать «яблочко» из любой позиции. Из любого ствола.  
Пока оружие не вросло в ладонь.  
И Ньюэндайк не выпустит его, даже умирая.

*

Глубоким вечером, вернувшись в тихий пустой дом, запереть дверь.  
Паранойя? Откуда, что вы.  
Поставить сигнализацию.  
Положить пистолет под подушку.  
Никакой паранойи.

Никогда, — обещал он себе.  
Нигде, — клялся он, глядя в зеркало.  
Никакой работы под прикрытием.  
История Джонни Доленса научила Ньюэндайка очень важной вещи.  
Одни, уходя на глубину, гибнут. Другие ломаются. Третьи привыкают к наркоте. К алкоголю. К безнаказанности.  
Или наоборот — думают, что им до конца своих дней не отмыться от содеянного.  
Грязная неблагодарная работа.  
О ней не говорят в рапортах и при награждении посмертно.  
Соглашаясь на нее — не выжить.

А потом из Лос-Анжелеса пришло предложение о сотрудничестве.  
На брифинге в понедельник ребята оживились.  
— В Лос-Анджелес?! К травке и девочкам?! Да конечно! Да похер что делать, хоть бомжей гонять!  
Дружный смех.  
— Меня лучше запишите, шеф! Лоусону лишь бы от жены сбежать. А я не женат!  
Снова смех.  
— Речь идет о работе под прикрытием, кретины, — сказал лейтенант, когда все угомонились. — Лос-Анджелес этого не скрывает. Им нужно новое лицо для внедрения.  
Зал утих. Люди помрачнели.  
Статистика не в пользу этой работы. Никому не нравился ее процент невыживших.  
Ньюэндайк не был уверен, что все в этот момент думали о Джонни Доленсе и вечеринке в честь его дня рождения.  
Может быть, они действительно не думали о том, что вот оно — искупление для Фредди Ньюэндайка. Для того, кто посмел выжить, когда остальные хорошие ребята так бесславно погибли.  
Он смотрел в свой блокнот и молчал, как и остальные.  
И только потом пришел к шефу в кабинет.  
— Я согласен на работу в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Шеф руку пожимать не стал. Посмотрел равнодушно, как на покойника. 

*

Ну и идиот же ты, Фредди Ньюэндайк, — сказало отражение в зеркале. — Ты же клялся. Обещание дал. Вот на этом самом месте. Глядя мне в глаза. В мои глаза, Фредди!  
Фредди пригрозил ему пушкой.  
Пристрелю, сука, — пообещал.  
После согласия в участке он напился в полную стельку. Привычно в полном одиночестве.  
По телевизору шел фильм про вампиров.

Фредди точно был очень сильно пьян.  
Потому что помнил, как распахнул дверь своей квартиры, развернул стул спинкой вперед, оседлал его и стал ждать.  
— Давай, — говорил и целился в пустоту. В темный проем. — Давай, приходи. Я тебя жду!

В какой-то момент страх оказался сильнее. Пахнул в памяти и больничной палатой, и кровью развороченной, полной стонов, комнаты, и силуэтом на пороге дома Доленса.  
Фредди очнулся от того, что судорожно запирает дверь. Щелчки замков звучали как тихие хлопки глушителя, навинченного на дуло.  
Два. Их было два.  
И четыре головы — хэллоуинские тыквы для мрачного Джека. Три он разнес. Последнюю — не опознал в размазанной слезами и кровью маске.  
Фредди не хотел прятаться. Он бы встретил свою смерть. Уже смотрел ей в глаза. А она — не признала. Отказалась увидеть в нем такого же копа, как и те, остальные.  
А Ньюэндайк не поправил, не сказал. Да, сука, я коп. Пали мне в лицо!

Фредди уперся лбом в запертую дверь. И взвыл от ярости. И выдрал скобы замка чуть ли не с корнем, снова распахивая ее.

Приходи. И посмотрим, кто кого. 

Он держал пистолет на весу, хищно водил дулом — когда мерещилось, что тьма дрожит и сгущается.  
— Я тебя… — выталкивал слова из себя с трудом, — не боюсь.  
За порогом кто-то вздыхал. Или посмеивался.  
Фредди ждал.  
— Ты придешь ко мне, я знаю. Знаю.  
Опускал пистолет и снова резко вскидывал.  
И снова ждал.  
В горле горчило.  
Опять оседлав стул, он брал бутылку, притулившуюся к деревянной ножке, делал глоток, косясь на вход.  
Ставил бутылку на пол. И понимал — ни черта не помогает.  
Все та же горечь — ни заесть, ни запить, ни забыть.  
Почему ты выжил?  
Почему не сказал?  
От болевого шока? Чтобы не скулить под дулом пистолета, а быть сильным?  
Или потому что ты трус, Ньюэндайк?  
Фредди не знал, какой ответ правильный.

Потом его начало клонить в сон.  
Он устал, едва не клевал носом.  
Телевизор за спиной бубнил свое. Крови там наверняка лилось столько, сколько из обычного человека в жизни не вытечет.  
В какой-то момент Фредди почти задремал. Только чувствовал стальную тяжесть в ладони.  
И вскочил в ужасе, опрокидывая стул, сам едва не цепляясь за него ногами — упустил! Впустил!  
Собственными руками. В самое сердце!

Но было тихо.  
Только заунывно тянулась музыка из телевизора. Молодой вампир жрал любимую девушку, при том оплакивая ее и повторяя: «Прости меня. Прости меня».

Если кто и переступил порог, то не стал в этот раз стрелять — с обеих рук из двух сорок пятых.  
Вошел ласково, беззвучно. Как ветерок из раскрытого окна.  
Взял свое ночной нежностью и прохладой.

Фредди крутанулся, держа пистолет на вытянутой руке.  
В комнате никого.  
Конечно, никого. Откуда?  
И даже вечно голодные упыри угомонились, мирно лежали в своих гробах. Ждали своего часа.

Фредди аккуратно поддел лежащий на боку стул, остановился у двери — перешагнул порог и обошел всю лестничную площадку. Зачем? А хуй знает. Процарапал дулом каждый угол, оставляя метки.  
Потом запер дверь за собой, как полагается. Повернул ручки замков на все обороты.  
Покачнувшись, уперся дулом в глазок.  
Заклятье призыва не сработало.  
Тот, кто стоял за порогом, не переступил его.  
Остался тьмой.  
Не пришел.  
В зеркале Фредди отражался один.  
— Ладно, — сказал обиженно. — Я сам за тобой приду, сволочь. 

Утром, засунув голову под кран, под самую что ни на есть ледяную воду, Ньюэндайк мысленно стонал.  
Не только от похмелья.  
А если бы кто-то из соседей возвращался домой за полночь? Прошел мимо распахнутой двери?  
Ньюэндайк бы его расстрелял. И даже не задумался бы.  
Вот где пиздец.  
Пистолет, согретый теплом тела, тускло лежал под держателем для зубной щетки.

Хорошо, что он уезжает из Сакраменто.

*

На кладбище Ньюэндайк не поехал. Еще когда он в первый и последний раз был там, он уже знал — это не его место скорби.  
Он не имеет права там находиться.  
Это место памяти — для вдовы.

Он пришел к Джонни на главную площадь, к городскому Капитолию, к серому камню, где выбиты имена ребят, погибших на службе.  
Длинный список.  
Джонни там был, и Лео, и Тони.  
Самые последние. Под ними за четыре месяца — никого.  
Это хорошо.

Плечо оттягивала спортивная сумка со шмотками и завернутыми в футболки двумя пистолетами: «береттой» и «чартером» в ножной кобуре. В заднем кармане джинс лежал сложенный пополам билет на автобус в Лос-Анджелес.  
Тебя ждут. С новым лицом. Чистой памятью. 

Фредди чувствовал себя неловко — хотел коснуться шершавых букв, погладить. Но не мог. Хотя Джонни обнимал его, тискал за плечи постоянно.  
— Мой стажер! Ребята, знакомьтесь, это мой малой! Теперь мы вместе будем надирать вам задницы! — Джонни таскал его по участку от стола к столу, тормоша остальных. Он был шумный, громкий, жизнерадостный.  
Его все любили.  
Фредди отчаянно пытался соблюдать дистанцию, называть его «сэр» — но сломался уже через час. А вечером выехал из участка верхом на Доленсе, потому что тот запросто подсадил его к себе на закорки. И они вдвоем изображали патрульную сирену, носясь по коридору.  
Его нельзя было не любить.

Для Джонни Фредди был готов на все, хоть за пончиками для него бегать, хоть с голыми руками в одиночку на шпану идти.  
Они вдвоем выкуривали свой запас сигарет еще до обеда, пока разбирали детские почеркушки в показаниях о серии школьных краж. И ржали в голос.  
Они вдвоем ездили на место преступления, когда кто-то обчистил баптистскую церковь на Роуд-стрит. И Джонни внимательно выслушивал все соображения своего стажера — не отмахиваясь.  
Они вдвоем застряли на закрытой вечеринке, куда попали случайно, а потом оказалось, что главное блюдо всей пати — героин, который предлагали слизывать с голых лежащих девушек. И не откажешься ведь.  
Слизывали, куда деваться. Вернее, это Фредди слизал честно и широко, до самого клитора. И удивился, стоя с ясной головой, почему напарника снесло буквально с осьмушки на обнаженной ключице.  
А Джонни резко повело в сторону, он начал орать, лапать девушек, нырять им лицом в сиськи и невменяемо притрахиваться к ноге.  
Их выдворили через пять минут после начала.  
А через еще пять — у Фредди совершенно уехала крыша, растворившись в героиновой дорожке.  
Он очнулся наутро. Желтого цвета, как забытая под солнцем кость мертвеца. Джонни лежал рядом и обнимал за плечи.  
— Живой?  
И пока Фредди трясло в ознобе отходняка и крыло испариной, Джонни, укутав пледом, рассказывал. Как он умел, насмешливо, мягко.  
Что вечеринку всю взяли на горячем. Что Фредди идиот, неужели не знает фокус? Что все равно молодец — лизнул, как завзятый завсегдатай, ничем не выдал себя. Сейчас отойдет, и все будет хорошо.  
Оказывается, они пролежали всю ночь вместе, Джонни от него не отходил. И Фредди закуклился от этой вести. Боялся, что тот скажет: ты меня лапал, ты меня трогал, ты гладил — как не должен мужчина мужчину. Грязные инсинуации, стажер.  
Но Джонни гладил его по мокрой голове и тихо утешал, что у всех в первый раз такое бывает. Попасться по чесноку и оказаться совершенно раздетым, невменяемым, без прикрытия. 

Джонни потом научил его этому фокусу. Он, перед пробой, закинул за щеку жвачку и, разжевав ее, натянул пузырем на кончик языка. Им же и слизнул. И тут же закатал в комок под сомкнутыми зубами, чтобы наркотик не впитался в слизистые и десна. 

— Я видел, что ты честно все взял. И боялся, что сейчас тебя развезет. Бог весть на что. Мало ли, на копа в квадрате, — смеялся Джонни.  
Он разыграл спектакль с невменяемостью и полным отвалом башки — и успел прежде, чем башка отвалилась у Ньюэндайка. Вытащил его за двери, сплюнул жвачку на асфальт, набрал на ближайшем телефоне-автомате код и вызвал наряд.  
А потом взял Фредди за шиворот и повез домой.  
И всю ночь сидел с этим укокошенным.  
— Я же не знал, как тебя накроет. Вдруг кроме прихода включится еще аллергия или какая-нибудь другая побочка.  
Фредди ждал продолжения: ты меня за хуй облапал, приставал, терся…  
Джонни в подробности не вдавался. Сказал только: ты под наркотой неспокойный, стажер. Горячий.  
Фредди хватило — чтобы лежать красным от залившей лицо, горло, кисти рук краски. 

А потом Джонни учил его фокусу со жвачкой. И они вытягивали друг к другу языки, раскатав ее кончиками до тонкой белесой пленки. 

Чертову вечеринку передали в отдел наркотиков.  
И Джонни вслух очень громко об этом жалел. И тихонько пихал Фредди под бок — только жене моей не говори!  
Мое лицо в сиськах чужой девки она не переживет. Даже в интересах дела.  
Фредди был — могила.  
А о том, случилось что-то или нет после героиновых дорожек, дома у Фредди, они оба не разговаривали. И вообще тему не поднимали.

А в один день Джонни просто исчез. И все остальные отмахивались от вопросов стажера — да отвали, откуда мы знаем, у человека отпуск, укатил в Майами на пляжи.  
Без Доленса Фредди как будто снова осиротел.  
Два дня таскался по чужим поручениям неприкаянный.  
На третье утро к нему в кафе за завтраком подсел небритый мужик в гавайке и со спичкой в зубах.  
— Чо так пыришься, пацан? Дядю Джонни не признал?

Почему Доленс пошел работать под прикрытие, Фредди не знал.  
Может, потому что был уверен — справится. Не в первый раз  
Работая под прикрытием, он переселялся в мотель. Не брился по три дня, не стригся, щеголял золотой цепью на шее. И был весь такой развязный-отвязный — не сравнить с тем бравым копом на снимках, где они всей толпой фоткались на крыльце Департамента для очередного юбилейного альбома.  
Фредди приходил к нему в номер по вечерам, и они шлялись по злачным местам. Не столько пили, сколько стаканы в ладонях грели.  
Джонни наблюдал за остальными. Фредди наблюдал за Джонни.  
И видел, как тот натаскивал себя на новую роль. Примерял новую манеру поведения, новые жесты, новую походку.  
По особому сплевывать сквозь зубы, по особому щуриться и даже садиться враскорячку, словно яйца вот-вот джинсы порвут.  
Сначала это выглядело как клоунада, чистый цирк.  
Фредди ржал, потому что и в самом деле было смешно. Но потом новая шкура нарастала на старом Джонни, садилась впору, как родная.  
И когда он сквозь зубы цедил мерзко и хрипло:  
— Че скалишься, сучонок, щас зубы пересчитаю.  
Фредди уже становилось не до смеха.  
Уж очень убедителен был старина Доленс.  
Настоящий артист. Превращался в полного отморозка. Выглядело и в самом деле круто.  
— Мой чувак, — объяснял Джонни, хлопая себя по волосатой голой груди, — еще не настоящий грабитель, но очень хочет им быть. Он контрабандист, таких называют «авиатор», он драчун, но если кого и замочит, то только случайно в драке. Он классный водила! Самый лучший в этом городе. Ты только взгляни на его руки!  
И Джонни растопыривал пальцы с въевшейся грязью под ногтями.  
Фредди оценивал детали. Впечатлялся.  
— Тряпкой по ним повозил? — спрашивал. А Джонни отвечал с шиком, как водила на кураже, — ты что, бери покруче, мой весь день под тачкой ебался.  
Фредди услышанное успокаивало — Джонни говорил о своем новом «я» в третьем лице, как о чужом.  
И это чужой мужик ходил, говорил и думал не как коп, который привык цеплять взглядом: «У вас все в порядке? Нужна помощь?», а наоборот, как вор, который только и ищет, где бы что умыкнуть, кого бы наебать.  
Это не настоящий Джонни Доленс, повторял про себя Фредди.  
Это работа под прикрытием.

Детективу-стажеру Фредди Ньюэндайку с новым Джонни было тяжело. И тогда Фредди тоже придумал для себя игру. Он теперь не детектив, он — уличная шпана, наглый сучонок-барсучонок, который никому спуску не даст.  
Тоже кого хочешь обтявкает.  
И таскается за шумным водилой, потому что тот обещал научить его разным классным штукам, как фраеров щипать.  
Джонни тема понравилась — а может, им обоим, и старому, и новому.

Они с Джонни сидели в мотеле и не проводили границу: мол, здесь только я, коп со значком, Ньюэндайк или Доленс, а там, за порогом, начинается уже кто-то чужой. Один работал, вживался, второй баловался. 

Временами оба дурачились напропалую. Джонни обожал рестлинг, только не пресные и безопасные бои, которые крутили большие телеканалы, а грязный дворовый инди по кабельному. Цепи, биты, ошейники, стекло — все то, чем хулиганье с окраин развлекало публику в потных тесных спортзалах.  
Любовью к боям Джонни поделился со «своим мужиком» и — с Фредди тоже. Как-то вечером, пока на экране парни в одних трусах пыхтели на ринге, пытаясь не то переломать, не то трахнуть друг друга, Фредди привалился рядом на диван. Таскал чипсы из пачки, смотрел, не понимая, что за херней мужики маются.  
Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Парни накачанные, играют бицепсами. Тугие жопы обтянуты лайкрой. Грязные шуточки, грязные приемчики. Какой-то легальный гей-парад, только не манерных педиков с перьями, а крутых боевых пидорасов.  
В душе Фредди одобрял. В штанах — тоже.  
Но это же не всерьез, это все постановка. Типа Джонни-«авиатора», крутого контрабандиста.  
Но Доленс — и его водила — был увлечен по-настоящему. Скандировал вместе с залом угрозы одного: «Я сделаю тебя своей сучкой!». Орал, когда второй подло пнул в пах: «Да чтоб тебя ниггеры в жопу выебали!». Нервно ссыпал в рот пересоленые чипсы и отхлебывал пиво. Сам бы Джонни себя так не вел — острый на язык, но без оскорблений.  
Но его липовый водила искренне переживал за липовый бой. Чморил всех без разбору.

И Фредди принял условия.  
Чтобы сделать что-то настоящим — нужно поверить, что это настоящее.  
И через пару дней его дерзкий шкет искренне посрался за то, кто из парней в трусах круче — Рэнди «Овен» Робинсон или Али «Аятолла».  
— Рэнди?! Да какой он Овен? Баран безрогий! — глумился он над любимцем Джонни. — Аятолла его без смазки выебет!  
— Ну все, ты допрыгался, пацан! — Джонни сбросил его с дивана одним рывком. Фредди в долгу не остался, мгновенно провел болевой захват. По всем правилам — как учили в Академии.  
Джонни тут же обсек и придавил всем весом его к полу.  
— Палишься, стажер. Уличный пацан так драться не будет. Запомни, никаких правил. Плюй в глаза, кусай за нос, за яйца хватай и выкручивай.  
Фредди было немного не до того. Он и так был разгорячен тем, как Рэнди прижимал голову Али к своему паху — хрен знает, как называется этот прием в реслинге. А тут еще Джонни навалился на него сверху. Если Фредди и мог сейчас его чем-то поразить — то только своим стояком.  
Джонни понял по-своему. Решил, что парень растерялся, не зная дворовых приемов. Фредди Ньюэндайк — мальчик из хорошей семьи, с дипломом университета на руках.  
В полицейской Академии учат прежде всего защищать, а потом уже нападать.  
Встал с Фредди, помог ему подняться, примирительно протянув руку:  
— Сложно, знаю. Это наша природа, стажер. Прикрытие всего лишь оболочка, а не наша сущность.  
— Пизди больше! — храбро ответил шпингалет копу и попытался врезать ему в живот. Руку Доленс, конечно, перехватил. Заломил за спину.  
— Так только легавые делают, — застонал свернутый рогаликом пацан. — Нечестно!  
— Хренушки, — радостно поржал над ним водила.  
Так они пыхтели в маленьких потасовках, пока Фредди пытался забыть, чему его учили.  
Сложно.  
— Стажер, наши рефлексы не спрятать, — говорил Доленс, прижимая его коленом к полу. — Ты не уничтожишь их, потому что они сильнее разума. В нас намертво, никакое прикрытие не ампутирует. Но их можно спрятать.  
И Джонни показывал, как.

Не доводить до конца связки. Обрывать комбинацию рукопашки на середине. Да, тело автоматом выдает отточенную технику: ударить туда, потом сюда, и завершить финальным выкрутом. Рефлекс нельзя остановить — но можно смазать, сделать грязным, скрыть под расхлябанностью.  
Не «раз-два-три», а «раз-два». Не связка «стопа-пах-кадык», а только «стопа-пах». Не вяжи узел болевого приема, а бей кулаком в зубы: просто, тупо, по-уличному. Тело само приняло стойку? — сделай ее грязной, пропесочь! Ноги согни больше, повернись боком, ссутуль плечи.  
Улица умеет драться — зло, страшно, кроваво. И при том — коряво и без вымуштрованного крутыми тренировками Академии глянца. 

На следующий вечер Фредди снова повторил глум, когда на экране две тугие задницы сошлись в непримиримой схватке.  
— Твой Баран сосет у моего Аятоллы.  
Джонни отреагировал как надо.  
Попытался заломать Фредди руку. Тот врезал в ответ по челюсти — ткнул кулаком, а не ударил, как полагается. После чего они оба грохнулись с дивана. И катались по полу, пытаясь оседлать один другого.  
Под громкие крики комментаторов. Под свист и одобрение публики.  
Джонни был сильный мужик, а Фредди ловкий, как уж. Пинался крепкими коленями, кусался. Джонни хохотал и щекотал его, от чего Фредди брыкался еще сильнее.  
Так и пыхтели, разгоряченные до стояков.  
— Да ты меня сейчас насквозь проткнешь, — ржал Доленс, не слезая с Фредди. — Ты бы девушку себе нашел, малой.  
— А ты мне на что? — задушено отзывался Фредди под ним и храбро клал ладони на тугую задницу Доленса.  
Чуть телевизор с подставки не снесли. Уронили бы, и хана рестлингу.  
А потом на экране один долбанул другого по башке стеклянной бутылкой. И ринг залило красным. Кровь была настоящей.

Это были дни, когда Джонни был только его, — так казалось Фредди.  
Он был на полшага от того чтобы влюбиться в Джонни Доленса.  
Вот такого, под прикрытием. Вот такого, какой он есть на самом деле. Своего опекуна, наставника, старшего.  
Как ему рвало крышу.

*

Уж не ты ли их сдал? А ранен был только для вида. Ну, плечо, ну… весь в осколках, но ты жив. Почему ты жив?  
У него дырка между ребер, перебитая рука, вырванный кусок спины. Но смог встать, почти полз по стене до телефона и до приезда врачей и копов держался.  
Хочешь сказать, что не заметил пулю навылет, Ньюэндайк?  
Ну это же не как у Джонни в голову, — сказал тогда сухими бумажными губами Фредди.  
Жена — вдова Доленса — взвыла и плюнула в его сторону. 

Ньюэндайк потом отмалчивался на допросах. Все, что он хотел сказать, было сказано в отчетах. Даже то, что не следовало бы рассказывать. А оно обернулось против него.  
Он не оправдывался.  
Смотрел в стол, как в невидимый исписанный блокнот.  
Джонни Доленс был крут.  
Хороший коп — умный, опытный. Профессионал.  
Он не мог совершить ошибку.  
Ошибку совершил он, Фредди Ньюэндайк.

А потом в темноте пропахшей кровью комнаты, на полу его дома, осколки стекла впивались в лицо.  
Жена была первой, кто шла после Фредди на опознание подозреваемых. Джонни очень ее любил. И был верен. И не звонил под прикрытием из мотеля ни разу.  
— Пусть думает, что я загораю в Майами, стажер.  
И очень скучал по жене. До тяжёлых яиц в джинсах и стояка — такого же горячего, как у Фредди. Неловкость ситуации смазывали шуточками:  
— Заведи себе девчонку, стажер.  
— Конечно, это проще, чем терпеть целибат женатиком, сэр.  
О таком Фредди никому не рассказывал. 

Доленс учил Фредди играть в карты и особым шулерским приемам. Потому что Фредди ни черта не смыслил, домашний мальчик, и неумело рассыпал карты, пытаясь дерзко, по-пацански перетасовать колоду.  
Джонни брал его ладони в свои, сжимал и проникновенно говорил:  
— Помни, всегда играют на сигареты. Или деньги. Или вещи. Сигареты — лавэ, деньги — престиж, вещи — по приколу.  
Фредди научился прихватывать с собой запасную смятую пачку «Red Apple» — как ценную валюту.  
— Давай, парень, тасуй для начала по-простому, — натаскивал его Джонни.  
И подловил однажды, когда на невинный вопрос: «Сыграем на просто так?», Фредди простодушно ответил: «Ладно».  
Джонни тут же резко и неприятно врезал ему по губам своими картами. Острая бумага царапнула тонкую кожу до крови.  
— Че за дела, Джонни, че ты борзеешь? — зачастил Фредди, мгновенно ныряя в роль шпаненка, утирая рот ладонью.  
— Никогда так не отвечай, — четко и зло ответил Доленс, его родной Джонни Доленс, а не какой-то там левый мужик, — это значит, ты играешь на свою задницу, понял? Вас что, в учебке сленгу не учили?  
Он взял Фредди за подбородок, посмотрел внимательно.  
Погладил большим пальцем его губы.  
На пахнущей машинным маслом подушечке остался влажный красный след.  
Фредди вдруг захотелось слизнуть его, но вместо этого он облизал свои губы. И ощупал языком царапину, ощущая привкус крови.  
Ерунда, конечно. Просто неприятная ерунда. Только болезненная. Не с его шкурой, не с его кожей.  
— Жить будешь? — спросил Доленс. Без иронии — зная эту слабость Фредди. Его настоящий Джонни Доленс — несмотря на щетину и золотую цепь.  
— Постараюсь, — обиженно ответил Ньюэндайк.

На следующий день их расстреляли.

*

Фредди потом вспоминал эту фразу.  
Он обещал Джонни жить.  
Он выполняет обещание.  
Он старается.

С пистолетом, нацеленным в дверной проем. С бухлом по вечерам. С компьютером где-то в углу полицейского участка: «Найдем тебе место, Ньюэндайк».  
Он выжил.  
И это благословение, а не проклятие.  
Правда?

*

Для Джонни Доленса это была не первая операция под прикрытием. Что вообще могло случиться?  
Говорили, что те, кто работают под прикрытием, ебанутые засранцы. Они любят риск, им надо постоянно ходить по лезвию ножа. Парни совсем без башки.  
Чушь.  
Джонни Доленс не был таким. Он охотно бы сидел по вечерам дома с женой. Он действительно ее любил.  
Или ходил бы со своими ребятами в бар, где всегда собирались копы.  
Но руководство считало, что лучше него никто не подберется к приезжей банде. Доленс не засвечен. Он отлично сыграет свою роль. Вольется к «гастролерам». 

А теперь Джонни был мертв. И люди, которых он любил, мертвы.  
А тот, кто любил его в полшага, — жив. 

Фредди дотронулся до камня — теплый.  
Рука тут же заныла от боли — фантомной, черт бы ее побрал.  
Словно пуля так и застряла внутри, не прошив насквозь мышцы, сухожилия, кровеносные сосуды, не превратив их в фарш. И осколки стекла впиваются в лицо.

— Тяжело, Джонни?  
— Что именно?  
— Быть в чужой шкуре?  
— Не тяжелее, чем остаться собой.  
Фредди не понимал тогда. Улыбался шутке, но не знал ее стоимости.  
Все было игрой — за пределом серебряного полицейского значка. Даже его чувства — в них не было тяжести.  
Мы притворяемся.  
Нам кажется. 

Билет в кармане грел задницу. Вокзал — автобус — Лос-Анджелес.  
Другая жизнь, другое кино.

Он коснулся наконец шершавой чеканки, согретой солнцем Сакраменто.  
Камень вместо человека. Память вместо признания.  
Пистолеты, завернутые в футболки, заряжены и наготове.  
Фредди бы поклялся, да только не знал, в чем и кому.


	2. II.

Лос-Анджелес — большой город.  
Это вам не Сакраменто, столица штата, не дотянувшая даже до полумиллиона жителей.  
Дышалось легче, несмотря на девяносто пять по Фаренгейту в тени.  
Здесь никто не знал Фредди Ньюэндайка. Никому до него не было дела.  
Он прошел ускоренный курс подготовки в полицейской Академии. И вышел за ее порог — все такой же неприкаянный, как в тот день, когда приехал.  
Даже в участок, который и требовал новичка для операции, не заходил. Он должен быть чистым — новое лицо, новая жизнь.  
Так началась вторая жизнь Фредди Ньюэндайка.  
Еще один маленький вор в большом городе — в надежде на большой куш.

Его куратор, Джим Холдуэй, и сам был похож на бродягу — черный мужик в джинсовом жилете на голое тело, в фуражке с коммунистической звездой, как у Че Гевары.  
Крепкий, хваткий — и без капли сантиментов.  
— Ньюэндайк, слушай и на ус наматывай. Дважды повторять не стану.

Работа для Фредди на первое время была самая простая.  
Ходить по злачным местам, покупать травку, знакомиться с нужными людьми. Казенными деньгами не сорить.  
Приглядываться, прислушиваться.  
Не врать без надобности.  
Ты приехал из Сакраменто, потому что там слишком шумно.  
— Это правда, — кивал Фредди. Очень шумно — звучат выстрелы, кричат люди.  
В Сакраменто копам хватает работы.  
Там плохие показатели, преступность в среднем в два раза выше, чем по всей стране, — думает детектив Ньюэндайк.  
Но разбитной пацанчик Фредди подхватывал:  
— Легавые злые, как псы. Пиздят всех, кто под руку попадется. Пройти нельзя, чтобы не замели.  
Проклятие, а не город.  
Проклятие, а не таинство.

Не то что Город Ангелов, распростерший свои белые крылья у самого океана. Он шумит, он накрывает собой и уносит на глубину все, что ты отдашь ему — страх, одиночество, отчаяние.  
Хочешь, хоть весь день броди по самой кромке прибоя, не стирая соленые брызги с лица.  
Ты по-прежнему один — но почему-то легче.

Первые недели были словно каникулы в раю.  
Ньюэндайк понимал, что не вся его работа будет такой. Но за долгое время у него появилось ощущение, что он в правильном месте и в правильное время.  
Появилась надежда, что все будет хорошо.  
Он расслабился.  
Обрастал понемногу, и появившаяся челка непривычно щекотала лоб, лезла в глаза. Полицейский уставной ежик остался в Сакраменто — вместе со значком, униформой, кобурой табельного пистолета, начищенными до жесткого блеска ботинками. Уже на учебке в Лос-Анджелесе Фредди перестал подставлять башку под машинку в парикмахерской, косить все нахер. И темный строгий газон начал пробиваться рыжеватыми стрелками.  
Фредди все чаще встряхивал головой, чтобы наглеющие вихры не мешали. Этот жест был все привычнее — и он совсем не принадлежал детективу Ньюэндайку. Детективу Ньюэндайку незачем вскидывать башкой, смахивая пацанскую уличную челку.  
Но Фредди ухватился за эту мысль. Что-то нащупал в своей новой жизни.

Он не Джонни Доленс, он не умел наращивать новую шкуру — абсолютно другой личности, с нуля. Не хватало опыта — ни жизненного, ни оперативного. Все, что Фредди мог сделать сейчас — стать каркасом для парня, который понравится Джо Кэботу, зацепит. Не врать без надобности — иначе легко всплывет фальшь. Работать на том, что знаешь. Кого.  
Быть собой — но другим собой.  
У всех есть двери в кладовки, где остались качества, которые без надобности; порывы, которые не пригодились в нынешней жизни; мысли, мечты, привычки — стертые течением времени, взрослением, сложившейся иначе судьбой.  
Как если бы… Фредди стоял перед зеркалом — с топорщащейся соломой на макушке, худой и угловатый в свободной футболке, поджимая пальцы на босых ступнях под широким краем джинс. Вглядывался в себя, искал правильное слово и когда нашел его — случилось сродни озарению.  
Как если бы он не был копом. Не поступал на юридический факультет, не пробивался в полицейскую Академию, доказывая, что достоин, что справится. Не кашлял от дыма в тире, не пропахивал башкой маты во время спаррингов, не заучивал наизусть сотни протоколов на случай любой штатной и внештатной ситуации — вплоть до вторжения инопланетян.  
Как если бы Фредди остался все тем же обалдуем — рано потерявшим родителей и переходившим из одной опеки под другую опеку людей по фамилии Ньюэндайк. Двоюродные бабушки, троюродные дедушки, десятая вода на киселе — и мальчик, привыкший, что у него нет дома. И бунтовавший, когда его в очередной раз привозили в другой дом. И считавший, что лучше всех знает, что ему нужно. И в любой момент готовый ринуться в большую жизнь — даже не дожидаясь восемнадцати. Ведь он уже сейчас такой взрослый, такой опытный, заматерелый.

Фредди расслаблял плечи, отучал себя от прямой несгибаемой осанки, к которой их приучали на плацу в Академии.  
Вспомнил, как в свои шестнадцать выкатывался из дома особой походочкой. И ходил, как ему казалось, очень круто. Все сразу знали, что перед ними опасный пацанчик — палец в рот не клади. Откусит своими острыми зубами.  
Клыки у него выпирали, совсем не по канонам стоматологии. А брекетами и надетыми вовремя скобами на щенячью молочную пасть — никто не озаботился.  
— Не скалься так, Ньюэндайк, — говорили ему, — или зубы подпили, ты людей пугаешь.  
Но Фредди продолжал скалиться. Был уверен, что ему просто завидуют — его шикарной клыкастой улыбке.  
А еще выбрасывал коленки вперед. Носил куртки не по размеру — чтобы пузырем надувались в плечах и груди. Топорщился, вспучивался — старался казаться больше, пытался привлечь внимание.  
Быть собой — а не бледным худым мальчиком, сироткой и приживалой у очередных дальних родственников, последним в старом роду Ньюэндайков. И чем больше в каждом новом доме от него ждали воспитанного, вежливого и благодарного за хлеб и кров Оливера Твиста, тем больше внутри рос бунт.  
Он вырывался на волю и становился Томом Сойером. Отводил душу. Освобождался. Искал себя — нет, не в чем-то масштабном, а в банальных мелочах, которые становились личным протестом.  
Ухмылка, резвость, резкость. Даже походка. Тогда он думал, что она пружинистая, хищная, как у тигра. Колени врастопырку, яйца звенят, суставы как шарнирные — ну не красавчик ли? Конечно, красавчик.

В Академии его чуть ли не палкой били — и по коленям, и по яйцам. Чтобы приучался держать жопу втянутой, ступать основательно, твердо. Чтобы сразу было понятно — идет служитель закона, а не мелкая шпана из подворотни.  
Никакого раскачивания из стороны в сторону, Ньюэндайк. На какой корабельной палубе ты рос, какими морскими волнами тебя раскачало?  
Руки из карманов. Не сутулься. Спину держи. Не скалься. Что ты там коленца выделываешь, весь строй ломаешь! Заново, парни, заново, и все из-за Ньюэндайка.  
Не вписывался, клыкастый и голенастый.  
Долго переучивался.  
Осознавая — дело не в коленцах, а в характере. Не в том, что выкидываешь салютом вокруг себя — а в голове, что именно есть стержень, якорь. Не нужно казаться, главное — знать, кто ты есть. 

Теперь пришло время — переучить себя обратно. Не быть тем, кто ты есть, а изображать, кем хочешь казаться. Транслировать в мир, кричать, убеждать — я обычный простой Фредди, прекратите видеть во мне того самого Ньюэндайка!..  
Вспомнить наглого заносчивого пацана, который был уверен, он здесь самый умный на районе.  
Вернуться по тропе назад. Войти в реку дважды.  
Колени врастопырку, яйца звенят. Руки в карманы. Дерзкий взгляд из-под челки.  
Этот парень никогда не был копом.  
Еще один мелкий воришка из Сакраменто.

И все же этого было мало — и походки, и новой прически, и манеры говорить. Требовалось нащупать суть, дать ей имя — и имя не должно быть настоящим Фредди.  
Потому что Фредди Ньюэндайк выдавал себя, стоило чуть-чуть поскрести ногтем.  
Все это было слишком неустойчивым, тонким.  
Чтобы не выдать себя, он даже завязал с алкоголем.  
Старался не пить ничего слишком крепкого. Даже дома, в одиночестве.  
Помнил, как водил дулом по темному проему двери.  
Этого в Лос-Анджелесе не нужно.  
Все, что произошло в Сакраменто, там осталось. И боль, и горечь, и вина, и память.  
Он в большом городе — жаждет крутого шанса, готов урвать его зубами, неправильным прикусом, злыми клыками.  
У него нет прошлого — кроме легенды.  
Он молодой, удачливый, нахальный и болтливый парень из Сакраменто. Бесцеремонная столичная штучка, приехавшая завоевывать и покорять большую голливудскую деревню. 

*

С него ржали в голос — как с деревенского дурачка, приехавшего в столицу. Сакраменто сосал перед Лос-Анджелесом — великолепным сияющим городом на побережье. Но Фредди — новый, обновленный — на хую вертел снобизм местных пидарасов.  
Только не напивался в барах и клубах. Опасался, что алкоголь выпустит на волю запертого на замок копа. Говорил же Доленс — копа в квадрате.  
А Фредди знал — первая жизнь его еще не отпустила. 

И даже не курил всякую дрянь, хоть приобретал, как и все, чтобы и быть как все.  
Купленные косячки Ньюэндайк прятал на съемной квартире под подоконником. Это подходило духу подросткового бунтарства той комнаты, в которой он жил.  
Плакаты на стенах с Серебряным Серфером и Камикадзе-Ковбоем.  
Тонны комиксов на полу и в шкафах.  
Фигурки супергероев, разбросанные везде.

У бывшего хозяина был своеобразный выбор героев. Железный человек, понятно, миллиардер и филантроп. Но Нечто из Фантастической четверки, похожий на ком земли? Но Камикадзе-Ковбой из древнего комикса, который уже давно никто не помнил?  
Ньюэндайк вопреки привычке не расспрашивал — что случилось с тем пареньком, когда он вышел из своей комнаты, набитой мечтами о геройстве. О самопожертвовании. О том, что делать со своей жизнью, во имя чего вообще жить.  
Он сторчался? Он в тюрьме?  
Он учитель в школе и пытается вдолбить орущим оболтусам, — а Фредди и сам был таким, — прописные истины о добре и зле?  
Он поймал шальную пулю на улице?  
Или ему разбили голову полицейские во время недавних беспорядков?  
Он рабочий в доках Джо Кэбота и срать хотел на Серебряного Серфера?  
— Я все уберу, — торопливо сказала хозяйка, когда показывала квартиру.  
— Оставьте, мне нравится. Правда.  
Это и вправду был похоже на каникулы.  
Только он по-прежнему каждую ночь баррикадировал дверь — ставил свою систему защиты, которая подняла бы его, как бы крепко он ни спал. Опрокидывал на задние ножки стул, подпирая дверную ручку, пристраивал сверху звонкую железную кружку — над голым дощатым полом.  
И клал пистолет под недочитанный комикс возле подушки.  
Ночь его не возьмет. Он не будет беспомощным.  
Никого никогда не пустит на свой порог.  
А начнут ломиться — сам выйдет и разберется.

У всех есть запертые кладовки, где остались воспоминания, умения, мечты с истекшим сроком давности.  
Одну кладовую он приспособил под дело, разгреб и перетащил забытые плакаты и магнитофонные кассеты на чердак.  
А вторую кладовую — заколотил еще крепче. Пусть так и остается в подвале, без света, с темной лестницей.

Первое время Фредди постоянно прокалывался. Вел себя как сраный коп.  
Это срабатывало на уровне рефлекса. Забывал, что он дерзкая шпана, а не блюститель порядка.  
— Что за канал? Откуда поставки? — Вместо того, чтобы молча закурить и оттянуться по полной.  
Не хватало только закончить протокольным: «Кто твой дилер? Как зовут? Фамилия?»  
— Чо за вопросы, чувак? Ты че, коп? — его мгновенно брали за грудки.  
Фредди тут же растопыривался морским ежом.  
Как это делал Джонни Доленс: какой нахуй коп?! Вот мой чувак — водила, грязь под ногтями от моторного масла, золотая цепь на шее. Он щит против любого внезапно брошенного камня.  
А мой чувак — Фредди встряхивал отросшей челкой — наглый шкет, молодой вор, он за жизнь знает, у него свои понятия, на понт не возьмешь, маслину хочешь от него поймать — ща устроим!..

Он нырял в этот образ с головой — еще не плавал свободно, только бултыхался на мелководье в шторм. Но не захлебывался — барахтался изо всех сил, скакал борзым мячиком по накатывающим волнам.  
— У нас в Сакраменто столько копов под прикрытием, что дунуть не успеешь, как тебя уже за жопу возьмут, — Фредди обнаружил, что если жестикулировать, то врать проще. Руки рассказывают то, о чем не поспевает язык. Привычка, которую тысячу раз видел у Фрэнки-Вертолета, своего первого приятеля во всем, — вдруг встроилась в новый образ и помогла. Он мог думать головой привычно трезво, холодно, и при этом горячо увлекать и отвлекать внимание руками.  
— И тогда делаешь вот такую морду, вот такой взгляд и давишь: чо за канал, чо за дилер, ты чо, оборзел?! Суешь мне, четкому пацанчику, шарики вместо пакетиков?! Ах ты, дерьмо собачье! И все, его жопа — твоя, он пугается, что взял своего по незнанию, завалил чужую операцию, и отпустит тебя со всем багажом в карманах — с пакетиками, и шариками, и травкой, так-то! Без пиздежа, брат.  
Самое то, повторять — без пиздежа, когда пиздишь, как дышишь.  
— А на месте чо не куришь?  
— У нас в Сакраменто такие порядки, — задиристо, с гонором, задрав подбородок. — Дунуть не успеешь, как на тебя тут же насядет с десяток легавых. А ты за рулем. Без пиздежа, брат, в жопу мне это не уперлось.  
— Ты сейчас в Лос-Анджелесе, парень. Расслабься. Здесь можно все. Все обдолбанные ходят, загляни хоть на Голливудский холм.  
— А где они долбают, дома? Вот и я буду дома. Я еще свою звезду не поймал. — Фредди встряхивал челкой, закуривал новую сигарету. — У нас в Сакраменто порядки строгие, не то что у вас фофлониться на побережье! Столица, блядь, палиться не принято! Да ваши папарацци должны учиться у наших легавых, как нервы мотать и доябываться! Что мне срок, что ли, мотать за пару косячков, в жопу не уперлось, без пиздежа, брат!  
Его прозвали малыш из Сакраменто, потому что он был дурной, наивный, наглый. И, наверно, очень везучий, раз всегда при деньгах и до сих пор не напоролся на крупные неприятности. И все еще думает, что его сраный Сакраменто — это центр мира. Кому, интересно, такое сокровище достанется?  
Это прозвище Фредди понравилось.  
То, что нужно. Оно самое.  
Малыш из Сакраменто — паренек, который никогда не мечтал стать легавым, не учился в полицейской Академии, не потел в черной форме на плацу, не знает ничего из того, что полагается знать хорошему копу.

Раздолбай и пройдоха, плут и ловкач, краснобай и невежа. Много пиздит — а в деле умелый. Плетет россказни — а не подловишь. Молокосос — а с опытом. 

*

Фредди не знал этого чувака, который резко наехал на него в полузнакомой компании. Все пили, и Фредди тоже сидел, но не столько пил, сколько молотил халявные снэки — будь малыш из Сакраменто автомобилем, жрал бы бензин как не в себя.  
— Что за пургу несешь, — наседал этот неведомый хер, — был я у вас в Сакраменто, жил там с бабой одной, все путем. Потребляют там хоть за рулем, хоть нет…  
— Где ты жил, в каком районе? — малыш никому спуску давать не собирался. Ни тушеваться, ни мямлить. Сам брал напором. — В Розвилле, что ли? Да это просто рай, центр для туристов, вот поживи с мое в Кордове. С кем ты жил? С бабой? Ты с мужиком поживи. Вот тогда узнаешь, без пиздежа, брат.

Что все так ржут, он сразу и не понял.  
Ни малыш, ни Фредди — оба из Сакраменто, города баптистов и праведников. 

Малыш из Сакраменто стал его находкой. И Фредди было с ним легко.  
Он все спихивал на этого парня — и рабочие осечки, и собственную дремучесть.  
И ему — им — многое прощали, потому что «ну, он же приехал из столицы».  
В городе кинодив, звезд блокбастеров и самой мощной мафии, это звучало примерно как «из самого захолустья».

Фредди не спорил.  
Малыш скалился. 

Оба резво мотали на ус.  
Им очень хотелось закрепиться и проявить себя.  
Большой шанс — большой куш.  
Стать своими парнями. 

Расправить крылья. Выбиться из цыплят — в орлы. В Городе Ангелов даже походка меняется. Нельзя жить вполсилы и мечтать — понемножку.  
Лови удачу, хватай фарт, пробивайся. 

Фредди и малыш совпали. Они оба очень хотели — вырваться в серьезное дело, настоящее кино. 

Он быстро отучался — переучивался — под большой город, обтирался, обрастал в Лос-Анджелесе жесткими перышками вместо нежного пуха.  
По широкой дуге обходил копов — малыш их не любил, а Фредди тоже опасался. Мало ли, слетит маска, лопнет тонкая шкурка, из спеющего апельсинчика вдруг пролезет зрелый авокадо. И все насмарку.  
Может, его не признают за своего и отпустят, как шпану, но Ньюэндайк — собьется. Начнет хромать, маршировать, как на плацу, думать иначе.  
Выпадет из мира баров, подворотен, сладкого дыма косячков и трепа о ленивых и тупых легавых, которых так круто наебали, дав от них драпака.  
И Фредди не выдержит: какого хуя? Да вас пиздить дубинками мало! Да ты, чмо, знаешь, сколько они пашут, чтобы ты, засранец, не портил жизнь нормальным людям, отброс со свалки?!  
И малыш из Сакраменто только испуганно забьется в угол, поджав ноги в потрепанных кроссовках, под гневом детектива Ньюэндайка.  
Каркас треснет.  
Образ лопнет.

И все насмарку. 

Нет, Фредди крепко держит малыша за руку. А тот ведет его по лабиринтам города дьявола. И они вертят башкой, зубоскалят и одинаково смахивают доставучую, ниже бровей, челку.

*

Фредди научился новому жаргону. Вначале он и не пытался скрыть, что его не знает. Как можно меньше врать — усвоил крепко. Ложь притягивает ложь и подводит память. Фальшь быстро становится явной.  
Здесь был иной говор. И Фредди смотрелся странно, блатыкая на деревянном, неуклюжем, непривычном.  
«У нас в Сакраменто…» — скалился малыш, и ему прощали. 

Как прощают пареньку, который приходит в рэп-тусовку и начинает кидаться фразочками: «Йоу, бро! Я ебал твою мамку, гангста!..»  
А на него смотрят и смеются. Потому что так в настоящей тусовке не говорят. Начитался херни в журналах, наслушался глупости в фильмах, но жизни не знает. А теперь пыжится, старается. 

Конечно, старается. Он приехал покорять ваш сраный ангельский ад. 

Здесь царил иной сленг. И Голливуд очень сильно на него влиял.  
Здесь говорили «монтаж», — если хотели сказать, что чувак вышел раньше срока, не отсидев положенные пятнадцать лет. Но при том: «смонтировать» — если чувак попался крайне неудачно, и на него повесили еще пару нераскрытых висяков, увеличив тем самым срок.  
Здесь усмехались: «пилотная серия» — условный срок. И «обертка» — если кто-то шел на первую отсидку. В кино это слово означало невинное — конец съемок.  
А «римейк» — рецидивист. «Препродакшн» — значит, подготовка к ограблению.  
Ничего похожего на то, что слышал Фредди на допросах и улицах Сакраменто.  
Лос-Анджелес был особенным городом.  
Здесь гиенили — «промо» — первое дело у новичка!.. И перебрасывались небрежным: надо «отголливудить» — украсть что-то мелкое. А классное слово «китайская тележка» — в кино это штука для операторов — у криминала стало угнанной тачкой.  
Здесь надругались над святым, и «завтраком у Тиффани» назывались все приюты, в которых бомжам раздавали бесплатные супы.  
А «пройти пробу» — лучшее, что может быть, если ты пока не мафия. Это получить шанс, выдержать прослушивание, стать участником настоящего дела под руководством серьезных людей.  
Войти в большое кино. 

Малышу было похрен к кому — лишь бы зацепиться.  
Фредди упорно протискивался к Кэботу.  
Но подобраться к своей главной цели они оба пока никак не могли.  
Холдуэй тоже был недоволен.  
Месяцы текли бестолковой струйкой песка в тени перистых пальм и баров. Щелкали холостыми выстрелами в пустом барабане револьвера. Рулетка проворачивалась и показывала «зеро».

Помог дурной случай.  
Фредди стоял у холодильника с молоком в ночном магазине, когда в него залетела орава каких-то дебилов. Не цветные парни — не мексы, не черные. Белые придурки, которым явно молодой кураж в голову ударил.  
Человек пять, в банданах и кожаных куртках, какая-то мелкая мотоциклетная банда. Вообразили себя «Ангелами Ада», блядь.  
Фредди видел, как они окружили кассу. Один тыкал в лицо продавцу предметом, мало похожим на кошелек. Псу понятно, что пистолет — такой же мелкий, как и вся банда! — взорвался малыш. И замолчал.  
Остальные соучастники грабежа орали, произносили нецензурную брань. Высказывали прямые и очевидные угрозы в адрес здоровья и жизни продавца. Поведение провокативное, с насильственными действиями в сторону гражданского.  
Строчки будущего протокола сами всплывали в голове.  
Коп в башке Фредди мысленно ебашил бланк задержания — как полагается, тяжелыми канцелярскими фразами.  
Руки чесались достать свое оружие и рявкнуть на этих придурков: «Стоять! Полиция!». Но нельзя. Он просто чувак, который застрял у холодильника.  
— Стоять! Полиция! — рявкнул кто-то у Фредди за спиной. Это был коп, настоящий, совсем молоденький. Он, кажется, слегка растерялся от происходящего. И только-только полез в кобуру за оружием. Откуда, блин, взялся, между каких рядов с чипсами и стиральным порошком бродил? Пока не услышал, как орут эти кожаные придурки.  
Блядь! — взвыл Фредди.  
Парню кранты — его застрелят или до смерти забьют. Эти засранцы же сейчас ничего не соображают — на кураже, на адреналине.  
Или раскрываться перед мелкой бандой, или ее валить. В стороне Фредди не останется. Он не гражданский одуванчик.  
Малыш расцвел алыми пятнами на лице, бросился жаром в скулы.  
Коп промчался мимо — и Фредди технично перехватил его; бросился наперерез, повалил всем весом на полки, которые рухнули с грохотом. Провел захват, блок и аут — стремительным, отточенным на рефлексе, рукопашным приемом. Коп лег, как миленький, тихо и аккуратно, среди чипсов и сухариков. Бесчувственный, но живой и невредимый.  
Налетчики повернули головы на шум, прискакали поближе, выяснить, что произошло. Совсем на голову отбитые — вместо того, чтобы драпать.  
И малыш из Сакраменто, подхватив пистолет копа, тюкнул им же по затылку с уставным темным ежиком.  
А потом лихо подкинул вороненый ствол и поймал за рукоять.  
— Чо, салаги, кунг-фу никогда не видели? У нас в Сакраменто этому каждый шкет научен.

На него смотрели с уважением, забыв про продавца и наполовину выдранную и опустошенную кассу.  
Парень из своих с голыми руками пошел на копа. И обезвредил. Не побоялся. Сорвиголова. Бесстрашный. Полный отвал башки. И прикрыл пацанов, которых вообще не знал. Ринулся за них, замуровал собой.  
Хоть и не его масть — платила банда дань Кэботу, а малыш так и бегал дворнягой, не приткнувшись к кому-нибудь в колоду даже шестеркой. 

История разошлась. Как пересказ блокбастера — там было такое, а случилось такое, ого-го! А эти не ждали подставы, а тот копа завалил без волыны!.. А его спросили! А он вообще ничейный!.. Ну, долю ему отстегнули в благодарность, по понятиям!..  
А че потом?  
История неслась на крыльях дальше, обрастая домыслами.  
Фредди сидел спокойно, зная, что ничего ему не светит. Главное, спас отчаянного честного копа от глупого расстрела. А остальное… к самому Кэботу он не подобрался ближе ни на йоту. Эта банда была шавками шавок, которые платили боссу.  
Но Холдуэй был доволен.  
И в его речи проскользнули те же озаренные софитами слова «ты засветился» и «рекомендации». 

*

На паренька Ларри обратил внимание еще в клубе.  
Джо всегда так подбирал людей. Он никогда не брал на дело тех, кого можно назвать «человек Кэбота», тех, кто напрямую работал на него.  
Ни в легальном бизнесе — морских перевозках. Ни в нелегальном — контрабанде, прикрытой откатом полиции.  
Ни в старом добром рэкете — пекарен, пиццерий, швейных ателье, обувных магазинов.  
Нет, на настоящие дела, большие, Джо Кэбот брал профессионалов совсем другого толка.  
И Ларри сам сказал:  
— Мне нужен напарник. Нужен кто-то, кто будет прикрывать мне задницу, пока я держу за задницу менеджера. И терпеливо жду, когда он мне камушки отсыплет. Не жмись, Джо.  
Джо поднапрягся и начал искать. Просеивать через мелкое сито неместных — тех, кто еще ни разу не засветился в Лос-Анджелесе в крупном деле.

Пусть будет неопытный — Ларри научит, покажет — лишь бы преданный.  
Без двойного дна, без подставы.

Дело в Сакраменто Ларри расстроило.  
Там планировался шикарный куш. Очень шикарный.  
И компания подобралась хорошая. Ребята, о которых он слышал много лестного. Настоящие профи.  
Им нужен был местный водитель.  
Надежный парень. С легальными водительскими правами.  
Желательно без отсидок за превышение скорости — чтобы никакой сраный коп не вовремя не прицепился. Ты краденые деньги везешь, а у твоего водителя документы просрочены. Никому такая хрень не нужна.  
И не болтливый. Чтобы потом весь штат не обсуждал подробности дела.  
И чтобы не замахивался на больше того, чем полагается водителю. Ребята, я с вами тоже полезу кассу брать, у меня и пушка есть.  
Крепче за баранку держись, баран!  
Ну вот они и искали. И нашли.  
Отличный парень, видный, крепкий. Хладнокровный.  
Ни одного автоштрафа за всю жизнь — даже за то, что припарковался не в том месте.  
Сказал, что возит мексиканскую контрабанду под бананами. Но готов рискнуть ради хороших бабок. Да и вообще, готов осваивать новые горизонты.  
И что же?  
Оказался копом.  
Ларри тогда сильно расстроился.  
Такую хорошую наводку попробуй найди еще. Это не так просто.  
Такую хорошую компанию попробуй подбери еще. Не всегда так везет.

А уж после истории в Сакраменто все пошло наперекосяк.  
Взял еще два дела — вышли мелкие, неудачные по выхлопу.  
Нет мне фарта, — с тоской думал он, мучаясь от бессонницы. Ходил по квартире, курил. Думал, вспоминал.  
Мутные ощущения.  
Такая же внезапная непруха случилась с ним лет десять назад. Когда взяли ни за что, случайно попал в полицейскую облаву — а при нем нелегальная пушка и кольцо с бриллиантом, которое оставил себе после первого большого дела.  
Другого на него ничего не было. Хотя легавые ломали его знатно, но предъявить им оказалось нечего.  
Он всегда был осторожен. Работал чисто — без крови. Уходил — тихо.  
Подозревать его могли как угодно. Перечислять ограбленные банки в Калифорнии, Флориде и Джорджии.  
Ларри сидел на допросах с намертво приклеенной усмешкой — понятия не имею, о чем вы, господа легавые. Я чист.  
Но за незарегистрированное оружие он отмотал по полной, все два года. И даже с горкой — уже в тюрьме добавили ему эти свиньи шесть месяцев за злостное неповиновение.  
И все равно, в самые темные дни Ларри не сомневался — выйдет и возьмет свое. Он нравился суке-удаче.  
Так и получилось.  
Алабама дождалась его.  
Их первое же дело после его отсидки было жирным, как только что снятые сливки.  
И самое смешное, ему вернули то самое конфискованное кольцо с бриллиантом — даже извинились, мол, процессуальная ошибка. Ларри посмеялся и тут же надел его на правый мизинец.  
Ларри ни дня не сомневался, что удача любит его.  
Даже когда они все-таки расстались с Алабамой.  
Даже когда он сам чуть не словил пулю, а Марсел Спайди, которому Ларри пристраивал товар, загремел на двадцать лет в Сьюзенвиль.  
Даже тогда Ларри был уверен: фортуна — его дойная телушка.  
Но в Сакраменто как будто что-то треснуло и сломалось.  
Как курок закоротило на любимом «магнуме». И сколько ни щелкай, все вхолостую.  
Скрип тяжелых тюремных ворот чудился в ночной тишине. И руки словно снова пахли въедливой хлоркой из проржавевшего крана.  
И никакой сигаретный дым не мог заглушить мерещившийся запах мочи.

Прошло шесть лет, как вышел — и поклялся себе, что в тюрьму ни за что и никогда.  
А теперь сука-удача крутила хвостом, забрав удачу Ларри, везение Ларри, спокойный уверенный фарт, которым он славился.  
Наглая, звонкая, мелкая сука, рыжеватая, мерещилось Ларри, с красноватыми подпалинами, вертится неподалеку с украденным, а не отдает, так и несет в пасти на расстоянии. Дразнится.  
Ларри знал, что рано или поздно ее догонит. Но в его деле и в его возрасте лучше бы раньше.  
От тюрьмы, от сумы и пикового нефарта не зарекайся.  
Так что на это дело он рассчитывал сильно. Больше, чем стоило и привык. На кону стояло многое.  
Если и в третий раз не пойдет, то хоть собаку на перекрестке зарывай в полночь или уходи нахрен в шурф и завязывай. Ты точно не в ажуре. И лучше прокол, чем тюремная наколка. Ларри хватило одной. Волочь срок по второму разу не с руки. Ларри себе зарубку поклал. 

Малыш из Сакраменто оказался мелким вертлявым пареньком. Рыжеватая челка под красным неоновым светом казалась вымоченной в крови.  
Он не расставался с сигаретой. Раздавив бычок в пепельнице, тут же снова щелкал зажигалкой.  
Джо невозмутимо пыхтел сигарой, а Эдди при отце не курил, считал неуважением. Ларри тоже сквозь сигаретный дым с усмешкой поглядывал на новенького.  
Он был забавным.  
Ни с кем из Сакраменто Ларри бы встречаться не хотел. Не оставил о себе этот город теплых воспоминаний. Да и след за Диммиком тянулся до самого Лос-Анджелеса такой — что лучше помалкивать.  
С тех пор Ларри особенно нервно относился к тому, что его могут подставить. Но представить, что из сраной столицы мог приехать легавый по его душу, который будет рассказывать: «а вот у нас в Сакраменто…» — это было бы слишком тупо. Сразу должно насторожить. Любой нормальный коп, наоборот, всячески бы делал вид, да я в Калифорнии впервые, да сам я с Севера. Сакраменто? Впервые слышу. Я вообще с Аляски, ага. Никаких кактусов и лимонов, только брусника и мох — и олени стадами на дорогах, в самую точку. Кто ж проверит. Кому нахер сдалась пустая Аляска.  
Но этот малыш из Сакраменто — он был нечто.  
Когда дело дошло до заказа выпивки — попросил принести ему молоко. Краем глаза Ларри заметил, как Кэботы переглянулись. Эдди презрительно скривил уголок рта. Он посчитал это ребячеством. Или, скорее, слабачеством — мелкий лох, не умеет по-взрослому, пить с мужиками на равных. Таких телят сразу режут. Ларри неплохо знал Эдди, тот до сих пор не вырос и мыслил категориями школы, жирный маленький говнюк. Этот ботан, и тот ботан, а миром правят крутые поцы. Или сопливые неуверенные жирдяи — сыновья старых седых волков.  
Но что думает Джо, Ларри предсказать не мог. Тот сохранил невозмутимый вид.  
— Молоко? — недоуменно переспросил склонившийся официант.  
— Молоко, — закивал сакраментальный паренек и даже сжал пальцы, дергая воображаемую корову за воображаемые соски. — Если ты не в курсе, чувак, как оно выглядит, спроси на кухне, тебе охотно покажут. Цвет — белый.  
— А мне апельсиновый сок, — Ларри неожиданно для себя поддержал игру. Уж очень забавный был мальчик. — Он оранжевый.  
— И молоко подогреть!  
Официант заморгал.  
— Парни, уймитесь, — Джо стряхнул пепел с сигары. — В моем заведении есть и виски для настоящих мужиков, и апельсиновый сок, и молоко, и какао для трехлеток. Но в остроумии здесь упражняюсь только я.  
Кэбот пальцем поманил официанта, шепнул ему что-то, и тот исчез.  
Малыш из Сакраменто ухмылялся во весь рот, как будто уже получил одобрение. Он пританцовывал плечами под музыку. Встряхивал челкой. И продолжал трындеть.  
Он рассказывал какую-то бесконечную историю про марихуановую засуху восемьдесят шестого. В то время Ларри еще мотал срок и детали знал из таких вот баек. Поэтому навострил оба уха — и наблюдал в оба глаза.  
Малыша несло. В хорошей истории нельзя не приврать, но послушать мальца, так он был прямо крестный отец на травке. И все-то к нему обращались, и никто без него обойтись не мог. А он понтовался и собирал баблишко.  
Малыш не скупился на подробности. Закатывал глаза. Снова тряс челкой. Белые кисти танцевали в такт словам. Он увлеченно сыпал пепел мимо. На брюки Ларри.  
От него было горячо.  
Но Ларри не подавал вида. Только иногда жестко постукивал ногой под столом.  
Малыш реагировал на это, как на щелчок кастаньет, подхватывал ритм — и несся дальше, не теряя запала. Ни черта не замечал, но чуял хорошо, внутренний слух, настройка отменная.  
Джо лишь раз повел темным взглядом на Ларри, не меняя ни позы, ни выражения лица. Ларри Диммика нельзя было обвинить в нетерпении, и уж тем более, чтобы он копытом гарцевал под столом...  
Ларри усмехнулся ему одними глазами. Старый конь борозды не испортит, объясняться не буду.  
Но Джо не ворчал. Тоже наблюдал и щурился.  
Принесли два виски, горячее молоко и апельсиновый сок.  
— И печенье с изюмом за счет заведения, — пробормотал официант, ставя тарелку. Кэбот сидел неподвижной древесной жабой, хотя понятно было, что это он решил подначить Сакраменто.  
Но малыш не понял. Малыш только обрадовался. С печеньем в одной руке и сигаретой в другой, он продолжал втирать свой анекдот, как белый порошок в десна.  
Уронил пепел — горячо, угольками на напряженное бедро Ларри, взмахнув пируэтом ладони в воздухе.  
Ларри снова притопнул каблуком.  
И малыш закусил удила.  
Вскочил, встал напротив, шалый, в ударе, ну чисто актер на сцене перед толстосумами-продюсерами и режиссером в глубоком кресле. Жопу ему греют софиты, в зале перед ним темно и ни черта не видно, и он весь как на ладони — с острым кадыком, белой худой шеей и взмокшей мешающей челкой, блестя зубами и с сигаретой, зажатой между пальцами, пиздя уже без листочка, на кураже и экспромтом…  
Шекспир из Сакраменто, — ухмыльнулся Ларри. Театр он уважал. На крохотном пятачке, в замкнутом пространстве без окон и дверей люди переживали драму, трагедию и фарс без всякого монтажа и волшебного фильтра кинокамеры — и заставляли себе верить. Такие же вруны малого дела, как Ларри и Кэбот — лицедеи с большой дороги.  
Сейчас малец как врежет свою Джульетту, с которой вовек не быть вместе из-за разных кланов и вражды, такой же древней, как между ворами и легавыми, и рассказ станет — просто закачаешься.  
А ни хрена. Вместо надрыва ворвался южным ветром О`Генри — тоже свой, сидел в Огайо, мотал срок, потом вышел и строчил жизу по правильным понятиям — талантливо и смешно, сукин сын. Ларри, от скуки перечитавший всю тюремную библиотеку, спецом глянул в конце книжки его биографию — придя в полное изумление и проникнувшись теплом к сидевшему на параше мировому писателю.  
И малец вместо Ромео врубил королевскую капусту. И на пиковом повороте: «А там в толчке четверо полицейских с немецкой овчаркой», Ларри не выдержал и хохотнул.

Пепел сыпался с узкой энергичной кисти мимо — на пол. А Ларри почти хлопал в ладони.  
Он буквально видел, как малыш вваливается в комнату с белым кафелем и тормозит о взгляды копов. О влажный чуткий нос псины, натасканной рвать яйца пушерам. Останавливается и смотрит. Весь такой крутой в черной кожаной куртке и белой майке, как сейчас. С дамской сумкой, набитой наркотой под завязку.  
Пиздец.  
Это как сам Ларри со своим краденым колечком и любимым «магнумом» за поясом — зашел выпить в бар, называется. А за ним вваливается такая же кодла легавых, всем мордой в пол, стреляем без предупреждения — полицейская облава.  
На отвинченном кране с водой стало холодно. Ебать ты рисковый. На включенной сушилке заложило уши. Блядь, ты без мозгов, пацан!..  
Ларри слушал и смотрел во все глаза, забытый пепел длинной колбаской трещал на его сигарете, падая мимо пепельницы на стол.  
Пытливый глаз Джо уже не грел ему утюгом висок — ты там нервничаешь, что ли, Ларри, не пойму. Потому что малыш свел их взгляды на себе воедино, все три, заставил — дышать — своей историей.  
— Хоть в штаны навалил, но справился, — одобрил Джо, когда малыш из Сакраменто умолк, выдохшись, но все равно ретиво вздернув голову, как конь под жокеем, вслепую добравшийся до финиша на стертых копытах.  
Ларри бы на него поставил.  
И малыш засиял, обласканный скупой похвалой. И захрустел печеньем, торопливо запивая молоком, крупными жадными глотками.  
Жил быстро, быстро говорил, быстро загорался.

Ларри снял пальцем влажную каплю с края ледяного стакана с оранжевым соком.  
На верхней губе мальчика закрасовались белые молочные «усы».  
Быстро сглотнув, он снова открыл рот. Так и оставшийся молочным.

— Четкий клубешник, — он явно пытался отвесить Кэботу комплимент, — и чикули здесь что надо, зачетные, я бы вдул.  
Ларри стиснул кулак, стараясь не захохотать.  
На сцену как раз вышли «чикули» — ярко накрашенные, длинноногие, в корсетах и развевающихся юбках.  
— Тебе какие нравятся? — подал голос Эдди. Уязвленно, определил Ларри. Ему не понравилось оказаться в тени мелкого рыжего ботана, отнявшего все внимание отца и дяди Ди.  
— Эта и та, в синем, — малыш из Сакраменто закусил новую сигарету и нашарил зажигалку. Попытался закурить — вхолостую щелкая колесиком. — И зеленая цаца хороша. А, блядство!.. — он с досадой потряс чикфайером, но не сдался. Ларри наблюдал за ним, подперев щеку костяшками кулака. Малыш с такой энергией пытался вытрясти душу из его зажигалки, что это вызывало нежность — опять не заметил, что зацепился за Ларри, хватает его вещи, мажет ему брюки, лапает его девочку.  
— А в красном? — давил Эдди.  
— Да один хуй, — равнодушно ответил малыш. Он все-таки выдохся на своей истории и сейчас немного ловил отходняк. Нет, не лег башкой на стол и не заявил: все, выносите на носилках после выступления, но теперь он энергичного и активного точно играл. А пять минут назад — жил, задорный, рисковый, на фарте.  
Но не сдавался.  
Жуя сигарету, склонился над зажигалкой, быстро приходил в себя. С видом солидного завсегдатая пырился на сцену.  
Длинноногие широкоплечие чикули в стразах малыша явно завели, глаза заблестели. Плечи снова затанцевали в такт музыке. Неподдающееся колесико защелкало в такт песне.  
Он все-таки взял Ларри — ладно, его вещь — измором. Затянулся и торжествующе вскинул головой, сбрасывая упавшую надоедливую челку.  
И тут чикули резко сдернули с себя корсеты и юбки и оказались молодыми парнями — мускулистыми, напомаженными, с накрашенными губами и на каблуках. В тонких алых стрингах, натянутых на крупные увесистые яйца.  
Закуренная сигарета выпала изо рта прямо в молоко. Зашипела в белом, оставляя разводы сажи.  
Выпучив глаза, малыш из Сакраменто — захолустья хуже Милуоки — совершенно остолбенел.  
Он только сейчас просек, понял Ларри, что «Носки и ботинки» — не просто обычный ночной клуб.  
И в этом была ирония — что юного пиздабола, которого никто не мог заткнуть, как ни старался, сумели ввести в транс — трансы.  
Ларри не выдержал и захохотал во все горло. 

*

— Не уверен, — сказал Эдди. — Я в нем не уверен.  
Смотрины закончились. Малыш своей пляшущей походкой, расставляя колени шире чем надо, двинулся к выходу. Ларри смотрел ему вслед.  
«Так что, берете?» — оклемавшись от культурного шока, спросил парень из захолустья. И превратился в рыжую острую колючку. Неудивительно — так опростоволоситься и выставить себя деревней перед Эл-Эй.  
«Не наглей, — припечатал Джо, веско положив ладони на стол. — Оставь чаевые мальчикам и дуй отсюда».  
Шкет зорко, без заискивания, порскал взглядом по нему и по Ларри, чуть пригнув голову и стараясь не скалиться от разочарования. Обида и досада на себя, лопоухого, пенились в нем не хуже взболтанного молока.  
Вытащил из заднего кармана джинс смятую пятерку, опустил на стол сомкнутым кулаком. Положил зажигалку и ушел, засунув руки глубоко в карманы своей кожаной куртки, растопырившись локтями и плечами, чтобы ему уступали дорогу.  
Ершистый малый. Ершистый и маленький. Потому и увеличивает себя всем телом, всеми острыми углами, чтобы никто его не ранил — об него поранились. Чтобы не сбили с ног — а уступали дорогу. Ларри забрал наконец свою крошку. Горячую, согретую чужим теплом.  
Широкая куртка, бездонные карманы, вздернутый подбородок, походка как у боцмана — малыш из Сакраменто, может, и похож на воздушный раздувшийся шарик, но вырвет свою жизнь и уважение к себе зубами.  
Фартовый, подумал Ларри. С ним повезет. 

Они вышли следом почти сразу. Ларри глянул вниз по бульвару — но если малыш еще и брел, то черная куртка быстро слилась с темнотой.  
Они втроем сели в машину. Эдди за руль, Джо и Ларри бок о бок на заднее сиденье — два старых дружбана, которым есть что обсудить.  
— Апельсиновый сок? Что на тебя нашло, Ларри? — Джо не наезжал, тоже развлекался, глядя на то, как носатый цыпленок из Сакраменто пытается топорщить перышки.  
— Да потянуло на оранжевый, знаешь.  
— Мне этот парень не нравится, — снова буркнул Эдди, хотя его не спрашивали.  
Ларри бы ему ясно донес, что не стоит ему тявкать о своих «мне не нравится». Но Эдди все-таки рос практически у него на глазах, дядя Ди стабильно три-четыре раза в год видел эту пацанячью мордочку — сначала карапуза, потом шкета, потом губошлепа с первой пробившейся щетиной. Младший Кэбот пух как на дрожжах с каждым годом, не ввысь, а вширь, в мясо.  
И был сыном Старшего. Крестного отца для Ларри — шалопая и идиота, из которого сделал толк и слепил профи.  
— Ты на дорогу смотри, — посоветовал Ларри. Вот и все, что мог сказать вместо «завались, бля, и не лезь к старшим, опездол».  
— Ларри, мой сын умеет не только машину водить, — проскрипел Джо.  
Ларри заткнулся. Отлуп был ясным. Хочет Джо вводить сынка в бизнес — его дело, отцовское. Кому еще на руки сдать. Но Диммик — когда не станет Старшего, из Семьи уйдет. На вольные хлеба, и ссал он на приглашения джуниора. Пусть сколачивает себе новую команду.

Он угрюмо уставился в окно — выглядывая черную куртку, рыжеватую челку и походку матроса, едва сошедшего на землю с палубы. Далеко малыш уйти по бульвару не мог.  
И точно. Промелькнул мимо — расхлябанная походка, сигарета в зубах, руки зло хлопают по груди и штанам.  
Ларри удержался и не стал оборачиваться в заднее стекло, чтобы увидеть — нашел ли зажигалку.  
— Молочный теленок, — Джо продолжал поддразнивать. А может, и вправду сомневался. — Ты из Висконсина, тебе такие должны нравиться. Тюрьмой не клеймен, настоящим делом не тронутый. Молоко заказал, ты подумай только! И печенье все выгреб. Аппетит хороший, я за него рад. Но брать его в дело…  
Ты считал, что ли? — едва не огрызнулся Ларри. — Сколько он печенек сожрал? А я сколько искрошил — тоже? Дерьмовая шутка, Джо, хуже от твоего джуниора.  
— Ага, — подхватил Эдди, — сраное молоко. Перед нами! Лучше бы сразу обосрался! Кто так вообще делает?  
— Ты на дорогу смотри, — ласково повторил ему Ларри. — И ремень пристегни, дядя Ди беспокоится.  
Джуниор запузырился, как маршмеллоу на шампуре. Он не любил людей бати. Ему бы своих под руку, которые ему в рот смотрят.  
А не старых гвоздодеров, каленых-перекаленных в огне.  
Нет, без Кэбота-старшего пошлет все Ларри нахуй. Пусть наследничек учится сосать самостоятельно. И набирает новый штат.  
— Знаешь, Джо, как по мне, малыш — то, что надо. Попасть к тебе — большая удача для новичка, — Ларри смотрел, как проносятся мимо разноцветные огни. — Ты представь, брать молоко перед такими, как мы. Это или большая глупость, или большая отвага.  
Джо лениво приоткрыл глаза.  
— Он знал, как его расценят... некоторые. И все равно сделал. Почему?  
Джо хмыкнул.  
— И я о том же. Он не пресмыкается, хотя мог. Подлизать Джо Кэботу, ну сам знаешь, любому не стыдно языком твое очко отласкать.  
У джуниора на водительском сиденье побагровели уши. Нашлась фиалочка.  
— И не стал менять свой заказ, хотя понимал, что его воспримут как тупой и неуместный выпендреж.  
— Ты сегодня в ударе, Ларри.  
— Он знал, что делал. А что он делал?  
— Анекдоты шпарил, — ответил Джо со странной смесью брезгливости и оживления. Этот человек никогда не ведал таинства театра.  
— Ты ж подумай дальше, бажбан. Считай, что его задание было войти к тебе в доверие. А хлестать виски стаканами при тебе — риск. Вдруг ты решишь, что он любит выпить не к месту? И во время дела волыну удержать не сможет?  
— Ну и молодежь пошла, — хмыкнул Джо. — Куда мы катимся? Уж и не пьет даже, как раньше.  
— Я пью, — подал голос Эдди. — Я все выпил, что заказал.  
Ревнует, что ли, — устало не обратил на него внимания Ларри.  
— Он две заправки взял и казино. Неплохой навар, наращивает темпы. И косяки не топит, сам знаешь. И плеснуть под жабры воздерживается.  
— Ты его досье помнишь, как легавый, дядь Ди.  
— И не только его. Ты у меня про пятачок предыдущих, которые на пробу до этого шкета пришли, спроси, я тебе и их досье по памяти срисую. — Ларри прищурился в фирменной усмешке, не поворачиваясь на реплику наследного жиробаса.  
Ему был важен его батя.  
— А тут вдруг бы рванул бурбон буснуть при тебе ни с хуя. — Ларри сделал паузу. — Ты бы не насторожился?  
— Пожалуй.  
— Ну вот он манзиковать не стал. Знал, на что шел. И не прогнулся.  
— Глаз положил? — одними губами шевельнул Кэбот. Так, что только Ларри услышал — прочитал невесомое.  
Ларри жестко усмехнулся.  
— Я сказал: найди мне напарника. Ты мне его нашел. Дальше — мое дело.  
Джо погрузился в тяжелое молчание.  
Смотрины были устроены не для Джо — для Ларри. Это он отбраковывал кандидатов — одного за другим, самых кошерных, с блестящими рекомендациями, пока не остановился на самом паршивеньком, беспризорном, ничейном.  
Это Ларри сказал Джо — один на дело не пойду. Я работаю в паре, ты знаешь. Поставил Джо условие. Припер к стенке.  
Ларри «Два Ствола» Диммик, один из лучших боевиков в штате, был нужен Кэботу позарез. Его согласие, его участие.  
И хотя мелкий шкет, малыш из Сакраменто, Джо не понравился, выбора не осталось.  
Времени на поиски других кандидатов у него не было совсем.

*

Ты Марлон Брандо, — внушал ему Холдуэй. — Они видят тебя и верят, что ты правильный пацан из Сакраменто. Тот, кто им нужен.  
Холдуэй только не сказал о том, что Марлон Брандо в любой момент мог кинуть: «Эй, парни, что-то я запарился, давайте устроим перекур».  
А Фредди не мог.  
«Эй, «Красавчик» Эдди, давай перенесем ограбление на недельку-другую. И вообще, видеть твою паскудную рожу не хочу».  
Ну, не получится никак.  
Поэтому, когда Кэбот-младший наконец позвонил: «Дуй на улицу, ждем», Ньюэндайк невольно сглотнул.  
Началось.  
Все, что было до этого — шуточки, арахисовая шелуха. А вот сейчас — настоящая работа. Вот теперь он действительно будет действовать под прикрытием, и только от него зависит, насколько в это прикрытие поверят Кэботы и все остальные, сколько бы их там ни было. В том числе и тот мужик с лисьим взглядом и простецкой улыбкой. «Консильере», как назвал его Ньюэндайк.  
Хотя вот к нему Фредди чувствовал невольное расположение. Он единственный, кто искренне, без подначек, переживал за то, как выкрутился из неприятной ситуации мелкий пушер в анекдоте. И кажется, это от его понтового чикфайера Фредди пытался закурить.  
Свои дешевые пластиковые он то и дело терял.  
«Когда все закончится, — он запретил себе думать что-то вроде «если выживу» или «вот если не помру», только «когда все закончится», — вот тогда тоже куплю себе самую понтовую зажигалку из того самого магазинчика на Родео-драйв».

Серебристый «шеви» стоял под окном.  
Ньюэндайк взял оба пистолета. Один в карман, чтобы был под рукой, второй в кобуру на щиколотке — на всякий случай. Если будут обыскивать — конечно, найдут оба. Но эти парни сами точно так же прячут оружие. Так что, если новенький появится не вооруженный до зубов, скажут, что за лох?!  
Постоял у двери, подумал. Вспомнил про обручальное кольцо, которое снимал и бросал в тарелку с мелочью, как только переступал порог дома.  
Эти парни любили увешивать себя золотом с головы до ног. «Красавчик» Эдди носил толстую золотую цепь и два перстня на правой руке.  
У «консильере» кольцо на мизинце со скромным таким камушком. Ньюэндайк подозревал, что бриллиант. Или подделка под него.  
Малыш из Сакраменто такого шика себе позволить не мог.  
Он носил золотое обручальное кольцо, которое Фредди нашел в тарелке с мелочью. Оно возвращало малыша из небытия — Фредди надевал кольцо и чувствовал, как оно крепко садится на безымянный палец. И малыш из Сакраменто ухмылялся из зеркала, скаля острые клыки.  
— Ты великолепен, и они верят каждому твоему слову.

Ньюэндайк не знал, кто его ждет в машине. Он думал, что там будет один Эдди, но их оказалось трое.  
Рядом с Эдди на переднем сиденье устроился тот самый мужик из бара, правая рука Джо Кэбота, «консильере». Он насмешливо растянул рот, оглянувшись на малыша из Сакраменто.  
И даже приспустил на кончик носа черные очки и подмигнул, когда Фредди бросил свое небрежное пацанское «Хай!» для него и Эдди за рулем.  
На заднем сиденье торчал мужик с тонким нервным лицом. У него был такой дерганый вид, будто он был копом под прикрытием.  
И Ньюэндайка это немного успокоило.  
— Я знаю, что говорю. Черные девчонки совсем не такие, как белые, — упрямо настаивал нервный, не обращая внимания на нового пассажира. «Красавчик» Эдди за рулем хмыкнул, а «консильере», сидевший рядом, иронично поддел:  
— Ну да, разница совсем небольшая.  
Он был в белой обтягивающей футболке. Плечи широкие, руки сильные.  
Фредди мог разглядеть его в зеркальце заднего вида.  
Тот энергично жевал резинку — мускулистый, загорелый. Но взгляд из-за черных очков больше не поймать.  
Он собирался на дело вместе с остальными?  
— У них как бы есть грань и, если ее перейти, тебе конец, — вещал нервный.  
— Это точно, — внезапно согласился «Красавчик» Эдди.  
Они втроем ржали и веселились, как старшеклассники, взявшие без спроса родительскую тачку и готовые нарваться на приключения. Поддевали друг друга, подкалывали, трепались о женщинах. Малыш из Сакраменто тоже скалил зубы, но никак не мог вписаться в общее настроение. Он все натягивал на себя расходившиеся края кожаной куртки. Жара! Все налегке, а он словно боится чего-то, пытается защититься.  
Прекрати, — мысленно шипел на себя Ньюэндайк и тут же снова машинально запахивал края.  
— Давайте, я расскажу вам историю, парни, — вклинился в шутливую перепалку Эдди. — В одном из папиных клубов работала черная официантка по имени Элоис.  
Элоис? — тут же поднял голову Ньюэндайк. Имя. Если есть имя, можно найти человека. Если найдешь человека, можно собрать информацию. А у официантов информации всегда больше всех.  
Заткнись, — зашипел следом малыш. Здесь не спрашивают имен. Так делают только легавые.  
Нервный рядом не сказал, как его звать. Этот ухмыляющийся мужик, правая рука Кэбота, тоже.  
Здесь нет имен!  
— Элоис? — тут же переспросил «консильере». Как будто не расслышал. Или увидел в зеркальце заднего вида, что малыш из Сакраменто не расслышал. Фредди приободрился.  
— Да, Элоис. «Э» и «Лоис». Мы называли её Леди Э. — не поленился объяснить Эдди.  
А откуда она? — уперся детектив Ньюэндайк кончиком языка в сомкнутые зубы. Малыш чуть не сплюнул: заткнись, а?!  
— Откуда она? Из Комптона? — «консильере» как будто и не знал, что лишние вопросы лучше не задавать. Или срать на это хотел. Или ему — было можно. Ньюэндайк осторожно приценивался к его повадкам — а любопытный лис.  
— Из Ладора Хайтс.  
Если оттуда, то девушка, должно быть, порядочная и без криминального прошлого, — Ньюэндайк уже готов был взять след. И пока лис играет с добычей, ищейка собирает зацепки.  
— О, да это же Беверли Хиллз для черномазых! — внезапно подхватил нервный. — Я однажды знал бабу из Ладора Хайтс.  
Он кашлянул и, кокетливо поведя плечиками, пискнул, как мышь:  
— Здравствуйте, я из Ладора Хайтс, это черный Беверли Хиллз.  
Все со смеху покатились. Потом снова еще немного поспорили о черных женщинах в жизни и о черных женщинах из сериалов. И малыш старался успевать за ними, тоже метался с одной темы на другую. Это было, по крайней мере, весело.  
— Дайте дорассказать, парни, — чуть ли не взмолился Эдди наконец.  
И Ньюэндайк снова навострил уши.  
— Элоис была такая красотка, что закачаешься, но замужем за полным дерьмом, настоящим зверем. Обожал над ней издеваться.  
— Издеваться? — насторожился детектив. — Например? Что он делал? Бил ее или что?  
«Заткнись, придурок! Никаких вопросов! Ты забыл, легавый?! — чуть не заорал малыш из Сакраменто. — Они пришьют нас обоих!».  
— Да откуда мне знать, просто издевался, — Эдди повернул руль направо, съезжая на боковую улицу. Его вообще это не ебало, бьют какую-то черную бабу или нет. Никого это не тревожило, даже любопытного «консильере», никаких новых вопросов. Издевался и ладно, хуй с ним.  
Фредди снова запахнул поплотнее куртку, свел на животе, как норовящую разойтись шкуру.  
— Так вот, один раз он напился и уснул. И пока он был в отключке, — Эдди предвкушающе ухмыльнулся, — она его раздела, затем взяла суперклей и приклеила его хер к животу.  
Все выдохнули в ужасе: да ладно, быть не может!..  
— Серьезно, парни! — «Красавчик» толкал историю, как триллер. — Член прямо к брюху, и он прилип. Пришлось вызывать «скорую», чтобы они срезали его с живота.  
По салону прокатился дружный стон — смех и ужас одновременно.  
— О боже! — лиса так перекосило, что даже очки скрыть эмоции не помогли. Фредди попытался примерить на себя эту ситуацию, и его тоже скривило от жути:  
— Она, наверное, очень разозлилась.  
— Я не знаю, что он с ней делал, но, должно быть, он ее достал, — Эдди снова заржал. А Ньюэндайка снова дернуло. Эдди все время говорит о девушке в прошедшем времени — была, работала… Что с ней сделал ее муж, когда «скорая» уехала? Этот говнюк, который издевался над ней просто так, без всяких причин?  
— И как он себя чувствовал?  
— А как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы тебе пришлось вставать на руки, чтобы отлить?  
Смех сотрясал широкий салон «шеви». Малыш ухмылялся вместе с остальными над шуткой, а Ньюэндайк поклялся себе, что душу вытрясет из Холдуэя, но заставит его узнать, что случилось с девушкой по имени Элоис, жива ли она вообще.

*

Ньюэндайк поначалу и не понял, куда их привезли. По виду не то баптистская церковь, не то столярная мастерская.  
Он снова поправил куртку, запахивая ее на себе одним движением, и обошел большое пустое помещение.  
Ждал окрика — того же «Красавчика» Эдди: чего вынюхиваешь, падла?! — но никто не остановил.  
У одной из стен восемь стульев и пустая доска — как для брифингов в полицейском участке.  
У другой стояли торчком какие-то узкие ящики ростом с человека. Заботливо обмотаны полиэтиленом. На каждом скотчем приклеен распечатанный лист бумаги.  
Ньюэндайк подошел прочесть.  
«Дуб мореный, лак матовый, ручная полировка, двустворчатый, 52».  
«Береза, бордовый бархат, ручки декоративные золотистого цвета, 50».  
«Сосна, белый атлас, ручки откидные полированные, паз в паз, 50». И сверху размашисто приписано «Шикарно!».  
Это были гробы.  
Ньюэндайк присвистнул и, засунув руки в карманы, отошел. Малыша из Сакраменто не должны смущать такие штуки. Или должны?  
Парни, которые живут с пушками в руках, очень суеверны. Счастливые цацки, приметы на удачу, интуиция на опасность — все это очень важно. Никто не будет смеяться, если бывалый грабитель откажется от выгодного куша, потому что «задница засвербела». Но Джо Кэбот любит идти против правил. Или это предупреждение для всех, кого сюда привезли?  
Уроем, никто и не заметит.  
А ведь «хвост», который должен следовать за «шевроле» Эдди Кэбота, мог и упустить машину. И если даже и не проворонили, то прикажи Джо Кэбот замуровать «крысу» в одном из гробов, эти ребята все равно не заметят. Припаркованы у черта на рогах, чтобы не светить ни ебалом, ни тачкой. Считают ворон, посасывая из стаканчика с трубочкой, да ведьм, съезжающихся на свой шабаш.  
Они лишь видят, какие машины въехали во двор и выехали. Но что происходит за оградой, никто не знает. И не слышит. Это плохо.  
Для наружного наблюдения — очень плохо.

Взъерошив челку, малыш из Сакраменто цыкнул на гробы и побрел вверх по бетонному пандусу, словно не зная, чем занять себя. Даже кеды чуть подволакивал от скуки.  
Он держал руки глубоко в куртке — не разжимая судорожно сжатых пальцев на пистолете в кармане. И снова машинально свел края кожанки на белой футболке, на беззащитном животе. Этот жест его выдаст, зло подумал Фредди. Слишком он нервный и повторяющийся. Внимательный человек может понять. Надо расслабиться, включить шарниры, вытащить руки и бросить беспечно вдоль бедер.  
Но для этого — выпустить пистолет из хватки.  
Ни Оранжевый, ни Фредди не были готовы.  
Все казалось, что привезли сюда на последнее испытание, щенком с нежным доверчивым пузиком подложить под свору псов. Хотя нет, «подложить» — это скорее Холдуэй и Департамент Лос-Анджелеса, а «подставить» — это вполне Кэбот или его советник, «консильере» с чуть раскосым от хитрой лисьей усмешки лицом.  
Не может быть, чтобы он понравился с размаху на первой пробе в баре. Или может? Тогда кому он влепился прямо в сердце? Толстяку? Папаше? Этому смешливому любителю оранжевого сока?  
Фредди поднимался, цепко держа весь сарай боковым зрением. Позиция была удачной: он не поворачивался, лениво шел себе к очередной двери, но мог отслеживать, кто где стоит и чем занимается.  
Эдди, страшно деловой, общался с кем-то по телефону. Высокий и красивый мужик скучал, умостившись задницей на катафалк. Спутник Фредди по заднему сиденью в машине нервно поглядывал на часы и постоянно осматривал всех присутствующих, словно считал. Самый старый, с седыми неопрятными длинными волосами, выглядел с большого бодуна. Ему было тяженько, он сразу занял стул и, кажется, дремал. На него наседал здоровила с не менее здоровильным носом и лицом, похожим на загнутый башмак, — и трепался про кино, музыку, фильмы, клипы, цокал языком, пританцовывал, цитировал что-то из классики. Молчание его нисколько не огорчало, скорее воодушевляло. Возможно, он считал, что его внимательно слушают.  
Лисий бог ушел щепетильно мыть руки и больше не вернулся.  
Джо еще не прибыл, и ждали его.  
Фредди прогулялся по пандусу, обошел кафельную комнату с умывальником и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.  
Бывший морг был небольшим — зал для прощания внизу и рядом, похоже, лабораторная, где бальзамировали и гримировали покойников.  
Наверху прямой, как кишка, коридор, и Ньюэндайк не поленился пройтись по нему и подергать по пути за ручки дверей, какие заперты, какие нет.  
Нашел туалет, постоял там немного. На всякий случай дернул смыв, чтобы не было вопросов, если кто-то приглядывает за ним.  
И снова неторопливо пошел по темному коридору, проверяя ручки комнат уже с другой стороны.  
Здесь можно было бы засадить целый отряд.  
Накрыть всех скопом после ограбления.

Обдумать эту мысль Ньюэндайк не успел.  
В конце коридора из тени выступил кто-то навстречу.

Тот мужик — «мой приятель», как представил его Джо Кэбот в клубе. Никаких имен с обеих сторон: только «мой приятель» и «тот самый малыш из Сакраменто». Они пожали друг другу руки.  
И приятель Кэбота показался вроде неплохим чуваком.  
В баре сидел улыбчивый, доброжелательный. Смотрел смеющимся взглядом, когда Фредди рассказывал выученную историю, как налетел на копов в туалете. А когда Фредди подвинул ему тарелку с печеньем от Кэбота, не стал делать козью морду. По крайней мере, в руки взял. Не столько ел, сколько крошил между пальцев — и взгляда от Фредди не отрывал.  
Интересно, от него ли рекомендация — парень из Сакраменто сойдет, берем его в дело? Фредди целился-то прямо в Кэбота, стоял напротив него, паясничал и был в ударе, ни на секунду не выпуская из своего фокуса. Старик был главной мишенью.  
Но Кэбот не любил работать в одиночку. Собрал целый консилиум. Эдди по левую руку, а этот, безымянный, — его правая рука. Серый кардинал клана? Близкий друг семьи? Или — закадычный кореш самого Кэбота?  
Кого-то из этих двоих — пухляша Фредди в расчет не брал — малыш из Сакраменто подцепил на крючок. Кому из них понравился — важный вопрос. Не упустить бы крупную рыбу.  
Фредди остановился, выжидая.

— Все вынюхиваешь? — весело спросил приятель Кэбота, подойдя наконец вплотную.  
Ему было лет сорок, может, больше. Одного роста с Фредди, оказывается. Только более широкий и плотный. Фредди уже померещилось, что он самый мелкий в компании подобрался, даже нервный парень с заднего сиденья выше. А выяснилось, что с «правой рукой» старшего Кэбота они одинаковы. Лоб в лоб и переносицей к переносице. В машине тот сидел, в баре сидел и не казался некрупным.  
И внешность не самая приметная, обычная даже. Может, поэтому Ньюэндайку мнилось, что уже видел его? Потому что где Лос-Анджелес, а где Сакраменто?  
— Ну, — неохотно буркнул он и нахохлился, глубже засунув руки в карманы куртки. Пальцы правой отчаянно вцепились в «беретту».  
Он не будет стрелять, это глупо. Сорвет всю операцию.  
Или будет — если поймет, что все это ловушка. Никто больше не станет водить дулом пистолета по его морде.  
— Правильно делаешь, — внезапно поддержал приятель Кэбота. Взгляд у него снова был насмешливым и одобрительным. — Всегда ищи пути к отступлению, не позволяй загнать себя.  
Фредди силился понять — или припомнить. Может, в каком-нибудь безымянном, одном из сотен, досье видел его? Или слишком нехарактерен для уроженцев местного побережья? Что-то было в его облике, что цепляло. То ли глаза чуть раскосые, то ли скулы широкие, и потому неизменно казалось, что выражение лица с хитринкой, готовой прорваться усмешкой — незлой, из серии «сейчас расскажу отличный и задорный анекдот».  
Фредди думал о нем. И пристальнее и чаще, чем просто как коп.  
— Что я, лох, чтобы меня загнали?.. — огрызнулся малыш.  
Мужик Кэбота стоял вплотную и не думал отодвинуться хоть на полшага, чтобы не чокаться пряжкой ремня о ремень. Ну, малыш из Сакраменто тоже не собирался тушеваться.  
— Правильно делаешь, у норы должен быть запасной выход. Нашел?  
— Че, как в анекдоте? — ляпнул Фредди, вместо того, чтобы послушно внимать. Пальцы на рукоятке не разжимал.  
— Что? — приятель Кэбота очень характерным движением повернул голову. Это могло быть как «Не расслышал, прости» и «Что там вякает маленькая шавка?».  
Малыш напрягся, но решил не отступать.  
— Я говорю, как в анекдоте? Ну, знаешь, если ты в полной жопе, всегда есть два пути: или просраться, или проблеваться.  
«Консильере» почесал нос, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
— Ну, ты пошел наверх. Работаешь ртом, а не очком, а?  
— Ну так и в баре было уже понятно.  
— Да, там ты был хорош.  
— Это я только начал.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Но от стрип-данса испортил молоко.  
— Да блин, я реально ни разу такого не видел!  
— Впечатлили?  
— Ну… — Фредди пожал плечами, — что я, с мужиками дела не имел?  
— А с какими имел? — мягко подначивали его.  
— Ну… без накладных сисек и трусов в стразах, — признался Фредди. — У нас бабы как бабы, а пидоры с хуем и яйцами, без всяких… чулок и тряпок с декольте.  
— Добро пожаловать в Эл-Эй, — подтрунил «консильере» и расхохотался.  
Малыш набычился, но не выдержал и тоже рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, признаю, я накосячил. Можешь стебать меня до скончания века.  
— Я никому не скажу. Джо похрен, а Эдди ты не понравился.  
— А. — Малыш растерянно посмотрел советнику Кэбота в глаза. — Ну спасибо, чувак, не знаю, как там тебя.  
Тот чуть приподнял руку — вытягивать ее не было смысла, стояли слишком близко.  
— Эл.  
— Фредди, — малыш пожал горячую сильную ладонь.  
— Говори другим, что «Эф», — улыбнулся «консильере». — Быть «Малышом» тебе не очень нравится?  
— Ну что поделать, прилепилось. Я не цаца, чтобы от погоняла плакать.  
— Хочешь войти в большой мир — делай себе имя, — советник наконец отпустил его руку.  
— Парни, вы где там? — проорал снизу Эдди. — Отец приехал, хватит обоссывать второй этаж.  
Кто-то загоготал хриплым низким смехом.  
Вид у мужика стал недовольный. Теперь он выглядел не слишком добрым.  
А хохот продолжился — бессмысленный и чокнутый, — едва они начали спускаться со второго этажа. Высокий темноволосый мужик, сидевший на похоронном катафалке, веселился, как на свадьбе.  
Как позже понял Ньюэндайк, этот парень и получил прозвище «мистер Блондин».

*

— Мистер Блондин, мистер Синий, мистер Коричневый, — Джо Кэбот показывал рукой и раздавал прозвища для работы. — Мистер Розовый.  
Он вдруг ухмыльнулся и показал на своего приятеля-советника:  
— Ты мистер Белый, а ты, — Джо ткнул во Фредди, — мистер Оранжевый.  
И подмигнул.  
Ньюэндайк пытался сообразить. Это был явный намек на знакомство в клубе.  
«Молоко! Цвет белый!»  
«Апельсиновый сок! Он оранжевый!»  
Но в таком случае Кэбот перепутал цвета. Это малыш Сакраменто должен быть Белым — жертвенным молочным теленком. А приятель Кэбота, наоборот, Оранжевым, раз его тянет на все яркое.  
Но разгадать эту загадку Джо Кэбот не дал.  
— Я подобрал себе тех, кого хотел, — веско продолжил он. Каждый чувствовал на себе его тяжелый оценивающий взгляд. — Я знаю вас. Знаю вашу работу, знаю вашу репутацию. Знаю вас как людей. Кроме этого парня.  
Кэбот снова ткнул во Фредди пальцем. Словно ножом проткнул.  
У Ньюэндайка перехватило дыхание. Все смотрели на него. На новенького, никем не распробованного. Все, его раскрыли.  
Пистолет в кармане налился тяжестью. Только до него же еще дотянуться надо.  
— Но Оранжевый в порядке, — махнул рукой Джо. — Если бы он не был в порядке, то его бы здесь не было.  
Ньюэндайк выдержал чужие пристальные взгляды, не опуская ресниц. Хотя так хотелось — стряхнуть.  
«Беретта» все еще жгла бедро.  
Фредди лениво раскинулся на стуле, вытянув ноги, развернув плечи. Ощущая себя тем самым членом, на который намазали клей — пристанет намертво, не отодрать, поссать только стоя на руках, блядский цирк.  
— Главное, парни, — Джо понизил голос, и все снова уставились на него, — ни при каких обстоятельствах вы не должны называть друг другу настоящих имен и говорить что-либо о себе. Откуда вы, имя вашей жены, где вы сидели, банки, в которых вы работали. Ничего о том, где вы были и что делали. Хотите поговорить — говорите о предстоящем деле.  
Ах ты, опытная прожженная сука.  
Коричневый и Розовый переглянулись. Белый сидел неподвижно — его не удивило. Да и Синий тоже — с каменным лицом. Как отреагировали Эдди и Мистер Блондин, Фредди не понял видел, те были спиной к нему и держались, не шелохнувшись.  
Джо не угрожал. Но что-то в его голосе заставляло задуматься. Тот, кто нарушит правило, очень сильно пожалеет.  
Ньюэндайк заставлял себя, как и все остальные, внимательно смотреть в лицо Джо Кэботу. Преданным чистым щенячьим взглядом: ух, какой крутой батя! ох, как клево порешал!..  
Старый педрила. С-сука.  
Только что был жирный шанс получить имена, явки, пароли. На него Фредди и рассчитывал. После собрания — спокойно бы сел не в тачку Эдди, а, немного прогулявшись, в тачку своих и отчитался: кто, что, как.  
И этот карнавал бы закончился. Ладно, не закончился — нужны улики, горячее преступление, на месте которого оставят отпечатки пальцев, — но Фредди перестал бы сидеть над удочками, скорчившись и дергаясь от каждого ложного движения.  
Всё и все стали бы ясными, прозрачными — что творится на дне, какие рыбы на глубине.  
Оранжевый смотрел прямо. И в его взгляде сейчас не читалось: «Ах ты, старый хрыч! Ты же мне все пути перекрыл! Добавил, блядь, работы!..»  
Начинай все заново, малыш, добро пожаловать.  
— На дело идете в черных деловых костюмах, — давил Джо, всем своим весом, всем авторитетом. — Это для вашей защиты, парни. Чтобы никто не мог вспомнить, вон тот был в красной майке, а этот в зеленых штанах. Все одинаковые. Неразличимые. Понятно?  
Фредди невольно кивнул. Понятно.  
Умно. Без особых примет в одежде — запоминается ведь она, прежде всего, а не лицо. И даже сколько было нападавших, обычный свидетель не поймет. Много или мало — все одинаковые.  
— Костюмы я привез. — Джо ткнул себе за спину, на разрисованную линиями и квадратиками доску. — Примерите потом. Из вашей доли их стоимость я не вычту.  
Парни одобрительно загудели.  
— А теперь к работе.  
Он грузно повернулся к доске — с планом магазина и стрелками. И Ньюэндайку это снова до боли напомнило брифинг в участке.

Старый Джо рисовал из рук вон плохо. Корявый почерк, крошащийся мел.  
Каждого участника он заключал в недоделанный полупарализованный ромб. Блядь, так гробы рисуют, когда набрасывают на схеме план кладбища.  
Вот в жирной рамке Синий и Эдди — сыну прозвища не дал. Там два неупокоенных дружески стукаются бортиками — Розовый и Белый. Тут пунктиром подъезжает и лихачит Коричневый. Напротив него маячит на ограде мелкий гробик Оранжевого…  
Нет, мягкие круги и овалы старый Кэбот не признавал. Только углы и кирпичи.

Малышу досталось самое простое. Стоять на стреме. Наблюдать за входом в магазин. Никого не впускать и не выпускать, пока работу не закончат. На все про все — четыре минуты до того, как сработает сигнализация.  
Затем подать сигнал мистеру Коричневому, чтобы подогнал тачку.  
Он понимал, почему именно так — самый молодой, самый неопытный. Может запаниковать, если будет работать с кассиром или управляющим. Может занервничать, если в торговом зале решит кто-то погеройствовать. Начнется стрельба. А это никому не нужно.  
Никому не нужен непроверенный в «Настоящем Деле» Оранжевый. Он все еще мелочь, пока не пройдет крещение.  
В большой мир — преисподнюю — он войдет, только зарекомендовав себя в реальной грязной напряженной работе. Никакой молвы, расстеленной гладким полотном по барам и пушерам, никакого карт-бланша, выписанного за красивые глаза и жаркую речь.

Поэтому малыш стоит на стреме. И будет очень-очень внимательным.

— А если стрельба начнется? — занервничал Коричневый. — Я не могу, я не умею!..  
Фредди покосился на него с презрением: мужик, ну ты не в любимом кино, неужели только сейчас дошло?  
Белый неторопливо потянулся, плавно направил на мистера Коричневого указательные оттопыренные пальцы и расстрелял его с обеих рук.  
— Тогда ты мертв, — сказал лениво.  
И Фредди с ним согласился.  
Советник, консильере, Эл, Белый — был чертовски прав.  
Или ты, или тебя.  
Это не бал принцесс.  
Стреляй.

* 

Ньюэндайк сидел с зажженной сигаретой в зубах, скучающе вытянув ноги. Остальные разошлись, обсуждая детали дела между собой.  
И Фредди очень надеялся, что то, как он лениво курит и поглядывает по сторонам, можно списать на одно — ему деваться некуда. Надо ждать, пока все закончат. Без машины он отсюда не выберется. Будет топать, как лох, пешком по голливудским холмам и ловить попутку.

Попутка ждала его на перекрестке — а пока считала ворон и ждала ведьм, разъезжающихся с шабаша. Но Фредди нечего было ей сказать, разве что: господа, дело застряло кривым штопором в пробке от вина.  
Инквизиторы пусть проезжают мимо коллеги в чумной маске.

Фредди пропитывался злым огненным азартом. Старый Кэбот задал ему задачку. Но Фредди уже был внутри лабиринта. И теперь осталось найти сыр. Быстро, резво, прогрызая запертые замки и глухие тупики.  
У него был ключ. Из белого золота.

Мистер Белый щелкал зажигалкой. Та никак не поддавалась.  
Мистер Блондин завис вместе с Эдди.  
Мистер Синий что-то тихо втолковывал Джо Кэботу. Они стояли очень близко. И Джо внимательно слушал. С уважением, как решил бы Ньюэндайк, словно равного или такого же авторитетного. Самый молчаливый — ни одной реплики! — и непритязательный, а сидел на ухе Кэбота, был ближе, чем его «правая рука».  
И при этом Синий поглядывал на молодых — Эдди и Блондин снова закатывались в приступах хохота; мацали друг друга за плечи, спины, шею, яйца, жопы. Бесстыдно и откровенно — и при том совершенно по-детски, словно не осознавая, не понимая, как для чужих выглядит их возня.  
Мистер Коричневый уныло слонялся, то сходил поссать, то помыл руки над ржавым умывальником, то сделал круг почета по периметру, как недавно Фредди.  
Никому не нужны были его истории о сюжетах и смыслах.  
Он даже пристал к мистеру Оранжевому, начав словами: слушай, апельсинчик, что ты знаешь о членах… — но когда Фредди посмотрел на него и ответил равнодушно: сосать не буду, съеби, — стушевался, как девственница, и отстал.  
Мистер Белый и мистер Розовый оказались в паре. Им предстояло надавить на управляющего, чтобы он отдал бриллианты.  
Эти двое плотно склонились голова к голове. Ссутулились и при этом оба подобрались, как перед прыжком.  
Розовый показывал на пальцах. Белый — советник, консильере, Эл — его ни разу не потрогал за протянутую ладонь, не был контактным. В отличие от себя на втором этаже, когда ладонь малыша не выпускал из своей дольше, чем следовало.  
Лишние мысли. Лишние.  
Фредди перекатил сигарету из одного уголка губ в другой. Фильтр оставался сухим — слюну вообще не гнало от напряжения.  
А у них, пожалуй, самая трудная часть, размышлял он. Они — профи. Джо поручил им самое сложное. Значит, доверяет. Знает их. Сына выкинул за периметр дела, его блонди тоже вывел на безопасную площадку. Оранжевого поставил на межу, подальше от блеска бриллиантов. На Коричневого нассал — сделал псом под кнутом погончего, чтобы тот по свистку явился, принял груз всей компании и потащил санки.  
Синий — что-то вроде гарантийного чека из магазина, если вдруг покупатель товара вернется и заявит, что отдали ему не то.  
Взять бы мел и перечеркать доску своими линиями. Кто, где, когда, почему и за кого.

Мистер Белый почуял его взгляд, обернулся в пол-оборота и поманил к себе пальцем.  
— Подойди, малыш, ты мне нужен.  
Позвал негромко и ласково, без приказа.  
Малыш поднялся и неторопливо подволокся поближе. «Эй, меня кличут теперь Оранжевый, а не пиздюк из Сакраменто!» — оставил при себе. Ему иррационально нравилось, что Белый зовет его именно так.  
Он замер и подпер советника плечом. Одного роста, локоть в локоть, висок к виску.  
И совершенно не по-копски офигел, когда к нему привалились тяжелым плечом. Тут, блин, сквозило личное. А Фредди после Джонни Доленса запретил себе всякие личные эмоции. А они перли. Из него.  
Пока шел, видел мимику двух людей, вынужденных стать напарниками:  
«Зачем он сюда?» — стал недоволен Розовый.  
«Спокойно, я объясню», — смягчил его Белый.  
«Да нахрен нам третий лишний!»  
«Ша, без него не продолжу».  
Мистер Розовый стряхнул пепел на пол и, не глядя на Оранжевого, продолжил втолковывать:  
— Я предлагаю работать по схеме «Тыковка и Зайка». Знаешь ее?  
Мистер Белый кивнул.  
— У меня была в свое время напарница, так что мы отработали по полной.  
— Без имен! — тут же шикнул мистер Розовый.  
«Ага… Белый ведь и вправду сказал лишнее», — щелкнуло в голове Ньюэндайка. А малыш снова перекатил горячую сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой:  
— А кто такие Тыковка и Зайка?  
— Была одна парочка тут в Лос-Анджелесе, баклашили по отработанной схеме, — мистер Белый даже не обратил внимания на свой прокол. Только блестел хитрющими глазами. Рассказывал малышу, терпеливо объяснял. — Брали мелкие лавчонки в основном. Стратегия была у них что надо: Зайка вела себя как чокнутая, как психопатка. Пристрелит любого и не моргнет. А Тыковка, ее парень, наоборот, спокойный, уверенный, такому и кошелек отдать не жалко. Зайка пугала всех до усрачки, так что Тыковка приходил к надрюченным баранчикам, как спасение. Ему хотели верить и все отдать — лишь бы не получить пулю в затылок.  
— Злой и добрый коп? — переспросил Фредди. Он даже не оттянул себя мысленно за резинку трусов — палишься!.. Малыш из Сакраменто сделал свою работу — на все можно отбрехаться: а вот у нас, в ебенях, говорят именно так, не понимаю ваш лос-анджелевский!..  
— Да, — кивнул Розовый. Он был невысокий, худой, с глазами навыкате и роскошными ресницами. — Я Зайка.  
Фредди уважительно присвистнул. Для того, чтобы играть Зайку, надо иметь холодный рациональный ум и отточенное понимание психологии людей. Уметь балансировать и убедительно изображать, а не срываться в настоящего психопата.  
Кажется, Розовому он немного понравился. Может, не зря оказались на одном заднем сиденье. Добавило очков, может быть.  
Мистер Белый снова кивнул.  
— Теперь ты, малыш. Мы должны подать тебе сигнал, чтобы ты вызвал мистера Коричневого. Проблема в том, что мы застрянем в самом дальнем хранилище, а ты у входа. Есть идеи?  
Малыш замялся. Очень лестно, конечно, что мистер Белый, Эл, у него спрашивал. Но у малыша-то опыта на две заправки и одно маленькое казино.  
Там не было никаких через жопу продроченных планов.  
Налетали со свистом и гиканьем. Хватали, до чего смогли дотянуться. И такие же взмыленные, на адреналине, вылетали прочь. Только их и видели!  
Мистер Белый смотрел испытующе.  
Мистер Розовый со скепсисом.  
Мистер Оранжевый еще раз оглянулся на рисунок Джо Кэбота, где гробики гонялись друг за другом наперегонки.  
Хранилище было самым тесным помещением. Стрелять — даже в потолок, чтобы подать сигнал — безумие. Отрикошетит так, что мало не покажется.  
— Может, долбануть чем-нибудь, — наугад предложил Фредди, — ну, по сейфу. Зазвенит так, что я точно услышу. Ломом... или хером.  
Мистер Розовый поднял брови домиком: типа, ты это серьезно сейчас?  
Мистер Белый расхохотался так, что перекрыл весь шум в зале. Его смех эхом отдавался под крышей.  
Фредди тоже растянул губы в улыбке. Нет, а что они ожидали от парня из Сакраменто, каких откровений?  
— Если только хером! — мистер Белый, Эл, смеялся так, как будто ничего смешнее в жизни не слышал. Согнулся пополам, аж повис, обхватив рукой Фредди за плечи. Как будто ему врезали в живот или прострелили, и он едва стоит на ногах. Мистер Оранжевый подхватил его за талию, чтобы и в самом деле не свалился.  
Мистер Розовый закатил глаза под пушистые ресницы:  
— Кажется, вы уже нашли общий язык, парни.  
— Расскажете всем, что там такого смешного в моем сценарии? — Джо Кэбот на заднем плане покрылся грозовыми тучами, как недовольная гора.  
Мистер Белый только помотал головой. Отсмеявшись, утер глаза. Плечо Фредди так и не выпустил, и они стояли в обнимку под суровыми, недоуменными, насмешливыми взглядами остальных.

— Эдди! Займись примеркой! — Джо еще косился с подозрением на мистера Белого. Эдди зашуршал целлофановым мешком, открывая самый внушительный гроб, больше похожий на шкаф.  
«Дуб мореный, лак матовый, ручная полировка, двустворчатый, 52».  
И когда он распахнул обе створки, оказалось, что гроб действительно приспособлен под шкаф. На перекладине висели черные костюмы, белые рубашки, галстуки.  
— Это что, с твоих покойников, Джо? — хохотнул мистер Блондин. Веселый он парень.  
— Пусть тебя это не волнует, — веско ответил Джо, всегда острый на язык. — На твои похороны я выделю лучший.  
Эдди сиял, как фокусник. Разгладил рукой с массивным золотым браслетом самый большой пиджак и сделал приглашающий жест.  
— Ну что, малыш, пойдем глянем, что нам предлагают, — мистер Белый в обнимочку поволок Фредди за собой.  
Фредди не был против. Он очень надеялся, что парни начнут раздеваться прямо здесь. Побросают вещи на стулья, засверкают своими татуировками. И их можно будет опознать по этому тюремному клейму — срок, за что, статус, характер, в конце концов.  
Запомнить их. Описать потом Холдуэю.  
Если нет имен, значит, расскажут рисунки на теле. Где сидели, чем занимались, все их победы и поражения.

Джо Кэбот выбирал костюмы на глаз. Парни какое-то время возились возле гроба, разбирая кому какой подойдет. Даже мистеру Белому пришлось отпустить своего Оранжевого.  
Пиджак хорош, но штаны на какую-то жирную ниггерскую жопу, а?  
Эй, мистер Коричневый, куда схватил мой размер?!  
Мистер Синий, я уверен, что эта сорочка лопнет у вас на пузе!  
Ты мне подаришь этот пиджак после дела, Джо?  
— Даже не надейся, — отмахивался Кэбот-старший. — После дела сдадите обратно, как официантки после смены свои сраные фартучки. Я это все утилизирую. Не нужно, чтобы потом по мотелям валялись костюмы, по которым вас смогут опознать.  
Мистер Оранжевый кивнул. Старик дело говорил.  
А Ньюэндайк с досадой огляделся.  
Под проницательным взглядом Кэбота цветные разошлись по разным углам. Кто за гробы, кто в лабораторию. Соблюдали осторожность — ни имен, ни знаков.  
Сукин ты сын, Джо Кэбот!

Фредди пришлось уйти дальше всех. Он был чистый — ни единой тату, а это подозрительно, если ты парень с улиц.  
Он-то надеялся, что в общей суматохе всем будет не до того, чтобы разглядывать новенького. Но сиять своим белым нетронутым телом под пристальным оком Кэбота-параноика — самое последнее дело.  
Фредди поднялся на второй этаж. И услышал, как за ним следом кто-то идет. Эл, мистер Белый.  
— Не дрейфь, малыш. Я за тобой присматриваю, чтобы никто из этих козлов тебя не обидел. Если что, помогу тебе ширинку застегнуть, если заест, — он снова заухмылялся в полумраке. У него была щедрая улыбка.  
В его исполнении фраза прозвучала совсем непошло. Наверное, даже заботливо.  
Только лисий взгляд косил куда-то не туда.  
— Вот уж со своей ширинкой я сам разберусь, — малыш решил особо не напрягаться. — Но, блядь, эта удавка…  
Он изобразил, как затягивает галстук на шее, и вывалил язык.  
Мистер Белый распахнул перед ним ближайшую дверь и кивком пригласил войти. Как дамочку — в специально снятый гостиничный номер.

Фредди чуял — просто почуял задницей — мистер Белый его клеит. Или что-то в этом роде. Может, проверяет, конечно. Не затесался ли какой-нибудь пидор в их мужественные ряды? Но Фредди мог руку дать на отсечение — мистер Белый был заинтересован.  
Еще со знакомства в клубе.  
Взгляд. Усмешка. Поддержка.  
И сейчас тоже. Он присматривал за малышом, оценивал его реакции, спрашивал мнение. Внимательно слушал. Терпеливо объяснял.  
Чуть что, цеплялся за малыша ладонями. Старался присвоить себе, показать всем остальным — этот щенок под моей защитой.  
Мистер Белый его раскусил? Почувствовал, что с малышом Сакраменто все не так просто? И обручальное кольцо на пальце Оранжевого — херня, фикция? Чисто прикрытие.  
Или он просто не хочет, чтобы новичок подставил его задницу? И поэтому сам предпочитает держать за задницу новичка.

— Ну и пыль, — поморщился Белый, когда они вошли. Здесь стояли и сдвинутый к стене стол и колченогие стулья. Все очень старое и грязное. — На эту срань я шмотки класть не буду. Подержи мои вещи.  
Фредди подставил руку, как вешалку, а довольный его понятливостью Эл, мистер Белый, бережно повесил свои шмотки одну за другой. И даже разгладил. Он был тот еще аккуратист.  
Он раздевался, а Фредди разглядывал.  
Они были одного роста — но мистер Белый тяжелее, крупнее.  
Фредди видел всё — частую россыпь родинок на плечах. Крепкие руки. Гладкий калифорнийский загар.  
Мистер Белый заботился о себе.  
То, что казалось растущим животиком в обтягивающей майке, оказалось крепким прессом. Без кубиков, но и без обвислой кожи.  
Спина — широкая и сильная. И к ней, разгоряченной жарким солнцем, должно быть, приятно прижиматься щекой. И слушать разгоряченные низкие стоны.  
Осторожнее, Фредди. Не время.

Татуировок на теле Белого не было. И Фредди даже выдохнул — значит, не один такой, подозрительно чистенький.  
Только на предплечье — какая-то старая, полувыцветшая. То ли спящий сфинкс, то ли ждущий в засаде кот. Такие обычно делают по молодости — попонтоваться. И хозяин ее не обновлял.

Мистер Белый, Эл — твою ж мать, что же это значит? краткое имя, типа Эллиот или Элвис? или сокращение по первой букве: Леджер, Лоуренс? — забрал свой костюм, перекинутый на другом плече Оранжевого и начал одеваться.  
Аккуратно расправил манжеты белой рубашки. Неторопливо, со знанием дела, повязал галстук.  
И — изменился. Деловой человек, разрулит любые проблемы, а может, и коп, типа лейтенант.  
— Выглядишь на миллион, — Фредди практически не льстил.  
Мистер Белый поправил галстук. Только пиджак в плечах ему оказался широковат.

— Раздевайся, малыш. Я весь в твоем распоряжении, — он развел руками, открываясь.  
И тут Фредди понял, что ему придется снять куртку и расстаться с оружием. Конечно, он уже не цеплялся судорожно за него. Был в деле наравне с остальными. Но чувство все равно неуютное.  
И мистер Белый — не дурак — поймет, что для обычной сигаретной пачки в кармане куртки тяжеловато. Да и пистолет под носком правой ноги никуда не делся.

Скалясь, как придурок, малыш сбросил куртку на руки мистеру Белому, а потом, глядя ему в глаза, принялся стягивать майку.

Длинная челка растрепалась, упала на глаза.  
Фредди невольно повел плечами, чувствуя, как бегут мурашки. Кожа, мокрая от пота — долго же он парился в своей куртке в такую жару! — мгновенно покрылась пупырышками.  
Мистер Белый взвесил куртку:  
— «Глок»? «Спрингфилд»?  
Вопрос прозвучал деловито, без подозрения — ты что, перестрелять нас здесь всех решил, говнюк мелкий?  
— «Беретта», — признался малыш, натягивая рубашку.  
— И «чартер армс оф дьюти», — уточнил мистер Белый, когда дело дошло до штанов. Фредди снял свои серые широкие брюки, под которыми не то что «чартер», а компактный автомат «узи» поместится. И мистер Белый тут же спокойно, оценивающе оглядел его худые ноги и крупные колени. Задержал взгляд на щиколотках.  
— Я запасливый, — буркнул малыш, путаясь в черных брючинах костюма.

— Давай повяжу, — предложил мистер Белый, когда дело дошло до галстука. Даже уже накинул его на рубашку Фредди, намереваясь все так же спокойно и аккуратно, как и все, что делал, затянуть этот поводок.  
— Я сам, — малыш решительно зажал удавку в своем кулаке, — мы еще не женаты, в конце концов.  
— Мы больше, чем женаты, мы напарники, — мягко возразил мистер Белый, не пряча усмешки при виде такого отчаянного сопротивления. Но настаивать не стал, отпустил.  
Фредди лихо закинул один конец за другой, привычно скользнул пальцами по ленточкам, уверенно стягивая в петлю… Не первый и не последний же раз, парадная униформа курсанта и молодого офицера обязывала уметь носить галстуки.  
Мысль прошила пальцы током. Блядь, он же сказал, что проще удавиться. Оранжевый в жизни галстуков не носил.  
Чертовски вовремя прошила.  
И Фредди быстро намотал вслепую такую мотню, что Эл, мистер Белый, насмешливо зааплодировал:  
— Молодец. Очень хорошо. Давай только чуток поправлю.  
Он взял Фредди под шею, снова неторопливо поддел стянутую грубую петлю, распутывая. Расправил концы, опустил и разгладил их, проведя ладонью по белой рубашке Фредди. А потом быстро и решительно — взялся за дело.  
Фредди пришлось запрокинуть горло, подставить. А Белый задевал горячими крепкими костяшками, водя ладонями туда-сюда.  
Он не стал объяснять, куда какую ленточку просовывать — эту налево, ту направо, следи и запоминай, малыш. Просто — и споро — ласкал касаниями горло Фредди, складывая и перетягивая концы. И так же — уверенно, без осечки — затянул узел.  
Вот теперь точно на поводок взял.

Мистер Белый расправил воротничок. И на мгновение Фредди показалось, что сейчас в лоб поцелует — мазнет губами, как дулом пистолета по коже.  
По-своему, по-домашнему.  
И что-то тяжелое и горячее замерло в груди.

С комплектом ему явно не повезло. Рубашка — еще куда ни шло, даже пиджак, если не придираться, можно носить. Но брюки оказались такими длинными, что Фредди смело стирал ими всю пыль по пути.  
Он бы закатал, но пистолет в кобуре под носком не давал покоя. Пожалуй, малыш единственный приперся на встречу, обвешавшись пушками. Остальные — в майках, с открытыми руками, плечами, жопами навыкат, без всяких длиннополых футболок — были без оружия.

— Бардак! — возмущался всю дорогу мистер Белый, глядя, как малыш шлепает утеночком рядом.  
Такими клоунами они оказались не одни.  
Как влитые, костюмы сидели только на мистере Блондине и мистере Синем. Джо Кэбот отлично знал их размеры, — тут же поставил галочку в своей голове Ньюэндайк. У этих ребят все было в ажуре.  
Красивые, нарядные, черно-белые гробовщики.  
Длинный стержень, мистер Коричневый, с трудом ужался, чтобы влезть в кургузый пиджачок. И кисти его крупных рук возмущенно торчали из незастегнутых манжет. А рубашка норовила лопнуть на груди — пуговицы еле держали.  
Мистер Белый, наоборот, терялся в своем пиджаке. Хоть и разворачивал горделиво плечи, мол, мне все нипочем. Я в порядке. Но висел пиджак на нем мешком.  
Мистер Розовый, как и мистер Оранжевый, тонул в слишком длинных штанах. И длинных рукавах сорочки. Пиджак он даже надевать не стал, нес в руке, как дохлую ворону. Пушистые ресницы возмущенно хлопали:  
— Джо! Разве так можно?! Что за хрень?! Это же непрофессионально!  
Он плыл, как луноход, стараясь не споткнуться и не запнуться ботинками о края штанин.  
Малыш с ним был полностью согласен, пытаясь подтянуть брюки повыше.  
Эдди тихонько ржал, отвернувшись в сторону. Но все равно получил от отца легкую затрещину по затылку.  
— Спокойно, парни, — Джо Кэбот, так ни на минуту и не присевший за всю встречу, смотрел на них опытным взглядом ценителя высокой моды. — Именно за этим и нужна примерка. Все будет в лучшем виде.  
— В гробу я видал такие примерки! — взвился мистер Розовый.  
— Ну, в гробу ты и видел, — негромко отметил мистер Блондин. Он сиял просто шикарно — иначе Фредди и определить не мог. Высокий, широкоплечий, в подогнанном, с иголочки, костюме. Темные волосы, породистое лицо. Хрена с два скажешь, что с пушкой наперевес будет грабить магазинчик и наскакивать на продавщиц. Такому бы в роскошном казино Лас-Вегаса проигрывать все деньги и не париться, ведь в кармане миллионы.  
Белый неожиданно принял сторону Розового. Или вполне предсказуемо — ведь они были будущими напарниками, их уже связывало общее дело: самая сложная и опасная его часть.  
— Без шуток, Джо, — он взял малыша Оранжевого за плечо. — Нам что, каждый раз на блядские примерки таскаться? Я пас. Чтобы ширинка яйца не жала, много ума не надо. А делать нам безразмерные подарочки — ну, блин, Эдди, может, и Рудольф, но ты не Санта.  
— Именно, — процедил Розовый. Он был чуть выше Фредди с Белым, но находился в таком бешенстве, что хватило бы завалить и такого лося, как Блондин. А так и не скажешь, задохлик, нервный.

Кэбот-старший снова не стал затыкать ему пасть. И Фредди это запомнил.  
— Все будет в ажуре. Обещаю. Ваши костюмы сядут на вас, как вторая кожа.

*

Ньюэндайк снял плакат с Серебряным Серфером со стены, расстелил на столе обратной стороной вверх. На верхние углы положил по пистолету, на нижний левый пепельницу. Один уголок остался загибаться, но особо не мешал.  
Ньюэндайк прикурил и задумался.  
Лист был белым.  
История, которой только предстояло сложиться, цветной.  
Карандаш, которым ее нарисуют, — черным.

Старик Кэбот. «Красавчик» Эдди. Белый. Оранжевый. Розовый. Блондин. Коричневый. Синий.  
Восемь. Не так. Семь и один.  
Фредди рассматривал их в баре, в машине, на складе. Особенно на складе.

Как Кэбот рисовал схему нападения, так Ньюэндайк чертил схему отношений. Это иерархия, прайд. Неважно, собачья свора или стая волков. Законы одни и те же. И их нельзя скрыть одинаковой одеждой, разноцветными именами. Люди — звери — всегда сбиваются в пары. Так действует социум. На этом строится любая банда. И внедряются в нее не вслепую, наобум, а высматривая, где есть щели, в которые можно пролезть.  
В учебке Эл-Эй, на экспресс-курсе, Ньюэндайка натаскивали на все, что может пригодиться для прикрытия, а один препод, старый и одноглазый, упорно впихивал в него социологию и поведенческий анализ, как гамбургеры в глотку.  
Он оказался чертовски прав. И Фредди был благодарен. В Сакраменто ничего такого не знали и не учили. Куратора — Холдуэя — больше интересовали практические результаты, а не выкладки офицера Ньюэндайка. Младший детектив может что угодно измышлять, но вынь да положь старшему детективу Департамента голову Кэбота на блюдечке.

Фредди крутил карандаш в пальцах.  
Старый паук стянул всех воедино, сплел свою паутину.  
А Фредди смотрит на белый квадрат ватмана.

Он поставил карандаш в один угол и нарисовал кружок.  
«Бар».  
Здесь легко. Он уже и раньше обдумал. Кэбот собрал консилиум из людей, которым доверяет, с кем советуется. «Красавчика» Эдди — потому что сын и потому, что готовит его, постепенно вводит в свой бизнес. Уже по-серьезному, приучая его — принимать взрослые решения и приучая остальных — признавать как молодого хозяина. Мягкая смена власти в клане, передача руля.  
Мистера Белого — потому что это Белый. Не просто знакомый или старый боевик из банды. К нему прислушиваются, его слово весомо. Правая рука. Отбор шел для него, под него. Малыш из Сакраменто ловил пересуды — новичков приглашают к Старику на смотрины. На нем, малыше, смотрины закончились.  
Потом Фредди полагал, что Белый что-то вроде советника при Кэботе, типа его служба кадров. Вопрос с ним ставил так: кореш и в настоящем деле участвует или только чисто — консультирует? После склада вопрос отпал: в деле, работает в связке.

Фредди еще думал: может, Белый тут, чтобы присматривать за Эдди? Хотя старый приятель и любимый сын явно не были ни лучшими друзьями, ни выглядели нянькой и подопечным. Кэбот собрал их вместе, но держал порознь, разведя в разные стороны, разделив собой. Приязни между его правой и левой рукой не наблюдалось. В силу возраста или иных причин, Фредди не знал. И это не было важным.

В углу под вторым пистолетом он нарисовал второй кружок: «Машина».  
Там чуть сложнее: их стало больше. Оранжевого и Розового запихали на заднее сиденье — их значимость равнялась курсу песо к доллару. Пухляш Эдди рулил. И все равно умудрился застрять в пробке и опоздать на встречу. Ему повезло, что отец не торопился. Пухляш Эдди старался запрягать, вести нескучные разговоры и держать марку главного гонщика; он ведет, он заправляет, остальные лишь пассажиры.  
Розовому было неуютно. Они с Оранжевым сидели в разных углах и примерно одинаково скалились на шутки. Только малыш провально молчал, а Розовый нес пургу о черных цыпочках. Но каждый из них мечтал выбраться из тачки с неприятным для слуха Эдди отказом: «Я передумал».

Вольготнее всех чувствовал себя Белый. Козырял, смеялся, задавал вопросы, подкалывал Эдди, шумно оглядывался на Розового и, широко опершись на опущенное окно, лениво следил за дорогой.  
Постоянно перебивал Эдди, не давая ему красиво и на одном дыхании рассказать анекдот.  
Фредди все думал: «Красавчик» Эдди для Белого так старается, развлекая по дороге от души. Но нет. Как выяснилось позже — надувал жабры он для Розового, скорчившегося, недовольного, напряженного.

Фредди поставил грифель карандаша посередине ватмана, в центр невидимой груди Серебряного Серфера, и вывел третий круг. «Дом смерти».  
Он бы написал «сарай» или «склад», но здоровый скепсис не поддавался суеверности. Это малыш Оранжевый должен был следовать всем традициям фартовых и избегать тяжелых названий, особенно перед предстоящим делом, и заменять «последний» на «крайний». Но офицер Ньюэндайк на болту вертел принятые в криминальном мире предубеждения. Этот старый дом давно заброшен и забыт, и до последнего времени был гнездом для бичей, пока не прибрал к рукам Кэбот.  
И гробы в нем всего лишь гробы. 

Имена вокруг центрального кружка распустились лепестками ромашки.

Фредди зажег над ними новую сигарету и принялся расплетать сеть.

Синий.

Он чуть не засмеялся, ощутив себя тем самым парнем из детской считалки: «… охотник желает знать, где сидит фазан».

Синий казался самым лишним и бесполезным. У него не было ни одной реплики, он все время молчал. Молчал и смотрел. Молчал и дремал. Молчал и лениво тащился следом за всеми. Старый, облезлый, с жесткой мордой.

Но.

После совещания — с Джо Кэботом впритирку. И один старик слушал другого седого хмыря.  
Джо Кэбот и Синий рядом. Они близки по возрасту, в них обоих есть нечто схожее. Два динозавра, родившиеся в эпоху сухого закона и дожившие до эпохи сухого расчета.  
В деле Синий будет напарником Блондина. Неожиданный выбор, старина Джо. Ты не хочешь сажать его за руль, ты не хочешь, чтобы он хватал за грудки кассира и бил его мордой о стол. Ты хочешь, чтобы Синий был рядом с Блондином. Здоровенным громилой итальянских кровей с невинно заломленными бровями и еще не выветрившимся тюремным душком.  
Ньюэндайк мог поклясться, что Блондин сидел. И вышел совсем недавно.  
Всего по одной дурацкой привычке — чуть что, закладывать руки за спину, как на тюремных прогулках. И спотыкаться о порог, не смея переступить его, потому что конвоир должен открыть дверь.  
Тогда Джо Кэбот поступает правильно. Он не уверен, как поведет себя парень, который давно не был в деле. Испугается, запсихует, не отследит опасный момент.  
А мистер Синий, судя по всему, знает, что нужно делать. Ни лишних вопросов, ни удивления. Такое чувство, что они с Джо обсуждали план еще раньше, вдвоем. И мистер Синий очень хорошо понимает свою роль — следить не только за залом, где будут лежать на полу напуганные покупатели, но и за мистером Блондином.

Мистер Блондин. От него тянется ниточка к Эдди Кэботу. Хорошая такая жирная ниточка — настоящий канат.

Ньюэндайк закрасил ее плотной черной линией.

Эдди висит на Блондине, Эдди влюбленно заглядывает ему в глаза. Они пихают друг друга локтями и щипают за жопы. Никакой личной дистанции. Ведут себя как любовники или очень старые друзья, чьи педерастические шутки давно стали частью общения.  
Они могут решить вдвоем что угодно, что им покажется классным. И не сказать папочке. Или сказать, но соврать, как было на самом деле.  
Эдди из кожи вон лезет, чтобы казаться взрослым, опытным, умелым. А Блондин замолчит любой его ляп. И свой еще рядом положит в кучу.

Для этого и приставлен Синий. Вот кто настоящая нянька… нет, надзиратель за оболтусами, верный шпион бати. Синий человек Кэбота. Он должен давать четкую сводку, что и как было, особенно со стороны сына и его дружка.  
Старый плешивый пес вытащен присматривать за наследником вожака стаи. И за его закадычным корешком.  
Старику нужен репортер с места событий. Такой, который не присочинит, не испугается, расскажет правду. Любую, даже неприглядную.

Синий — нянька, наблюдатель, куратор. Глаза, уши и руки Кэбота.

Синий должен был бы подойти к Блондину, обсудить с ним, как действовать при ограблении. Но он предпочел тихий разговор с Джо.  
А сам Блондин — Фредди провел цепочку мыльных пузырьков от него к Синему и Папе — тоже не подкатил к этим двум старперам, остался тусить с Эдди. Вот тогда, после раздачи имен и окончания совещания, до Ньюэндайка и дошло, что не все абсолютно незнакомы друг с другом. Кое-кто очень даже хорошо знаком. Джо Кэбот, похоже, нарушил свои правила и взял человека, который входил или входит в его ближний круг.  
Холдуэй должен знать об этом. Может, удастся выяснить, кто из ребят Кэбота недавно покинул тюремные стены.  
Причем Кэбота не старшего, а младшего.  
Блондин — человек Эдди.  
Ньюэндайк немного подумал и поставил вопросительный знак. Здесь была какая-то подоплека, но он пока никак не мог ее нащупать.

Верхняя часть ромашки расцвела. В могильнике сложилось две команды в одной. Первая — люди Кэбота, узлы его домашней паутины. Эдди, Блондин, Синий, Белый. Да, Белый, кружочки «Бар» и «Машина» подтверждали.  
Четверо своих против трех новеньких.  
Оранжевый, Розовый, Коричневый. Пришлые, со стороны.  
Каждый охотник желает знать…

Коричневый — сам по себе.  
Громкий, постоянно жестикулирует, никого не слышит, только свой голос.  
— Я вам говорю, парни, итальянская мафия отмывала деньги в кино. Они везли свои деньги куда угодно — к нам в Штаты, к лягушатникам во Францию, в Мексику, даже к русским коммунистам. Все прошлое десятилетие, парни! А знаете, как я понял, что их фильмы спонсированы мафией? Они про то, какие копы плохие! Разве я против? Я только за! Но вы посмотрите только, приметы кино восьмидесятых, — мистер Коричневый загибал длинные пальцы. — Злой или продажный коп. Хороший наш парень. Снято итальянцами или в главной роли снялся итальянец. К примеру, «Убийца копов», все видели. Главный герой — продажный коп, снято макаронниками в Нью-Йорке. «Рэмбо. Первая кровь», главный герой — Слай, он итальянец, понятное дело, и мочит злых легавых, а в зале все радуются. «Лицо со шрамом», там играет этот маленький горячий парень, тоже итальянец, Пачино! Он еще потом станет крестным отцом после Брандо. Мочит американских копов на деньги сапожьей «cosa nostra», разве нет?  
Коричневый — шестерка, извозчик. Быстрый, без тормозов. Его дело — вовремя подогнать тачку и не врезаться при этом в прибывающую полицию.  
Не похоже, что он с кем-то связан.

Ньюэндайк оставил его с краю без кандалов. Здесь ловить нечего.  
Если только не искать парня, который пересмотрел, кажется, все кино в мире.

Розовый и Белый.  
Фредди нарисовал два кружочка рядом. Соединил их кружочки вместе, твердой уверенной линией.  
Между собой мистер Белый и мистер Розовый незнакомы, как и говорил Кэбот-старший.  
При этом они четко понимают, как действовать. Тут Джо не ошибся с выбором, эти двое поладили сразу. Распределили роли, обсудили варианты взаимодействия — друг с другом, с персоналом, с охраной.  
Все четко. Все по делу.  
Эти парни — профессионалы.  
На них точно должны быть досье.

Стрелка к машине.  
Розовый, — Ньюэндайк с удивлением обнаружил, что его сигарета давно погасла, и он катает потухший бычок между губ — много и охотно говорит про черных.  
Что-то у него с ними такое связано. Черные женщины не такие, как белые. Белые грабят не так, как ниггеры. Ниггеры все время срутся и тычут друг в друга пушками. Никогда не работали с ниггерами, парни?  
Довольно необычно для чувака с тонким нервным интеллигентным лицом.  
Ньюэндайк задумчиво постучал по пачке. Черт, внутри последняя.  
Он готов поставить всю коллекцию комиксов этой квартиры на то, что у парня есть или была черная подружка. И именно она ввела его в тусовку черных — как соучастника, как наводчика, как посредника. Как угодно. У черных ребят свой мир, но иногда им позарез нужно иметь надежного человека в мире белых.  
Холдуэй сам черный, он не может не знать — если какой-то белый чувак наравне с ниггерами, в одной с ними связке, грабит винные магазины или банки, это обязано броситься в глаза, вашу мать.

И вроде как Розовый со стороны Джо. Но пререкается с ним, единственный взвился на присвоенную кличку, начал спорить.  
А Джо на него гаркнул. А потом собрал волю в кулак и принялся терпеливо разъяснять. С плохо скрытым раздражением, но вынудил себя быть вежливым. И зачитал целую лекцию. Специально для того парня — почему Старик так решил и что это значит: не оскорбление, не стеб, а производственная необходимость.  
Кэботу он очень нужен. Ценит как профессионала. И потому Эдди развлекал его в тачке, а Джо разъяснял, в чем цимес прозвищ. Розовый — звезда этого вестерна. Он должен взять бриллианты.

А к нему в пару поставлен Белый.  
Человек, которому старший Кэбот на все сто процентов доверяет, как себе. Второй Синий, только резвый, крепкий, спец в настоящем деле.  
И если что-то пойдет не так возле сейфа, Белый будет держать сторону Джо, блюсти его интересы. Может, даже, Тыковка нахрен грохнет Зайку и унесет камушки.

Старик подстраховал все слабые стороны в плане. Закадычного дружка сыночка — одним своим человеком; приглашенного и не склонного играть в команде чужака — вторым своим проверенным корешем. Подстелил соломки, приставил к ненадежным задницам холодные пистолеты.  
Нигде не должно лопнуть.

Стесавшийся грифель карандаша уперся в «зови меня Эл, малыш».  
И скользнул вниз, к кружочку с именем «Оранжевый».

Фредди сплюнул сигарету и пририсовал себе усы, два ушка и хвост. Вышла забавная мордашка лемминга.

Малыш из Сакраменто должен страховать Коричневого: свистеть, чтобы тот вовремя подал тачку, или же пронзительно свистеть остальным, если тот не появится.  
Также малыш из Сакраменто первый, кто маячит на входе и кого завалят копы, если вдруг сработает сигнализация.  
Станет лучшим сигнальным флажком.  
Он и Коричневый по-любому попадут под перестрелку, заранее списаны в расходный материал. Один на улице, второй на пороге, оба на мушке, без прикрытия, толстых стен, заложников.  
Разменные карты.

Но Белый… Белый буквально силком втащил Оранжевого в команду с Розовым, подозвал к ним, заставил напрягшегося Розового — общаться. Прислушиваться к малышу. Учитывать его как напарника.  
Дал сразу понять — мы вместе, мы банда.

Розовый, Белый и Оранжевый?  
Или Белый и Оранжевый?

Как бы то ни было, но Эл снял Фредди с расстрельной позиции в плане Кэбота, закинул руку на плечо и прижал к себе.  
Заденешь Оранжевого — зацепишь Белого.

Интересно.

Белый дал понять Кэботу, чей малыш, и прицепил Оранжевого карабином к Розовому — дав понять последнему, типа такой же напарник, как и я, типа своя команда.  
Ромашка внизу сложилась тремя лепестками — против четырех сверху.

Один Коричневый болтался неприкаянным.

Фредди снова задумчиво обвел его мистера «мне апельсиновый сок».  
Потом еще раз. И снова.

Они встретились на втором этаже — оба одинаково искали и присматривали выходы.  
Малыш из Сакраменто за ним не бегал — это Белый потащил за собой менять костюмы, обнажать тело, переодеваться, не скрывая татуировок.  
Втискивался, как в щель, в которую дует свежий ветер.  
Внедрялся в личное пространство малыша. Обаятельно, нахально, мягко.

А малыш бы поскакал — не оглядываясь. Малышу, ощетинившемуся пистолетами, он очень, очень нравился. Голос, раскосые глаза, сильные руки, повадки, усмешка, то, как кладет ладонь на загривок, ощущение близости от объятия.

Фредди, опомнившись, осознал, что обводит и обводит круг Белого уже до того, что дорисовал до ломкой тонкой границы Оранжевого. И теперь в ромашке два обручальных кольца, соприкоснувшись краями. Никаких веревок, никаких канатов и стрелок, узоров паутины — сплавились напрямую бочками.

Мистер Белый с бриллиантовым перстнем на мизинце и старой зажигалкой, в которой давно стерся кремень.  
Мистер Белый, расстрелявший с двух рук Коричневого с ленцой — «тогда ты мертв, парень».  
Мистер Белый — привет из Висконсина! — щедрая порция молока в ваш апельсиновый сок.  
Фредди знал о нем больше, чем об остальных.  
И что из этого он стал бы рассказывать Холдуэю?

Гамбургеры в глотку, до горячего удушья — ищи щели и втискивайся.  
Тот сказал: «Зови себя Эф», услышав имя Фредди. Значит, Эл — что-то из его настоящего имени. Или фамилии. Искать, конечно, как иголку в сене.  
Под грифельным стершимся стержнем появился восклицательный знак. Этот. Слабое место. Отмычка к Кэботу. С ним и работать.

Фредди отложил карандаш в сторону и потер пальцем. Значок превратился в серую мутную кляксу. От Белого на коже остался четкое темное пятно.

Он сдвинул все с плаката, — оба пистолета и пепельницу — и тот тут же обиженно скукожился, свернулся рулоном. Фредди намучился, пока скотчем прикрепил его на то же самое место.  
Ровно по четырехугольнику на выцветших обоях.

Серебряный Серфер снова готов к бою.  
Но на изнанке черным было выжжено — мистер Белый. След остался, карандаш продавил бумагу.  
И Фредди постоянно цеплялся взглядом — как за фотографию мистера Белого в своем личном досье. 

*

Фредди открыл холодильник и замер. Морозный воздух обдал тело, и это было божественно. Ларри прильнул лбом к холодной дверце с другой стороны. Смотрел на Фредди сквозь стекло, и уголки губ плясали в улыбке.  
В полумраке магазина он казался совсем темным.  
Даром, что мистер Белый, а впитывал солнце всей кожей. Смуглел, но не чернел. Словно зафиксировал себя, как на фотопленке.  
Фредди же, хоть и Оранжевый, ни черта нормально не загорал. Только облезал содранной белой мякотью апельсина, альбедо.  
Поэтому таскал с собой куртку. Накидывал рубашки с длинными рукавами. Нехотя закатывал их по локоть.  
Никаких коротких шорт, только длинные брюки.  
Если и раздевался до белой майки, то ранним утром или же вечером, когда солнце клонилось к закату, и город ангелов, сонный от жары, вдруг встряхивался и начинал пылать огнями.

В Сакраменто тоже было жарко, но не так, как в Эл-Эй.  
В Эл-Эй все было совсем по-другому.  
В Эл-Эй Фредди горел. Пылал, как вампир на солнце. Во всех своих ипостасях.  
Запирал себя в золотое кольцо, чтобы его легенда так же не запылала и не сгорела.

Они оба взяли по мороженому.  
Фредди большой сливочный рожок, Ларри — апельсиновый фруктовый лед. И снова с радостью нырнули в салон машины под кондиционер.  
Ларри смотрел.  
Как Фредди крепкими белыми зубами отхватывает крепкую белую верхушку. Как жадно глотает, даже не прожевывая, и кадык движется под тонкой кожей. Как выдыхает осипшим горлом и ест уже спокойнее. Как слизывает мороженое, всасывает в себя белые капли.  
Будь они наедине, Ларри бы снял их языком с уголков губ Фредди.  
Но они были в городе, на людях.  
И Ларри достал платок, который всегда носил с собой, и осторожно коснулся лица Фредди. Не замечая, как его собственные пальцы пачкает подтаявший апельсиновый лед.

* 

Холдуэй не ставил прямых запретов — не водись, не дружи, не спи, не дай бог, влюбишься. Ему вообще было насрать, как Ньюэндайк выполнит свою работу. Лишь бы принес ему голову Джо Кэбота на блюдечке.  
Фредди прекрасно помнил тот вечер.  
Он ворвался в забегаловку «У Дэнни», где его ждал куратор, окрыленный, взволнованный. Пузырясь от гордости — как ловко сумел войти в избранный круг, как хорошо показал себя, малыша из Сакраменто.  
Сколько всего узнал, сколько всего увидел. Всегда был очень внимательным — для детектива лучшее качество.  
— И как тебе Джо Кэбот? — спросил тогда Холдуэй. Фредди в первую минуту не понял, весь в азарте:  
— Он великолепен, — ответил, как человек человеку, с которым рад поделиться своим открытием. — Он как Нечто из «Фантастической четверки». Он забавный, смешной, много шутит, и он пугающий одновременно. Мощный мужик, знаешь!  
— Знаю, — ответил Холдуэй.  
Но тогда Ньюэндайк еще не сообразил.  
Он еще не понял. Холдуэй спрашивал не потому, что не знал, каков из себя Джо Кэбот на самом деле. Холдуэй отлично знал. Это дело его жизни. Он живет им, и он уже много лет пытается пробить броню Нечто и не может — тот рассыпается пылью, уходит от возмездия и восстает снова. Долгая война, в которой Холдуэй проигрывает.  
Просто он хотел знать, понимает ли Фредди, с кем имеет дело.  
Но в ту минуту до Фредди еще не дошло.  
Доперло моментом позже, когда Холдуэй спросил, не подвело ли прикрытие. Не скозлил ли Майк с Лонг-Бич, который должен был перед Кэботами жопой ручаться, что малыш из Сакраменто — отличный парень и отличный вор.  
А Фредди, искрясь от собственного успеха, восторженно клялся, что Майк с Лонг-Бич — молодец, хороший чувак, что надо!..  
— Он ни хуя тебе не друг, он подонок, продажная крыса, он сдает своих дружков, — Холдуэй взвился, не дав договорить. И каждое его слово давило презрением. — Вот такой он, блядь, хороший. Забудь о нем.  
И тогда Фредди словно холодной водой окатило.  
Он размашистым жестом стер с лица улыбку, сделал серьезную мину. 

Не привязывайся, не думай о них больше, чем нужно. Нельзя видеть в них людей.  
Ничего из этого вслух Холдуэй не говорил.  
Но Фредди — взрослый мальчик и сам должен понимать. 

*

А он и не понял, как так получилось.  
Мистер Белый, Эл, обнюхал его, вылизал подставленное брюшко. Потом взял за шкирку, как щенка, и уволок к себе на подстилку.  
— Мы теперь вместе, малыш, я за тебя отвечаю. Ты выйдешь из этого дела с честью. И выйдешь богатым, — мистер Белый ни на цент не сомневался, что именно так и будет.  
Малышу из Сакраменто ничего не оставалось, как верить. Скалить зубы, прикуривать от подставленной зажигалки — кажется, именно ее он схватил в клубе не глядя — и висеть четырьмя лапами вниз, пока его несли, бережно взяв за холку.  
Малышу нравился мистер Белый. И Фредди нравился мистер Белый.  
Очень сильно нравился.  
Дело даже не в том, что мистер Белый выглядел как человек, который знает себе цену. Спокойный, уверенный. Не лебезил перед Кэботами и не пытался подмять остальных.  
И не в том, что он говорил правильные вещи: раз мы вместе, я буду прикрывать твою задницу столько, сколько нужно.  
А в том, как если бы он тоже был копом — выходил с Фредди Ньюэндайком в один патруль, сидел в одной машине в засаде, вместе уходил от пуль.  
И Фредди очень надеялся, что дело и не в том, _как_ мистер Белый брал его за плечи, грел загривок широкой ладонью.  
Джим Холдуэй тоже ведь любил обнять своего подопечного. И Джонни Доленс не видел в этом ничего дурного — забросить стажеру руку на плечо и потрепать уставной ежик. По сравнению с этими ребятами Фредди действительно невысокий — удобно подгрести под себя, подчеркнув разницу в росте и в статусе.  
Зеленый ты еще, Ньюэндайк, совсем пацан, слушай старших.  
Но мистер Белый брал за плечи — по-настоящему.  
Фредди не смог бы объяснить разницу, но он ее ощущал.  
И под этой ладонью Фредди чувствовал себя спокойно. И малыш из Сакраменто тоже притихал, доверяя себя.

Узнал бы Холдуэй, вставил бы по самые гланды и отстранил от задания.

Но это ведь для дела, говорил себе Ньюэндайк. Я должен узнать об этой разноцветной банде как можно больше. И кто ближе к Джо Кэботу, кроме его сына? Только мистер Белый. И он мне нужен. Я с ним — для дела.  
И именно поэтому малыш Оранжевый несся вскачь по лестнице, когда слышал знакомый автомобильный гудок под окном. А только перед самой дверью на улицу притормаживал, чтобы выйти ленивой расхлябанной походкой.  
Именно поэтому он, бухнувшись на переднее сиденье, начинал беспричинно улыбаться. И мистер Белый тоже смеялся, когда видел его.  
— Выспался? Успел позавтракать? — Он вообще был очень внимателен до всего, что касалось его малыша. Фредди делал вид, что отмахивается:  
— Не занудствуй, Эл.  
А сам подставлялся под руку, чтобы Белый потрепал его. И Белый ерошил золотистый, выцветший под солнцем, загривок, пока малыш щурился из-под челки.  
— Просто у тебя такой голодный взгляд, — мистер Белый легонько щелкал его по кончику носа. — Боюсь, ты мне руку откусишь. Поехали, покажу кое-что и заодно накормлю.  
Знал бы он, отчего у его малыша такой голодный взгляд.  
А может, и знал — но не спешил.

Я работаю, говорил себе Ньюэндайк, опуская на нос черные очки.  
И вопреки самым серьезным намерениям, начинал барабанить по колену в такт песне из приемника. Мистер Белый напевал припев хриплым мягким голосом.  
И полицейский в башке затыкался на весь день — на весь долгий, синеглазый, безоблачный день в городе ангелов.

У мистера Белого был свой Лос-Анджелес.  
Сонный, провинциальный, с низенькими белыми домиками и с вывесками на испанском. Ему нравилась острая мексиканская кухня, гитаристы на каменных ступеньках и пестрые алтари в стенах.  
— Недавно в Эл-Эй, малыш? — мистер Белый жизнерадостно щелкнул резинкой за щекой, пока Фредди пялился в окно.  
Малыш неопределенно хмыкнул. Им же запретили говорить о личном, кто они, откуда, где были. Вот он и старается. Не говорит.  
Мистер Белый сообразил без лишних слов.  
— Знаю я, где ты тусовался первое время. Я сам, когда переехал сюда, все ночи околачивался в Венис. Травка, шмары, алкашка. Но Венис — еще не весь Эл-Эй.  
— Я думал, ты местный, как и все наши. А давно здесь жихтаришь? — малыш подкрутил приемник, убавляя звук.  
— Наши? — мистер Белый поначалу не понял, о ком идет речь.  
Потом снова рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
— Насчет остальных не скажу, местные они или нет. Но я здесь лет десять уже, — он задумался над цифрами. Снова прибавил звук радио. Застучал по самой кромке барабана старый хит Гарри Нильсона.  
— Смешай лайм и кокосовое молоко, выпей до дна, — мурчал под нос мистер Белый, Эл — Элвис, Леджер, Лоуренс.  
Чем больше общались, тем сильнее Фредди был уверен, что видел его раньше. Всё крутилось в памяти, никак не мог вспомнить — где. Но был уверен, если вспомнит, то вспомнит и имя. И где видел. И с чем это связано. И щекотка под черепом перестанет зудеть.  
Скорее всего, в одной из тысяч папок, в одном из тысяч досье по какому-нибудь ограблению — подозреваемый, вина не доказана, отпущен за недостатком улик.  
Но не в федеральном розыске, иначе мистер Белый не раскатывал бы так открыто по городу, не пряча лица.

Мексиканский квартал был для мистера Белого его блистательный Сансет-Бульвар и развеселый Родео-Драйв. Праздник, который всегда с тобой.  
Смуглые черноглазые люди, ничем не занятые в разгар рабочего дня. Каменный фонтан в тени пальм. Гитарный перебор.  
И из распахнутых дверей кумар — такой густой, что закачаешься.  
Малыш вывалился из салона, блаженно втянул воздух.  
— Да здесь и без косячка заторчишь… кайф какой!  
— Неплохое место, — согласился мистер Белый. И нежненько прихватив за плечо, повел малыша дальше. Тот только успевал жадно оглядываться по сторонам — на раскрытые окна, на цветы в нишах, на пестрые растянутые полотнища вдоль стен.  
Мелкая пацанва налетела на них, как на белоснежный зефир, упавший в какао, и тут же прыснула по сторонам. Мистер Белый раздвинул их, словно ножом, бросив неразборчиво по-испански. Беззлобно, даже добродушно. Но клянчить монетки наглая мелочь тут же раздумала.  
Рыжие могильные цветы растопорщились в деревянных коробках. Мадонна чернее ночи наклонилась к Фредди из вырубленного в стене алтаря.  
На ступенях взвизгнула рикошетом гитара — и музыкант держал ее, как держат автомат, готовясь вскинуть в любой момент.  
Звон посуды и женская ругань со второго этажа.  
А может, вовсе и не ругань, а любящая мать семейства зовет свою банду обедать.  
Удушающий сладкий запах травы повсюду. И запах чеснока и жареного мяса, и острого кровавого маринада.

Мистер Белый вел себя здесь как свой. Знал, куда идти.  
Никто на них не косился. Даже на Фредди с его острым любопытством. Маленькая Мексика жила напоказ. Здесь никого не боялись.  
Они свернули еще раз. И запах цветов и специй накрыл еще один — запах пороха. Чуть ощутимый.  
«Беретта» в кармане ревниво потяжелела.  
Малыш довольно оскалился. Он любил тиры, и Фредди тоже любил — пусть самые простые. Галерея, деревянная мишень, крепкий ствол в руке, этого достаточно для счастья.  
В тире мистер Белый перебросился с хозяином парой слов и отошел в сторонку.  
Сам не стрелял, только наблюдал, пока малыш деловито пробовал все подряд. Хватался то за винтовку, то за пистолет, то дробовик.  
Фредди оглянулся на него пару раз, чувствуя, как холодит спину.  
Мистер Белый — Эл, и тысяча имен под этой буквой — облокотился о стенку.  
Наушники.  
Тлеющая сигарета в зубах.  
Взгляд жесткий, внимательный.  
Наблюдал, справится ли малыш. Не дрожит ли рука. Не подведет ли в решающее мгновение.  
Фредди понимал, это потому что мистер Белый не стреляет.  
Не носит оружие, не подставляет себя.  
В деле ему достаточно выглядеть грозно, опасно. Но стрелять самому — совсем не обязательно. Он хрипит угрозы своим низким сиплым голосом. Разбивает носы рукояткой пистолета. Может рубануть мизинец сгоряча. Но он не стреляет в гражданских.  
Фраеров, тут же поправил Оранжевый.

— Да брал я такие лавчонки, — говорил мистер Белый, пока они сидели в машине. Смотрели сквозь стекло, как входят и выходят люди в дверь под вывеской «У Карины». — Никто не сопротивляется.  
Мистер Белый курил, держа сигарету, словно по привычке прикрывая от ветра. И Фредди, подражая ему, держал свою также. Слушал, впитывая, как губка воду.  
— Если кто-то решит, что он Чарльз Бронсон, разбиваешь ему нос рукояткой пушки и кидаешь на пол. Он падает, кричит, из носа течет кровь. Всем страшно.  
Мистер Белый ухмыльнулся — без особой веселости. Просто показывая, какая эта все морока и злоебучая хренотень.  
— Тебе может попасться баба, которая начнет нести дерьмо. А ты просто посмотри на нее так, как будто ей тоже морду расшибешь…  
Малыш Оранжевый ухмыльнулся в ответ. Конечно, никаких проблем. Расшибет морду с удовольствием, если понадобится.  
— Управляющие — это особое говно, — мистер Белый даже вздохнул. — Бывают такие типчики, что ничего не хотят отдавать. Тогда приходится идти на крайние меры. Рубишь ему мизинец. И обещаешь отрубить большой палец. Все… После этого он расскажет тебе, что носит трусики своей девушки.  
Фредди тогда перекосило. Но Оранжевый справился с лицом. Продолжал держать ухмылку.  
Мистер Белый ведь не стреляет. Так, только запугивает. Пусть лучше бьет морды и режет пальцы, чем оставляет за собой горы трупов.

И именно поэтому мистеру Белому нужен напарник-стрелок.  
Тот, который не побоится запачкать руки. Молодой, лихой, отчаянный.  
Тот, кому предстоит прикрывать мистера Белого, когда он будет паковать бриллиантовый груз.  
Тот, кому предстоит стрелять в легавых.  
Кисть Фредди чуть дернулась, и пуля ушла влево.  
Промазал, — Оранжевый сплюнул на пол. Но тут же взял себя в руки и снова сосредоточился. 

Он выбивал все подряд. И мистер Белый кивал на каждой расстрелянной мишени. И улыбался — не широко, как обычно, а уголком рта. Даже не улыбка вовсе — одобрительный волчий оскал.  
За удовольствие видеть Оранжевого в деле заплатил сам, небрежной стопкой купюр.  
Малыш чувствовал, как устали плечи, как гудит голова. Но все так же весело и беззаботно скалил зубы. Видал, мистер Эл? То-то же, только скажи, я всех уделаю!..  
Усатый хозяин невозмутимо отсчитал сдачу. И совершенно неожиданно достал из-под прилавка приз. Как в каком-нибудь гребаном луна-парке. Как будто перед ним не из боевого оружия палили, а из пневматики, девчонкам на потеху.  
Рыжий, как адский чертенок, длиннохвостый зверь. Мордочка длинная, нос крупный, любопытный.  
— Ла фоксо, — попытался объяснить мекс. — Мала-мала.  
Он показал невысоко от прилавка.  
— Лисенок! — малыш обрадовался, без шуток. Подхватил и тут же, сияя во все тридцать два зуба, вручил мистеру Белому. Прямо в руки.  
— Это тебе, — раскрасневшийся, довольный собой.  
Не взять невозможно. Ты же не откажешься, когда такой рыжий славный щенок тычется носом в ладонь, просится к тебе? Никто не сможет отказаться.  
Мистер Белый покрутил приз в руках. Потягал за длинный нос.  
— Спасибо, малыш, — усмехнулся как-то по-особенному нежно. Фредди аж зажмурился, чтобы не спалить себя, как ему понравилась эта усмешка. Как будто теплую ладонь на загривок положили.  
— Буду с ним спать, — акцентированно громко пояснил мексу мистер Белый.  
И так весь день таскался с ним подмышкой, не желая бросить одного в машине. 

За столиком на улице тоже сидели втроем. Длинный хвост ла фоксо свисал со стула.  
Это было самое обычное кафе, с истерзанными пластиковыми столами и стульями. На окнах щерились разноцветные черепа. Синий, золотой и цвета какао. Раскрашенные, веселые. Чуть ли не подмигивали Фредди.  
Вместо меню мистер Белый делал заказ, показывая руками размеры порций.  
Что именно он заказал, малыш спрашивать не стал.  
Мексиканская кухня везде одинакова, хоть в Эл-Эй, хоть в Сакраменто, — мясо, лепешки, омлет и креветки. И острый соус — обязательно.  
— Ты все время при пушке, — словно мимоходом заметил мистер Белый. Несмотря на жару, малыш снимать куртку не хотел.  
Фредди задрал верхнюю губу.  
— Пришлось. Неприятно, когда тебе тычут пушкой в лицо, как своим большим хером. И я очень не хочу, чтобы эта ситуация повторилась.  
Белый задумался и кивнул:  
— Понимаю. Но ты сечешь, что на деле, — он подчеркнул последнее слово, — в разных фраеров стрелять не обязательно? Копы другое дело. У нас с ними свои счеты — это просто война, мы трахаем их, они трахают нас, мы можем палить по ним сколько угодно, как и они по нам.  
— И пусть посадят? — малыш хотел быть задиристым, наглым.  
— Ты еще ни разу?  
Мистер Белый произносить слово не стал — тоже суеверный.  
И прозвучало как про секс, только не с женщиной.  
Оранжевый оскалился и покачал головой.  
— И хорошо, — Белый задумчиво собирал кусочком тако острый красный соус. — Не торопись. Хотя не бывает такого счастья, чтобы не сделать хотя бы ходку.  
— Один раз надо, — важно сказал Оранжевый, всасывая через трубочку апельсиновый сок. — Что в этом такого страшного?  
Мистер Белый дернулся.  
Стал старый, некрасивый, жутковатый. Морщины острее, глаза — щелочки. Малыш затих, сок съехал по трубочке вниз.  
— Привычка. Привычка к несвободе.  
Это был неожиданный ответ.  
Фредди ждал другого от него. Рассказ про унижения, боль.  
Карцер.  
Нет воздуха, нет света. Нет тебя.  
Не прогибайся ни перед кем и сдохни под дубинками.  
Кровь в моче. Голод. Страх. Снова дубинки.  
Не прогибайся и сдохни.

Мистер Белый мотал срок. А может, и не один. Это ясно. Привычка к несвободе — это то, что мистеру Оранжевому еще только предстоит обдумать. Пережить. Пропустить через себя — когда однажды и на нем защелкнутся наручники.  
— И даже Джо Кэбот грел шконку?  
— И Кэбот тоже.  
Мистер Белый расслабил лицо. Страх ушел.  
Думает, что малыш не просек, не заметил. И рад, что разговор перешел на Джо.  
— С тех пор он такой осторожный. И сам на дела не ходит, и сына не пускает.  
Только чужих сыновей, — подал голос коп в голове.

Они брали мясо из одной огромной, на двоих, тарелки.  
Малыш таскал у мистера Белого креветки, пока тот наконец не заметил и не зашвырял смятыми белыми салфетками, отбивая последнее. Они чуть не разбили миску, пока выгребали лепешками острый соус. Но скатерть заляпали на славу — кровавыми пятнами на белом. И мистер Белый так и не допил свое ледяное пиво, от которого его голос стал еще более низким и сиплым — а щекотка под черепом Фредди еще более невыносимой.  
На десерт им дружелюбно предложили по косячку.  
Никто отказываться на стал.

Сумерки сгущались быстро. Ночная тьма Лос-Анджелеса дышала в затылок, мягко подталкивала в спину.  
— Зайдем, — предложил мистер Белый, когда на той стороне улицы забелели, выхваченные прожектором, стены церкви.  
И малыш согласился, а вдруг он увидит, какому святому Эл — Лоренсио, Леонсио, Ларго — поставит свечу.

На пороге католический церкви тоже сгрудились черепа, как и повсюду в этом квартале, — разноцветные, веселые. Фредди пытался их сосчитать и все сбивался со счета.  
То ли восемь.  
То ли семь и один.  
То ли косячок оказался забористей, чем он думал, то ли сумерки обманчивее.

За белой колонной, под ангелом со смуглым лицом и орлиным носом, мистер Белый положил мистеру Оранжевому широкую ладонь на загривок и пьяно, сладко поцеловал.  
Ангел ничего никому не сказал.  
И веселые черепа, улюлюкающие вслед, тоже.

*

«Так этот мистер Белый из Милуоки, — Холдуэй безошибочно подхватил догадку Ньюэндайка в тот вечер, когда Фредди рассказывал о своей первой встрече с Нечто и его правой рукой. — Клянусь, там на его задницу что-нибудь да найдется».  
И даже поначалу собрался отправить Ньюэндайка в Висконсин, чтобы тот покопался в местных полицейских архивах.  
Но Фредди уперся: будет подозрительно, если он исчезнет на несколько дней. А если планы Джо Кэбота изменятся, если он сорвется с крючка, как делал это раньше?  
Может, в другой раз Фредди бы и поехал. Но не в этот.  
Холдуэю он не говорил. Тот бы не понял.  
Но Фредди не хотел терять ни дня — из тех, которые проводил вместе с мистером Белым.  
И Холдуэй поворчал, но все-таки сотворил чудо, как настоящий черный вуду-колдун.

Три ящика из архивов Милуоки привезли и подняли в квартиру под разноцветным крестом. И теперь Фредди вместо комиксов до посинения рассматривал альбомы с фотографиями.  
Внимательно, методично.  
Окурки из банки газировки, приспособленной под пепельницу, уже вываливались на стол.  
Но Ньюэндайк упрямо продолжал. Привычно держал «беретту» под рукой. И обыскивал взглядом каждый снимок.  
Он охотился на мистера Белого с азартом молодого гончего пса.  
Избавиться наконец от щекотки под черепом: где же я тебя видел, мистер Эл? Что в тебе такого, что не дает мне покоя? 

И когда зацепился якорем, то в первое мгновение не поверил.  
Вдавил дуло в лицо. Как будто тот мог сбежать со снимка.  
Вот и ты — мистер Белый.  
Эл.  
Все-таки Лоуренс.  
Лоуренс «Ларри» Диммик. В профиль и анфас.  
Костюм приличный, но галстука нет и воротничок черной рубашки расстегнут. Значит, уже обыскали по второму кругу и не дали привести себя в порядок.  
Взгляд темный, злой.  
Никто не любит, когда ему светят в глаза юпитером на следственных фотографиях. А Ларри — как легко имя легло на язык — злится, потому что ненавидит выглядеть расхристанным. Он помешан на порядке, и Фредди невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая, как аккуратно и неторопливо он завязывал галстук малышу, как поправлял сосредоточенно воротничок.  
И где-то ты все-таки проебался, Ларри. Был неаккуратен. Раз тебя взяли за жабры и пронумеровали. И случилось это почти десять лет назад.

Фредди очертил дулом своей «беретты» резкие черты на фотографии.  
Всё.  
Вот теперь Ньюэндайк был уверен.  
Ларри Диммик, пусть и постарше, чем на этом снимке, проходил по делу о смерти Джонни Доленса, Лео Стивенса, Тони Конрада — одним из подозреваемых. И Ньюэндайку показывали его фотографии, показывали его самого через зеркальное стекло в шеренге у стеночки.  
Подозреваемых было много. Джонни Доленс был хороший коп, и предъявить ему свои счеты хотели бы многие.  
И, конечно, Ньюэндайк никого не опознал. Он не видел лица нападавшего.  
У него был развороченный фарш вместо правого предплечья. Кровь из-за распоровших осколков стекла заливала глаза.  
Пули сорок пятого калибра тем и хреновы. Не рана, а чистое месиво, распотрошенное мясо.  
И никто из пострадавших никого не опознал. Никто не видел.  
Ньюэндайк с усилием разжал пальцы на рукоятке и снова положил пистолет на стол.

— Чего тебе? — неприветливо спросил Холдуэй, не сразу взяв трубку.  
— Я нашел его, — Фредди не чувствовал особого триумфа. Просто в башке стало тихо-тихо.  
Он продиктовал имя и фамилию по буквам и нажал на отбой.

Ларри Диммик выглядел мрачно и растерянно одновременно.  
За краем снимка торчал острый уголок. Фредди потянул его и достал еще одну фотографию. Выцветшую, поломанную.  
На ней Ларри Диммик был совсем молодым, наверное, возраста Фредди.  
Пацан пацаном.  
Юный, хорошенький. С изумленными раскосыми глазами, волнистой прядью волос, падающей на ресницы. И губы пока не превратились в жесткую линию. И морщинка не залегла между бровей.  
Щеночек.  
Попавшийся щеночек.

Фредди попытался разобрать, что на табличке с данными. Разобрал и невольно поразился — между этими фотографиями тоже прошло десять лет.  
Он снова вгляделся — сравнивая, отмечая изменения.  
И когда Ларри Диммика через неделю арестуют, его новые следственные фотографии снова будут сделаны десять лет спустя.  
Вот же злая судьба.

А за вооруженное ограбление, совершенное по групповому сговору с хищением в особо крупных размерах, как минимум — десятка.  
И то, если повезет.  
Или если мистер Белый сдаст Джо Кэбота.  
Не сдаст, покачал головой Ньюэндайк.  
Попробует вывернуться за счет пятой поправки.  
Тогда, скорее всего, навесят на мистера Белого какую-нибудь ограбленную неизвестно кем бензоколонку и магазинчик с зеленью, и еще один, и еще… Свои десять лет Ларри Диммик все равно получит.

Это будет справедливо.  
Конечно.  
Фредди закрыл альбом.  
Ему внезапно стало очень тошно — как от раны. От ощущения собственного мяса, развороченного в фарш, и потери крови.

Он ссутулился на стуле.  
Ньюэндайк хотел возмездия — за Джонни Доленса, Лео Стивенса, Тони Конрада. За всех, кому неизвестный подонок разнес головы. И кого хоронили в закрытых гробах.  
Не за себя.  
Фредди просто хотел, чтобы тот ублюдок получил по заслугам.  
По справедливости.  
Но Ларри Диммик тут был ни при чем.  
Он грабитель, а не бандит. Он профи, работает чисто. Предпочитает обходиться без крови и не уважает тех, кто готов вот так запросто устроить пальбу.  
Много ума для этого не надо, малыш. Я ткну в кого-то пушкой и заставлю плясать хаву нагилу. Я буду сильнее? Нихера, малыш. 

Кто-то другой ходил в темноте — переступая через тела.  
С навинченным глушителем.  
Убийца копов.  
Кто-то другой с той, самой темной стороны.  
И он все еще на свободе.

В Лос-Анджелесе темнеет быстро.  
Как обычно, Фредди крепко запирает двери.  
Спит с пистолетом у подушки.  
Таскает оружие с собой — как маньяк. И Ларри никогда не удивляется этому, словно понимает. Не смеется, не называет дешевыми понтами.  
Он сроднился с оружием. Он читает комиксы, принимает душ и ссыт в унитаз, зная, что пистолет под рукой, — что он всегда может выстрелить не глядя.  
Он не выпустит оружие, даже умирая. Проще будет руку ему отрубить.  
Фредди убивает ночь — пока ночь не убила его.  
Пока не придет тот, кто проведет дулом по лицу — узнавая того, в кого не выстрелил.  
Недобитого легавого, который не успел признаться.  
Да, я коп.

*

Когда он позвонил мистеру Белому, шел двенадцатый час.  
— Можно приехать к тебе, — Фредди оборвал сам себя. Чуть не назвал по имени — Ларри. Легко легло на язык, легко легло на сердце. Мягкое настойчивое будоражащее имя.  
— Можно?  
На том конце провода мистер Белый почуял эту оборванность фразы, это отчаяние.  
— Можно.  
Без капли колебания.  
— Ты пьян? — не упрек, а тревога.  
— Ну, прибухнул немного.  
Вцепившись в трубку, Фредди вслушивался в интонации.  
— Возьми такси, малыш, не садись за руль.  
— Да, сэр.  
Ларри, кажется, усмехнулся. Если Фредди спалится и назовет его по имени, то не сумеет внятно объяснить, как это случилось. Сейчас он ничего не сумеет, кроме как назвать адрес, который продиктовал мистер Белый.  
— И будь поосторожнее. Ты мне нужен, помни об этом. 

Он был малыш Оранжевый.  
Он стоял на пороге самого обычного дома — одного из тысяч в Сан-Фернандо — и даже не думал, как и почему матерый преступник Ларри Диммик живет за белым заборчиком, как какой-нибудь банковский служащий или мелкий стоматолог.  
Малыш Оранжевый встряхнул челкой. Придержал в кармане бутылку со скотчем. «Чаптер» за резинкой носка, теплый и тяжелый, молча, по-братски, поддерживал: не дрейфь. Все будет хорошо. Все будет.  
Мистер Белый открыл дверь.

Щеголеватая рубашка поло. Светлые брюки.  
Почему он встречает меня без оружия, — чуть ли не с отчаянием думал Фредди. — Разве можно открывать дверь в такую ночь без оружия в руках? В любую ночь.  
Сам Ньюэндайк никого не пустит на свой порог. Никто не расстреляет его в упор, потому что он не готов.  
— Ты не в порядке, малыш.  
Оранжевый переступил порог — вышел из темной стороны на светлую.  
С пустынной одинокой улицы — в дом, где его ждали.  
— Выпьешь со мной? — он похлопал по бутылке скотча в куртке. Ларри закрыл дверь на два замка, и Фредди это очень понравилось.  
Потом Ларри помог вытащить застрявшую бутылку, посмотрел на этикетку.  
— Это не молоко, — мягкая усмешка на жестких губах. Вспомнил про клуб, понял Фредди. «Молоко, и подогреть!» — требовал тогда чокнутый паренек с историей про марихуановую засуху восемьдесят шестого. А сам-то, сам сидел с молочными усами, фартовый пушер.  
— Ну так и я не теленок, — Оранжевый дерзко вскинул подбородок. Они с мистером Белым — с Ларри, но не смей произносить имя — были одного роста.  
Но почему-то именно в этом момент малыш из Сакраменто ощутил себя именно что теленочком — пусть и в понтовой кожаной куртке и с пистолетом — ввалился в логово волка. Добродушного, но не доброго волка.  
— А я думал, что ты уже готов. Я открою дверь, а ты с порога упадешь мне в руки, — Ларри продолжал мягко дразнить.  
— Ну, я готов, — малыш снова набычился, пряча взгляд под челкой. — Я выпил. И вот…  
Ларри демонстративно поднял презент, посмотрел на свет. Крышка отвинчена, чуть ли не зубами содрана. Горлышко прозрачное, плечи обнажены — скотч распробован в такси от души.

Обычно Фредди не требовалось искать слова. Его малыш остер на язык, вывалит все, что думает. Сам насядет сверху, потребует, чтобы отвечали — искренне.  
Но сейчас малыш из Сакраменто мог только смотреть исподлобья, мучиться. И Фредди тоже не знал, что сказать. Они оба потерялись во тьме.  
Ларри все понял, обнял за плечи и повел.  
Тяжелая бутылка скотча плескалась в руке.

— Не могу же я называть тебя мистер Белый, — бормотал Фредди, сидя на кровати. Он все так же оставался в своей кожаной куртке и ботинках. Ларри налил скотч на два пальца в стаканы.  
Руки у него не дрожали, пока он держал тяжелую бутылку, но держался он слишком крепко.  
И Фредди следил за его пальцами и думал: если он сожмет чуть сильнее, то сломает.  
Не дави так, Ларри.  
Мягче.  
Я сейчас стеклянный в твоих руках.

Он взял стакан, сделал глоток. Горло обожгло.  
Мистер Белый стоял совсем рядом, и пряжка ремня маячила перед глазами.  
Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Фредди уткнулся лбом в эту пряжку. Железо приятно холодило кожу.  
Мистер Белый что-то сказал, Фредди даже не понял, что именно.  
Что-то очень нежное, судя по интонации.  
Фредди потерся лбом о пряжку и послушно поднял глаза, когда мистер Белый взял его за подбородок.  
— Как тебе больше нравится, малыш. Можешь попробовать угадать.  
— Как в сказке про великана? Угадываешь имя, и он тебя не съедает?  
— Ага, только здесь наоборот — съедает. Угадаешь имя, и я тебя оттрахаю так, что завтра встать с постели не сможешь.  
— Всю жизнь мечтал, — Фредди облизал сухие губы. От простой фразы мистера Белого у него встал. И это было заметно.  
Хозяин дома усмехнулся. Забрал пустой стакан у Фредди, свой даже не пригубил.  
Поставил рядом на пол — и снова навис над своим малышом.  
— Если Эл, значит, Элтон.  
Мистер Белый покачал головой и стащил с него куртку. Фредди не сопротивлялся. В сказке тоже приходилось чем-то жертвовать, чтобы продолжать игру.  
— Если Эл, значит, Элвис.  
Мистер Белый покачал головой и стащил с него футболку. Ну и хорошо, Фредди было жарко. От паха жар разливался по животу, по груди, до самых плеч и шеи. Заливал красным лицо. Фредди горел.  
— Но в эту игру можно играть вдвоем, — тут же влез малыш. Безбашенный, пылающий от алкоголя. — Угадай, сколько мужиков я уже оттрахал, или раздевайся.  
— Не бери меня на понты, малыш, — мистер Белый был ласков. Опасно ласков. Словно дулом пистолета по лицу водил. — Один точно есть.  
— Я что тебе, школьный ботан, — язык у малыша начал заплетаться, но он старался держать бодро. — Бери в-выше!  
Мистер Белый поднял удивленно бровь, но снял свою футболку. Загорелый, не то что бледный Фредди.  
— Если Эл, значит, Леджер.  
Мистер Белый покачал головой и присел на корточки, стягивая с него ботинки. Пистолет беззащитно выпирал под носком, как стояк.  
— Двое? — Мистер Белый смотрел снизу вверх, в голосе звучало сомнение.  
— Ха! — выразительно выдохнул малыш.  
Мистер Белый встал, уперев руки в боки. Явно собирался запротестовать. Да ладно, парень, не заливай, откуда в Сакраменто, в городе баптистов и домоседов, старая добрая педерастия?  
Но Оранжевый так вызывающе топорщился, что мистер Белый сбросил домашние туфли и остался босой.  
Леонард. Ламберт. Ланселот. Логан.  
Фредди остался без ботинок, носков и пистолета.  
Трое?  
Мистер Белый звякнул пряжкой ремня и вытянул пояс. С видом: буду сражаться за свои штаны до последнего.  
Лукас. Льюис. Лестер.  
Фредди тоже остался без ремня. А еще без брюк. Без трусов.  
Потому что на цифре «четыре» он сдался, и мистер Белый победно подтянул свои штаны повыше.

И вот когда он полулежал совсем голый, с раздвинутыми коленями, потому что мистер Белый стащил с него трусы, и предложить больше нечего, малыш Оранжевый отчаянно выкрикнул:  
— Лоуренс!  
Мистер Белый, который аккуратно вешал на стул свои и его вещи, одобрительно оглянулся:  
— Можно просто Ларри.  
— Да!! — Фредди вскочил победителем на постели. Выкинул руку со сжатым кулаком вверх! Запрыгал на кровати, и стоящий торчком член радостно запрыгал вместе с ним.  
А потом — Фредди рванул с нее, сиганул на Ларри с разбегу.  
Ларри перехватил его и резко повалил обратно. Он был плотный, тяжелый. И то, что они одного роста, не помогало. Фредди по сравнению с ним слишком тощий, да и слишком пьяный, чтобы толком сопротивляться.  
— Так ты у нас очень бойкий, малыш? — прохрипел Белый злым чужим голосом. — Весь из себя опытный? Уже четырех мужиков обслужил? Тебя можно не жалеть?  
Белый ломал Оранжевого варварски. Завалил на живот, скрутил руки за спиной. Больно! Рвал зубами плечи и шею, как у добычи, и выворачивал кисти еще сильнее.  
Фредди невольно вскрикнул. Он всегда плохо переносил боль, и алкоголь, сука, только обострял ощущения, вместо того, чтобы гасить.  
А Белый навалился всем весом — взведенный и злой. Его обтянутый ширинкой стояк упирался в голую задницу Оранжевого. Готовый порвать все сверху донизу.  
Блядь, почти трезво подумал Фредди, допрыгался. Доскакался.  
Он же меня сейчас без смазки выебет, по своим, по зэковским понятиям. Поймал молоденького петушка. И от души потрошит.  
Обещал же.  
— Ларри, — прохрипел Фредди низко и глухо. Потому что горло перехватило. Не только от страха, но и от внезапной взметнувшейся ярости. — Ларри…  
Бить не мог. Малыш не знает рукопашки, так что максимум — лягнуть Белого пяткой, куда дотянется, вывернуться и сигануть в окно; и плевать, что нагишом.  
Твою мать, твою мать!..  
Ларри Диммик над ним резко очнулся. Тихо взвыл ему в мокрый загривок. Кажется, это имя, произнесенное малышом, привело его в чувство — и в то же время снесло крышу по полной.  
Он перестал кусаться. Укусы перешли в поцелуи — в шею, плечи и спину. В виноватое вылизывание языком. Фредди, мокрый и напряженный, не верил.  
Но Ларри уже скатился вниз, перевернул его на спину и взял член в рот.  
Так быстро и неожиданно, что Фредди только моргнуть успел.  
Раз, и ему сосут. Преданно и нежно.  
Фредди лежал, осознавая.

Сначала Ларри взял в рот только головку, но зато ласкал ее со всем старанием. Двигал головой, гладил малыша по бедрам, мял его задницу.  
Потом опустился ртом на член глубже. И Фредди почти взвыл от одного предвкушения. И чтобы не орать, схватился за подушку обеими руками, вцепился в нее зубами.  
Ларри продолжал — упрямо, настойчиво. Он брал член Фредди настолько глубоко, что дух захватывало. И Фредди казалось, что он упирается не только в нёбо, но доходит до самого горла. От этого ощущения глаза почти закатывались. И Фредди вскидывал бедра, раскидывая широко колени, — настолько было остро и горячо. Цеплялся пальцами за волосы Ларри. И соскальзывал — по мокрым от усердия темным прядям.  
И когда малыш уже исстонался, дойдя до исступления, Ларри оставил его член и принялся вылизывать пах. Язык у него был, как у кота, — горячий и шершавый. Это было щекотно и неловко. Фредди забулькал под подушкой, нетерпеливо поерзал задницей.  
Ларри помучал его еще немного.  
Потом взял в кулак член Фредди, обвел большим пальцем головку. Фредди облегченно выдохнул — это было хорошо.  
А потом снова стало так, хоть всю подушку сожри, — Ларри коснулся кончиком языка его мошонки.  
— Не-е-ет! — взвыл Фредди. Это… это слишком.  
Его никогда не били током по яйцам. Наверное, ощущения сродни — но намного круче. Тебя в одно мгновение пронзает, и ты как будто умираешь.  
— Да-а-а! — тут же захрипел он в судорогах.  
Наверно, Фредди бы кончил, но Ларри ему просто не дал.  
Крепко держал за горячий, со вздувшимися венами, хер и продолжал вылизывать его яйца — жарким широким движением.  
Фредди почти плакал.  
Фредди почти охрип.  
И он хотел, чтобы его уже наконец выебали.  
— Ларри! — он ударил Белого подушкой по спине. — Ларри! Не могу я так больше!! Выеби меня уже наконец!!  
Ларри поднял глаза. Подушка упала на пол.

Он встал, подхватив стакан с пола, сделал глоток. Его глаза смеялись, пока Фредди трясся на постели, изображая, как именно его надо ебать.  
— Вот так!! Вот именно так, Ларри!  
Имя действовало сильнее удара хлыста. Ларри вздрогнул.  
— Можно я хотя бы крем возьму, — взмолился он. И малыш торопливо кивнул длинной растрепанной челкой.  
Ему казалось, что он сошел с ума. Или точно сойдет — если его сейчас не выебут. Умрет на месте!

Он точно не смог бы посчитать, как давно трахался с кем-то в последний раз. Может, с кем-то в учебке по пьяни уже здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, но он правда сейчас не мог вспомнить. Да и не хотел.  
Его вело по полному крышесносу. Он крутил задницей перед Ларри, пока тот, сидя перед ним на коленях, закинув его бедра на свои, осторожно и нежно смазывал, водил бережным пальцем вокруг сфинктера и растерянно бормотал:  
— Точно четверо, малыш? Уж больно ты маленький.  
— Так это я их трахал, а не они меня, — шипел малыш, стараясь насадиться на этот чертов палец, на кулак, на всю руку. Как он боялся боли — как он ждал ее!  
Он никого не хотел с тех пор, как… Он, наконец, вспомнил, вздрогнул и не успел дернуться, как Ларри накрыл его собой. Обнял, навалился, не давая вырваться.  
Фредди запрокинул голову, стараясь расслабиться. Он ведь хотел этого.  
Хотел и хочет.  
Ларри ввел только головку, но Фредди казалось, что достал до самых гланд. Он беззвучно заорал — захрипел куда-то в висок Ларри. Крик был долгим — так казалось Фредди — или же всего несколько секунд. Ларри не слышал его, целуя брови, веки, ресницы своего малыша. И медленно двигаясь.  
Потом стало просто неудобно, и Фредди вцепился пальцами в спину Ларри, безжалостно щипая ее. А потом Фредди, кажется, расслабился. Почти расслабился.  
Штырь в его заднице требовал, чтобы Фредди двигался. Голос Ларри в его ушах просил, чтобы Фредди двигался. А внутри стало уже горячо — и хорошо.  
И Фредди выгнулся, прижимаясь к человеку над ним, и задвигался — вскрикивая в такт. 

— Что там у тебя… под подушкой? — сонно пробормотал Фредди, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Он лежал весь мокрый, от собственного пота и спермы, от пота и спермы Ларри. И совсем не хотел шевелиться.  
— Эль фоксо, — хрипло засмеялся Ларри. Похоже, он тоже сорвал голос. Пошарив в изголовье, он достал длиннохвостого любопытного лисенка.  
Он действительно спал с ним, как и обещал.  
— Давай сюда, — Фредди подгреб лисенка, обнял, чтобы не сбежал. И снова замер, слишком утомленный говорить, даже шептать. А уж тем более бежать под душ отмываться.  
Нахер.  
Он был слишком вымотан. Он был слишком легкий, чтобы двигаться.  
Он был расслаблен и доволен.  
Вытрахан до донышка, как и обещал Ларри.  
И теперь только осталось уснуть — потным, липким, грязным.  
Бесконечно счастливым.

Ларри спать не хотел. Он, все такой же жаркий и неутомимый, обнимал малыша сзади. Водил носом по его затылку, вдыхая запах потных волос. Целовал плечи с кровоподтеками, проступившими от собственных недавних укусов. Гладил по влажным бедрам, заползал ладонью на пах Фредди, накрывал горстью.  
И старался затихнуть.  
Хватало его буквально на несколько минут.  
Потом он снова начинал наглаживать, тереться, прижиматься всем телом — мешая Фредди уснуть.  
Счастье делало его беспокойным.  
Ему было мало. Не секса — он никак не мог насытиться: запахом, ощущением, дыханием.  
Он хотел видеть, как его малыш запрокидывает голову и стонет — высоко и жалобно, почти скулит. Он бы хотел прижиматься щекой к его животу — чувствуя вкус его спермы на своих губах. Он хотел бы сжимать его в своих руках — пока полностью не впитал бы под кожу.

— Малыш, я по тебе опять соскучился, — прошептал он в горячий неподвижный затылок.  
Но Фредди уже спал.

*

Проблем у Ньюэндайка не было.  
В Академии их, несколько сотен молодых резвых кабанов, беспощадно гоняли, формировали мышцы, сдирали сухую юную гражданскую щетинку, дубили кожу, заостряли клыки.  
Короче, наставники, как и обещали, имели их как хотели.  
И Фредди в принципе знал, на что шел — месяцы порева насухо и без взаимного удовлетворения.  
Иногда можно подрочить вечером в душе — если повезет, и ты будешь один.  
Он не принял во внимание, что их тут три сотни, и каждый с членом наперевес. Здесь они заперты — наедине друг с другом.  
Во всяком случае, так все объяснял неунывающий сосед по комнате. Этот парень, по прозвищу «Вертолет», знал все и про всех. Он уверял, что половина курсантов здесь дрочат друг другу только так, половина из этой половины классно сосут, и еще половина от половины дадут в жопу. Никто об этом вслух не кричит. Но они делают это.  
И ты всех перепробовал? — спрашивал Фредди, не отвлекаясь от учебника по криминалистике. Он уже не спрашивал: откуда знаешь? Привык.  
Вертолет смешно махал лопастями.  
Это нормально, — говорил он, — всем надо снимать напряжение. От того, что пару раз отдрочишь другу, Фредди Меркьюри не станешь. А жаль!  
Вертолет не собирался всерьез быть полицейским, он хотел стать актером. Для этого по выходным мотылялся в Лос-Анджелес, проходил пробы, получал отказ и снова возвращался на лекции. Но теперь у него появилась цель — получить звание и рвануть в Эл-Эй. Осесть там в «ЛАПД» — «Фредди, самый крутой в Штатах, у них свои вертолеты для патрульных, Фредди!..» — вылавливать удачные кастинги, уже не подстраиваясь под выходные дни и не пропуская перспективные пробы посреди недели. И конечно же, поймать свою звезду.

В худшем случае, — не сомневался Фрэнки-Вертолет, — остановить за превышение скорости Полански. Или Скорсезе. И вместо штрафа слупить с него пробу.  
Он мечтательно закатывал глаза, валяясь на узкой курсантской кровати.  
Фредди переворачивал следующий лист учебника.

С соседом ему повезло. Хотя многие считали, что нет. Ну, каково жить в одной комнате, на кроватях через две вытянутые руки друг от друга, — с «таким»? Фредди только потом узнал, что Фрэнки-Вертолет имел _репутацию_.  
Но Ньюэндайку было все равно и тогда, и вначале.  
Он получил соседа, высокого, статного, красивого парня, и на этом знакомство с ним закончил. Вежливо попросил, чтобы тот, если приходит поздно, не включал верхний свет, всегда смывал за собой в туалете, никогда не трогал половину Фредди — где лежат его учебники, конспекты, на стену повешен постер и на стуле висит одежда. А большего и не требовалось.

Вертолет потом признался, что, блин, вначале стремался соседа. Думал, что у новичка ОКР или он какой-нибудь высокофункциональный «человек дождя». И будут проблемы.  
Фредди удивился. Проблем не было. Они неплохо поладили и друг другу не мешали.

И тогда он узнал, что тоже слывет немного _странным_. Не любит пить, кутить, не вливается в компании. Учится, много читает, не умеет клеить девчонок, когда студенты, дунув для веселья, отправлялись на вечерний рейд — зацепить телочек из ближайших колледжей.

И не заучка, не ботаник, но… человек в себе. Не командной работы.

А это было огромным, вопиющим недостатком. И у ребят, которые перепроходили учебку для повышения квалификации, и у будущих копов понятия «напарник», «братство», «каста» — несущий гвоздь, на который вешается картина мира.

Фредди вываливался.

Он и не замечал. Он всегда жил очень сильной внутренней напряженной жизнью и не замечал внешней. Не искал дружбы, не поддерживал полезные контакты. Люди отваливались — а он и не вспоминал, что стало на кого-то меньше.  
Наверное, он действительно был немного неформатный — спокойный, закрытый. Никуда не ходит, выпивка и бабы не прельщают.  
В баре посидит, не откажется. С парнями пивко разопьет, не проблема. Девчонкам текилу проставит. Но… не горело в нем. Что именно — затруднялись ответить.  
Человеку интересно с людьми, их историями, характерами — но компания вокруг него не складывалась, и сам он почему-то не вписывался в компанию.

Сосед думал, что он намается со странным новичком, будет наблюдать, как тот раскачивается и считает спички, рассыпанные по полу, дергаться от его занудства.  
А в итоге расцвел рядом с Фредди и записал в свои закадычные кореша.  
Фредди был не против. Взрывной буйный итальянский характер Фрэнки Ферчетти ему не мешал. Они договорились на берегу и уважали границы друг друга.

Когда Вертолет начал ему рассказывать про свои _некоторые_ похождения, Фредди заинтересовался — он не думал, что такое бывает, в голову не приходило. Но не больше — на остальное пожал плечами: ну и что.  
Фрэнки-Вертолету это понравилось, зацепило. Он не ожидал.

Сам Фредди был поздним — ребенком, хотя отца потерял рано и помнил смутно. Подростком — пока одноклассники свистели вслед девчонкам, не видел, в чем их сакральная привлекательность. Созрел тоже поздно — щетина и ночные поллюции появились к началу университета.

Его не томили эротические сны, и не щемило яйца от недотраха. Он слыл очень спокойным парнем — и если в чем-то и опередил сверстников, то в том, что стал ранней сиротой. Поступал на юридический один, и вся семья у него была — он сам.

Вертолет налетал сверху, кружил вокруг Фредди и наворачивал петли. Следил со всех ракурсов. Наседал. Настойчиво гудел в уши. И дело было вовсе не в том, что так заботился о профессиональных качествах новичка. А просто Фредди ему нравился. Вертолет к нему подкатывал, подлетал.  
Как к стеклянной банке, на которую еще не налепили этикетку: для горчицы она или для джема.

— Знаешь, что они творят?! — Вертолет перекатывался на живот и смешно болтал ногами в воздухе над задницей. — Я был в массовке на съемках «Лос-анджелесской истории», а потом нас запустили на афтерпати, ладно-ладно, это я просочился, сам знаешь, надо выбиваться из массовки, запоминаться! И блин, да эти актеры так жахаются, травка у них сorriente, штатно... Вот увидишь, не пройдет и десяти лет, как травку в Эл-Эй легализуют. Они курят, они трахаются, они расслабляются без женщин. Никто об этом вслух не кричит. Но они все делают это.  
Подбирался поближе, интересовался:  
— А ты делал — это?  
Фредди не притворялся. Нет, и не хочется.  
— Но ты же дрочишь?  
Кивок.  
— И кого-то представляешь?  
Фредди задумывался. Объяснить было сложно. Иногда накатывало волной — при сильных переживаниях, впечатлениях. И он купался в эмоциях, кончал от них. Но представить кого-то конкретного…  
Он пожимал плечами.  
— И не целовался ни с кем? — Вертолет воодушевлялся. — Давай научу! Девочки друг с другом постоянно делают это. Поверь. Они хотят впечатлить мальчиков и тренируются. Я могу помочь. Никакой разницы, поверь. Сделаем?  
Фредди снова пожимал плечами. Он и вправду не видел разницы. Он быстро думал, хорошо соображал, проживал целые приключения в книгах, но до плотского, мясного — все еще зрел.

— Может, у тебя не стоит? — шептал Фрэнки, когда они нацеловывались до опухших губ. И с изумлением констатировал: — Да нет, брат, хороший у тебя, крепкий… Может, тебе только одна принцесса нравится?.. Да нет, меня классно гладишь!.. Может, ты все-таки по мальчикам, ну бля!.. Хочешь больше? У тебя есть стояк на мои кубики? Или на нашего охуительного сержанта?

Фредди уже не пожимал плечами.  
От Вертолета он неумолимо теплел. Согревался, накачивался его волной, желанием, страстью.

Потому что получал эмоциональную подзарядку и от нее оживал.  
Так работало. Если свет, направленный на него, уходил, возвращался в сумеречное, спокойное, нейтральное состояние. Без зова плоти и гудения в башке. Высыхал, как губка, из которой выжали всю влагу. Становился жестким, прохладным. Окуни в ледяную воду — всю вберет и ответит тем же. Окуни в кипяток — распарится, раскроется, станет пористым и жадным.

Эмоции. Если в эту розетку не втыкался штепсель — то тело не включалось. Морозное, твердое, никакие ласки не помогут.  
Фредди так и не понял в свои двадцать один, как люди могут ходить с тяжелым стояком на подгибающихся ногах или течь ниагарой в трусики, не зная человека, не зацепившись за него крючками, не пережив в голове сокрушающее цунами. Соглашаться на одноразовый секс, раздвигать ноги и извиваться от страсти.

Может, затык таился именно в его голове. Ум контролировал тело.  
А может, дело было в чем-то другом. Ему нужен был свет. Яркий, горячий, направленный только на него. Сродни одержимости, азарту, океану любви. Или хотя бы лейке, опрокинутой теплым летним дождем над поздним зимним бутоном. И тогда — Фредди раскрывался и цвел. Как обычный нормальный человек. Сколько в него впитывалось — столько и выжималось, ни каплей меньше.  
Сколько он получал любви — отвечал тем же. Восторгом, упоением, страстью, радостью.

— Ньюэндайк, ты как банковский вклад, — восторженно изучал его Вертолет. — Если в тебя вложиться до последнего цента, то ты вернешь солидные проценты!..  
Он умолкал и задумывался, вспоминая пересуды.  
— Что тебе дал, то и получил. Только в квадрате.  
Они сидели на полу, бок о бок, подогнув ноги и прижавшись коленом к колену.  
— Думаешь, я как зеркало?  
— Ага! Увеличивающее. В тебе видят красавчика — ты видишь красавца. К тебе относятся холодно — ты той же монетой. А никому не приятно смотреть на… ну, получать ответку на… ой, Фредди, знаешь, что скажу? У тебя идеальная залупа на актера. Ты как хамелеон! Берешь и принимаешь чужой цвет! Тебе цены не будет в Лос-Анджелесе! Поехали?

Фредди смеялся, зараженный его энтузиазмом и задором.

— Нет, — качал головой. — Я людей хорошо понимаю, но не хочу их изображать. Я хочу быть копом. Таким, который, блин, понимает, видит, а не мимо пройдет.

— А я тебе нравлюсь? — не отставал Вертолет. Приятель, друг, компаньон — давно вышел из разряда соседа по комнате.  
Фредди кивал. Он не умел врать.  
В нем закручивались завязи и зрели тяжелые, закрытые пока бутоны.

Чем больше Ньюэндайк дружил с Ферчетти, тем больше тот ему нравился.

Однажды Вертолет исчез на две недели. Добился своего и устроился на практику в патрульные Лос-Анджелеса. Туда охотно брали стажеров из штата — рук не хватало, а стоят дешево.  
Фредди отжимался, потея и роняя капли пота в желтый песок, не уступал в спаррингах, бегал кроссы — молодых, раздавшихся в мышцах, кабанов не жалели теперь еще больше, проверяя на выносливость, силу, реакцию. А потом возвращался в комнату, падал на кровать и чувствовал себя неуютно и… одиноко. Не хватало рядом человека, который светил как лампочка сто двадцать вольт в тусклом и спокойном мире Фредди.

Он скучал. И неожиданно — сильно. До странных суматошных снов.  
Зимнее спокойное тело стало весенним, живым. И просыпаясь, Фредди первым делом стаскивал с себя заляпанные трусы, роняя под койку.

Вертолет вернулся — сияя начищенным долларом.  
— Знаешь, кого я стопарнул?! — выпалил первым делом. — Не поверишь!  
— Полански? — улыбаясь до ушей, предположил Фредди.  
— Ха! Далтона!  
— Тимоти Далтона?  
— Ха! Бери выше! Рика! Представляешь?! Самого Рика Далтона!

И Фрэнки-Вертолет пошел жестикулировать, как истый сын Италии, размахивая смуглыми кистями и блестя оливковым румянцем.

Рик Далтон. Знаменитый актер, звезда всех блокбастеров, величина ого-го! Ты же его знаешь! Помнишь! Он не Полански, но лучший его друг! Они закорешились после того, как этот мужик замочил хиппи в своем доме! Огнеметом сжег, представляешь?! Вот это ковбой!..

— Я его остановил, узнал и попросил автограф! — Вертолет полез в рюкзак и вытащил штрафную квитанцию. На ней, поперек строгих протокольных строчек, было выведено: «В память о встрече однажды в Голливуде!» — и размашистая подпись.

Вертолет засверкал рождественской гирляндой.

Он спросил, не тот самый ли это Далтон, о боже! А тот устало ответил, что да-да, конечно, вы видели меня на афишах всех кинотеатров Эл-Эй, офицер. А Вертолет сказал, что нет, нет, сэр! Я вас еще раньше знаю! Вы снимались в спагетти-вестернах! И были звездой сериала «Закон Баунти»! Я взахлеб смотрел!..  
У Рика Далтона тогда потеплели глаза, и он улыбнулся совсем иначе.  
— Как будто мы вдвоем один косяк забили! — разглагольствовал Фрэнки, вращаясь по периметру комнаты. А Фредди следил за ним, как за солнцем, вернувшимся к земле.

— И сам сказал, что хочет оставить добрую память! — неистовствовал Фрэнки. — А у меня блокнота нет! И ничего нет! Только наручники и дубинка! Ну я ему и протянул квитанции!  
— Это же официальные бланки.  
Вертолет легкомысленно отмахнулся:  
— Да я выплатил потом за испорченный лист.  
— И сколько стоит Рик Далтон? — заинтересовался практичный Фредди.  
— Он бесценен, — закатил глаза Вертолет.

А видел бы, — продолжал он, — ты его водителя! Такой, знаешь!.. — шумно втянул ноздрями, словно вдыхая пленительный аромат горячего бургера на гриле. — Я его тоже признал! Он его дублер по жизни! И жгучий перец, руки, бля! Торс! Кубики под майкой! Выглядит прям на полтос! В свои восемьдесят! Да чтоб я так!..  
Фредди кивал и улыбался.  
Землю, схваченную двухнедельной засухой, не касался теплый ласковый дождь, и свет в небе сиял далеким неведомым ему звездам, а не колючему сухому ростку.  
Его брало инеем, как чешуей, — он остывал стремительно. Он радовался чужому счастью, но не умел пускать солнечные зайчики, оставаясь один.

Вертолет налетался и рухнул рядом.  
— Ты тренировался с кем-нибудь целоваться, пока меня не было?  
— Нет.  
— А дрочил хоть?  
— Да. — Фредди не стал отнекиваться, стесняться. — На тебя.  
От Вертолета шибануло горячей волной — и Фредди сразу стало жарко.

Все случилось довольно обыденно. Но это был хороший секс, и Фредди понравилось. И они повторили. Снова и снова. Пока секс не стал крышесносным. Никто из них не назвал бы это отношениями, но они с удовольствием заваливались в одну койку. И Фредди многому научился;  
не научился только одному — бояться и стыдиться.  
Нормально, штатно, сorriente.  
Ласкать того, кто нравится, принимать от него ласку, горячие губы, блудливые руки. Трогать, изучать, хватать за бедра и локти. Распускаться и открываться навстречу — как под теплым ливнем.  
Или — брать довольного, разморенного, с расставленными коленями, слушая сиплые инструкции на выдохе: Ньюэндайк, куда ты шпилишь, ищи в моей жопе Клондайк, бля!..  
Ему нравилось — безумно — все. Его бутоны наконец дозрели и лопнули. Открывая для Фредди его тело, чувствительность, отзывчивость.  
И он быстро учился понимать и схватывать ощущения человека над ним, под ним. Отдавался и брал.  
И был счастлив.

С момента, когда похоронил на кладбище последнего Ньюэндайка, — закончил школу, поступил в университет, получил диплом и отправился в учебку, чтобы стать настоящим вышколенным профессиональным копом — ощутил себя дома. Любимым и расцветшим под светом.  
Белый подснежник, выпрямившийся и распахнувшийся — в оранжевый подсолнух.

Вертолет не только в этом помогал Фредди расслабиться.  
— Слушай, однажды ты все равно попробуешь, что ты за полицейский, если не знаешь, как пахнет ганджубас, или не отличишь на вкус чистый кокс от смеси с сахаром или стиральным порошком?! Да тут на выпускном наши друг друга тазерами жарят по священной традиции, это нормально!  
Штатно.  
Corriente.

— Мы же будущие детективы, Фредди, тебя могут заслать к бандитам, нет, не к мексам, ты слишком белый для этого и слишком культурный. Это меня… Ладно, к белым культурным наркошам. Или в гей-клуб к мафии, и ты везде должен будешь сойти за своего… Они тоже могут тазерами отжарить, и в наручники заковать, и к стояку приковать, сorriente.  
И Фредди соглашался. Да, сorriente, надо быть готовым.

На травке его несло, и вокруг закручивались лопасти.  
Жахались они тогда особенно горячо. Даже не доходя до комнаты, запершись в туалете, под громкие ритмы общей курсантской вечеринки.  
Фредди не боялся и не стеснялся. Даже когда очухивался. Не разглагольствовал, конечно, налево и направо, с кем он, что он, но не испытывал мук совести. Ему нравилось, он нравился, все штатно, сorriente.  
Кокс он попробовал раз в жизни — и завязал сразу, железно. Так плохо ему никогда не было. Много энергии, торчишь, как анди на батарейках из «Бегущего по лезвию», но со всех углов наползают ужас, мрак, и темны воды твоей души.  
Но теперь мог легко опознать разницу между мелко смолотой подделкой и настоящим порошком. 

Вертолет рано покинул Академию — учился по сокращенной программе для патрульных, уже был действующим полицейским, шел на повышение, целился в Эл-Эй.  
Они расстались добрыми друзьями, закадычными приятелями.  
Вертолет звал покорять Голливуд. И придирчиво подбирал себе творческий псевдоним.  
— Нужно красивое имя, и окончание, как у знаменитых итальянцев, лучше всего на «о». Марлон БрандО, Аль ПачинО. В крайнем случае, сойдет и какой-нибудь ТарантинО. А? Ну как?  
— Разве такая фамилия бывает? — с сомнением спрашивал Фредди на последнее. — Тарахтелка, а не фамилия!..  
— Ладно! — Вертолет начинал кружить по комнате, сосредоточенно перебирая руками невидимые слова. — А ГриллО? А? Ну как? Фрэнк Грилло! Закачаться!  
— Гриль для цыпленка, что ли? — хмыкал Фредди.  
Вертолет не обижался.  
— Ньюэндайк, ты, блин, голландский тюльпанчик в почве Америки. Ты в каком поколении тут укоренился?  
Фредди никогда не отвечал про свою семью. А Вертолет не настаивал.  
— О`кей, молочный сыр, ну, а я тут всего лишь второе. Мои родители до сих пор еле говорят по-английски. А я — должен прославить традицию, — он делал большие темные глаза, — римлян, завоевавших полмира!  
Он был очень красивым.

И потом — у Фредди были красивые парни. И ни один не прилипал к нему из жалости. Сами клеились, зажигались, хотели распробовать спокойного и равнодушного к флирту и ухаживаниям.  
Фредди зимовал. А потом разгорался. Когда на него обрушивались — интерес, рвение, азарт.  
Он сам становился рогаткой, которая бодро выстреливает в чужое окно, разбивая стекла.

Стекла падали и звенели. И Фредди звенел, как струна под смычком. Пел. И умел настраивать чужие тональности, тиская за бедра и опрокидывая под себя.  
Он не научился — бояться и стыдиться. И его никто не научил. Что между тем, чтобы самозабвенно отдаваться кому-то или упоенно брать кого-то — есть разница. Большая.  
Он был, он цвел. А потом снова уходил в спокойное состояние, без надрыва и боли. Впадал в спячку.

Но только одно горело в нем неизменно, как полярный день, без рассвета и заката.  
Ему хотелось делать дело — честное, правильное, нужное дело.

*

Ларри изучал его — глазами, руками, губами.  
Внимательно, как карту неразграбленной сокровищницы.  
Бережно, как отбитые большой кровью богатства.  
Утром они начали нежничать еще в душе — Ларри начал. Не дал Фредди вымыться в одиночку, влез к нему под струи воды и долго водил мочалкой по его телу. Мягко окутывал пеной, никаких жестких, как для себя, растираний до покрасневшей кожи — намывал, словно девушку, определил для себя Фредди.  
У Ларри привычки мужчины, который долго жил с женщиной — любимой женщиной.  
Забрать под свою руку, замкнуть в своем пространстве. И не выпускать за пределы круга, очерченного белым мелом.  
Ох, кто-то однажды сбежал от него, нарушив границы, стерев меловой круг узкой пяткой.  
Малышу Оранжевому бежать было незачем. Ладони скользили по кафелю, пока он подставлял спину, грудь, бока.  
Стекла душевой запотели до плотного тумана.  
А Ларри намывал его — для себя. Делая мягким, морщинистым от воды, податливым, горячим.  
А потом снова ебал Фредди на залитой солнцем постели. Неторопливо, с оттяжкой.  
Натягивая на себя за поджарые бедра.  
Заставляя вскрикивать на каждом толчке — хриплым сорванным голосом.  
И кончая ему на спину, пока тот вытягивался в блаженной судороге — снова искусав, исслюнявив подушку.

Снова в душ Ларри его не отпустил, обтер простыней, служившей вместо одеяла в такую жару, бросил ее на пол и подгреб своего малыша к себе.  
Фредди клонило в дрему, он чувствовал себя мужем в женатой паре: кончить, отвернуться и уснуть. А на Ларри, наоборот, нападал стих: нежничать, разговаривать, гладить, целовать. Фредди уже понял — и смирился. Мистер Белый в бывшем похоронном доме использовал любой повод, чтобы дотронуться до малыша Оранжевого. Заполучив себе, Ларри теперь будет любить его ладонями неустанно.  
Совсем мой, со мной, подо мной, при мне.  
— Твоя жена, я так понимаю, волноваться не будет, — чуть насмешливо проурчал он, водя носом по шее Фредди. Вдыхая его запахи, его сладкую усталость.  
— Какая же… — Фредди сбился. А Ларри удовлетворенно фыркнул ему в ухо. Он так и думал. Обручальное кольцо — фальшивка, подделка, лжесвидетельство. У малыша Оранжевого много баек, но ни в одной из них не рассказывается про его дражайшую женушку.  
И это мистера Белого более чем устраивало.  
Фредди не вздрогнул — но только потому что был слишком расслаблен. Он поднял левую руку, взглянул на безымянный. Да, вчера он так спешил, что забыл надеть обручальное кольцо — оковы, запиравшие Фредди, выпускавшие на волю Оранжевого.  
Плохо. Или не очень.

Фредди сам изобрел этот способ. Он надевал кольцо — обручальное, исцарапанное — как бронежилет. Замыкал себя золотым ободком, разделял две жизни — свою и малыша из Сакраменто. Заслонял щитом мысли, которые должны удержаться за границей, не оставлять следы, не выдать себя даже запахом.  
Фредди снимал кольцо — и возвращался к себе, офицеру Ньюэндайку, человеку, который стер себя под прикрытием.  
Фредди натягивал кольцо на палец — и малыш из Сакраменто зубоскалил и золотился челкой во всех барах, трепло и обормот.  
В последнее время кольцо получило новый груз, новую жизнь — Оранжевого.  
Фредди снимал и надевал его, как пальчиковую марионетку в кукольном театре.  
Должен был.

Но с некоторых пор рука словно все время находилась в закрытой перчатке. Кольцо, конечно, держало чужой вес своими потертыми сколами и царапинами. Но Фредди почему-то почти не ощущал разницы между обнаженным или же окованным пальцем, между холодным апельсиновым соком и подогретым молоком. 

И он забылся. Перепутал. Пришел без кольца.

Он был сейчас совсем нагой и беззащитный перед Ларри Диммиком — он, настоящий Фредди Ньюэндайк, не огражденный никакой легендой, никаким щитом.  
Голый, открытый, прозрачный до донышка.  
Но Ларри Диммик не знал никакого Фредди Ньюэндайка.  
Сегодня ночью он спал с малышом из Сакраменто. И с Оранжевым делил золотое утро.

Ларри снова и снова целовал едва заметные стежки над правой бровью Фредди, оставшиеся после злополучных осколков стекла. Облизывал его шею и плечи, заставляя крепче обнимать себя ногами за бедра. И когда провел пальцами по ключице до предплечья, то осторожно обвел и шрам.  
Очень характерный. Ни с чем не спутаешь.  
— Сорок пятый калибр, — Ларри не спрашивал, он знал. Сочувственно покачал головой. — Не повезло тебе, малыш, здорово досталось.  
Он отлично знал, как выглядят шрамы после пули сорок пятого калибра. Круглый ожог с острым «носиком». И даже не нужно приподнимать руку, чтобы проверить — рубец, оставшийся от выхода пули, больше и страшнее.  
Фредди пробило навылет — и хорошо, что лишь раз. Входя в тело узким «клювиком», сорок пятый выдирал после себя ломоть мяса.  
Впрочем, Ларри на этот рубец уже насмотрелся сегодня, когда поставил Оранжевого раком.  
— Херня, — отважно ответил малыш. — Подумаешь, зацепило. 

Ларри ласково погладил его по лицу. Провел по лбу, по брови, мазнул по щеке.  
Фредди судорожно вздохнул — из-за всего этого, из-за того, как Ларри понимающе смотрел на шрам, как он скользнул пальцем, словно дулом, по коже, ровно тем же движением — на мгновение тошнота подступила к горлу.  
Как тогда, когда глупый Ньюэндайк истекал кровью и стискивал зубы — молчи, только бы не орать. А пулевые осколки перемалывали мясо в фарш.

Ларри заметил.  
Напрягся.  
Лицо у него изменилось. Из нежного, встревоженного застыло маской.  
Глаза — щелочки; вокруг рта залегли жесткие глубокие складки.  
Фредди тоже замер.  
Что не так? Он себя чем-то выдал?  
— Если ты знаешь этого легавого, — процедил Ларри, — эту суку, которая стреляла в тебя, скажи. Я его прикончу. Богом клянусь. Я в него всю обойму сорок пятого выпущу. Он сдохнет в муках.  
На мгновение Фредди потерял дар речи. А потом сообразил.  
Ну да, правильно, о чем еще может подумать мистер Белый — вор, который живет от преступления к преступлению? В другого вора мог стрелять только коп. Сорок пятый — популярный калибр. В Сакраменто легавые — копы, поправляет себя Фредди — тоже любят сорок пятый.  
— Да не знаю я, кто это был, — малыш ошарашен.  
Раньше никто не говорил: «Я прикончу тех, кто хочет тебя обидеть, клянусь! Я их прикончу».  
И это было приятно. Кому-то не все равно, что произошло с этим парнем, не все равно — на его боль и страдания.  
И Фредди в эту минуту очень хорошо понимал малыша.

В больнице никто его не навещал, единственного выжившего с той вечеринки — бойни — кладбища.  
И в участке — отводили глаза. Чужой. Не подох — вместо того хорошего парня. Джонни Доленса. Лео Стивенса. Тони Конрада.  
Ньюэндайк — не свой.  
И в Эл-Эй отправили с облегчением. Как проклятье, которое наконец покинуло дом.

— Забей, Ларри, просто забей. Мне тогда не повезло. Или, — он обнажил свои острые белые клыки, — повезло больше, чем я думаю.  
Самое время — начать сентиментально целоваться. И малыш обнял Ларри за шею и целовал в жесткий уголок рта, и ласкал губы, пока белая маска не треснула и не осыпалась.  
Возвращая прежнего нежного сливочного Ларри.  
Возвращаясь вдвоем из промозглой тьмы в солнечное золотое утро.

Ларри гладил его по окружностям сосков, водил по очерченным кожей ребрам, танцевал пальцами на животе и целовал в пупок.  
И Фредди подгибал колени и фыркал от щекотки.  
Он был очень чувствителен — и к боли, и к нежности.  
— Будешь набивать тату? После такого большого дела новички обычно набивают себе на удачу.  
Выцветший кот жмурился на правом предплечье мистера Белого.  
Никаких других, только одна наколка, как-то странно, — подумал бы коп. Но копа тоже вытрахали, и сейчас он мог только бессильно жмуриться в ответ котейшеству — под ярким ранним солнцем.  
— Нет, никаких тату, это не для меня, — Фредди перехватил Ларри за запястье. Тот слишком увлекся, очерчивая выступающую косточку на бедре.  
От долгих поглаживаний кожа шла зернистыми мурашками.  
— Терпеть не могу игл. И вообще, — малыш сморщил нос, влажная спутанная челка упала на глаза, — я плохо переношу, когда в меня чем-то железным тычут, пытаются угондошить, загасить. Бесит меня это. Нервный становлюсь.  
Боль. Фредди Ньюэндайк плохо переносил боль. И Оранжевый не лучше.  
Ларри провел языком по низу живота и с любопытством понаблюдал, как Фредди снова покрылся гусиной кожей.  
— Да ты и вправду нежный, малыш. — Он потерся носом, вдыхая запах семени и пота, — нежный, как апельсиновая мякотка. И такой же белый.  
Он закусил губу, словно не желая все портить новым проклятием: и какая только сука посмела в тебя выстрелить?!  
Фредди судорожно вздохнул. Он думал совсем о другом.  
Если Ларри будет и дальше так горячо дышать на его расслабленный хер — то хер воспрянет. Мистер Оранжевый вцепится в волосы мистера Белого и начнет тыкать свой хер в его губы. И хер знает, чем это закончится. Точнее, понятно чем — но Фредди уже был истощен. Задница болела.  
И он хотел жрать.  
— У тебя есть что пожрать? Одной твоей сарделькой, без обид, Ларри, сыт не будешь, — малыш Оранжевый пошлил, скаля зубы.  
Он знал, что здесь ему все простят, любую наглость, любую дерзость.

*

Удивительно, но внешне Ларри Диммик отлично вписывался в спокойную скучную жизнь Сан-Фернандо — района для банковских служащих, муниципальных чиновников, продавцов автомобилей и спортивных тренеров.  
И не скажешь, что через неделю будет тыкать в лицо дулом пистолета менеджеру ювелирного магазина «У Карины».

Дома было чисто и аккуратно.  
Истерзанное постельное белье Ларри собрал и отправил в стиральную машинку.  
Их вещи еще вечером он методично разложил на стуле — хоть его самого трясло от желания не меньше, чем малыша. Но он все равно упрямо и спокойно раскладывал брюки и майки, чтобы не помялись.  
Поэтому наутро Фредди не выглядел так, словно ночь провел на помойке. И когда растопыренной пятерней попытался пригладить взъерошенные волосы, Ларри вручил ему новую расческу в упаковке.

И холодильник был набит едой, а не как дома у Фредди — две пакета молока, на сегодня и на завтра, и ничего больше. Так что на завтрак малыш получил толстый омлет, жареные помидоры, бекон и хлопья.  
А не стакан виски и сигарету — как можно было бы представить, глядя на фотографии подозреваемого Ларри Диммика в досье.

Все было очень по-обывательски. Точно так же, в сотнях домов вокруг.  
Похоже, Ларри Диммику нравилась именно такая жизнь, а не ночные клубы, наркопритоны и оргии. И он цеплялся за нее всеми силами.  
Быть обычным, быть как все, завтракать на кухне дома, обедать в городе, выезжать по выходным на пляжи или в горы.

Может быть, потому, — думал Фредди с острым сочувствием, — что так легко этого лишиться. И оказаться за решеткой уже не на два года, а на все десять.  
И больше нет чистого белья на широкой постели. Возможности принимать душ, когда хочется. Стоять над сковородкой и подкидывать в руках холодные крупные яйца: малыш, тебе яичницу или омлет?  
Вообще, никакого выбора. Никакой свободы.  
Только сломаться или сдохнуть.

— Малыш, если не нравится омлет, не повод так жестоко убивать его, — засмеялся Ларри, сидя напротив. Из кружки с кофе поднимался ароматный дымок. Ларри щедро насыпал в него сахара, налил сливок. — Ты его уже в бриллиантовую пыль искрошил.  
Фредди очнулся. Посмотрел в свою тарелку. Кровавое месиво вместо сочных томатов и белого омлета. Лужа натекшего сока.  
— Да это все просто на убой, Ларри, — малыш отодвинул тарелку. — Нет сил больше.  
— Завтра получишь яичницу, и только попробуй все не съесть, — угроза была ласковой, но весомой. Но внимания на нее Оранжевый не обратил. Уткнулся в кружку с черным кофе. Вдохнул аромат и успокоился.  
Не надо так много думать.  
Только копы так много думают о разной ерунде.  
А Оранжевому не надо.

Разве только о том, что Ларри уверен — у них будет это чертово «завтра».  
Завтра на двоих.

*

Вот так, как само собой разумеющееся, мистер Белый присвоил себе мистера Оранжевого.  
Фредди подозревал и с каждым днем все сильнее, что, когда Ларри Диммик говорил: «Мы теперь напарники» — подельники, возмущался коп, — то имел ввиду не только предстоящее дело. Не только оно одно.

— Я работаю по всей Калифорнии, — рассказывал Ларри, пока его машина неторопливо взбиралась на голливудский холм. — В Сан-Диего, Фресно, Розвилле, господи, даже в Темикуле, — он засмеялся воспоминаниями сквозь зубы, удерживая почти докуренную сигарету. — Был в Темикуле?  
Малыш покачал головой.  
— Та еще дыра, — Ларри выбросил бычок в окно. — Но только Лос-Анджелес — это по-настоящему большой куш, поверь мне. И не стоит размениваться на мелочи.  
Это была как полевая практика молодого бойца в Академии в Сакраменто.  
Только наоборот: не Фредди учился всему, что должен знать начинающий полицейский, а малыша обучали всему, что должен знать молодой перспективный вор.

Они катались по городу.  
Ларри вроде как проводил экскурсию — показывал разные занятные места, смешил байками, разговаривал, не выпуская изо рта сигарету или зубочистку.  
У него вообще была какая-то оральная фиксация, как сказал бы Фредди, мания все тянуть в рот. Либо ходить с сигаретой по поводу и без, либо жевать зубочистку, расщепляя ее в хлам белыми крепкими зубами, либо жевать резинку — с упоением, как подросток.  
Но непрерывно трепаться мистеру Белому это совсем не мешало.

Он рассказывал, и это было похоже на переливные картинки.  
Под одним наклоненным углом Лос-Анджелес хранил свой тайны надежно запертыми. Под другим — ключ в дверце начинал поворачиваться.  
Малыш смотрел с холмов на город и видел — тут тебе дадут честный косячок, а там тоже дадут, но пизды.  
Перед Оранжевым мистер Белый разворачивал карту, помеченную совсем другими значками.  
Знак доллара или сияющий камушек — потенциальная работа, щедрая добыча.  
Черная дубинка — здесь любят тусить легавые, сидят в засаде под видом штатских, но чуть что, вставят свою дубинку тебе в задницу, мало не покажется.  
Красный крест — свои; если плохо дело, разрешат пересидеть облаву, подлатают, раздобудут оружие. Таких мест мало, и у каждого они свои; береги их, не сдавай, как бы ни крутили ту самую черную дубинку в жопе.

— Вот этот перекресток самый оживленный в квартале, а по переулкам всегда тусит пара-тройка патрульных машин. Придется рвать когти, сюда не суйся, — говорил мимоходом Ларри, выворачивая руль своей тачки.  
— Здесь продают лучшие тако в городе, но без меня лучше не заглядывай. Чужих не любят, — и они проезжали мимо совсем неприметного заведения.  
— Вон тот магазинчик последние два года грабили четыре раза. На витрины даже не смотри, сплошные муляжи, подделка, брать уже нечего. — И машина неслась дальше. А Фредди щурил глаза; как в калейдоскопе, два мира — его, привычный, и бесчестный, Белого, — накладывались стекляшками друг на друга, окрашивая по-новому карту.  
— Вот за этим углом живет один мужик, старый волк-одиночка, зануда тот еще, но поможет решить тебе любые проблемы. Поверь, любые. И надеюсь, у тебя никогда не будет таких проблем, чтобы пришлось обращаться к мистеру Вульфу за помощью.  
— А здесь собираются разные гомики. Тусят, гудят. Развлекаются, короче, — огни клуба днем не горели, и здание выглядело облезлым.  
— А это ты к чему? — недоумевал малыш. Вроде бы никакой ценной информации. Или он просто не уловил?  
Ларри рассмеялся, чуть не выронил зубочистку.  
— Просто так. Мы же катаемся, малыш.

*

Они просто катались.  
И Фредди учился смотреть на город не взглядом полицейского — вот здесь шпана тусит, как бы дело не дошло до беды; там вчера мужика зарезали, второе убийство подряд возле этого дома; у той девахи, а она из картотеки, подозрительно набитая сумка. А взглядом Оранжевого — ночью сюда копы не сунутся; тому инкассатору давно пора на пенсию, он чуть мешок с деньгами не выронил; сигнализацию в этом ювелирном легко обесточить.  
Мистер Белый выбрал его себе в напарники, взял за плечи и представил перед всеми: мой, и только посмейте тронуть.  
Малыш Оранжевый скалился.  
И крепко держался за мистера Белого.

Вопреки всему, Ларри Диммик не вел ночной образ жизни.  
— Добрый день, мистер Эл, — махала рукой из-за заборчика соседка. — Мой муж приглашает вас на барбекю через воскресенье, придете?  
Малыш с интересом разглядывал ее с переднего места в машине.  
Ларри прятал взгляд за черными очками. Но широко улыбался в ответ.  
— Благодарю, миссис Торн. Если не отправят в командировку по штату, обязательно загляну.  
Мистер Эл был аккуратным арендатором и добрым соседом. Дружил с теми, кто жил с ним рядом. Ходил на барбекю со своим вином.  
— Ее муж служит в Тихоокеанском банке, — пояснил он малышу все с той же незначащей улыбкой. — Хорошие знакомства всегда важны.  
Малыш не стал спорить.  
Дружить с банковским служащим действительно всегда очень полезно. Много любопытной информации по работе — между жареными сосисками и вином.

Мистер Эл легко располагал к себе окружающих — не простачок, не дурачок, себе на уме, но обаятельный и щедрый.  
К тому же, широкая улыбка, правильная речь, чувство собственного достоинства.  
Сложно представить, что через неделю он ворвется в банк и будет угрожать пистолетом.  
Сюжет для кино — для большой кровавой драмы.

— Что-нибудь про вампиров? — Ларри взял с полки первую попавшуюся кассету. — Ты же вроде любишь фильмы из вампиров?  
Фредди не нужно было напоминать себе эту историю, рассказанную в баре для Кэботов и неизвестного мужика, который потом стал мистером Белым, а потом Ларри: «Они мне все звонят и звонят. Чуваки, отвяньте, я кино про вампиров смотрю!».  
Ларри запомнил, надо же. Очень внимателен ко всему, что связано с малышом.  
— Можно и вампиров, — он для вида глянул на обложку. Клыкастая херотень на переднем плане. Впечатляюще. Ночью после фильма они с Ларри точно не уснут. Будут воплощать вампиров в постели — кусаться и терзать податливую плоть.  
Фредди прочистил горло.  
Ларри довольно прихватил еще пару кассет, с бензопилой и изгнанием дьявола, а малыш, который крутился со скучающим видом, вдруг ткнул его под бок:  
— Смотри!  
Ларри оглянулся. Фредди кивнул на прилавок с компьютером.  
За ним, опустив голову, стоял мистер Коричневый и что-то сосредоточенно считал. Ни с кем не спутаешь, длинный, мослатый, лицо как башмак.  
Они вдвоем заржали, как школьники, наткнувшиеся на порнуху в разделе диснеевских мультиков. Тихо, похрюкивая другому в плечо.  
Мистер Коричневый, начинающий гангстер, лихой водила, мирно стоял за прилавком видеопроката. Пробивал чеки, пересчитывал кассеты, увещевал тех, кто просрочил возвращение.  
Можно ли придумать что-то унылее?  
Зато понятно, кивнул сам себе Фредди, откуда в нем эта страсть к кино. Непрерывные разговоры о сюжетах, актерах, продюсерах и больших историях.  
Еще одна жертва Голливуда.  
Небось, и в актеры пытался податься.  
Или в сценаристы — что отдельная умора. Пишет истории про гангстеров, наркодилеров, ограбления и прочую хуйню. В Лос-Анджелесе все, кто не мечтает сняться в кино, мечтают снять его сами — хоть на любительскую камеру.

Они подошли к прилавку с самыми постными мордами.  
Мистер Коричневый поднял на них взгляд. Но ничем себя не выдал — он не знает этих людей, он их впервые в жизни видит.  
Даже не попытался толкнуть речь про особенности жанрового кино, когда увидел клыки на обложке. Хотя по лицу заметно — удерживал себя с трудом. Рассчитал без лишних слов, пожелал приятного просмотра.  
И мистер Белый с мистером Оранжевым точно так же держали лицо. Положили смятые денежки в мелкую тарелку, выгребли звонкую горсть сдачи.  
Но вышли на улицу и снова расхохотались.

— Хватит щериться над парнем. Надо же как-то ему выживать, — Ларри оглянулся, выруливая, чтобы выехать с парковки. Кассеты, брошенные на заднем сиденье, рассыпались. — Чтоб ты знал, мистер Синий тоже пытается пробиться на большой экран.  
— Врешь! — глаза малыша округлились. — Кем? Квазимодой?  
— Чё? — Ларри некультурно «чокнул» и даже, кажется, немного обиделся за старика. — Он, между прочим, книжки пишет. Про свою жизнь. У него была очень интересная жизнь. По разным тюрьмам лет двадцать отмотал, если не врет, конечно.  
— Только никто эти книжки не печатает, — малыш продолжал веселиться.  
— Ты же и сам понимаешь, каждый день крупные дела не делаются, — рассуждал Ларри, словно не услышав. — В перерывах тебе нужна работа. Чтобы не было вопросов, откуда такая шикарная тачка, мистер Белый, откуда такой шикарный дом, мистер Белый?  
— И откуда у мистера Белого такая шикарная тачка? — малыш откровенно дразнился. Расслабился, закинул руки за голову.  
— Я очень умный, — весомо ответил Ларри. — И удачливый. Видишь кольцо?  
Он постучал мизинцем по рулю. Толстый золотой ободок. Крупный прозрачный камень.  
— Мой первый хабар. Моя первая большая удача. Оно всегда при мне. Думал, его снимут только вместе с мизинцем или с головой. Но однажды копы забрали его у меня при аресте, и я решил — всё, прости-прощай. А после ходки оно ко мне вернулось. Те же копы и вернули. Прощения просили за то, что накосячили.  
Ларри усмехнулся знакомой неприятной усмешкой мистера Белого.  
— Дай сигарету, малыш.  
Водил он, как и жил, аккуратно. Не позволял себе отвлекаться.  
Фредди выбил сигарету из своей пачки, поднес к губам Ларри.  
Тот подхватил ее, не глядя, не отвлекаясь от дороги:  
— Зажигалка в правом кармане.  
Фредди щелкал несколько раз. Та, как всегда, не поддавалась — упрямилась, не любила чужие руки.  
Наконец Ларри затянулся, стряхнул первый пепел в пустой стаканчик из-под кофе на панели:  
— Так что, мне везет. Даже если теряю, то возвращаю назад сторицей.  
Мистер Белый так был уверен, что обманул систему, что малыш Оранжевый не стал портить ему настроение: а ты уверен, что тебе не заменили брюлик на стекляшку?  
И удача твоя такая же — фальшивая, злая?  
Вместо этого солидно согласился:  
— Богатая вещь.  
— Тут главное уметь не только зарабатывать, но преумножать заработанное, — после нескольких затяжек Ларри снова расслабился, забыл о неприятном.  
— Научишь?  
Ларри глянул искоса. Черные очки съехали на кончик носа.  
Загорелый, с четкими морщинами и лисьим взглядом.  
— Научу. И не только этому, малыш, поверь.  
На лоб упала волнистая прядь волос.  
Обычно мистер Белый тщательно укладывал волосы, приглаживал до одури — чтобы лежали ровно. Как у крестного отца дона Корлеоне. Это делало его старше — и серьезнее.  
Но с малышом Оранжевым он разленился, раскудрявился. И оказался волнистым, сказывалась еврейская кровь. Может, и в самом деле прирожденный финансист. Откладывает на надежные счета, держит акции. И когда мистер Белый и вправду будет белый-белый, как полярный лис, его доходы будут невиннее, чем самый первый снег.

Еще немного кино случилось, когда они возвращались в Сан-Фернандо.  
Дорогу перекрыли, и малыш выскочил, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.  
Шли съемки. Мотор, камера!  
Режиссер обливался потом на своем складном стуле. Ассистенты со страшными лицами показывали — тишина, вашу мать!  
Фредди впервые увидел, как делают настоящее кино. А может, ненастоящее, ситком какой-нибудь, но все равно. Тот же мистер Коричневый наверняка вовсю рвался бы за ленточку — объяснить режиссеру свое видение.  
За лентой вышагивал молодой парень, так неуклюже, что малыш не выдержал и начал его передразнивать.  
— Ровнее! Не горбись! Ты же герой! Ты же гангстер, твою мать! — орал ассистент.  
Бедный парень выпячивал живот, расправлял грудь, выглядел, как надувшийся голубок. И сдувался через пару секунд.

Малыш отчаянно развлекался. Над его пантомимой ржали первые ряды. И один из ассистентов не выдержал:  
— А ну, иди сюда, хочешь в кино попасть? Я серьезно, иди сюда, парень, есть шанс, давай, давай.  
Ларри подхватил малыша за плечи, чтобы увести:  
— Спасибо. Но у нас свое кино.  
— А чего надо? — Фредди вскинул голову, смахивая челку. Малыш из Сакраменто не пропускал такое мимо, если его задирали.  
Шагнул — вперед. И Ларри пришлось разжать руки.  
— Ну раз ты такой умный, то покажи, как надо, гангстера.

Фредди действительно стало интересно. Фрэнки-Вертолет много рассказывал про пробы и бесконечные кастинги, долгие очереди, непреходящее состояние длинной вермишелины в толпе таких же одинаковых спагетти. Про режиссеров, подобных небожителям, и — возомнивших себя хозяевами площадки ассистентов. Через которых пытаешься просочиться в узкую дырочку единственного шанса.

Фредди улыбнулся.

*

Ларри смотрел во все глаза. Он был встревожен — не любил толпу. Особенно перед делом не стоило привлекать внимание.  
Но малыш оказался фартовым. И Ларри, следя за ним взглядом и прожигая пеструю футболку на спине, в какой-то момент забыл, что надо волноваться.  
Малыш перестал обезьянничать, передразнивая неудачливого актера, а начал… играть. Нет, нет. Он прочитал распечатанный лист бумаги, как техническое задание, потом, щурясь, посмотрел на улицу, на солнце… и начал — жить.

Серьезная худая мордочка, жесткие собранные жесты, ни унции манер раздувшегося голубка, неверибельного, смешного, карикатурного. Вещь в себе, парень с улиц, который знает цену пистолету и пуле, и сколько крови возьмет разменной монетой.  
Ларри цокнул языком — в такого верилось. В актера-чучело, выпирающего живот и подпрыгивающего спесивой походкой — нет. А в малыша и созданный им образ — сразу.

Кажется, не только Ларри, как профессионал, одобрил. Крикнул в рупор другой ассистент. Малыша взяли за плечо, подвели к режиссеру. Тот не поднялся с раскладного стульчика, разговаривал, покровительственно закинув ногу на ногу и не снимая темных очков.  
Ларри мысленно отстрелил ему яйца, болтающиеся под мотней широких парусиновых штанов.  
Как малыш не любил, если его задирают — порой ревниво, по-щенячьи глупо, так Ларри не любил, когда его не уважают.  
И тех, кто с ним.  
Своих Ларри в обиду не давал.

Но малыш вернулся, сияя во все тридцать два — зубастая тигровая акулка. Ларри обожал его неправильные острые клыки, слишком длинные, чуть ли не до нижней губы. Сам малыш, как настоящий упырь, ими не ранился, но при поцелуях мог здорово оцарапать.  
Несколько ранок во рту и на хере Ларри уже носил.  
И млел.

Они сели в машину и отъехали подальше, и тогда только Ларри обронил:  
— Делись.  
Фредди разжал кулак и показал карточку.  
— Да ты что, визитка босса?  
Малыш отдал, и Ларри искоса прочитал, не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
— Впечатлил, — вернул обратно. Малыш повертел в пальцах, хмыкнул.  
— Спросил, в какой школе я учился.  
Ларри захохотал, представляя ответ: в средней, еле дотянул до выпускного, бойкий шалопай на задней парте.  
— Он спрашивал про актерские школы, малыш. У нас их дохера, есть классом повыше, есть трубой пониже.  
Фредди пожал плечами:  
— Ну, я про обычную сказал. Мне-то без разницы.  
Ларри посмотрел на него с любовью.  
— Ты понравился. Ты умеешь многим нравиться. Берешь чем-то, знаешь. — Ларри педантично включил поворотник, мягко завернул руль. — И был там неплох, скажу я тебе. Я смотрел и, знаешь, неудивительно, что эти фраера купились. Ты показал им нашего брата без их дешевых киношных понтов. А что тебе сказали? — перестал сдерживать любопытство. Хотелось погордиться своим мальчиком еще больше. — Болтали вы дольше, чем просто перетереть вопрос о школе.

Фредди вытянул руку в открытое окно, уголок карточки подхватил и начал трепать ветер.  
— Чтобы я пришел завтра.  
— Придешь?  
— Зачем? — он разжал пальцы, и визитка белой чешуйкой сгинула в фарватере машины.  
— Может, ты прирожденный талант, стал бы охуенным актером, и я бы смотрел на тебя в кино, — подначил его Ларри.  
Малыш повернулся к нему и поднял брови.  
— Зачем?  
— Бабло, мальчики, слава и папарацци?..  
Малыш смешно сморщил нос в полном непонимании.  
У него было напрочь вырезано честолюбие. Дешевый мир его не привлекал.

*

Ты знаешь, страшная подружка пошла за компанию с красивой на кастинг и стала звездой! — рассказывал жуткие истории Вертолет. Подобные актерские байки о чужом случайном успехе для него были сродни пугалкам. Большие глаза, свистящий шепот.  
А потом предлагал: айда в Эл-Эй, махнем на кастинг? Проветришь свою задницу со мной, на мир кино посмотришь.  
— Чтобы я был твоей страшной подружкой? — смеялся Фредди.  
Вертолет серьезнел и обнимал его широким горячим жестом:  
— Ты классный, — дышал Фредди в висок.  
Совсем не сorriente для нашей дыры. Я бы тебя попробовал, но не в блокбастере.

Фредди хохотал во все горло. Одержимость Вертолета его зажигала — но совсем с другой стороны. Расцветал под вниманием, как под направленным светом, как зеленая марихуана в горшочке в теплице под софитом.

Впитывал нежность, ласку, привязанность — как сухая губка горячую воду.  
Был любим.  
И в нем самом — открывалось море. 

*

— Так у тебя было четверо? — спросил у него Ларри в среду. А может, во вторник. А может, в пятницу.  
— У них было со мной, — машинально, не задумываясь, поправил Фредди.  
Ларри задумался, катая на языке осязаемую разницу значений.  
— И ты их трахал? — в голосе звучало… сомнение.  
Фредди перевернулся на спину. Он так и не научился — бояться и стыдиться тех, с кем в постели, тому, что двое мужчин друг с другом делают.  
Малыш из Сакраменто выпалил, что пусть Ларри понюхает его яйца, если забыл, чем кобели от сучек отличаются. И бодро добавил, что он же не спрашивает, над какой парашей Ларри научился…  
Замолчал и отвернулся.  
Белый тоже молчал. 

Фредди уперся скулой в наволочку и клял Оранжевого.  
Вот кому бы на длинный язык надеть кольцо!

— Схуяли над парашей? — зло переспросил Ларри. — Думаешь, я на отсидке жопой петуха вертел?  
Фредди сказал, что нехрен считать яйца в корзине Оранжевого. Он же не гонит, откуда Ларри умеет такие отсосы делать.

Шерсть на загривке встала дыбом.  
Он проваливал, проваливал задание — с треском, взрывом, словно хлопушка на Четвертое июля.  
Потому что Фредди задело. По-настоящему, по-живому, как влюбленного по уши идиота.  
Он не ожидал — и впервые в жизни встретился с тем, что кому-то важно, под кем Фредди лежал или кого натягивал.  
Везло, наверное.

Ларри привалился, прижался губами к искусанному плечу. К шее. Повел мокрым горячим дыханием под кромкой роста волос.  
Фредди облепило мурашками — к вящему удовольствию Ларри.

— Просто ты такой нежный, — забубнил он виновато, уткнувшись носом в затылок и шумно вдыхая. — И тебе, блядь, нравится быть со мной.  
Фредди ни черта не понял.  
— Ну?  
— Подо мной, — пояснил Ларри, наглаживая его бедро. Протиснул другую руку подмышку и прижал Фредди к себе, прильнув всем телом к его спине, заднице, ногам. — А сам четырех… оленей завалил.  
— Они были студентами, — сказал Фредди правду. Надеясь, что Ларри правильно истолкует для себя: свободные нравы, слабаки, не знающие тюремных правил. И не придется накручивать новые рулоны спагетти на уши Ларри.  
— Отзывчивый, ласковый… — Ларри гладил его по животу, по бедру, колену. — Не стесняешься…  
— Я же не спрашиваю, с кем ты так сосать научился. Но могу.

Ларри молчал, шумно дыша в затылок. Макушка Фредди и ее запах его до одури пленяли. Как и сам Фредди, становящийся на ощупь шершавой теркой под его руками, ладонями, тяжелым живым весом.

— Мне нравится. Блядь, представь себе. Мне тупо нравится, — произнес в тишину Фредди. — Никто меня не заставит поступать иначе. Я делаю, что хочу. С тем, кого люблю.

У Ларри замерла ладонь. Сжала Фредди всей горстью, словно золото упало — не рассыпать бы! — и снова принялась нежить; став в разы горячей и весомей.

Фредди вытянулся и расслабился. И он, и малыш сказали свое слово. 

Ладонь Ларри передвинулась выше. Согрела солнечное сплетение. Обвела соски. Потом, поднявшись по горлу, колкий небритый подбородок и уголки рта.

— Малыш, — пробормотал глухо. — Я в тюрьме честно отсидел, ты не думай.

Фредди переборол порыв оттянуть себе веки вниз: Ларри, блядь.

— Я гораздо позже понял, что мне не только бабы нравятся. И, знаешь. Не сразу дошло. Я думал, нервы… И злой был. Думал, тюрячка совсем в кровь въелась, у меня, блядь, типа харчи в легких, только тут в мозгах какое-то разжижение началось. Я там… снимал пидорков, думал — пару раз попробую и пройдет. Типа у меня, как у вьетнамских калек, знаешь. Ушли на войну нормальными, а вернулись с поехавшей кукушкой. И им всякое мерещится. Вот и я думал. Что мерещится. От меня и А… напарница ушла. Пока я… пытался задвиг из мозгов выбить.

«А»? — встрепенулся внимательный коп. Прозвучал глухо и далеко. Зацепись, выведай, что за «А», откуда. Как та официантка из бара, «Э» — Элоис.  
Фредди закрыл глаза.  
И не услышал.

— И чем закончилось? — спросил, ощущая ласку на горле.  
Жесткая широкая ладонь остановилась, обняв за кадык.

— Десять лет большой срок, малыш, — Ларри усмехался. Открыто и спокойно. — Видишь, лежу и ревную тебя к твоим бывшим, как дурак.

Он прижался к уху Фредди ртом и взял мочку губами. Облизал языком, щекотно втянул, прикусив зубами.  
— Никогда не встречал таких, как ты.  
— Каких?  
— Таких, — повторил Ларри. — Такого. Чтобы и снизу, и сверху, и без понтов на стойку…  
— Пошел ты, — беззлобно буркнул Фредди. — Мне твой хер и без всяких понятий зоны нравится.

*

У тебя умные руки, — говорил Ларри. — Чуткие. Слышат. Тебе надо не в налетчики, малыш, а в медвежатники. Взламывать железо и сталь, просачиваться ящеркой, ты охуенно смог бы подбирать шифр без всяких отмычек.  
Он брал пальцы Фредди, подносил к губам и грел дыханием.  
— Когда мы закончим, ты должен попробовать.  
— Не хочу, — лениво отзывался Оранжевый.  
— Зря. У тебя талант. Но уверен, ты передумаешь. — И Белый добавлял: — Я постараюсь. 

Фредди неторопливо щурил глаза.  
В нем плескалось море. Нет, океан. Нет, он весь был планетой, объятой теплой сокрушительной волной.  
Он впервые влюбился — до самопотери, саморазрушения, его крыло.  
Он впервые ощущал себя полностью погруженным не в чашку, не в миску с водой, не в раковину — а в бездонное, солнечное, синее, поглощающее.

Это было даже не счастье. Не влечение. Не отклик мембраной на мощный звук извне — что-то иное. Незнакомое Фредди до сих пор, несмотря на опыт, близость, секс.  
Он раньше знал — он губка, которая пропускает через себя море.  
А теперь — стал — морем.

И на золотом дне было невероятно, непостижимо хорошо.

Белый потом затащил его в школу — обычную, среднюю. И, посреди тишины уроков, заставил прижаться ухом к шкафчику и крутить румпель замка: открывай.  
Фредди оскалился: ты с ума сошел? А потом заинтересовался. И осторожно вращал магнитный круглый затвор, слушая щелчки в дешевом металле. И открыл подряд три школьных шкафчика, которые выбрал наугад Ларри.

На центральном вокзале стало сложнее — крики, гул, объявления под потолком, нескончаемый поток пассажиров.  
Ларри вручил ему святую святых, судя по его виду, — набор отмычек в мягком замшевом футляре.  
И Фредди снова стоял на холодном сквозняке с ободранной коростой принципов напротив запертого сейфа.  
А Оранжевому нравилось. Он чувствовал азарт и драйв. И желание доказать. И не разочаровать.  
И Фредди, перестав обращать внимание на небрежно облокотившегося Белого, не разочаровал. 

— Умные пальцы, — с удовольствием повторил дома, целуя его руки, Ларри. — Тебе надо тренироваться. Слушать замки. Открывать их. Цены тебе не будет.

Фредди смотрел на свои руки, как на чужие.  
Привыкал.

— Эль фоксо, — восхищался Ларри. — В любой курятник просочится.  
Во Фредди плескалось море. Золотое дно, белая пена, высокое яркое солнце, необъятная синева.  
Где-то были берега, о которые разбиваются волны.  
Где-то были.

*

Холдуэй весь телефон на квартире Ньюэндайка оборвал. Автоответчик методично запомнил каждое матерное слово, которым тот крыл своего пропавшего агента.  
Фредди удалил все, одно за другим. Ларри он перед отлучкой сказал, что ему нужно развязаться со старыми делами.  
И Ларри одобрил, он любил порядок во всем. Предлагать свою помощь не стал. Это гешефт Оранжевого — вмешиваться, значит, не уважать.

За уличным столиком возле закусочной Холдуэй сидел с блондинкой в красном пиджаке. Белая, яркая, приметная — на них косились. Надо же, какой-то вшивый ниггер в дешевой майке, а такую красотку себе отхватил.  
Фредди замедлил шаг. Его как будто на веревке волокли, а он сопротивлялся.  
И никак не мог сообразить, кто он сейчас.  
Встреча на виду у всех, а не на крыше или заброшенном стадионе, где они с Холдуэем наедине. А там, где их увидит кто угодно. Но Холдуэй по-прежнему одет не как коп — как уличный пройдоха. А вот девушка выглядела _приличной_. И по большому счету ей, с ее тщательной завивкой и красным глянцевым пиджаком, рядом с таким отбросом делать нечего.  
Так кто будет Фредди, когда подсядет к ним за столик? Детектив Ньюэндайк? Мистер Оранжевый?

Он уже целую вечность таскал на своем горбу малыша из Сакраменто. Почти год. За восемь месяцев можно заделать и родить на свет полноценного нового человека.  
И малыш зудел в ухо: подваливаешь к ниггеру, как ни в чем ни бывало, треплешь его шалаву за щечку, делов-то. И двойной чизбургер с большой картошкой фри не забудь заказать, жрать хочется.  
Это парень был просто прорва. Не то, что Ньюэндайк, сама умеренность. Сама сдержанность.

Он все-таки заказал. И двойной чизбургер, и соленую картошку фри, и колу с кубиками льда.  
И он сжал локоть Холдуэя в уличном братанском жесте, как тот и ждал.  
И вежливо кивнул блондинке. Та деловито представилась по фамилии — Макласки.

Холдуэю нужен результат. Нужна старая уродливая голова Джо Кэбота. А уж кто ее приволочет в зубах, уличная шпана с косячком за ухом или упрямый коп со значком, — плевать. Ему не нужны твои душевные терзания, оранжевый ты или серо-буро-малиновый.  
Делай свою работу, парень.  
И Фредди ее делал, как велит долг.

Он вспоминал, что хранил Серебряный Серфер на своей изнанке. Все танцующие в своем «dance macabre» гробики-ромбики — кто на стреме, кто держит посетителей на мушке, кто берет хранилище.  
И кто-то из этих ребят должен пойти на сделку, чтобы свидетельствовать против Джо Кэбота, когда их возьмут.

Холдуэй смотрел выжидающе, мощно двигая челюстями.  
И Фредди медленно подбирал слова.

Возможно, мистер Синий — хоть он и старый кореш Джо Кэбота. Он отмотал столько сроков, что вся разноцветная банда нервно курит в сторонке. На него, наверняка, много чего интересного можно раскопать в архивах. И попробовать надавить — вряд ли в своем возрасте он захочет снова в ходку.  
«И ты мог бы потратить день-другой, чтобы найти и его фотографию тоже», — резонно напоминал коп в голове.  
«Я не собака, чтобы рыться в миллионе папок курв Лос-Анжелеса, зашкварившихся об легавых», — цедил Оранжевый сквозь зубы.

Фредди продолжал.

Мистер Розовый, звезда шоу, был не слишком доволен тем, что распланировал Кэбот.  
На встрече он поднял голос против, хоть и уступил в споре. Его можно взять на слабо, предложив хорошие условия сделки. Он мозговитый мужик, себе на уме. И вряд ли захочет расплачиваться за чужие грехи.  
«И он помешан на черных девчонках. Если что, найти его подружку и надавить через нее», — напоминал коп.  
«Отвали, — шипел малыш из Сакраменто. — И так им достаточно!»

Блондинка помешивала пластиковой трубочкой в стаканчике. Это единственное, что выдавало ее нервы — поторопись, времени мало, сидим, как мишени в тире: красная, черная, рыжая.

Про мистера Коричневого сказать нечего. Парень чокнулся на кино. Таких в Эл-Эй сотни тысяч.  
«И ты не расскажешь, где он работает?»  
«Нахера? Парень еще ничего не сделал. Может, он передумает и вместо ограбления свалит на дневной сеанс «Настоящей любви». Зачем человеку зря жизнь ломать!» — малыш отчаянно скалил зубы.  
Он умел сочувствовать. И, в отличие от Фредди, не был спутан узами службы, долга, клятвы, которую принес на присяге.  
Фредди знал — Оранжевому проще, он свободен. И он же — ошибается.  
Он не щенок в дружелюбной, принявшей его своре. Без Ларри, мистера Белого, — его порвут, быстро, безжалостно.  
Если они все-таки возьмут бриллианты, самая заварушка — цимес, как выражался Ларри, — начнется после дела. Когда начнут делить, когда не захотят делиться. 

И есть мистер Блондин.  
Фредди запнулся — мистер Блондин был не такой, как все остальные. Но Фредди не знал, как объяснить Холдуэю.  
Он никому не нравился — ни Ньюэндайку, ни Оранжевому. Малыш бы что потявкал, но ему слова не давали, свою роль он отработал — пока не получил кличку и не оброс медной звонкой шерстью.  
Что томило в груди? Предчувствия? Бред.  
Просто… мистер Блондин не вписывался в эту компанию.  
Среди невысоких, мобильных, маневренных грабителей — мистер Белый, мистер Розовый, мистер Оранжевый — Блондин в свои шесть с половиной футов ростом громоздился, как гора.  
Мясной, тяжелый, сильный. Пистолет в его руке — игрушка.  
Такой не перестроится, мгновенно меняясь под ситуацию, вытанцовывая легким шагом прочь из нее. Он не вор. У него не тот почерк и — не то мышление.  
Оранжевый, Белый, Розовый — налетчики. Ворваться, врезать, поднять шум, накатиться и схлынуть, не оставляя следов, жертв и рек крови.  
Это другая философия.  
Они профессионалы в том, чтобы захапать и унести. Припугнуть и вытрясти.  
Но не убийцы. Не палачи. Не изуверы.  
Держат руки чистыми — максимально. Провести ограбление, заляпавшись кровью, — зашквар. Вор, если попадется, сядет как честный человек, а не по статье висельника, мокрушника, живодера.  
Это разные касты. Разное мышление.  
А Блондин… Ему бы не ювелирные магазинчики грабить, где он будет как слон в посудной лавке, а ломать кости непокорным должникам, расстреливать инкассаторские машины или устраивать налеты в казино — с автоматами, взрывами и прочей цветомузыкой.  
Совсем другой класс.  
Не скоростной гоночный болид. Наглухо забронированный танк. И кто за рулем, непонятно.

Фредди принесли заказ — пиршество и радость для тощего и вертлявого малыша из Сакраменто.  
Только никто из них не притронулся к дымящимся тарелкам.  
Мистер Блондин — человек Эдди Кэбота. И он только что вышел из тюрьмы, запах еще не выветрился. Они с «Красавчиком» Эдди не расстаются. Наверняка, парень есть в вашей картотеке.  
Найдите. Это ваша работа.  
«Да! — рявкнул Оранжевый. — Почему только я тащу всю упряжку?!»  
И коп ему не возразил.  
Эдди, безусловно, подражает отцу. Но — или потому же — сгребает свою команду. Отсюда в цветную банду собраны фломастеры из разных наборов.  
Участников должно было быть меньше.  
Белый — как опытный лис, следит за своенравным, не признающим иерархию Розовым. Синий — за мной и Коричневым, молодняком. А на деле не так.  
Серебряный Серфер подмигнул с плаката. 

— Эдди — дерьмо собачье, но папочкино собачье дерьмо, — бросил Холдуэй. — А его Блондин?  
Ньюэндайк не знал, насколько тот готов пойти против Кэботов. С ним, скорее всего, будут проблемы.  
На самом деле он не сомневался, но сказать — чутье у меня, бля, как у фартового кента, — так себе шуба. В отличие от воров и налетчиков, суеверных до чертовой бабушки, копы уважали факты и четкие улики. 

Холдуэй слушал цветные выкладки, не отрываясь от еды. Большой бургер был съеден до крошки. В пакете с картошкой ничего не осталось.  
Холдуэй вытер пальцы салфеткой. И только после этого сказал:  
— Мистера Белого в отчет ты не включил. Думаешь, мы отлыниваем, пока ты жопу подставляешь?  
— Моя жопа само внимание.  
— Макласки нашла все, что можно, на твоего Белого. Рассказывай, Макласки.  
Девушка задорно улыбнулась. Наступил ее звездный час. Она проделала большую работу, собирая информацию по нескольким штатам, и могла гордиться этим. Фредди бы, наверное, тоже гордился.  
Но сейчас он слушал историю своего Белого в таком виде, как ее запечатлела полицейская хроника.  
На тарелке остывал двойной чизбургер.

— Лоуренс «Ларри» Диммик, — Макласки даже не заглядывала в бумаги, которые достала из своей широкой, тоже лакированной, в тон пиджаку, сумки. — Также известен как Лоуренс Джейкобс и Элвин «Эл» Джейкобс.

Мистер Эл подмигнул в памяти.  
Жулик ты, Ларри, — подумал Фредди. — Эл — вовсе не Лоуренс, ты сыграл в поддавки.

— На конкурсе парней с пушками я бы присвоила ему титул Мистер «Вооруженное ограбление», — Макласки тряхнула золотыми кудрями. Она была настоящим фанатом своего дела. Точно таким же, как Ньюэндайк. Был. Наверное. Сейчас сам Фредди начинал уже сомневаться. — Он настоящий профессионал и старается не попадаться. Имеет две судимости, но отсидел всего однажды.

«Да, он такой, мой Ларри! — гордо вскинулся малыш Оранжевый. — Он знает, как забрать добычу и уйти от легавых. Он и меня обещал научить!»

— В первый раз, когда его взяли, а это случилось в Милуоки, он получил восемнадцать месяцев условно. Молодой был, двадцать один год, ему поверили. — Ее красная помада не поблекла, даже когда она жевала бургеры. И теперь четко очерченный рот притягивал внимание.

Я старше на год, — Фредди вспомнил ту старую карточку из архива. Раскосые глаза, изумленный взгляд. Наивный испуганный щеночек. Попался и теперь не знает, как выпутаться. — И я бы не хотел сейчас оказаться за решеткой.  
Ты только начинаешь. Вкладываешься в дело. Во все, ради чего учился, во что веришь. А тебя «хоп!» — и обухом по голове.  
Обломайся и падай.

— Второй раз его взяли в тридцать два. Причем даже не за ограбление.

Десять лет спустя. Большой срок. Для того, кто постоянно промышляет хищничеством, грабежами, нарушением закона.

Малыш навострил уши. Ларри не делился, а сам он не спрашивал — о таких вещах спрашивать не принято. Как же повязали удачливого профессионала?  
А Фредди напрягся.  
Было странно слушать о Ларри, о его мистере Белом, — от чужого человека, который его совсем не знал. Точнее, знал слишком хорошо. Всю подноготную, все попавшие в зрение полиции сведения.  
Голые факты, и ничего больше.  
Ничего о том, какой он улыбчивый, наивный, заботливый.  
Как подтягивает штаны решительным жестом пацана, который донашивает их за старшими.  
Как щедро кладет сахар и сливки, пока кофе не превратится в бледную переслащенную бурду, а ему вкусно — прихлебывает, довольный.  
Как тщательно бреется. Как мурлычет песни за рулем — не в такт и не в тон.  
Как верит всему, что говорит Фредди.  
Всего этого нет в досье, и слава богу.  
Но хранится в памяти Оранжевого, и детектив Ньюэндайк не знает, что с этим делать.  
Пальцы связаны белыми нитками. Прострочены чужими, придуманными и надетыми на них жизнями — и Фредди в каждой из них; много, слишком много. По шву распарывать придется.

— К тому времени Диммик уже переехал в Лос-Анджелес. — Макласки все-таки заглянула в бумаги, сверяя свой рассказ. — Он зашел выпить в одно местечко, а туда нагрянула полиция нравов. А при Диммике незарегистрированный пистолет и кольцо, которое проходило как похищенное при ограблении. Глупо попался. И срок-то ему дали больше за то, что отбивался при задержании.

— Да уж, глупо, — Фредди достал сигарету, забыв спросить разрешения у дамы, можно ли закурить.  
Сколько фингалов Ларри наставил и сколько ребер сломал, прежде чем на него навалились всем скопом, взяли количеством — злого, яростного, — и скрутили, уткнув мордой в пол, укротив непокорство силой, количеством, законом?..  
Фредди мельком усмехнулся. Запомнился точно копам тот бар.

— А что за пистолет при нем был? — деловито уточнил Холдуэй, больше для порядка.  
Макласки нашла взглядом нужную строчку. Ньюэндайк бодро щелкал зажигалкой и чуть не прослушал.  
— «Магнум», сорок пятый калибр. Но чистый. Из него никого не убивали.  
— Вор, а пушки носит как у полицейских, — Холдуэй, кажется, оказался этим недоволен.  
— Хорошая дальнобойность, высокая поражаемость цели, — Макласки не видела тут ничего удивительного. — Выглядит внушительно. То, что нужно при ограблении.

«Давайте я вам расскажу про хорошую дальнобойность и высокую поражаемость цели!» — Фредди чуть не взорвался криком.  
Руку свело, и он никак не мог прикурить. Двигал колесико теперь онемевшим пальцем.  
Резкая фантомная боль. Давненько не было.  
Он не боялся оружия. Он любил его.  
Не дергался при упоминании калибра и прочей чуши. Сам стрелял от души в тире — и в Сакраменто, и совсем недавно в мексиканском квартале.  
Просто сейчас шла речь о Ларри.  
И это было тяжело.

Соберись, тряпка. Это не труднее, чем на больничной койке восстанавливать себя по частям после дула, приставленного к голове и едва не разнесшего твой череп вдребезги.  
Соберись.

— Если верить тому числу преступлений, что он совершил по версии четвертого отдела, — Макласки не сдавалась, — то наш Мистер «Вооруженное Ограбление» по гражданским не стреляет. Да, он любит большие пушки и может грозить засунуть их в задницы, но никто из гражданских серьезно не пострадал.

Фредди наконец справился с зажигалкой. Руку отпустило.  
Он затянулся и хрипло спросил:  
— Что-то еще?  
Девушка пролистнула страницу.  
Небольшое досье было собрано на Ларри Диммика. Совсем тонкое.  
Почему-то Фредди это порадовало.  
Настоящий профессионал. Не попадается.

— Есть одна история. Полтора года назад Диммик и еще двое подозреваемых планировали ограбить банк в Сакраменто. Четвертым стал парень из местной полиции, Джон Доленс, работал под прикрытием. Он подобрался к ним, и я уж не знаю, чем он себя выдал, но его раскрыли. Ограбление сорвалось.  
— Понятно, — в горле у Фредди пересохло. Вот этого он никак не ожидал. Это было хуже, чем удар под дых.  
Кола показалась совсем безвкусной.  
Зато затяжка — долгой.  
Это была его история. 

Он, сам того не зная, уже числился в деле Ларри Диммика еще до того, как они познакомились.  
Спокойный, нежный, внимательный Ларри вошел в его жизнь еще до того, как они познакомились.

Ничего.  
Так бывает.

— Теперь представьте картину. — Красный пиджачок энергично зашуршал. — День рождения этого парня, того, кто был под прикрытием…  
Джонни Доленс, там же написано, — Фредди обреченно слушал, мучаясь от того, как странно и неправильно звучит рассказ. Доленс не Диммик, он же наш.  
По фактам — все звучало верно, но неправильно.  
Потому что они все веселились и ржали, как придурки. Потому что русская жена Лео Стивенса напекла жирных русских пирогов, и они пахли одуряюще вкусно. Потому что тогда он, Фредди Ньюэндайк, еще не был проклятьем для всех остальных.  
— Друзья в его доме приготовили вечеринку, подарки и ждут. Открывается дверь, все кричат: «Сюрприз!». И тут видят, что рядом с ним в дверях стоит еще один человек, уткнул ствол ему в голову. И прежде чем кто-то что-то понял, этот подонок застрелил именинника и расстрелял остальных. Трое убитых, шестеро раненых.  
— Пиздец, — Холдуэй был потрясен.  
— Да, — Фредди не спорил. Разломал сигарету о пепельницу.  
— Ты ведь из Сакраменто, парень, — Холдуэй смотрел на него с сочувствием. Он не знал, что Ньюэндайк был там, Фредди мог в этом поклясться. Холдуэй просто по-человечески сочувствовал. — Чем у вас там дело закончилось?  
Красный пиджачок перестал шуршать. И для Макласки тоже эта история — из бумажной, далекой — стала живой. Рядом сидел человек, который был таким же копом в Сакраменто, который мог попасть под раздачу, как эти несчастные ребята.  
— Ничем, — нехотя ответил Фредди и выбил новую сигарету из пачки. — Виновного искали, но не нашли. Мы… То есть, потерпевшие никого не смогли опознать.

Теперь он понимал, какой пиздец перед ним открывается. И дело не в том, откуда помнит Ларри — видел в одной из шеренг у стены. Почти сотня человек прошла тогда через процедуру опознания.  
И Ларри Диммик был там.  
Одним из.  
Ничем особо не приметным лицом за черным стеклом.  
Все гораздо хуже.  
Фредди Ньюэндайк не знал, что Ларри был одним из той самой банды. В тройке главных подозреваемых. Проходил как убийца или соучастник убийцы Джонни.  
Три трупа, шесть раненых. Стоны женщин, пистолет в голову.  
Знал бы Фредди раньше, если бы ему сказали еще тогда, в Сакраменто, свои — хотя нет, не могли, чтобы не возникло предвзятости, чтобы у свидетеля был чистый взгляд. Но если бы Фредди хотя бы чуть раньше знал!..  
То что?  
Ну что?

Как он объяснил себе, когда в Лос-Анджелесе открыл досье, привезенное из Висконсина, откуда помнит Ларри во время допросов в Сакраменто?  
Что Ларри «гастролер». Где он только ни катался, где ни бывал. Оказался не в том месте не в то время, как с тем же баром и облавой. Прихватили и всунули в череду всех окрестных и пришлых уголовников, как еще одного. 

Как одного из разношерстной городской кодлы.  
А не как участника той самой банды.  
Вот в чем разница.

— Хуево, — резюмировал Холдуэй. Он неожиданно близко сопереживал ситуации: птичка в руках, а в клетку не засадишь. Выпорхнет, оставив наглое перышко из хвоста. Сука.  
— У несостоявшихся грабителей были алиби, — пояснила Макласки. В ее бумагах все написано. Все, кроме того, что Фредди Ньюэндайк знал Джонни Доленса и спит с Ларри Диммиком. — А предъявить обвинение им не могли. Они ведь только планировали ограбление, но так и не совершили. За мысли не судят. Дело закрыли.  
Фредди резко выпустил дым в сторону. Да, пятая поправка. То, что спасает людей от ложного обвинения и что уводит ублюдков от наказания.  
Бритва Оккама. Не множить зря подозрения без доказательств.  
— Ну, и кроме того, на них ничего не было. Кроме показаний мертвого копа о том, что они собирались сделать, — Макласки отправила в рот соломинку картошки фри.  
Фредди рвануло — жгучей яростью в горле.  
Мать вашу, мертвого копа звали Джонни!.. Он не безымянная жертва, в вашем досье черным по белому написано имя!  
Он хотел промолчать.  
Хотел.

— Джон Доленс знал, что делает. Он профи. Он бы «гастролерам» не подставился. Засада не в его последнем деле, искать надо было дальше! — он ожесточенно выплевывал слова. — А наш капитан уперся в это сраное ограбление. А копать надо было дальше! В других делах! Искать тех, кто вышел после отсидки и хотел отомстить!  
— Диммик вышел на десять лет раньше этого случая, — отметил Холдуэй. — Ты думаешь, они чем-то связаны?  
Именно, что ничем! — чуть не рявкнул Фредди. — Ларри — ничем! Но кто-то слил Джонни, подставил его под убийцу копов! И наших девчонок! И парней, которым голову, как тыкву, разнесли! Я там был, блядь! Я был сраной жертвой!..  
…и до сих пор подпираю стулом дверь, когда за порогом сгущается ночь. Как сраный трус, который боится, что через порог однажды перешагнет — _тот._  
Неузнанный тогда, во мраке. Непризнанный теперь, под маской какого-нибудь сраного Хэллоуина, когда открываешь на стук, не ожидая подставы.

— Кто-то слил Доленса, — спокойно сказал Фредди, словно зачитывая параграф из дела. — Он был хорошим человеком. И отличным копом. Не первый раз под прикрытием. Врагов достаточно.  
— Ты его лично знал?  
— У него жена осталась, — Фредди закурил, следя, как официантка записывает в мелкий блокнот заказ от новых клиентов за соседним столиком. — И на похоронах закрытый гроб. Сами знаете.

…он приехал на похороны еле живой. Рану — кусок мяса — размером с медвежью лапу, едва стянули швами после операции. От перенесенной потери крови ноги подгибались, Фредди вело. Он брел, как старик, прихрамывая и волоча ботинки по кладбищенской траве.  
На прощание не успел. Привалился к дереву, чтобы не упасть, и смотрел издали.  
Подойти решился, только когда все ушли.  
Взял горсть земли с могилы и прижал к губам.

— Мне жаль, Ньюэндайк. 

Фредди сухо кивнул.

Это не Ларри.  
Каждые десять лет. В двадцать один он попался впервые, глупо, пацаном.  
Десять лет спустя. Попался снова, по-глупому, как пацан. После уехал нахер из Висконсина, осел в Эл-Эй, десять лет прожил, горя не зная и не попадаясь.  
Черт.  
Ну тупо же.  
Ну невозможно.  
А сейчас, если дело выгорит, то Ларри обеспечит себя на десять лет вперед безбедной жизнью.  
Или — казенным домом, небом в клеточку.  
Бля.  
Цикличность просто совпадение.  
Ну, суеверие же.

— …надо было не по стеночке потерпевшим показывать, — Фредди почти упустил нить разговора, — а брать по фактам!  
— Искать того, кто стреляет с двух рук, — кивнула Макласки. И добавила: — Редкое качество.  
Фредди машинально кивнул, забив себе горло пеплом от выкуренных сигарет.  
— Диммик умеет? — обронил.  
На него посмотрели две пары глаз.  
— Доказательств не было.  
Малыш из Сакраменто и Оранжевый молчали.  
Доказательств нет.  
Ларри, кто же тебя так подставил, Ларри.  
— А из чего расстреляли парней в Сакраменто? — Холдуэй был все также дотошен.  
— Автоматические пистолеты сорок пятого калибра, — Макласки знала эту часть истории наизусть. — Это ведь так иронично, из оружия копов — по копам. Он еще и жен их пострелял, подружек пострелял, даже собаку пристрелил!  
Фредди невольно поднял брови.  
Собаку он не помнил. Была собака? Надо же. У него никогда не водилось даже хомячка, может, поэтому он и не обратил внимания на собаку.  
Он зацепился за эту мысль, чтобы не соскользнуть дальше, в свой старый психоз. Чтобы не впустить под кожу того, кто стоит на пороге с пистолетами сорок пятого в обеих руках.  
Перед домом был двор. И будка. Значит, была собака.  
Она истошно лаяла — поэтому они все знали, что Доленс пришел, и ждали, когда войдет. И выстроились как по мерной линеечке, с глупыми улыбками: «Сюрпри-из!»  
Расстреливай — как хочу! — от души.  
Собака. Точно.  
Фредди подвесил это воспоминание к остальным, как найденный ключ на крючок, и крепко закрыл дверь в расстрелянный дом.  
Спокойно глотнул теплой выдохшейся колы.  
— В кого не попали, так тем стекла изрезали лицо! — вдохновенно закончила Макласки.  
Стекла, мог бы сказать Фредди, были на тот момент самой меньшей проблемой.  
Холдуэй сидел хмурый.  
Ему вовсе не нужен труп Фредди Ньюэндайка. Ему нужна старая уродливая голова Джо Кэбота. А если Ньюэндайка пришьют, начинай все с начала.  
А подбираться к Кэботу с каждым разом все труднее.  
— Ты уверен в своем прикрытии? — вопрос прозвучал без обиняков. Конечно, Холдуэй имел в виду легенду малыша из Сакраменто. А вовсе не то, что детектива Ньюэдайка сейчас колбасит, как наволочку в стиральной машине. Или то, что мистер Оранжевый вступил в неуставные отношения с мистером Белым. Холдуэй и знать об этом не знает.  
Но Фредди чуть не ответил:  
«Ларри Диммик — мое прикрытие. Пока я с ним, я в порядке».  
И совсем не в том плане, в котором спрашивает его помешанный на Кэботе черный коп.  
Дверь заперта на два замка. Никто не войдет. Ничто не тронет.  
Ни сны о прошлом, ни страх.  
«Все хорошо, Фредди?»  
«Да, Ларри».

Поэтому Ньюэндайк выбрал самый что ни на есть уклончивый ответ. Не первый за встречу:  
— Сегодня они могут что-то узнать. Они могут узнать что-то завтра. Но они не могут узнать ничего о вчера.  
Холдуэй кивнул, принимая. На его майке было отпечатано «Dad» — «Батя».  
Хуятя! — скалил зубы малыш из Сакраменто, дерзкий и неприязненный.  
«Я здесь главный. Я решаю», — намекала футболка.  
Но на Оранжевого — преданного и верного — эта надпись не производила никакого впечатления.  
Да и коп, въедливый и недоверчивый, тоже предпочитал не верить на слово. У него тоже были вопросы.

— И когда вы будете брать Джо Кэбота? Я должен знать, чтобы быть готовым. Ты хотел старика, ты его получаешь. И я не соскакиваю с дела, пока вы его не возьмете. Но мне надо знать, как и когда это случится. Не хочу, чтобы мне снесло башку случайным выстрелом — ни от чужих, ни от своих.

На самом деле, потому что Ларри, — звучало в голове, и Фредди не знал, чей это голос, малыша, Оранжевого или его собственный. — Чтобы мистер Белый не полез разбираться с копами, как в тот свой последний раз.  
Чтобы его вообще не задело. Он не главный паук в этой паутине.  
Всего лишь удачливый наемный грабитель, который не слишком любит легавых. И раз в десять лет вляпывается в отборнейшее дерьмо.  
И он вряд пойдет на сделку.  
Есть Синий. Есть Розовый.  
Есть, черт возьми, Блондин, который должен знать все о делах семейства Кэботов.  
Вы берете Кэбота и петушите его — вот план нападения, вот показания подельников, вот солидный срок за создание организованной преступности в городе.  
…Серебряный Серфер с «dance macabre» невидяще смотрел с плаката на стол, на котором были навалены тяжеленые альбомы фотокарточек судимых — стог сена, иголку бы в нем отыскать.  
А что Диммик, он всего лишь один из многих, зачем вам Диммик?  
— Пока неизвестно, как и что, — Холдуэй не стал врать. Фредди ему поверил. Знал неповоротливую бюрократию. — Встретимся накануне, как обычно, на том же месте. Планы Кэбота могут перемениться. Наши тоже. Отчитаешься, и посмотрим.

Макласки переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Светлые кудри трепал ветер.  
— В опасные игры играете, мальчики.  
Наверно, она была очень хорошенькой.  
Фредди не мог с уверенностью определить. Красный глянцевый пиджак и алая помада мешали, отвлекали на себя внимание.  
Он видел вещи, но не видел внешность девушки. Она терялась, путала следы.  
— В одном из баров, который принадлежит Джо Кэботу, не так давно работала официантка по имени Элоис. Э-ло-ис. Черная. Красивая. Похожая на Пэм Гриер из сериала про Кристи Лав.  
Старый разговор в машине «Красавчика» Эдди сам собой всплыл в памяти. Фредди не забыл его.  
Где-то на периферии сознания все равно дергала мысль — Элоис. Не вышла на работу после конфликта с мужем. И никто из Кэботов даже не попытался выяснить, не задушил ли ее муж, не изнасиловал ли, не расчленил и выбросил ли тело на помойку.  
«Скорая» приехала и уехала, а доведенная до отчаяния девушка осталась наедине с разъяренным психопатом.  
— Она повздорила с мужем, после чего пропала. Жила в Ладора Хайтс. Сможете узнать, жива ли она вообще? Ее фамилия должна быть в записях «Скорой», там небанальный случай членовредительства. В прямом смысле — члена.  
— Отчикала, что ли?  
— Приклеила к пузу.  
— Зачем это тебе, Ньюэндайк?  
Холдуэй не любил называть Фредди по имени. И свою Макласки тоже ни разу не назвал. Отстранялся, не позволял себе быть ближе, чем нужно по работе.  
Сейчас Фредди это только радовало.  
— Она может помочь прищучить Джо Кэбота, — бестрепетно соврал он.

Он ушел, так и не разломив с ними хлеб — двойной чизбургер и завядшую картошку.  
Фредди понимал — это работа. Его долг. Принципы. Честь.  
Но тепла с этими людьми не было.  
Его тянуло на иную сторону, к человеку, с которым вступил в неуставные отношения.  
С ним тепло. И хорошо. Спокойно. И классно.  
Вляпался так вляпался.  
Фредди брел, не поднимая головы. Вразвалочку, походкой Оранжевого.  
Доказательств против Ларри нет.  
Малыш и Оранжевый молчали.  
Нет.  
Что ему сказать? Я передумал, давай сольемся? Херня. Но Ларри согласится. Обрадуется — если малыш будет рядом, слиняет вместе с ним из Эл-Эй.  
Ларри не посмотрит на репутацию, он послушает своего Оранжевого.  
А Кэбот — останется. Старый хитрый паук, в чьей паутине сотни загубленных жизней чужими руками.  
Кто сдал Джонни Доленса? Застрелил Лео Стивенса и Тони Конрада. Небрежно пинал девчонок, а потом подходил к опрокинутым выстрелами парням и размозжил им, беспомощным, безоружным, головы? И под чьим дулом катились слезы у Фредди, зеленого новичка, щедро истекающего кровью. Волей случая оказавшегося в тот проклятый вечер не в полицейской форме.  
Зло жило, зло дышало, зло бродило свободным, непойманным.  
Паук плел тенета.  
В них умирали жертвы.

Если Фредди предупредит Ларри — все сорвется. В этом городе будет все так же темно. И в жизни Фредди — тоже.  
Он не забудет. И не сможет забыться.  
Нельзя подпирать дверь стулом всю жизнь. Нужно открыть и посмотреть страху в глаза.  
И застрелить нахер.  
И выжить.

Уже дома, по привычке надев кольцо на натруженный безымянный палец, Фредди вдруг понял — за столиком они все трое сидели под прикрытием.  
Он, Оранжевый, Холдуэй, Черный, и Макласки, Красная.  
Если бы кто и следил и спросил: а какого хуя, малыш? То Оранжевый бы спокойно ответил: ша! Это же баба из моей истории! Ты что, не помнишь мой легендарный рассказ о марихуановой засухе в восемьдесят шестом?! Ну ты и лох.  
Холдуэй действовал наверняка.  
И Фредди был не один, кому он впихивал свою байку: травка, бабло, трабблы.  
Может, заподозрил Фредди, она была основана на реальной истории, пережитой самим детективом?..  
Но факт оставался фактом: малыш Оранжевый мог без проблем разложить, если вдруг прищемят за яйца, — это же та баба, из-за которой я влип в историю с копами, собакой и унитазами!..  
И это было бы правдой.  
В мире, который создавал Холдуэй, в паутине, которую плел вокруг Кэбота — ни одной дырявой ячейки.  
И Макласки вела себя соответственно. Яркие губы, пиджак, небрежным жестом оплатила все заказанное мальчиками — богатая сучка, которая бросает бабло уличным шавкам.  
Встретит ее детектив Ньюэндайк в участке — вряд ли узнает; бледную, без макияжа, с упругим жестким ремнем на талии, в черной деловой униформе.  
А признают ли его — после маски развязного и фартового парня, которому срать на закон?

*

Это не ему, Фредди Ньюэндайку, нравится Ларри Диммик.  
Это не он влюблен и теряет голову. Не ему хорошо вместе с этим человеком.  
Это все малыш из Сакраменто.  
Это Оранжевый запросто влюбился в Белого — как щенок в вожака.  
Это Оранжевый доверчиво подставлял загривок под его руку.  
Это Оранжевому нравилось сидеть в его машине, слушать его байки и купаться в ласковом взгляде.  
Засыпать ночью в одной постели. И слушать, как шуршит кондиционер над головой.  
Чувствовать, как Ларри забрасывает ногу на его бедро. И утром они не ненавидят друг друга.  
У Ларри даже была запасная зубная щетка — в упаковке. Купил ее в тот же день, как они познакомились? Нет, просто невероятный аккуратист.  
Но Фредди врал сам себе.  
Это не Оранжевый привязался. Не только Оранжевый.

Промаявшись бессонную ночь, Фредди постановил. Сейчас он не думает о работе, не думает о ней больше обычного. Чтобы быть убедительным, ему нужно продолжать оставаться малышом из Сакраменто.  
Прожить эту неделю малышом — который живет одним днем. Счастлив одним днем.  
Вот и Фредди будет счастлив. И больше не задает вопросов сам себе.

Может быть, он просто устал быть один. Может быть, ему нужно, чтобы его любили. Восхищались им. Брали под свое крыло. Чтобы ему было чему научиться у этого человека. Чтобы они могли дружить. И разговаривать. И трахаться. Без странных и неловких чувств — кто этот человек и хочу ли я остаться у него на ночь.  
Хочу, честно отвечал сам себе Фредди. И оставался.  
До дня Х еще очень много дней — пять, три, два…  
Даже два дня — очень много.  
А потом он просто уедет в родной Сакраменто и забудет об этом.  
Он сумеет.  
Долгая зима — после нестерпимого солнца Лос-Анджелеса. Не первая. Конечно, не первая.  
Фредди проворачивал кольцо на пальце. Как код на запертом сейфе.  
И оставлял его в тарелке для монет. 

*

Ночью тряхануло.  
Фредди даже толком не понял, что произошло.  
Он был верхом на Ларри — мокрый, разгоряченный. До одури насаживался на крепкий жаркий хер. Ларри вцепившись в его бедра, выгибался, чтобы Фредди было удобнее. И когда он низко стонал, этот звук словно вибрировал внутри Фредди.  
А Фредди продолжал насаживаться, откликаясь всем телом — крепко сжимая задницей крупную тяжелую головку.  
И вдруг постель словно ухнула вниз.  
Фредди тут же подбросило вверх. Он соскользнул с члена и раздосадовано охнул.  
Еще не понял, что трясет.  
Только расстроился, разгоряченный, готовый снова влезть на хуй Ларри — ну надо же, не удержался!  
А Ларри уже молча подхватил его за талию и вместо продолжения — рванул за собой. И они оба скатились с кровати.  
Путаясь руками-ногами в простынях и подушках, которые свалились вместе с ними.

Над головами заскрипела и закачалась люстра. На полке что-то хлопнуло — в темноте не разглядеть. Звякнуло стекло. Пол дрожал под распростертыми телами.  
Вот тогда до Фредди дошло, что происходит.

Оба, не сговариваясь, на четвереньках юркнули под стол у окна. Подобрали ноги, прижались друг к другу, чтобы уместиться. Как шестилетки какие-нибудь в грозу.  
И только после этого Ларри раздраженным шепотом сказал: «Блядь!». Шепотом — как будто слишком громкий звук мог вызвать новый толчок.  
— Блядь, — в шоке кивнул малыш. У него в Сакраменто такой хрени не было. Пока Калифорнию время от времени встряхивало, город таинств мирно храпел, даже не просыпаясь.  
Бутылка на столе перестала звенеть.  
Бокалы подпрыгнули и затихли.

Темнота спальни казалась смятой, как простыня на опустевшей кровати. Но Ларри держал Фредди за загривок и не отпускал. Как на короткой привязи в тесной будке — не выходи во двор.  
И вдруг пол опять вздохнул полной грудью, качнувшись медленной зыбью. Бутылка на столе снова мелко затряслась. На кухне что-то начало звонко и глухо падать: ножи, сообразил Фредди. Ножи с крючков и разделочные доски. Слепой ужас надвигался раскрытым зевом.  
Никуда не деться, никуда. Ловушка. Самое незыблемое, основательное, надежное — рушится, разваливается, идет разлом.  
Фредди сцепил зубы. Он сильнее инстинкта бежать, орать и метаться, ища выход.  
Тяжелая зыбь продрала до макушки, улеглась… И третья волна подняла сознание ореховой скорлупкой.

— Баллов четыре-пять, — просипел Ларри, когда все затихло в очередной раз. — Если будет трясти всю ночь, это, конечно, задолбает.  
Фредди сдавленно угукнул. Он не то что слегка остыл после прервавшегося в самый разгар секса, он, блядь, весь покрылся прохладным липким потом. Ларри обнял его, прижал к себе, чтобы согреть.  
— У меня такое в Эл-Эй в первый раз, — признался малыш холодными губами ему на ухо. — И это пиздец как стремно, Ларри.  
Он быстро пошел гусиной кожей — и от нервяка тоже.

Ларри очень хорошо его понимал. Он в первый раз тоже пересрал — вышел из мотеля покурить и вдруг как будто споткнулся, а асфальт перед глазами пошел волной. Он тогда так и сел на пятую точку, цепляясь руками за взбугрившийся гудрон, посыпанный окурками. Хотел бы бежать куда глаза глядят. Но куда сбежишь, если ты живешь на ворочающемся спросонья чудовище?  
Так, сидя на пятой точке, и выкурил полпачки — ожидая, что сейчас, не успев пикнуть, провалится в ад. А потом остальные полпачки — уже на успокоившемся и в хлам разломанном асфальте, осознавая, что это было. Небольшой, как ему объяснили потом, толчок, так, баллов на четыре-пять, ерунда, переживать не о чем.  
Диммику хотелось бы сказать, что он привык.  
Но ни хрена он не привык, хотя и перестал с ошалелым видом чуть что щупать землю. Шкалу Рихтера назубок вызубрил. Запомнил инструкции, что делать при той или иной ситуации.  
Но чувства малыша понимал.

Поэтому Ларри гладил его, согревал, но хватало тепла ненадолго. Через пару минут Ларри и сам закряхтел.  
— Погоди, так мы себе все жопы отсидим, — он высунулся из их убежища, подтянул к себе подушки и простыни.  
Больше пол под задницей не гулял. Но все время мерещилось, что сейчас земля содрогнется еще раз. На улице кто-то тревожно перекрикивался. Вдали истошно лаяли собаки. Сердце колотилось и никак не могло прийти в прежний ритм.  
— И это пригодится, — Ларри пошарил рукой по столу и забрал еще и бутылку.

Под столом они подоткнули под себя подушки. Ларри оперся спиной о надежную стену, Фредди привалился спиной к нему, как в широкое кресло, и они прилипли друг к другу. Ларри обнял малыша сзади, крепко прижался грудью к его лопаткам. Малыш натянул на себя простыню, но мелкий тремор у него еще остался.  
— Все-таки Эл-Эй — самый ебанутый город, Ларри, — он сердито сдернул крышку с бутылки. И сделал хороший такой глоток.  
Ларри руками почувствовал, как поднялась и опустилась грудь, когда Фредди вливал в себя скотч. Тот самый, который приволок в кармане куртки еще в первый вечер. И бутылка до сих пор кисла, забытая, на столе.  
И Ларри охватила невыразимая нежность к этому жилистому упрямому, но все еще по-мальчишески нежному пацанчику. И волосы на груди у него толком не росли — так, золотистый пушок, на руках и то больше. И щетина — хоть и ржавая, неаккуратная, — лезет медленно, не надо скоблиться пару раз в день, чтобы держать морду в порядке. Ларри в свое время сильно удивился, когда на второй день их секс-марафона напоролся на нее ладонью на подбородке малыша. И вообще думал, что щетина окажется почти прозрачная, мягкая, как цыплячий пух.  
Фредди раскрывался ему не сразу. Вроде бы шебутной, молокосос. А клыкастый, умелый, талантливый. Сыграет любую роль не хуже актера — значит, будет хорошим мошенником. Или знаменитым медвежатником — с такими-то чуткими пальцами. Или лучшим грабителем — дерзким и удачливым.  
Далеко пойдет его мальчик.

Ларри начал целовать Оранжевого в шею, перешел на плечо. Прохладная кожа согревалась под его поцелуями. А может, и от скотча тоже.  
Ларри проверил ладонью пах малыша. Там все было грустно. Головка опустилась, член обмяк. Зато спиной Фредди должен был почувствовать, как снова наливается силой хер Белого.  
И он точно почувствовал.  
После нового глотка выдохнул уже с сожалением:  
— Даже поебаться спокойно нельзя.  
Ларри принялся ласкать его пах.  
— Так и импотентом стать недолго, — согласился он, уверенно обхватив член Фредди. — Или хрен нахрен пополам переломать.  
Фредди от души расхохотался, откинув голову и — врезался макушкой в деревянную перекладину стола.  
Сверху снова недовольно звякнули бокалы.  
— Осторожнее, парень, — проворчал Ларри.  
Он подул на взъерошенный затылок, на щекотавшие его нос волосы. Фредди снова засмеялся хмельным довольным смехом. Но хоть биться башкой перестал.

— И мне глоточек дай, — просипел Ларри, которому снова до ужаса захотелось его выебать.  
Фредди подставил Ларри бутылку через плечо.  
Ларри обхватил губами еще влажное горлышко. Фредди приподнял свой конец бутылки, и скотч обжег горло Ларри.  
В голову ударило почти сразу. Не от алкоголя — от того, как тесно они были прижаты друг к другу, от того, как пахли незрелым каштаном волосы малыша, от того, как тяжелел и наливался кровью член Фредди в ладони Ларри.  
А еще от того, что они только что пережили всплеск адреналина из-за землетрясения.  
А еще через день — на адреналине будут праздновать удачный исход дела.

— Как только куш сорвем, купим яхту, хочешь? — неожиданно сам для себя спросил Ларри. Обычно он не мечтал, как будет тратить полученные деньги.  
Считал плохой приметой, и вообще, зачем? Но сейчас он выбрал самое невинное, как ему казалось, выражение — сорвем куш. Ничего же конкретного, да?..  
Он никогда раньше о таком не мечтал, но картинка в голове вспыхнула ярко и зримо.  
Синий бескрайний океан. Белый парус над головой.  
И малыш с выгоревшими от солнца волосами — только его. Рядом. Всегда.  
— Пойдем на ней вдоль побережья. Будем заходить в порты, когда захотим. А потом плыть дальше. Свободные, как ветер.  
— Чо за гон, Белый? — неожиданно окрысился Оранжевый. Он как-то весь напрягся. От неожиданности — с усмешкой определил для себя Ларри. Парень, небось, планировал спустить все деньги в Лас-Вегасе, шикануть на всю катушку, как и полагается молодому фартовому вору.  
— Представь только, — заурчал мистер Белый выносливым хрипящим мотором, — волны, дельфины, солнце. — Он продолжал ласкать горячий весомый хуй Оранжевого. — Мы живем кучеряво. Ни к чему не привязаны, ни от кого не зависим. Никто нас не ищет. Никто в жизни не поймает! Захотим, перейдем весь Атлантический океан…  
— Тихий, Ларри, мы на побережье Тихого океана, — малыш недовольно повел плечами, словно пытаясь отлипнуть от Ларри.  
Такой умненький, и в географии разбирается, — снова восхитился Ларри. Только не нравился почему-то мальчику разговор. Может, воды боится?  
— Перейдем Тихий океан, — покладисто согласился Ларри. И прижал к себе мальчика плотнее свободной рукой, надрачивая как следует. — Выебем заодно старушку Европу…  
— Если только молодушку Австралию, — снова возразил Фредди, ворочаясь под ладонью. — Чтобы выебать Европу, придется сначала Африку через Суэцкий проткнуть.  
Он почему-то чувствовал себя неуютно.  
Ларри мечтал, Ларри говорил об их будущем, а Фредди так дергался, словно ему предлагали зуб без анестезии выдернуть. Но Ларри не сдавался. Продолжал нашептывать, наглаживать, выцеловывать.  
— Повидаем мир, Фредди. Будем брать на абордаж встречные корабли. Будем как два опытных пирата.  
— Одноглазые и пропитые от рома? — снова фыркнул малыш.  
— Вроде того. Пощупаем японских ге… ге… как их, сучек-то, — Ларри сбился, забыл слово и никак не мог его выговорить.  
— Геев? — недоверчиво и изумленно уточнил малыш. Даже вывернул голову, как смог, глядя на Ларри.  
— Гейш! — Ларри щелкнул его по носу.  
И малыш снова заржал. Даже в полумраке его острые приметные клычки блестели.  
Он постепенно расслабился. Даже вытянул ноги от удовольствия.  
Наверно, понял, что это просто болтовня. Ничего особенного. Никуда они не уплывут.  
Да и зачем, им и здесь хорошо.

Он обнял Ларри за шею, скинув с себя простынь, запрокинув руки. Склонил голову ему на плечо. Начал поддаваться бедрами в ответ на ласку.  
— А что, я бы посмотрел на тебя в капитанской фуражке и голого, со стояком, — голос у него стал низкий и темный. Как всегда, когда он заводился. И Ларри почувствовал, что еще немного и он сам на горячий штырь насадится, если не выебет Фредди.  
«Ох, лишь бы сейчас не накрыло!» — мысленно взмолился он. Афтершоки — коварные паскуды, только расслабишься, а они тебе потолок на голову.

Но их накрыло — и накрыло как следует.

*

Утром Фредди проснулся первый. Разбитый, с ноющими боками и спиной. Ночью они так и заснули, скрючившись на полу. Так и не добравшись до кровати. Ночью Ларри из последних сил заволок Фредди обратно под стол, сонно ворочая языком: «Афтершоки, мать их, паскуды коварные…».  
И они снова слиплись буквой зет.  
Ларри лежал рядом и сипло похрапывал. Мышцы на плотной широкой груди поднимались в такт дыханию.  
Фредди повел пальцем от его ключицы по жесткой дорожке волос до живота.  
Дошел до ямки пупка.  
Остался еще день — этот.

А теперь Фредди кое-как вывернулся и кособоким крабиком выползал на волю. Буква «Z», конечно, за время сна все мышцы выкрутила. А до нее еще и буква «W» добавила раскорячки. За ночь он натер заодно колени и локти, пока Ларри трахал его, прижавшегося грудью к ковру. И теперь они жглись и полыхали алым цветом. Отлично, просто мальчик из гей-порно.  
Иногда вдвоем с Ларри они вели себя как полные придурки.  
Вот что мешало забраться в постель?  
Но их же накрыло! Их же повело!  
Ларри только успел предупредить:  
— Малыш, я презик с себя потерял, пока мы тут ползали.  
— Похер, — отрезал малыш, у которого горело.  
— И крем не могу в темноте найти.  
— Похер!  
Он развел колени, выпятил задницу чуть ли не в лицо Ларри. И тот драл его, хрипящего и рычащего, под молчание притихших домиков вокруг.  
И Фредди бы не удивился, если бы от их толчков землетрясение началось заново.

Ларри открыл один глаз, с сонной улыбкой посмотрел на застывшего на четвереньках Фредди. Потянулся, чтобы завалить его, подгрести к себе, как он любил делать это по утрам. И вдруг застонал, даже вскрикнул от боли.  
— Бля-я-а!  
— Что?!  
— Пояс-с-сница, — просипел тот со страдальческой гримасой, — с-с-сука…  
Первым порывом Фредди было вскочить и выдернуть Ларри из-под стола за ноги. Но передумал мгновенно — как порывом ветра свечку загасило.  
— Не рыпайся, — приказал отрывисто.  
Сам с четверенек плавно сел на корточки. Плавно поднялся. С его порогом чувствительности — боль порой делала его стеклянным. И легко могла уложить на пол.  
Фредди помахал руками, покрутил себя в стороны, не сходя с места, разминая сведенные заспанные мышцы. Потом наклонился и встал на руки. Челка немедленно отвисла рваным заборчиком к полу.  
— Малыш, какой ты красивый, — восторженно выдохнули из-под стола. — А зачем ты так делаешь?  
— Хватит с нас и одного кренделя, которого скрутило, — процедил Фредди, с удовольствием ощущая, как по жилам растекается горячий глинтвейн. — Разогреваюсь. Сейчас помогу.  
— Да у меня ж не ревматизм! — возмутился Ларри. — Я ж не старик, просто спина застыла! — он попытался вылезти и снова глухо взвыл.  
— Ларри, да скорее всего ты жопу приморозил или мышцы спазмом свело, — Фредди снова стал пятками на пол. — Ща порешаем.  
Ларри затих и больше не булькал.  
— Не двигайся, — предупредил Фредди и сдвинул стол в сторону. Задребезжало и зазвенело все, что еще не отдребезжало и не упало при землетрясении. 

Ларри сидел, привалившись к стене, и часто моргал.  
— Ложись, — приказал ему Фредди. — Руки за спину, морду в пол.  
Ларри покосился на него с ужасом, но послушался. Медленно сполз по стеночке вниз.  
Фредди осторожно помог лечь ему на пол, потом перевернуться на живот. Ларри стонал и ругался, но не сопротивлялся, полностью доверившись. Фредди сел сверху на его задницу и начал методично вжимать кулаки в спину, определяя, где надо проламывать наст.  
— Твой утренний стояк лежит ровно между моих полужопий, — прокряхтел Ларри. —Ты ведь не присунешь мне, пока я тут валяюсь беспомощный?  
— Только по согласию, — обронил Фредди. — Тылы у тебя соблазнительные, Ларри, не спорю. Но ты не на зоне, расслабься.  
Ларри хотел что-то ответить, но сдавленно рявкнул под кулаком, и Фредди одобрительно постучал костяшками. Узел боли нашелся. Провел ладонями сверху вниз от плеч к пояснице — согревая кожу. Не то что бы он силен в массаже, но что делать, понятно и калифорнийскому морскому ежу. Гладить и растирать эту красивую мускулистую спину, пока спазм не отпустит.  
— Представляешь, сегодня бы на дело?  
— Плакала моя репутация.  
— Пошел бы?  
— Такой жирный куш, малыш. Мой кусище, твой кусочек, и еще если добавим мои накопления... Получим почти полмиллиона!  
— Так цимес в репутации или в вагоне бабок?  
Ларри уткнулся лбом в пол, распластанный под ладонями Фредди.  
— А ты не понял? Мы бы с тобой стали пиратами. Свободными. Вместе. Ты и я.  
Он отвернулся, и Фредди стало видно только его белое ухо под волнистой темной прядью.  
— А без меня?  
— Зассал, что ли?  
— Мне интересно, что бы ты делал, если бы меня не было.  
— Не спал бы под столом всю ночь с тобой в обнимку, — буркнул Ларри.  
Ухо стало розовым:  
— И ничего бы не было, понял? Ни моей откляченной жопы, ни спины колом, ни твоих дурацких вопросов!  
Фредди очень захотелось отхлебнуть живительного оранжевого сока, так пересохли губы.  
Он промолчал.  
Водил руками под лопатками, по бокам и пояснице. Мял пальцами, оставляя на загорелой коже белые следы.  
— И чего ты обратно под стол загнал? — проворчал, разогрев и Ларри и место, где его заклинило. — Все же успокоилось.  
— Собаки выли, — вздохнул Ларри. — Верная примета, получше всяких инструкций. Они чуют лучше всякой шкалы Рихтера.  
— Любишь собак?  
Фредди плавно вмял кулаки в опасную зону.  
— Конечно. Всегда предупреждают, — повернутую к Фредди щеку тронул отсвет усмешки.  
Мускулы на красивой широкой спине поднимались в такт дыханию. Боль уходила. Ларри кряхтел под внимательными сильными руками Фредди, но уже одобрительно.  
Лежал ровно, не сопротивлялся. Только мышцы перекатывались, когда он глубоко вздыхал или охал. Кожа раскраснелась, стала чувствительной.  
И в какой-то момент Фредди склонился и влажно провел языком по вздыбленному позвоночнику.  
У них остался один день — этот.

Когда ночью Ларри вдруг начал мечтать о яхте, о ветре, о соленых брызгах в лицо, это оказалось как удар под дых.  
Всю неделю они не говорили о том, что будет потом.  
Сначала нужно сделать дело — каждому свое. А уж потом даже думать не придется, что будет потом. Но Ларри мечтал — наивно, глупо. Словно ничуть не сомневаясь, что сбудется. И они вдвоем с Фредди просто уплывут от всех.  
Было бы хорошо, Ларри. Правда.  
Только я не пират. 

Ларри покрылся мурашками, завздыхал еще сильнее. И сразу же объявил, что отпустило.  
— Во-первых, надо отлить. Во-вторых, приготовить для тебя завтрак, малыш.  
Он попытался вскочить, но снова охнул и неловко лег на бок.  
— Еще не разошелся, — просипел виновато.  
Фредди достал плед из шкафа, укрыл его, чтобы сохранить тепло.  
— Скоро дойдешь. Лежи уж, шеф-повар, — велел он, — сегодня я готовлю. Будет тебе завтрак по-голландски.  
— А чо не французский? — заскрипел Ларри.  
— Я не умею.  
— Легко, малыш. Говоришь «бонжур», делаешь «лямур» и берешь в рот горячий круассан месье.  
Он охнул, когда Фредди крепко хлопнул его по заднице, и сдался:  
— Тащи.

Как выглядят завтраки по-голландски, Фредди представления не имел. Да и вообще, предпочитал жрать в забегаловках. В его холодильнике стояли два пакета молока, а на столе — толстая пачка печенья. Малыш — проглот — из Сакраменто, наверное, уже подох бы от голода, но ни его, ни Оранжевого в съемной квартире с разноцветным распятием не было.  
То, как Ларри каждое утро готовил ему завтрак, было сродни — как если бы он снова жил дома.  
Дома всегда готовят завтрак. Даже если это просто хлопья, залитые молоком. Или горячий тост с ложкой консервированных бобов, который мама, родом из Англии, называла «скинхеды на плоту».  
Фредди натянул трусы и покатился в кухню.

Подобрал ножи и чашки, переступил через упавшую жестяную коробку с белыми кубиками рафинада. Включил плиту, нашел сковородку — за эти дни, каждый татуировкой на новом пальце, он привык к тому, как это делает Ларри.  
Только переводить продукты на кулинарные эксперименты Фредди не стал. Он, честно говоря, вообще впервые в жизни выебывался с завтраком — не для себя. Заморочился и попробовал сделать на двоих. А не как обычно привык холостой детектив Ньюэндайк из квартиры с Серебряным Серфером — пакет молока и печенье, технически набить пузо.  
Он взял шесть яиц, разбил лезвием ножа и влил их на горячую сковороду. Скорлупки покидал в раковину, как мячики для пинг-понга. Пока яичница корчилась под пытками, занялся кофе. Сыпанул столько ложек, чтобы вышел нормальным, как любил. Термоядерным. Чтобы черный, как самая черная ночь.  
Крепче эспрессо, только не тридцать миллилитров, как подают в кофейнях, а все триста.  
Такой привычно наливал себе в термос, чтобы всю ночь продежурить в патрульной машине и не свалиться носом в панель от недосыпа.

Он слышал, как Ларри кряхтел, добираясь до ванной комнаты и обратно.  
— А ты точно оклемаешься до завтра?! А то, может, на пенсию пора?! — задорно орал малыш, елозя лопаткой по сковороде, пытаясь понять, не пригорело ли.  
— Заткнись и пиздюхай сюда! — не сдавался Ларри, шлепая босыми ногами. — И я тебя по-новой выебу!  
И снова стонал, укладываясь на пол. На полу ему, кажется, было легче, чем на кровати.

Фредди сторожил кофе в джезве, сражался с яичницей и насвистывал. Он вдруг загорелся безумной надеждой — если Ларри скрутило всерьез и надолго, завтра ни на какое дело он не пойдет.  
И ничего плохого с ним не случится.  
Он получит еще год — свободы. Или три, или десять.  
Пусть даже Фредди этого и не увидит. 

Ларри подгреб под себя подушку и блаженно дремал в ожидании.  
Малыш обещал приготовить завтрак и не подвел.  
Только Ларри ждал подноса с изящной чашечкой кофе и разогретым в микроволновке круассаном. Романтично. Нежно. Как в кино. Такой завтрак у Диммика его вполне бы устроил.  
Но малыш приволок деревянную разделочную доску, подставив ее под горячую черную сковороду. Притащил большую тарелку, где лежали отдельной горкой тостовый хлеб, отдельно круглые щекастые помидоры и отдельно целый круг мягкого сыра — ладно, хоть без упаковки.  
— Это что, сэндвичи «собери сам»? — Ларри даже на локте приподнялся, когда Фредди выставил все это перед ним на пол. — У нас в Висконсине на молочных фермах так работников кормят. Напомни, из какой дыры ты приехал, малыш?  
— Из столицы самого крупного штата, хромой ковбой с окраины страны. — Фредди шмякнул на него кухонное полотенце. — И специально для тебя — показываю. Отламываешь, — малыш оторвал ломоть тостового. — И макаешь. — И макнул прямо в солнечный «глазок», который тут же растекся соком. Подобрал его белым, мгновенно пропитавшимся сочным золотом, мякишем. — И закусываешь. — Вцепился голодными клыками в помидор.  
Кожица лопнула под зубами, брызнула красным.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — взвился Ларри. — Фредди, я не по-деревенски живу, хотя ты мне и показываешь голландский завтрак по-деревенски! У меня все чисто и аккуратно!  
Он успел подставить полотенце под закапавший на пол алый помидорный сок с подбородка Фредди.  
— Встань. Открой стол. Возьми кесарь.  
Фредди достал из ящика отличный армейский нож. И несколько раз со зверским видом взмахнул лезвием в воздухе:  
— Мой парень рубит им яйца непокорных менеджеров.  
— Пальцы, — поправил Ларри довольно, — хотя яйца — это тоже идея.  
Фредди вернулся, покромсал помидоры крест-накрест и плюхнулся на живот рядом с Ларри.  
Яичница пузырилась горячим жаром, сливочный сыр истекал холодными слезами.

Они ломали хлеб и сыр руками, крали друг у друга куски яичницы и кормили один другого ломтиками помидор.  
Как всегда, самая вкусная еда была тогда, когда они ели из одной тарелки.

*

К полудню Ларри оклемался и возжаждал деятельности.  
Хотя малыш уверял, что напрягаться не стоит. Фредди все сделает сам — и на склад за черными костюмами Кэбота съездит тоже.

И все сложится.  
Завтра Ларри не отправится на дело — скажем, что действительно одолел ревматизм.  
Сегодня не поедет за костюмом — и окажется вообще ни при чем.  
Всего-то и выйдет для следствия: был на брифинге, попялился на доску с планом. А потом все — за неделю так и не объявился. Не засветился больше нигде. Пятая поправка. Вызовут разве что свидетелем. Видел, слышал, не участвовал, сидел дома, лечился жгучей мазью из красного тюбика. Надо будет, и тюбик сейчас в аптеке купим, чтобы лежал в ванной как вещдок.  
И никаких собак не повесить. Ни грабеж, ни полмиллиона, ни даже белую рубашку с черным галстуком.  
Ларри, останься.  
Останься со мной.

Демонстрируя, какой он взрослый самостоятельный мальчик, Фредди застелил постель, собрал с пола рассыпавшуюся мелочь и поднял на столе упавшую вниз лицом рамку с фотографией. Чего сам в обычной ситуации в жизни делать бы не стал.  
И все — под неусыпным наблюдением Ларри, который к тому времени перебрался со своим пледом с пола повыше.  
— Ровнее. Чище. Прямее. — То и дело неслись методичные указания из кресла.  
— Ты точно не полицейский сержант? — ворчал малыш. — Я как будто на общественных работах у легавых отрабатываю.  
— Мне нравится это слово «отрабатываю», — неслось довольное из кресла.

С фотографии улыбалась обнявшаяся пара — мужчина и женщина, рядом старательно пучили глаза на камеру двое детей, мальчик и девочка. Все благодушные, как будто только что отснялись в телерекламе средства от поноса.  
Детектив Ньюэндайк сказал бы, что особых примет у них нет.  
— Это кто? — бесцеремонно ткнул в снимок малыш на следующее же утро после того, как в первый раз остался ночевать. Тогда он голый ходил по спальне и за все хватался руками: а это что, а это зачем? — На твоих родственников не очень тянут.  
— Хер знает кто, на самом деле, — признался Ларри, следя за ним с постели сытым взглядом. — Взял на распродаже. В этом районе нужно иметь прошлое, хоть какое-то. Говорю соседям, что это мой брат с женой и племяшками. И делаю трагическое лицо. После этого расспросы прекращаются.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — малыш оставил карточку в покое и снова завалился к Ларри на кровать, страшно заинтересованный, — покажи трагическое?  
Ларри показал. Малыш заржал так, что стекла зазвенели. Самозабвенно, откидывая голову назад. Чуть с края кровати не грохнулся. Ларри подхватил его, втащил обратно и долго взатяг целовал.  
Они оба были друг для друга людьми без прошлого. И — без будущего.

Фредди так и не удалось Ларри уговорить поберечь себя.  
В полдень тот решительно отбросил плед и объявил, что сам сядет за руль. Руки Фредди сотворили волшебство! Ночь его отпустила, и взошло солнце!  
— Ты просто не доверяешь мне свою девочку, — бухтел малыш, тащась следом за Ларри в гараж.  
В светлых брюках и бордовой майке-поло, с зачесанными назад волосами, тот был не просто Ларри Диммик, тот был деловой и сосредоточенный мистер Белый. И его ждал Джо Кэбот.

А Фредди держал себя за безымянный палец, на котором не было кольца. И проворачивал впустую вокруг жесткой обнаженной костяшки невидимый золотой ободок.  
Не срабатывало.  
Не хватало.  
Он держался за воздух жизни, которой сейчас не существовало.  
Какой? Кого?  
Он не помнил, чью жизнь кольцо должно было открывать, а чью — запирать намертво.

*

Эпицентр землетрясения, как трындели по радио всю дорогу, находился в двухстах милях от Лос-Анджелеса. И там пустыню перекосило изрядно — трещины в земле и прочая жуть. А городу повезло, обошлось без серьезного ущерба, хотя есть и обрушившиеся крыши, и сложившиеся стены. Во всяком случае, обошлось без погибших, хотя около четырехсот человек уже обратились за медицинской помощью.  
Над Лос-Анджелесом расстилалось все то же безоблачное синее небо.  
Фредди видел, что город пережил ночь без особых потерь.  
Ну, вот ларек смяло упавшей на него пальмой.  
Вот над центром военного рекрутинга торчит сломанный флагшток. А звездно-полосатый унесло ветром. И теперь он беспомощной тряпкой повис на дереве.  
Вот дом с выбитыми стеклами, а из них весело пырятся на мир черные детские мордашки. Улыбаются, машут руками машинам.  
Лос-Анджелес пережил вчерашнюю ночь.  
Мистеру Белому и мистеру Оранжевому предстоит пережить завтрашний день.  
О потерях лучше не задумываться.

— Не дай бог, — Ларри тоже отмечал, где и как пострадал город, — наша лавчонка накрылась медным тазом. Представляешь, приедем днем такие красивые, а там одни развалины? Вот смеху будет!..  
А было бы неплохо, подумал Фредди. И с сожалением отметил про себя, что Джо Кэбот уж точно проверил все. Стоит и ювелирный, и его хранилище — незыблемо, как Форт-Нокс.  
Но они все же сделали круг, чтобы проехать мимо магазина.  
Встали неподалеку — как в первый раз, когда мистер Белый испытывал, как малыш Оранжевый запомнил план.  
Вывеска была цела, дверь то и дело открывалась и закрывалась.  
«Карина» тоже оказалась бойкой и живучей девочкой. Землетрясение — не помеха торговле золотом.

Ларри закурил. Взгляд у него был внимательный, цепкий.  
Взгляд профессионала.  
— Поехали, поедим тако? — предложил Оранжевый. — Жрать хочется.  
Он прекрасно помнил, как мистер Белый — тогда еще просто Эл — сказал эту фразу. Они как будто снова вернулись в тот день. Еще толком незнакомы друг с другом, только присматриваются, принюхиваются. Еще не знают, будут защищать друг друга или убьют.  
Мистер Белый повернул ключ зажигания.  
Любил традиции.

Они ели в мексиканской забегаловке, дымной и шумной. Пока тако готовился, владелец за стойкой на что-то жаловался Ларри, тот слушал вполуха, мрачнел с каждым словом.  
— Арендатор забирает свой автомат с лотерейными билетами, — пояснил он малышу, когда забрал их еду со стойки и пришел к столику. — Невыгодно держать, никто ничего не покупает, никто ничего не выигрывает.  
— Ты так волнуешься за лотерейку? — поразился Фредди.  
— Плохая примета.  
Ларри взял тако, но оно рассыпалось, начинка вывалилась на тарелку.  
— Дерьмо, — проворчал. — Мне это не нравится. Нельзя говорить в такой день о том, что не везет. Вообще нельзя! А он тут ноет и трясет своей неудачей!..  
Он начал подбирать начинку пальцами, запихивать обратно в хрустящее тако. То поломалось, и на тарелке образовалось какое-то кровавое месиво из мяса и соуса.  
— Нет, ну ты только глянь, что за дерьмо!  
Ларри смял салфетку, вытер пальцы и швырнул в тарелку. На белом расплылось алое. Ларри сидел голодный и злой.  
Фредди отложил свою надкушенную лепешку.  
— Ни кипешуй, —сказал примирительно. — Он же не знает. На самом деле, там лежит большой выигрыш. Джекпот, точно тебе говорю. Лежит и дожидается. Пиво дешевле, чем удача. Сам знаешь.  
Фредди понимал, что несет чушь, но не мог видеть, как Ларри несчастен.  
И достав из кармана десятку, пошел к автомату.  
Вернулся с билетом, пестрым, как попугай. Засунул в задний карман джинс.  
— Это наш выигрыш. Поверь мне. Мы выиграем.

*

Малыш спал. Свесив руку и ногу с кровати, почти соскользнув с края. Упавшая на лоб челка чудилась серой, спина белела в лунном свете, лопатки чуть приподнимались от мерного дыхания.  
А Ларри не выдержал. Встал, снова взялся за сигарету. Но так и не закурил. Полез в брюки малыша, педантично развешенные Ларри на стуле, и вытащил пестрый лотерейный билетик.  
Попробовал пальцем, как слепой фальшивую монету, отправился на кухню, не включая света.  
Открыл холодильник, достал пиво. Приложил к гудящему лбу.  
Предчувствие? Волнение? Усталость?  
Он слишком много поставил на малыша. А вдруг ошибся?  
Жестяной бок приятно холодил кожу.  
Надо просто проверить. Надо просто поверить.

Ларри включил свет, склонился над столом, где обычно завтракал один, а теперь привык вместе с малышом. И тыкать ему вилкой в тарелку: ешь! Пока тот кромсал ножом поджаренные яйца Ларри, превращая в лоскуты.  
Малыш приходил в себя и сгребал все до последней крошки — жадно, проглот проглотом. И не скажешь, что только что кис бледной немочью и не мог в рот взять.

Ларри открыл пиво, сделал глоток.  
Просто проверить.  
Кольцом от пивной банки начал методично стирать квадратик за квадратиком. Грошовая лотерея — выиграть можно максимум пять тысяч долларов. Завтра он будет смеяться над такими деньгами.  
Если все выгорит.  
Если не сгорит синим пламенем.

За каждым квадратиком цифры. Совпадут три — значит, выиграл.  
Хоть сто баксов, хоть десять долларов.  
Ему будет достаточно, чтобы посмеяться над своими страхами. И лечь спать рядом с малышом, чтобы утром рассказать, что они отбили затраты. Не разорились, в общем.  
Пятерка и три нуля.  
Десять.  
Триста.  
Пятерка и три нуля.  
Семьсот.  
Триста.  
Пятерка и три нуля.  
В какой-то момент Ларри сообразил, что стирать больше нечего.  
Он смотрел на билет, открытые, распахнутые окошки. Нашел два раза по триста, не нашел третью такую же цифру, расстроился.  
И только потом понял, что так мозолит ему глаза.  
Пятерка и три нуля в одном поле.  
Три раза.

Он выиграл.  
Малыш выиграл.  
Его фартовый малыш Оранжевый.  
Ларри не промахнулся. Выстрел точно в цель. В самое яблочко.  
Джекпот.  
Его удача снова с ним. Больше никакого проклятия из Сакраменто, преследующего по пятам. Куда бы он ни уехал, за какое бы дело ни взялся.  
В Сакраменто он не пристрелил легавого сразу. Коснулся голой кожей. Заговорил. Смотрел в глаза.  
Потерял фарт. Обронил, отдал — неважно.

Но теперь стерва-удача повернулась к нему не передом, а задом.  
И отклячилась течной сукой.  
Его малыш — малыш из города золотых приисков и старателей — оказался в масть.

Ларри тихонько засмеялся.  
Завтра днем он и вправду будет иронизировать над собой. Как он стоял на кухне босой, нервный, перебирающий цифры. Не веря в свою удачу.  
А зря!  
Его сбежавшая в Сакраменто удача теперь легла рядом с ним.

Завтра будет отличный день.

*

Они собирались на дело — серьезные и сосредоточенные, как солдаты на бой.  
Быстро позавтракали, без привычных ленивых разговоров и дурацких шуточек.  
Бритье. Душ. Сборы.

Теперь черные костюмы сидели на них как влитые. По плечам, по рукавам, по длине брюк.  
Ослепительно белые, тщательно отутюженные рубашки. Черные узкие галстуки.  
Ларри забрал галстук из рук малыша и повязал ему — четким привычным движением. Как тогда, на складе гробов и мертвых душ.  
Второй раз в жизни, а как будто в последний.  
Фредди решительно, как само собой разумеющееся, взялся за концы галстука мистера Белого. Смысл теперь скрывать, что он умеет это делать.  
А может, Ларри догадается. Может, Ларри остановится.  
Спросит, где ты так научился ловко повязывать галстуки, малыш из Сакраменто?  
Фредди завязывал этот галстук, сосредоточенно глядя на узел. А Ларри глядел на него — теплым насмешливым взглядом. Ни о чем не догадался.

Они стояли плечом к плечу у зеркала и смотрели на себя, сверяли, все ли правильно.  
Одного роста, в одинаковых костюмах и черных очках, с одинаково решительным выражением лица.  
И даже крупная родинка с одной стороны. Только у Ларри на самой скуле, а у Фредди ближе к виску.  
— Погоди, — сказал Ларри. Выдавил на ладони гель и зачесал назад челку малыша, окончательно превращая его в копию себя.  
Теперь внешне — совсем одинаковые.  
Мистер Белый и мистер Оранжевый.  
Удачливые грабители.  
Вместе и навсегда.


	3. III.

Когда в магазине взвыла сигнализация.  
Когда застучали в дверной косяк пули.  
Когда посыпались радугой осколки стеклянных витрин.  
Когда в глазах зарябило от черно-белых служебных машин.  
А еще крики. Визг. Скрежет тормозов. Сизые облачка пороха.  
Вот тогда стало понятно, зачем Джо Кэботу нужен мистер Белый.

Если все пойдет не по плану. Совсем не по тому плану, который так старательно рисовал Джо Кэбот.  
Который так тщательно учил наизусть мистер Оранжевый.  
Если коробочка схлопнется, если ловушка сомкнется с лязгом.  
Она выпустит из Ларри — неспешного, чуть мешковатого, загорелого и расслабленного, — хладнокровного, быстрого и опасного дьявола. 

Мистер Белый — стремительно ушел от шальной пули мистера Блондина, пока тот расстреливал персонал. Протащил по дну вскипевшего котла бойни мистера Розового. Пробил дорогу на улицу — несмотря на крики, стоны и льющуюся кровь. Дал огня в общем кавардаке и панике, устроив заслон мистеру Коричневому и его визжащей тормозами перед входом неприкрытой тачке. Буквально за шкирку вбросил малыша Оранжевого в машину. Он бы и Розового в салон швырнул, но тот ринулся за угол, ловкий и увертливый, настоящий Зайка.  
Все это без лишних слов. Не тратя время на проклятия, эмоции и сумятицу.  
Все это хладнокровно, безжалостно, быстро.

И в машине тоже обошелся без истерики. Ткнул Коричневого дулом в плечо — газуй! — и прицелился в черно-белые катафалки.  
Фредди тоже выхватил пистолет.  
Солнечный зайчик метнулся в зеркальце заднего вида.  
Машина рванула тяжелым прыжком вперед — как осатаневшая жаба. Мистер Коричневый вопил вместо радио — а взведенными двумя пружинами молчали Ларри и Фредди. Мистер Белый только одобрительно цыкнул плотно сжатым кривым ртом Оранжевому — молодец, вовремя догадался вызвать тачку. И на взмывшую пушку кивнул отрывисто — правильно, шмальнем в копов свинцовым каскадом.  
Темная кудрявая прядь упала на лоб.  
«Смит-Вессон» в правой руке. Еще один, запасной, за пазухой. Парни в черной униформе на прицеле.  
Они в опасности.

Белый, Оранжевый и Коричневый? Яркий клуб джентльменов, влипших в передрягу?  
Или черно-белый кордон патрульных, которых согнали живым щитом против вооруженной до зубов банды?

Фредди знал — он выстрелит вместе с Белым.  
И в машине станет красно. 

Они вырвались — чудом. Мистер Коричневый хоть и орал, словно полицейская сирена, но дело свое знал — выжать все из мотора и нырнуть в улицы Лос-Анджелеса, как полупереваренная еда в извилистый лабиринт кишочек.  
И мистер Белый не оглядывался назад, ушли или не ушли от погони. Сосредоточился на главной задаче — гони, сценарист.  
И рука не дрожала, когда опустил тяжелый «Смит-Вессон» на колени, Фредди видел это.  
Собственный пистолет ловил солнечные зайчики мушкой. Он держал его, не расцепляя хватки. 

Молодец, Оранжевый. Прикрывает старшего.  
У Ларри вместо глаз были черные непроницаемые стекла очков.  
Упершиеся в темное стекло линз Фредди. 

А потом на резком повороте их «форд» застрял, с размаху врезавшись в стоящий «фольксваген», и мистер Коричневый растерялся. И мистер Белый первым выскочил из машины — оценить ситуацию. Холодно, быстро, без сантиментов и причитаний.  
И мгновенно развернувшись — той же жесткой смертоносной пружиной.  
И Оранжевый за ним.  
Отслеживая каждый шаг, каждый жест, каждый взмах «Смит-Вессона». И того, что в руке, и того, что вылетел птицей из-за пазухи на несущийся вой сирен.

 _…молодец, малыш, работаешь на команду.  
…Ларри, сука, я за тобой приглядываю!.. Это не пальцы отсечь, это, блядь, на десятку укатают, если выстрелишь в копов!..  
…ничего, малыш, я разберусь, мой Оранжевый. Ты за спиной — значит некуда отступать.  
Ты моя башня._

Лихой гонщик, умелый водитель запаниковал, заорал: «Господи! Господи, я ослеп! Пиздец, я ничего не вижу!», всего лишь резко стукнувшись лбом о стекло. Он и вправду не переносил вида крови. Не зря так у Кэбота во время брифинга волновался. Эх ты, сценарист недоделанный, — Фредди было его даже жаль. Сидел бы ты в своем видеопрокате, парень.  
Оранжевый бы насрал на вопли. Но детектив Ньюэндайк не мог.  
Успокаивающе схватил Коричневого за плечо, похлопывая. Кольцо на безымянном проехалось по пиджаку с мягким шорохом.  
Оранжевый бы тюкнул пистолетом в висок на эмоциях, от раздражения, ярости. Заткнись, салага! Нытик, бля!  
— Ты не ослеп, тебе просто кровь попала в глаза, — сказал Фредди. — С тобой все будет хорошо, окай?  
Заученная полицейская фраза, которую усваивают в первую же неделю — как успокаивать растерянных беспомощных людей — вылетела сама. Тихо. Все хорошо. Помощь рядом. Ты не один. Тебя защитят. Все в порядке.  
И вопрос в конце — чтобы человек отвлекся, сосредоточился на вопросе, ответил: а… ага…  
Солнце метнулось по черным очкам.  
Палишься.  
На нервяке — палишься конкретно.  
Коричневый ухватился за его запястье, как утопающий.  
— Точно? Точно? Правда?!  
Хоть бы кто к Фредди пришел в этот момент и успокоил: все в порядке, парень. Все хорошо, ты не падаешь в бездну пиздеца.  
— Да, — сказал Фредди машинально. — Да. Ты в порядке, молодец.  
Мистер Коричневый чуть расслабился и даже попытался оттереть рукавом кровь, склеившую ресницы.  
Звук сирены ударил в уши набатом. Какие-то парни из патруля — упоротые, азартные — так и висели на хвосте, не дали себя стряхнуть. Единственные, кто остался на крутых виражах.  
Они вылетели на пустырь, как влобовую при встречке, на полной скорости.  
Черно-белая полицейская тачка.  
И бежать некуда.

Мистер Белый — Эл, Лоуренс, Ларри Диммик — не терял ни одной драгоценной секунды. Прижался к ячеистой сетке, оценил коротким взглядом. Отошел назад — отмеряя дистанцию.  
Ни паники, ни соплей, ни тремора.  
Оранжевый следил за ним краем глаза под стоны Коричневого.  
Ларри был в этот момент невероятно хорош.  
Малыш из Сакраменто никогда еще не видел его таким. И если бы не влюбился раньше, то сейчас точно.  
Сосредоточенный. Без тени страха. Несокрушимый, как скала. Налетай, ребята.  
И когда тачка вылетела из-за поворота — мир треснул.  
Два пистолета — один в руке, второй из-за пазухи.  
Сорок пятый калибр. Смерть, превращающая тело в живой фарш.  
Оба — точно в цель, никакой разницы, правша или левша. Ноги — широко расставлены — чтобы отдачей не снесло. И на прямых, вскинутых, резко вытянутых руках — пистолеты.  
Предохранители сброшены.  
Курки вжаты шершавыми пальцами.  
Пиф-паф, мальчики.  
Каждый охотник желает знать, сколько фазанов в загашнике.  
Какую-то долю секунды — Фредди не верил. Не мог. Не Ларри. Не так.  
Как и ребята — притормозившие не из-за дул, а чтобы не сбить человека.  
И мистер Белый начал стрелять.  
Пизда вам, легавые.  
Сильные, спокойные руки — пистолеты продолжением из мышц, сухожилий.  
Горячие дула.  
Свинцовые пули.  
Люди, давящие на тормоз…

Треснувшее стекло, черные дыры и кровавые пятна. 

Фредди узнал.  
Был слеп — и солнце, наконец, пробило надетые защитные очки. 

Он четыре месяца подпирал двери в больничной палате стулом на ночь.  
Не мог спать после выписки — все время помнил.  
Он восемь месяцев ползал на дне, ища кроличью нору, глубокий лаз.  
И баррикадировал вход в скудную квартиру детектива Ньюэндайка. Зная, зная, все время зная — ночь придет, тьма вернется.  
Он должен ее встретить. 

…не в одной постели.  
…не впустив в свое сердце.  
...не готовя ей завтрак…

Он запер замки за чудовищем, впустив его при дневном свете. 

Каждый охотник, каждый.  
Может стать фазаном. 

Мистер Белый стоял и расстреливал — без тени страха, без тени сомнений.  
Ослепительно белый в ослепительно белой рубашке — на ослепительно ярком солнце.

Не во тьме. Не в узком дверном проеме. Не в Сакраменто.  
Среди дня. На широкой улице. В Лос-Анджелесе.

Фредди узнал движения. Вспомнил — частоту выстрелов, как тот стреляет. Стрелял. Экономно, четко, без веера — точно в мишени.  
Пули пробивали стекло. Разносили его вдребезги. Фредди не видел, что творилось в салоне. Но хорошо мог представить.  
Потому что уже видел раньше.  
Как пули разрывают плоть.  
Как бьются тела.  
Что чувствуют эти ребята.  
Знал по себе.  
Правое плечо скрутило болью — невидимые осколки молотили мясо в фарш.

Пистолет в руке детектива Ньюэндайка взметнулся и рявкнул. Выстрел потонул в общем вое сирен и грохоте «Смит-Вессонов».  
Ларри остался стоять. 

Тот самый силуэт. Та самая фигура.  
Широкие плечи. Расставленные ноги. Уверенные руки.  
Лицо тогда Фредди не видел — и сейчас тоже не мог разглядеть.  
Но все остальное — врезалось в память навеки.  
Стрельба с двух рук — редкое качество.

Он — проклятие выжившего — не признал проклятие убивавшего.  
Они сомкнулись обугленными краями — оставив прошлое во тьме. 

Са-кра-мен-то.  
Сакральное.  
Один не добил полуживого мальчика.  
Другой не разглядел лицо убийцы под бьющим светом фонарика.

Единственные, кто не выл и не скулил в комнате смерти.  
Смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
На красно-белую кровавую маску под дулом пистолета.  
На тьму во тьме — над дулом пистолета. 

Са-кра-мен-то. Город случайной удачи и неизбежного рока.  
Золотые неуловимые слитки. Проклятие старателей. 

Их окрылил Лос-Анджелес.  
Поднял к горячему золотому солнцу.  
И воск — растаял. 

Фредди ошибся. Ошибся — в главном.  
Он думал, что мистер Белый ищет себе стрелка, потому что не любит оружие.  
Но мистер Белый любил оружие, виртуозно владел им. И искал себе такого же — в пару. Как всегда брал в пару к одному «магнуму» — второй. Как это делал сам Фредди Ньюэндайк — один ствол клал в карман куртки, второй пристегивал к щиколотке.  
Мистер Белый искал себе стрелка, чей пистолет — продолжением руки.  
Бестрепетного, меткого, верного.  
И нашел — своего мистера Оранжевого.

Детектив Ньюэндайк тоже не забывал и искал. И нашел своего стрелка — малышом из оставленного города, мистером Оранжевым. 

И если бы они встретились волна на волну, палуба к палубе при абордаже...

Но нет — слились в коктейль, молоко и апельсиновый сок, смешались в одном стакане, потекли в одном русле. Поднимая парус корабля, который бы и Антарктиду пропахал, похер, что пингвины и так нельзя!..

Стекло стало белым от разломов и красным от крови.  
Время — секунды — вечность. 

Тот же силуэт. Те же плавные движения. Вести дулом по щеке. Вливаться бархатом в распростертую открытую комнату.  
Даже голос — ты же слышал, почему не узнал.  
Низкий, бархатный:  
— Малыш, ты коп?  
Или не было «малыша»? Или не было вопроса?  
Только боль, боль и тьма.  
И свет, после которого — смерть.  
А потом дверь педантично прикрыли с той стороны. И Фредди остался — в крови, чужих развороченных мозгах, хрипах и стонах.  
Молча ворочался, молча поднимался, беззвучно, сцепив зубы.  
Тащился за ушедшей смертью по пятам. 

Остановили — люди. Раненые и мертвые.  
Все будет в порядке, окай?  
И вместо пистолета из кобуры Джонни — схватился за телефон.  
Здесь нужна помощь.  
Спасайте.  
Жизнь и долг сильнее страха и безымянного зверского проклятия. 

Фредди смотрел и не то что не мог поверить. Незачем верить или не верить.  
Он все уже знал.  
В тот день, когда стажер Ньюэндайк так хотел устроить праздник для своего друга, старшего товарища, пришел он, Ларри Диммик.  
Это он расстрелял безоружных людей. А потом ходил в темноте с фонариком. И добивал легавых. Людей в полицейской форме.  
Джонни Доленс. Лео Стивенс. Тони Конрад.  
Закрытые гробы.

Фредди искал эту встречу. Просил о ней.  
Взывал, когда однажды ночью открыл дверь нараспашку. Проверял дулом тьму. И ждал, что появится. И тогда посмотрим, кто кого.  
А когда никто не пришел, пообещал: я сам к тебе приду.  
Мой страх, моя тьма. 

Бог услышал.

Тот, о ком он просил, — рядом, посреди бела дня.  
В белой ослепительной рубашке. С воронеными пистолетами и жестким угольным галстуком.  
Мистер Белый.

Ларри — мягкое мурчащее имя на языке Фредди.  
Убийца, который стал ему напарником.  
Убийца, с которым он спит каждую ночь.  
Убийца, в которого он без оглядки влюбился.

Досье не врет. Сорок пятый калибр — любимое оружие Ларри Диммика.  
Любимое вдвойне.

В машине стало тихо и безжизненно.  
В обеих. 

Ларри вернулся — и что-то понял по лицу Фредди. Он всегда был внимательным к своему малышу.  
— Ты в порядке? Что с Коричневым? Он мертв? Мертв или нет?  
Заглянул в салон.  
Фредди молчал.  
Мистер Коричневый лежал, откинувшись на спинку сиденья — все с тем же кровавым ручьем на лице. Тронь за голову, поверни — и увидишь, как она разнесена «Смит-Вессоном» сорок пятого.  
Ларри не стал трогать падаль.  
У него была цель, задача. И он волок к ней себя — и Оранжевого. Бросая всех, кто не выстоял.  
Падаль.  
Падаль.  
Малыш, пошли.  
Идем.  
За руку, за плечо, за рукав.  
Как на цепь, на поводок.  
Спасаемся. Спасаю.  
Иди. 

Фредди потащился на негнущихся ногах. Его здорово шарахнуло. До пустой головы. До немоты.  
Не понимал, куда идет. Зачем. Кто рядом.  
Ларри?  
Или мистер Белый. Расстрелявший только что полицейских.  
«Гастролер» в Сакраменто, вечное отпевание для тех, кто в форме.  
Я с кем, — брел Фредди. — Я кто?

Оранжевого тоже мутило. Он никогда раньше не убивал. Он собирался грабить и лабать после золотой тырки, а не стоять в брызгах крови под дулом пистолета.  
Малыш из Сакраменто просто сжался в углу, прикрыв руками голову. Нахальный, веселый, жулик и пройдоха, но не висельник и кровопийца.  
Дверь в четвертую жизнь приоткрылась зазором — заходите, каждый.  
Потерянные растерявшиеся мальчики.

Коп стоял, заслонив их всех спиной и оскалившись пистолетом.  
Нахрен! Нахер!  
В шею толкала тяжелая горячая рука Ларри.  
Иди за мной. Не отставай. Иди. 

Фредди качало и вело в сторону. Он все время отваливался от Ларри — словно накренило палубу и он скатывается в шторм.  
Его подхватывали за плечо, за загривок, притягивали к себе. 

Все хорошо, парень. Мы вместе. Все хорошо, ты со мной.  
Я прикрою. 

Ларри, блядь. 

Он должен прямо сейчас застрелить Ларри Диммика — этого бешеного пса.  
Джо Кэбот, — напомнил в тишине коп. Выстрелы смолкли. Фредди разрядил оружие. Белый перезарядил оружие. Тачки с мертвецами остались за спиной. Они бежали в пустоте, под заунывный непрекращающийся вой сирен. — Ты должен взять Джо Кэбота. Ты провалишь операцию, если убьешь сейчас Диммика. А значит, эти парни, которых расстреляли на твоих глазах, погибли ни за что. Четверо человек в магазине — погибли ни за что.  
Как в той расстрелянной комнате — ты один жив. Только ты можешь.  
Слышишь?  
Никто — ни Фредди, ни малыш, ни Оранжевый — не отзывался. Кто подпирал дверь стулом? Кто смотрел в темноту? Кто шагал в нее с невидящим взглядом?  
Кого сейчас переломало?  
Выли сирены над городом. Шли по следу.  
Ему казалось, что Белый сейчас приставит разгоряченный ствол ко лбу. Я знаю, что ты коп, малыш.  
И едва не отшатнулся, когда вместо этого Ларри обнял его за плечо, не выпуская «Смит-Вессон». 

Забросил новый магазин в пустой затвор. 

Они шагали по асфальту, ровно, быстро.  
Они.  
Кто. 

Как только Ларри отпускал захват, Фредди вело в сторону. Малыша гнуло к земле. Оранжевого несло вперед.  
Ларри прихватывал за плечо, направляя.  
И солнце било в затылок белым молотом.  
Какие, к черту, очки.  
Слепая черная тень. 

Такая длинная, такая…  
Только в полдень короткая.

У Ларри ничего не случилось. Мир не рухнул. Трупы да трупы. Сейчас выйдем на дорогу. Поймаем тачку. Сориентируемся, без тремора, Оранжевый.  
Ничего особенного не произошло.  
Он просто опустошил магазины в пистолетах. И тут же на ходу снова поменял их.  
И снова готов к бою.  
Безжалостный. Быстрый. Меткий.

Малыш, не падай. Малыш, иди. 

Человек рядом с ним и шел, плохо осознавая происходящее. Белый как мел. Шатаясь. Проваливаясь в невидимые ямы.  
Ларри продолжал обнимать его за плечи, вести рядом с собой.  
Видел, что у Оранжевого шок.  
Но не бесился, не нервничал.  
Понимал — первое большое дело в большом городе. С большой кровью.  
Конечно, шок.  
Парня вставило не по детской программе, получил скоростной спуск.  
Лишнего Диммик не говорил. Сжимал губы узкой жесткой линией. Переложил пистолет из руки в руку, поправил ствол, заправленный снова за ремень брюк. Вел вперед, не бросал, держал своим напарником.  
Золотое кольцо на мизинце бегунком проезжалось по плечу парня, обтянутому в пиджак.  
Понимал — сейчас он должен защищать. Беречь Оранжевого.

А блендер крутится и крутится лезвиями для коктейля…

Фредди шел не рядом — на длину вытянутой руки. Но Ларри все равно касался, старался притянуть поближе.  
Неостывший пистолет отдавал жаром в светлый затылок.  
Фредди не трясло. Молодец, сильный. Только шел он деревянной походкой — как на ходулях, с трудом удерживая равновесие.  
…Оранжевый бы сказал — сука, Ларри! Посмотри на меня! Я иду походкой копа, рядом с человеком, который убивал полицейских!..  
Оранжевый пребывал в том же шоке, что и слабак из Департамента в Сакраменто. Его мутило, и он плохо понимал, что происходит.  
Никто из них не ждал такой подлянки. 

У Фредди верхние клыки стукались о нижнюю неровную челюсть.  
Господи, пиздец. Переливные картинки слились наконец в одну — два силуэта совпали.  
Два пистолета. Сорок пятый калибр.  
Без колебаний, без промаха.

Каким Ларри был красивым в этот момент — когда расстреливал полицейскую машину.  
Лисий бог. Бог смерти.

Пиздец, Господи.

И когда они вышли на дорогу — уже вдвоем наставили пушки на машину, мчавшуюся навстречу.  
Надо бороться. Сражаться. Не сдаваться до последнего.  
Есть цель. Задача. Ради нее и тащимся, и вытаскиваем.  
Подняли руки синхронно. 

В этот раз не нужно было стрелять. Просто выкинуть водителя на дорогу, забрать тачку — «китайскую тележку», не вовремя вспомнил малыш, — и уехать прочь. В дом, где их ждут гробы.

Он забыл об осторожности. Он был слишком потрясен.  
И когда Оранжевый резко открыл дверцу автомобиля, женщина в белой блузе за рулем выстрелила.  
И его опрокинуло на спину. Шмякнуло, как отбивную на асфальт.  
Хотя нет, ничто не может служить оправданием.  
Потому что Фредди ответил выстрелом на выстрел — даже не задумываясь. Пистолет — продолжением ладони. Как в тире.  
И мертвое женское тело повалилось на сиденье.  
Красное на белом расцвело под плечом.

И тогда только до него дошло — он только что убил второго человека.  
Впервые в жизни — женщину.  
Сразу после грабителя — копа в штатском.  
Одним точным выстрелом.  
Оружие его не подвело.  
Оружие задрожало в пальцах и заходило ходуном. Вправо-влево, как стрелки на разбитом компасе.  
В этот момент он еще не кричал — хотя уже чувствовал, как быстро намокают рубашка и брюки. Сжимал губы, пытался доказать себе — это ради задания. Кровавой дорожкой стелется ради результата. 

Пиздец, — сказал малыш в голове.  
Поздравляю, — усмехнулся Оранжевый.  
У копа тряслось дуло перед открытой тачкой.  
Он валялся на дороге, размазанный, раненый.  
Никого не было рядом, никого.  
Почему его три жизни его не оставят.

Ларри подхватил его за подмышки, вскинул и потащил. Только ботинки шаркнули по асфальту серым росчерком.  
— Ты точно ранен? — пробормотал глупо, растерянно. 

Фредди молчал. Не выпускал из руки пистолета. Тот чиркал рядом с его боком прерывистым штрихом. 

Ларри не стал запихивать малыша в ближайшую дверцу, поволок вокруг багажника, вложил в салон, втиснув безвольные ступни, и щелкнул замком.  
— Держись, сейчас все будет.  
Он перестал быть мистером Белым — опасным, бесстрашным.  
Его трясло, и он боялся. 

Фредди вяло подумал — это из-за трупа, который Ларри сейчас выгребает из-под водительского кресла.  
Боль все еще не догоняла. Лежала в ногах, смотрела слепым жадным взглядом.  
Ларри сел за руль и, вместо того, чтобы вжать педаль в пол, оглянулся:  
— Малыш?  
— Поехали, — выговорил Фредди медленно, растягивая гласные, — га-а-зуй.

И тут его опрокинуло. 

Стало горячо. Накрыло адом.  
Боль разворотила кишки.

*

На белых сиденьях кровь особенно яркая.  
Фредди кричит. Он плачет. Он воет.  
Он всегда плохо переносит боль.  
Он совсем не герой.

Ларри не знает, что с ним делать. Он не может бросить руль. Это смерти подобно.  
А смерть пирует за его спиной. Убивает малыша.  
Останавливаться нельзя.  
Нельзя. 

Человек за рулем ведет машину быстро, и каждая неровность — как новая пуля в тело. Взрывается петардой.  
Пиздец — разве что из горла не булькает на губах кровь.  
— Я умру, — кричит Фредди. Громко, в голос, потому что невыносимо. — Я умру!  
Он не сомневается. Он знает.  
За все. За все.  
Это ловушка. Железная клетка. Все двери закрыты.  
Его взрывает изнутри. И он скользит по белым кожаным сиденьям в собственной крови.  
Лучше бы он умер сразу. Он и не знал, что такое бывает.  
Лучше бы он умер, не приходя в сознание, как Лео Конрад.  
Или мгновенно, как Джонни Доленс. Движение пускового крючка — и все.  
Почему — каждый раз! — через кровь, боль и слезы. 

Человек за рулем держит его руку. Фредди его не может узнать, припомнить. Его везут. Его везет. Ничего больше.  
— Дай мне руку!  
И Фредди слушается. Ему нужен хоть кто-то старший, кто скажет: парень, все в порядке.  
— Она меня убила! Поверить не могу! Дерьмо какое!  
— Эй, а ну прекрати! Ты ранен. Ранение хуевое. Но ты не умираешь.  
Человек не видит, как ему сжимают руку в жутком болезненном спазме.  
Может, и хорошо.  
Фредди все еще помнит — этого надо беречь. Защищать. Отводить от беды.  
— Столько крови вытекло!  
Где-то смеется ослепший мистер Коричневый, который боится алого ручейка на своем крутом лбу.  
— Держись, дружище. Прекрати истерику!  
Пуля в животе — ничего себе истерика.  
— Она меня убила! Чертова сука!  
— Не пори чушь. Держись.  
И Фредди хватается за чистую гладкую ладонь.  
Становится не легче. Но его боль — не только его боль.  
— Ты ранен, ты охуенно тяжело ранен, но ты не умрешь!  
Тупой.  
— Нет, умру! Я уже! Я…  
Фредди скручивает в узел от боли.  
Господи, за что. Господи.  
— У меня пуля в кишках! Я умираю! Я чувствую это!  
— Оу.  
И в этот момент Фредди вспоминает, кто этот безымянный человек.  
Ларри.  
Диммик.  
Мистер Белый.  
А он — он Оранжевый. 

Господи, какой пиздец, Господи. 

— Да? У тебя что, степень по медицине? Ты что, врач?  
Если это попытки утешить, то довольно тупые.  
— Отвечай, ты доктор? Доктор?!  
— Нет, я не, не…  
Господи, я заслужил этот ад?  
— Нет, нет! Я не врач, — хрипит Фредди.  
И долгая секунда сожаления, слабости, храбрости. Я коп! Мать твою, я тоже анатомию знаю, где что находится! Отпусти меня!  
Но помнит, что признаваться нельзя. Забыл, почему нельзя. Но помнит, что сейчас не время.

— Точно, — орет невидимый Ларри на водительском сиденье. — Ты ни хрена в этом не смыслишь! Так что, если ты закончил излагать свои любительские познания!..  
Почему-то становится легче. От его уверенности. От того, что он держится за самого Фредди и не отпускает, ведя на всей скорости тачку одной рукой на руле.  
Наверное, это что-то значит.  
У Фредди слабые пальцы поверх сжатой измазанной кровью горсти.  
Его держит — его держит тот, кто не должен, кто гонит прямиком под протокол задержания, пытаясь вытянуть из-под неизбежности мистера Оранжевого, своего малыша.  
Фредди воет и пытается заглушить крик в обивку. 

Тормози, Ларри.  
Тормози, блядь!

Четыре трупа в магазине.  
Два в машине.  
Гражданские.  
Копы.  
Все зря?..

Шесть жизней — ради человека, в которого влюблен?  
Малыш и Оранжевый смотрят с недоумением, рассевшись по углам и скрестив ноги. Не понимают такого.  
В них тоже слишком много от детектива Ньюэндайка. 

Они куда-то едут.  
Куда? Может, в больницу? Тогда есть надежда.

— Мы едем на место сбора. Джо приедет и вызовет тебе врача. Врач тебя починит, и все будет хорошо! Скажи! Все будет хорошо!  
Новый поворот. Резкий, по выбоинам. И Фредди заходится криком. Он умрет от одной только боли. Так почему же он до сих пор жив?  
— Говори! Я поправлюсь! — твердит человек за рулем. Орет, если честно.  
И выламывает руку — вместо второй пули, сука.  
— Говори же, я жду! Все будет хорошо!  
— О боже! — Фредди забывает, что ему пузо распахало, так выворачивает предплечье. Фредди снова забывает лицо орущего, о нем память. Сукин сын, отпусти ты меня!  
— Говори, давай, твою мать!  
Он держит руку Фредди над спинкой сиденья. Сжимает пальцы жестко, до боли — но ничто не может причинить большей боли, чем та, что есть во Фредди.

Пули.  
Порох.  
Кровь и тела.  
Темнота.  
«Ты кто, малыш?»

— Повтори, что все будет хорошо!  
Фредди не может. У него как будто лопаются губы. Он весь один голый нерв — которого бьет током.  
Ему кажется, что он не плачет.  
— Говори, все будет хорошо! — требует, орет от гнева человек за рулем. Он так больно дергает руку — наверно, нечаянно, но Фредди хватает, чтобы снова выгнуться до полуобморочного состояния. Бьет ногами по дверце машины — чуть не вышибая ее.  
Если он не скажет, тот не оставит его в покое.  
— Хорошо, все будет хорошо, — шепчет он, пытаясь свернуться калачиком.  
Человек за рулем его руку не отпускает.  
— Все правильно, правильно, — и голос снова мягкий и ласковый.  
Блядь! — где-то визжит ретивый малыш, — да посрать на его «все хорошо!» Конечно, не ему пуля в живот, едет, как кабан по колдобинам!..  
Оранжевый же от слов человека за рулем словно глотнул макового молока, и на секунду становится легче — будто поверил всем собой. От цедры до развороченной мякоти.  
Знакомые у мужика интонации, думает Фредди, но такие далекие. Все это очень далеко. А он здесь, в угнанной китайской тележке, — печенье без предсказания.  
На секунду озаряет моментом ощущения — ладони сомкнуты, скользкие, горячие от крови, крепкий замок.  
И его снова выворачивает дугой от боли.

*

Это была не больница. Это был похоронный дом. И гробы стояли там, как будто ждали. Они и в самом деле ждали.  
Фредди даже идти сам не мог, Ларри волок его на себе. Тяжело, побагровев. Тащил всю дорогу и положил на тот самый скат для гробов. Неделю назад малыш из Сакраменто беспечно мерял его шагами.

Хорошо, что малыш пришел в сознание — или плохо. Потому что, едва Ларри опустил его на цемент, — начал биться затылком об пол от боли.  
И Ларри пожалел — что Фредди такой сильный.  
Пытаясь выпутать пистолет из его пальцев, дыша над ним, придерживая за затылок и утешая.  
Как мог.  
Как умел.  
Все будет хорошо.  
Он сам чуть не плакал. 

Нельзя при мальчике. Нельзя. 

Как он его вытаскивал из машины. Затормозил у похоронного бюро, распахнул дверцу, схватил за подмышки — мы на месте!  
Оранжевый держался всю дорогу — крепким молодцом.  
А тут взвыл и потерял сознание.  
Стал тяжелым, неподъемным. Ларри на мгновение подумал — вот и все. Выволакивает труп. Прямо в гробик.  
Он тащил малыша — а у того откинулась башка и бессильно моталась челка.  
И он не видел, как Ларри умоляет его — жить. Справиться. 

Славный мой, хороший мой. 

Ларри чуть не рыдал.  
Знал, как тот реагирует на боль. Как остро отзывается на мелкий укол иглой для татуировки и как на ласку — мурашками.  
Сразу предупредил еще тогда — Ларри, я тонкий.  
Пуля в животе для него — нежного, восприимчивого — не представить. 

Выворочен наизнанку пыткой. Выворочен и распят. 

Ларри обнял его за спину, сомкнул руки на груди. И выволок, как колбасу, из тачки. Таким же длинным, бесконечно долгим.  
Потом ступни малыша ударились об асфальт.  
На белой рубашке цвело алое пятно. Щупальца расползались на глазах.  
И Ларри подумал: блядь, нахуя. Надо отвезти на порог к капельницам, скальпелям, белым маскам.  
Со мной не жилец.  
Что я делаю.  
Зачем. 

Он положил Оранжевого на землю и побежал толкнуть дверь — не заперта ли.  
Нет.  
Он побежал обратно.  
Спрятать.  
Спрятать и уберечь малыша. 

Господи, помоги. В любви Ты ко всем равен. К разбойникам за дело и к распятому за них. 

Фредди очнулся, когда Ларри его потащил наверх, закидывая руку через плечо. Даже не застонал. Просто пробормотал в бреду: Ларри?..  
И Ларри Диммик закудахтал, как сраная курица: все хорошо, малыш. Я рядом. Сейчас зайдем.  
Он не боялся крови. Его страшила смерть — глупая, бездарная.  
Нельзя ей поддаваться. Надо бороться. 

Он закинул руку малыша через плечо — и едва не оглох от тяжелого сиплого крика.  
— Все хорошо, — бормотал он, подхватывая под лопатки. — Все будет хорошо, слышишь?  
— Не трогай, — у малыша подогнулись колени. — Оставь. Оставь. Уедем. Ларри. Поехали отсюда. 

Глупый мальчик. А как же куш. Бриллианты. Жизнь корсарами. Ты и я.  
Держись. Мы выкарабкаемся. И будем вместе долго и счастливо.  
Держись. 

Ларри взвалил его на себя, как мешок с картофелем. Тяжесть в шкете оказалась неимоверной. Как в сказках — где кузнец тащил на закорках смерть, страшную, беспощадную. И не мог от нее избавиться — по фарту, без фарта.  
Получил свое. И шел по гладкому тракту. 

Малыш вдруг укусил его за ухо перед дверью. Закозлил ногами.  
— Ларри, не надо!  
Стал неожиданно сильным, не пускал Ларри в запертый створ.  
Кровь лилась вниз по сорочке, делая ее тяжелой, мокрой. Впитывалась в рубашку Ларри.

Все хорошо, малыш. Мы справимся. 

Шанс выжить больше с Кэботом, чем без него. 

Оранжевый упал челкой ему на щеку и снова стал свинцовым, неподъемным. Какой пиздец, господь. Главное, не показывать мальчику. Какой кромешный пиздец.

— Ты держись, — хрипел Ларри, подволакивая его к дощатой двери. — Помоги мне, Фредди.  
И малыш честно пытался, бесполезно поводя ногами. 

*

Фредди думал, что перетерпит. Что если его не будет трясти как в машине, то будет легче. Но кровь все лилась и лилась, и пуля прогрызала кишки, как крыса. Фредди хрипел — понимая, что больше не выдержит. Почему Ларри не отвез его сразу в больницу? Выбросил бы на пороге и слинял.  
Он видел, как Ларри колебался. Боялся отдавать его копам.  
Может, опасался, что Оранжевый сдаст всех сразу.  
Может, не хотел тюрьмы для своего малыша. Пытался спасти таким вот образом — пытался спасти и тем самым убивал.  
Фредди снова и снова кричал и плакал.  
Он мучился и никак не мог потерять сознание. Впасть в забытье.  
Как тогда в Сакраменто.

Как в Сакраменто.

Боже, я ошибся? Я расплачиваюсь за то, что ошибся?  
И на самом деле человек, который так нежно держит за затылок, смотрит в глаза, сам чуть ли не плачет, — невиновен в том, что произошло?  
Фредди уже ничего не знал.  
Он только видел, что белый платок, которым Ларри обтирает его лицо, уже весь в крови. Он чувствовал, как Ларри одной рукой расстегивает его ремень. Как спускает ширинку на его брюках — привычно, уверенно.  
Ларри столько раз делал это за последние дни, что ему даже не нужно смотреть вниз, нащупывая молнию.  
Он смотрел только на лицо Фредди — как столько раз за эти дни.  
С бесконечной любовью.  
Сейчас малышу очень нужна эта любовь. Ему нужно согреться на ледяном бетоне. Ему нужно, чтобы его крепко держали, не отдавали на растерзание тьме.  
— Обними меня, Ларри.  
И Ларри лег рядом, как ложился все эти дни — без тени неловкости.  
Обнял, не боясь, что кровь пропитает белую рубашку.  
И прошептал в висок:  
— Я тебя причешу, малыш.

Фредди даже засмеялся — от неожиданности. От абсурда ситуации.  
Ну, бред же.  
И его снова скрутило от боли.

Так нельзя.  
Так нельзя. 

Господи, это чистилище. 

Он их убил.  
Я ему соврал.  
Мы оба сейчас — как бабочки, проткнутые иголкой. 

Забери сразу кого-нибудь — хоть в рай, хоть в ад, что Ты делаешь. 

Ларри расчесывал, как будто это могло помочь. Вытирал лицо Фредди платком.  
Аккуратист Ларри — лежал на полу в обнимку с полутрупом, в луже крови, и пытался убедить себя, что все будет хорошо.  
— Мы ждем Джо, — напоминал он.  
Полуживой коп стискивал зубы.  
Мы ждем Джо.  
— Джо скоро приедет и поможет тебе.  
О да, по иронии судьбы, так или иначе. Джо поможет, даже если не захочет. Если он приедет и войдет в дверь — Ньюэндайк будет спасен.  
Но до той поры малыш будет скулить и метаться. Фредди плакать и хрипеть.  
Выше человеческих сил — такое наказание.  
И даже разделенная на двоих эта боль — невыносима.

*

Когда грохает дверь, мелькает безумная надежда. Это копы. Берут на горячем. Спасают своего.  
Потом — неужели Джо Кэбот? Так быстро? За родными бриллиантами?  
На секунду даже болеть стало меньше. Смог приподнять голову вслед за Ларри. 

А тот так обрадовался его движению — и пофиг, кто вошел. Малыш держится, Оранжевый не сдается. 

Блядь, Ларри.  
Это тебе сроки светят, и я буду главным свидетелем обвинения: кого ты расстрелял своими «Смит-Вессонами».

Какой пиздец, боже. Выброси ты меня у больницы, будет смягчающим.  
Мы два проклятия, встретившихся в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Я не прощу тебе тех, кого ты расстрелял тогда и сейчас.  
Ты же будешь на суде гордиться тем, как нанизал на свои стволы копов. 

Ларри, — смешной, педантичный, с косяком в зубах — уйди ты, сука. Еще есть шанс. А я тут подохну в ожидании чуда. Кэбота, мать его. 

Господи, как больно. И как страшно. 

Был бы целиком Оранжевым — не рыдал, во что вляпался по самую обросшую не по уставу макушку. 

— Я им ничего не скажу. Можешь не бояться.  
Господи, я в аду один, пожалуйста.  
— Да ты не умрешь, малыш. Хуй ты умрешь! Понял?  
Ларри!..

Но это ворвался не Кэбот и не копы. Это мистер Розовый — сыпящий проклятьями, мокрый и взвинченный.  
Умный нервный мужик.  
— Блядь, это была подстава или что?!  
«Да ты чо?!» — взвился малыш.  
Фредди бы промолчать. Но не может. Надсадно, сильно рявкает с руки Ларри:  
— Ты уверен?!  
_Сука_ , — тихо прошипел Оранжевый. — _Что ж ты так пиздишь, легавый. Я же знаю, что он, блядь, прав._  
Знаю я, отрезает Ньюэндайк. Ты нет, Оранжевый. Ничего не знал, не знаешь и в ахуе!

Ларри смотрит на Розового, не отлипая от Фредди. Не вскинулся. Не поднялся хотя бы на колени.  
Молчит и слушает. Жесткий подбородок, сжатые челюсти. 

Я работаю, ты прикрываешь. Не мешай.  
_Ссс-сука. Ларри нас прикрывает! Нас обоих! Без Ларри мы сдохнем!_  
Знаю.  
_Нахер иди! Благослови его Господь за все, что он для нас делает! А ты заткнись, заткнись и молчи! Если он встанет, ты ляжешь! В сырую землю ляжешь, а не на бетон! А я не хочу умирать, не хочу! Я с ним! Я его!_

— Блин. Оранжевого зацепило?  
Еще как, — безмолвно выдыхает на руке Ларри и облизывает губы Фредди. Еще как, такую истерику выкатывает…

_И ты! Мы — его! Он единственная защита, если потеряю сознание! Всем насрать! Всем на меня насрать, я расходный материал, никому не нужен, бросят как падаль, как мистера Коричневого, только мистера Оранжевого! Никому не нужен раненый! Тяжело раненый! Сучья удача! Если Ларри уйдет, нам крышка! Только ему не все равно! Ему не все равно, потому что я — его Оранжевый!_

— В живот. — Ларри предельно сдержан.  
И снова смотрит на Фредди, поймав его движение головой, его взгляд. 

Фредди только думает: какой он сейчас тихий. Не сравнить с тем, что было в машине. Фредди сейчас просто немой мальчик, как будто одним махом голосовые связки себе перерезал. И только перекатывает мокрую от пота башку на сгибе руки Ларри.  
Отдохнуть прилег.  
Сам бы не поверил, как его в тачке корежило. 

— Ему плохо? — раскачивается на нервных ногах мистер Розовый.  
— Нет. Отдохнуть прилег, — зло отвечает мистер Белый.  
Мистер Оранжевый ненавидит копа за то, что тот не дает сказать правду, молчит, выключив горло, как пульт от сигнализации.

Фредди кашляет в рукав Ларри — подавившись невысказанными запретными словами.

Ларри, беги.  
Ларри, нахуй все, нахуй. 

— Все хреново! — Розового качается, как маятник, на носочках. — Хреновей некуда!  
Фредди не согласен.  
Сейчас еще есть возможность отделаться малой кровью. Пока Кэбота нет — все еще существует мизерный шанс.  
Он лежит на локте человека, у которого три лица. Диммик, расстрелявший копов в Сакраменто, Белый, остановивший несущуюся в лоб тачку, Ларри — с которым и малыш, и Оранжевый, и Фредди бесповоротно, всецело счастливы. 

— Кто-то нас, блядь, круто подставил!  
Розовый мечется за спиной Ларри — его не видно, Фредди утыкается в грудь Ларри, пиджак Ларри, носом вдыхает разгоряченный терпкий запах соли, тепла и рубашки.  
Ларри что-то отвечает Розовому — и его голос отдается вибрацией по всему телу. Розового не отследить. Фредди слышит, но не успевает понять. Слишком быстро, слишком стремительно тот говорит. И вопросы-ответы, реплики Белого и Розового мелькают, как шарики для пинг-понга, туда-сюда, туда-сюда!..

— Нас предали. Клянусь, нас предали! Откуда столько копов взялось?! Сработала сигнализация, они должны были приехать через четыре минуты! А они через одну! Семнадцать человек в форме, и все, блядь, в курсе, что делать!

Фредди сглатывает — язык, длинный и сухой, не помещается в пасти, вываливается, снимает холодный липкий пот с нижней губы.  
Ларри не видит. Он слушает Розового, глядя на живот малыша. Не лучшее зрелище.  
Оранжевый — озверевший, с выключенными голосовыми связками, осатанело тянет руку вверх. Ларри, возьми ее! Сожми! Сними с меня это дерьмо!  
На окровавленной, как в томатный сок окунутой, ладони блестит золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце. 

Розовый громкий. Умный. Верен в выводах.  
Ларри дергает ухом, поворачиваясь к нему, слушая.  
Фредди запрокидывает голову на его локте, пытаясь отследить, увидеть мечущегося, нервного, невероятно проницательного человека.  
Их трое.  
Они в капкане.  
Один все просек.  
Второй будет молчать до последнего.  
Третий между ними — как метка на перетягиваемом канате. Чью сторону примет, с кем останется — лежать или за кем — поднимется?

— А те пидарасы нас точно ждали!.. Не думал, блядь, об этом?!

Розовый спрашивает — кричит — на Ларри.  
А у Фредди рука вскидывается на рефлексе. Крепко сжатый пистолет — к плечу. Чтобы стрелять было ближе.  
Через висок Ларри, через голову Ларри — в слишком толкового умницу-Розового. 

— Что здесь понимать? У меня не было времени понять, — зло комкает окровавленный платок в кулаке Ларри.  
Своим ответом он только что — спас этого мозговитого парня.  
— Сначала надо было делать ноги. А когда уехали, занимался им.  
И он снова нависает, как орел, вернувшийся в родное гнездо, над малышом.  
Большой палец под шеей ласково проглаживает по коже. Все хорошо, малыш. Я не отвлекаюсь. Я рядом. 

Пистолет в ладони становится неимоверно тяжелым. Держать на весу невозможно — с глухим стуком валится на пол. Куда-то далеко, обратно, где колени, ботинки и вытянутая беспомощная рука.

Фредди молчит, не проронив до сих пор ни слова.  
Иначе взбешенный Оранжевый его прикончит. 

Долг? Любовь?  
Преданность — или предательство?  
Самоотвержение — или самоотречение?  
Верность кому-то? Или вера во что-то?

Без окон, без дверей, запер дом в себе людей. 

— Ну так, блядь, начинай про это думать! — взрывается Розовый. Шаги по полу как барабанная чечетка. Руки, наверное, тоже. — Тот, кто нас предал, знал про это место!

— Пошли в другую комнату. — Ларри отворачивается от малыша. — Вон туда. Поговорим.  
И барабаны каблуков Розового стремительно удаляются.  
Перетаскивая на свою сторону белый пеньковый канат. 

— Ларри! — кричит Оранжевый в слепом ужасе. Вырывается воплем, рыданием. — Не оставляй меня! Я умру!  
Он пытается подняться, цепляется за Ларри. Бьется в конвульсиях, тянется за вытащенной из-под головы рукой. 

У копа больше нет сил. Коп сейчас одной температуры с бетоном. Он слишком много потратил на борьбу.  
Долг или любовь?  
Страх одиночества или страх потерять самого родного?  
Мы будем корсарами или — «я не пират, Ларри»?

Ларри, спасайся!  
Ларри, останься.  
Не отпускай!  
Отпусти меня. 

*

«Не оставляй меня, Ларри», — говорил Фредди вчера утром. Ты заболел, ты передумал, чуйка сработала. Не оставляй меня, я без тебя умру. Мы можем быть вместе — я серьезно, разве нам плохо вместе. Не оставляй, меня, не отпускай мою руку. Не уходи. И мы сможем.  
— Я буду рядом, малыш.  
Оказывается, повторял вслух.  
И Ларри отпустил его пальцы и встал.  
Фредди взвыл, потому что не мог это предотвратить.  
Все повторялось.  
Как было вчера.  
Извини, малыш. Дело важнее. Поедем за костюмами. Получим одинаковые на всех пушки. Сорвем куш.  
А потом — ну, ты знаешь. Ты и я — и свободный парус над нашими макушками. 

— Ларри!

*

— Тихо, тихо. Я буду там, вон в той комнате.  
Оранжевый вцепился в него, потому что сил у Фредди уже не было.  
Молоденький коп из Сакраменто, влюбившийся в опытного зрелого грабителя.  
Убийцу, стажер. Ты же помнишь?  
В ласкового, сильного, уверенного, забавного — и родного до последней клеточки, до полного взаимопонимания! — кричал озверевший Оранжевый. — Нахуй идите?! В моей жизни нет призраков прошлого, это моя жизнь, моя! Без тьмы, крови и серебряного клейма полицейского!..

Горло свело спазмом, низким сдавленным стоном. 

— Я буду видеть тебя оттуда. Я буду рядом, хорошо?  
Ларри почти прижался к его виску, понизив голос, чтобы не услышал Розовый. Мистер Белый не должен ворковать над своим мальчиком. Мистер Белый слушает рассудок и логику, расстреливая сомнения сразу, безжалостно.  
А не гладит по слипшимся прядям на затылке Оранжевого.  
Терпеливо, бесконечно терпеливо, с болью, с нежностью успокаивая:  
— Я схожу в ту комнату и все.  
_И все._  
— Это совсем рядом.  
_Нет, далеко. Ларри, не оставля…_  
— Все время буду тебя видеть. Вон там.  
Взмах руки, показывая направление. В ту сторону, которую Оранжевый не видит. Он не может повернуться на другой бок, в нем пуля, разворотившая его в мясо.  
Он еле на этой стороне держится, как на обрыве.  
— Совсем рядом. Ты полежи пока. Я буду рядом. 

Слов нет. Слов нет больше. Только вой раненого человека, истекающего кровью зверя, смятой прессом мякоти над фруктовой косточкой.  
Оранжевый лежит в одиночестве. В глазах темнеет. Как больно.  
Пистолет почти выпадает из ладони — но в последний момент Фредди его не теряет.  
Мертвая хватка. Никто и никогда не застанет его беспомощным, во тьме.  
Никто. 

Оранжевый попытался содрать кольцо с пальца. Остервенело вцепился зубами в костяшку, грызя и кусая. Он стащит! Он стащит этот золотой ободок, этот крепкий замок и станет свободным! Обретет голос, жизнь! И все расскажет Ларри! Все, что не дает ему выложить чертов упрямый коп!  
Кольцо!.. Чертово запирающее кольцо!.. 

Сознание медленно уплывало.  
И боль — боль стремительно отпускала. Как будто морфина впрыснули в вены. Сгущался туман. И в тумане четко и ярко разносились слова. Кто-то спорил совсем рядом. Он никак не мог понять, кто именно.  
Они говорили об ограблении. И о полицейских.

Не теряй сознания! — хрипел кто-то замученный, черный, обугленный, в голове.  
Холодная, прилипшая к телу рубашка снова стала горячей. Кровь лилась толчками. И каждый новый, казалось, был размером с ведро. 

Копы говорят.  
Нет, вяло воспротивился Оранжевый. Это Бе… и Зовый.

— Они нас ждали через дорогу, иначе почему они появились так быстро?  
_— Итак, наши люди сидят в засаде через дорогу от ювелирного магазина. Но им будет дан приказ не высовываться, если только ограбление не выйдет из-под контроля._

Белая пена ласково поднимает тело, легкое и невесомое.  
Розовые ракушки шуршат перламутром в тягучей зыби:  
— Они не появились, пока Блондин не начал палить во все стороны. Все пошло не по плану.

Волны качают, шум в ушах мягким шорохом.  
Синие джинсовые штаны, отросшая неуставная светлая челка.  
Смоляного цвета крупные руки, пестрая налобная повязка.  
Карта перед глазами — всех земель, открытых и еще неявных.

_— Ты будешь внутри и все сделаешь так, чтобы прошло по плану. Понятно?_

Я такого не помню! — встрепенулся Оранжевый. — Я там был!  
Там был — я, — отвечает Фредди.

Он не может различить память и явь. Сознание вязкое. Он увяз по макушку в жизни, которую придумал.  
В жизни, которая случайно не сбылась.

Золотые тычинки. Угольный зрачок.  
Нежные лепестки вокруг сердцевины.  
А где малыш?  
Он — стебель. На котором распустился бутон. 

Черный палец на карте: смотри, семнадцать человек будут ждать эту банду…  
Голоса за стеной: семнадцать штук копов нас на ограблении поджидало!..

Бежать некуда, только если чудом удастся проскочить на тачке, которую должен подогнать мистер сценарист.

— Джо не приедет, я бы на его месте сюда нос не сунул.  
— _Наши люди следят за складом. Как только покажется Кэбот, мы его берем._

Сознание плыло.  
Мистер Оранжевый смотрел перед собой, мучительно щурясь. И не мог признать копов. Чужие люди, чужая память.  
Восемь месяцев достаточно, чтобы войти в полную силу. И бороться за каждый дюйм своей жизни. Намертво сведя клыки на шее своего доктора Джекила.  
Фредди тяжело ткнулся губами в пол. Слюна потекла по подбородку — не было сил сглатывать. Но оружие не отпускал. Пистолет врос в пальцы.  
За стеной говорили незнакомцы. Два размытых цветных пятна.  
Мешали черно-белому внятному яркому контрасту. Когда все понятно, все четко.  
Холдуэй. Наконец вспомнил. Это Холдуэй говорит с детективом Ньюэндайком.  
Они обсуждали это с Холдуэем. И в их мире нет ничего рыжего, пурпурного, серебристого. Прозрачная граница — здесь плохие, там хорошие. Здесь зло, а здесь те, кто правы.  
А ты…  
Малыш из Сакраменто сидит в оранжевой, закатанной по локти рубашке, в синих джинсах, смотрит на карту сокровищ. Для пиратов и для инквизиции одинаково важную.  
Он на это не согласен.  
Макушка топорщится — эх ты, голландский тюльпанчик. Чем — и кем — расцветешь?

Золотое солнце, жаркое, злое. Город битвы ангелов — павших и небесного воинства. 

Океан шумит. Вместо тела — перышко, перепачканное горячим воском.  
Зюйд-зюйд-вест.  
Южный ветер перед самым штормом.

Фредди пытается выпрямиться, хоть немного перекатиться на спину.  
Не получается.  
Оранжевый пытается прикрыть живот свободной ладонью. Ищет дыру — и не находит.  
Зной, звонкий воздух, нет костей, нет крови, нет боли. 

Облака.  
Белые кучевые облака над головой.  
Дождя бы. Воды.  
Стон прилипает к пересохшей гортани. 

Голоса все еще обсуждают. Вечность сейчас. Вечность назад. 

— Это какая-то херня, Белый.  
_— Это какая-то херня, Джим._

Они и сейчас ограбление обсуждают.  
Было. Продолжается. Заново. Нет, кажется.  
И крышу печет просто невыносимо.

*

Крышу пекло просто невыносимо. В полдень ее раскалило так, что черный гудрон покрытия казался белым. И плавился под подошвой.  
Они с Холдуэем встретились, как и договорились. И сидели на корточках, головой к голове.  
— Итак, наши люди сидят в засаде через дорогу от ювелирного магазина. — Холдуэй разложил план прямо под собой и для надежности еще и придавил белым кроссовком, хотя бумага и так липла к гудрону.  
Фредди, свесив руки с колен, рассматривал рисунок.  
Эта карта была точь-в-точь такая же, как на брифинге в похоронном доме. Только Кэбот рисовал ромбики-гробики, а Холдуэй — крестики. И главными крестиками на ней были не люди Кэбота, а люди Холдуэя.  
Большой вооруженный отряд неподалеку от магазина. Засада что надо.  
— Но им будет дан приказ не высовываться, — отчеканил Холдуэй и быстро поправился: — Конечно, если только ограбление не выйдет из-под контроля.  
Фредди насчитал семнадцать человек — на каждого из цветной банды как минимум по трое. Это вместе с мистером Оранжевым, который уж точно не будет палить по копам. И Ларри, который — как надеялся Фредди — не будет палить, потому что не любит стрелять.  
Слишком осторожный, слишком умный.  
Одно дело сесть за грабеж, другое — за убийство полицейского.

— Твоя задача сделать так, чтобы нашим не пришлось выходить из прикрытия, — очень мешал ботинок Холдуэя, попирающий пятой аркуш бумаги. Приходилось всматриваться через него в стрелочки на чертеже. — Понял?  
Холдуэй тыкал пальцем в план, даже не глядя на него; не отрывал жгучего черного взгляда от Фредди. Не просто рассказывал. Он инструктировал — в последний раз. Больше расклад меняться не будет. Все решено окончательно.  
— Ты будешь внутри и все сделаешь так, чтобы прошло по плану. Понятно?  
Фредди напрягся. Он отвечает за внедрение в группировку и слив информации, а не за контроль над тем, чтобы ограбление прошло идеально. Это уже не задача агента — следить за пушками банды и трястись за жизнь гражданских. Разве не для этого спецназ снаружи?  
Холдуэй принялся рисовать еще стрелки, все так же не снимая ноги. Приходилось тянуть шею и щуриться. Но придвигаться ближе Фредди не хотел. Что-то мешало.  
Лопатки под оранжевой рубашкой жгло, на висках собрался крупными каплями пот.  
Фредди следил за тем, как стрелки окружают квартал, все ближе сдвигаются к точке магазина. Каждая из них перекрывала путь к отступлению. Бежать некуда, только если чудом удастся проскочить на тачке, которую должен подогнать мистер Коричневый.  
Надо предупредить Ларри! — встрепенулся малыш.  
С ума сошел? — поинтересовался коп.  
Да уж, для всех будет лучше — чтобы операция прошла как задумано.

— Наши люди будут поставлены в квартале от склада, где назначен сбор. Наши люди следят за складом. Как только покажется Кэбот, мы его берем.  
— А что внутри, увидят?  
— Нет.  
Блядь! — взвился малыш, отскочил от Холдуэя и его всратого плана отпущенной жесткой пружиной, оранжевым баскетбольным мячом.  
— Мы нифига не увидим, стажер…  
Тогда какого хуя?! — малыш чуть не упиздовал с крыши негодующим матюкающимся попрыгунчиком, но Фредди заставил себя вернуться. Наклониться, зло тыкнуть пальцем в карту:  
— Это какая-то херня, Джим!  
— Иначе нас засекут!  
— Это я рискую! Вы, блядь, отсидитесь в кустах, и нихера о моей безопасности не думаете!  
Фредди сделал круг, с усилием замыкая себя в невидимое кольцо. Синие джинсы, оранжевая рубашка, злая размашистая походка. Солнце жарит макушку.  
— В чем дело, Ньюэндайк? — спросил за спиной Холдуэй.  
Как же печет крышу…

… — Как насчет своих людей внутри? Заменить продавцов или выдать себя за покупателей? — Фредди казалось, что это очевидно.  
Проще всего, если в магазине будет не один Оранжевый, которому нельзя себя выдавать. Если там будут специально обученные люди, готовые предотвратить кровопролитие. Обезоружить грабителей до того, как те начнут разносить всю лавочку.  
— Нет. Это лишнее. Это слишком рискованно. Или есть что-то, из-за чего план Кэбота может пойти не так?  
Фредди не знал. Мистер Оранжевый не знал.  
Они оба вообще никогда раньше не брали ювелирные лавки.  
— Я правильно понимаю ситуацию? У вас есть почти два десятка копов снаружи. И два десятка персонала внутри. Охрана, которая знает, что им нужно защитить бриллиантов на два лимона. А нас всего пятеро. Если начнется заварушка, нас перестреляют, как цыплят.  
Нас. «Их», он должен был сказать «их». Четверо и один.  
— И думаешь, никто не полезет в драку? — Фредди нервно прошелся туда-сюда понтовой походочкой малыша.  
Холдуэй сел на корточки и притиснул ботинком лист бумаги. И Фредди пришлось опуститься рядом, головой к голове, и слушать план старшего.  
— Итак, наши люди…

— Ньюэндайк, в чем дело? — Холдуэй прикрыл лицо ладонью, словно наматывающий круги Фредди его раздражал.  
— Тебе никто не врал, что будет опасно. Ты знал, — подхватил карту захвата, ожесточенно сминая в руках, скручивая в трубочку, — что мы не вылезем из засады, пока не появится Кэбот.  
Хуебот!..  
Холдуэй смотрел на него снизу вверх. В тихом бешенстве. Словно сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать орать.  
Он никогда не был особо деликатным. Резкий, требовательный, он всегда старался прогнуть Ньюэндайка под себя — с первого же дня.  
Два раза повторять не буду!  
Майкл с Лонг-Бич тебе не дружок, он крыса поганая!  
Выучи эти сраные туалеты наизусть!  
Фредди с ним не спорил. Холдуэй был старше по званию, он вел операцию, и детектив Ньюэндайк находился в его распоряжении во время служебной командировки. Но Фредди вызвался участвовать во внедрении добровольно. Он, блядь, не безропотный патрульный, которого шпыняют все, кому не лень.  
Он кровно заинтересован в успехе и в том, чтобы выжить.  
И он видит, что план захвата Кэбота трещит по швам — слишком зависит от случайностей.  
И при таком раскладе детектив Ньюэндайк рискует превратиться в разменную пешку.  
Это Эл-Эй хотел Сакраменто, а не наоборот.  
Это Департамент полиции Лос-Анджелеса не рискнул подложить под цветную банду Кэбота никого из своих людей. И они специально искали человека из другого города — и чем дальше, тем лучше. Потому что были уверены: их сотрудник — каким бы ни был опытным — будет раскрыт. Операция провалена, человек убит.  
Джонни Доленс, — кольнуло воспоминание, — не раз и не два работал под прикрытием. Его должны были запомнить по ту сторону.  
И в Эл-Эй то же самое. Они настолько боятся рисковать, что не готовы засветить ни одного из своих детективов или обычных патрульных. Даже когда речь идет о предотвращении кровавой бойни в маленьком ювелирном магазинчике.  
При таком раскладе детектив Ньюэндайк превращался в разменную пешку — окончательно.  
Это что, нормально тут у вас, в Эл-Эй? Или вы просто жертвуете пришлым чужаком?  
Полное дерьмо.

— Да опиздеть, — ладони Фредди взлетели саркастическим жестом малыша. — Никакой защиты, одна сплошная подстава!..  
Холдуэй помедлил, прежде чем подняться.  
Встал. Разорвал исчерканную бумагу.  
И резкой оплеухой залепил в лицо Ньюэндайку. Обидной пощечиной.  
— С каких это пор у полицейских под прикрытием есть защита, Фредди?! — Холдуэй редко называл его по имени. И всегда это звучало презрительно. Ньюэндайк — коллега, с которым стоит считаться. Фредди — щенок, слабак, ему можно и по морде заехать, если что не так.  
Фредди отшатнулся. Щека мгновенно вспыхнула от удара.  
Первым порывом было — врезать жестким кулаком под скулу. Ебануть на рефлексе ответным ударом. Малыш бы так и сделал. Такого оскорбления не прощают!  
Но детектив Ньюэндайк, опешивший, побагровевший, все равно помнил о субординации. Поднял руки — всем видом показывая: я не нападаю.  
Хотя внутри все скрутило от обиды и гнева.  
Своих, значит, держать до упора под прикрытием в засаде, чтобы не подставлять под пули, верно? А чужого, пришлого, кидать нахуй и еще яриться, что отстаивает свое право, какого-то сраного прикрытия требует?  
Фредди стиснул зубы. Держал руки на виду.  
Я не нападаю.  
Нет, этот черномазый легавый совсем оборзел, да?! — бесился малыш.  
И стучала мысль в висках. А если бы Ньюэндайк принадлежал полиции Эл-Эй кровью и плотью, позволил бы себе Холдуэй так вести себя? Непрофессионально, по-хамски?  
Он просто на нервах, накручен? Или ему насрать, потому что стажер из маленького Сакраменто — невелика потеря?  
— Ты знал, на что идешь! — Холдуэя понесло. Забегал по крыше. — Нечего теперь скулить, как течная сучка!  
Сука кучерявая, — спокойно подумал Фредди. — Сразу нарастил дистанцию от меня подальше. Чтобы не прийти в Департамент с фингалом и выбитыми зубами. Говно ты.  
— Слушай, я понимаю! — Холдуэй повернулся к нему и понесся обратно. — Я понимаю, что ты нервничаешь!  
Фредди молчал.  
— И мне хотелось бы, чтобы на складе было больше окон, чтобы через них можно было следить. Но там нет окон!  
А то Фредди не знал. Он осмотрел весь первый и второй этажи, проверил каждую дверь. Он был там на брифинге, мерил костюмы вместе со всеми…  
…вместе с Ларри в одной комнате...  
— Мы либо принимаем эти условия, либо нет! Вот что, ты нахуй уволен! Я отстраняю тебя от дела!  
Холдуэй сплюнул; гудрон почти задымился от его плевка. И снова унесся, с полной жопой скорпионов, к краю крыши.  
— Я не отказываюсь, — тяжело и тихо сказал Ньюэндайк. — Не отказываюсь.  
Руки взлетели в злом жесте малыша:  
— Я просто, — ладони ребром полоснули раскаленный воздух. — Отметил, — поставили точку. — В каком я дерьме.  
В которое вы — ты — меня бросаешь. И истеришь, как начинающий бойскаут, когда твой план подвергли сомнению, ткнули носом в огромные дыры будущей операции. Здесь речь идет не о фарте или не фарте, как любит загоняться Ларри. Здесь речь идет о твоем человеке. За которого ты отвечаешь. Который в твоей команде.  
Фредди стоял, будто вправду прилип к крыше. Не двигался с места — упрямый, как всегда.  
Завтра он будет в деле. Но хочет быть уверенным, что его прикроют — свои.  
Кто у вас там такие планы составляет, что за ебанина?!

— Слушай, не хочу быть грубым, — Холдуэй прекратил метаться и снова зашагал к нему. — Но я знаю, что в этой ситуации надо быть жестким!  
Швырять ошметки бумаги подчиненному в лицо? Набрасываться бешеной собакой на малейшую критику своего нелепого плана?  
Херовый из тебя командир, Холдуэй. Тебе бы у Джонни Доленса поучиться, как надо. 

— Нам надо взять Джо Кэбота в компании воров и с бриллиантами. Нас не волнуют остальные подонки. На этих уродов поебать! Но мы предложим им хорошую сделку, и они дадут показания против Кэбота!

Ларри себе вены на руках перегрызет, но не сдаст. Он не стукач. Скорее отчалит на зону, не вымолвив ни слова. А там — с его характером — его задерут насмерть надзиратели. Никакого лишнего срока, его просто забьют дубинками, ногами за ебучее упертое сопротивление.  
Ему два года дались как медленная мучительная казнь. Десять лет для него — смерть заживо.  
Есть непрямые поцелуи. А он пойдет на непрямое самоубийство, лишь бы не просыпаться за решеткой день за днем, не грызть железные прутья в бессилии, не зачеркивать униженно каждый прошедший день в календаре.  
Оранжевый знает Белого.  
Фредди знает Ларри.  
Он не сдаст.  
Кто еще?

… — Они просто так не сдадутся, ни один из них. Даже на складе. Там-то уж точно начнется пальба.  
— Необязательно.  
— Но это безумие, Джим. — Фредди обратился к нему по имени. Холдуэй не поморщился, хотя фамильярности не терпел. — Мы берем бриллианты, мы празднуем победу, а потом вдруг поднимаем лапки и сдаемся? Я не верю. Да и в магазине тоже. У нас два десятка парней, вооруженных пушками, снаружи. Два десятка персонала внутри. Четверо грабителей, готовых на все ради двух миллионов. Все на взводе. Все на нервах. И вы позволите нам чисто и тихо уйти? А если нет, а если что-то не так — то что? Что будет потом? Вы хоть персонал магазина предупредили?  
Холдуэй молчал. Смотрел как на идиота.  
Нет, конечно. Явно кто-то из персонала наводку и дал. Так обычно и бывает. Младший менеджер, старшая уборщица, секретарша, которой не хватает зарплаты. И если сейчас поставить хозяев и работников в известность — будет известно и Кэботу. Столько работы — псу под хвост.  
— У нас есть план, — Холдуэй достал из кармана жилетки сложенный листок. Махнул им себе под ноги — сейчас покажу.  
Фредди мысленно перебрал цветную бригаду — Синий, Белый, Розовый, Коричневый… Блондин.  
Невинно заломленные брови. Выразительные голубые глаза.  
Плечи молотобойца.  
Только что из тюрьмы — и вряд ли вышел оттуда полным любви к людям.  
— Вы узнали про того парня, о котором я говорил, друг «Красавчика» Эдди?  
Холдуэй сразу понял, о ком речь. Уходить от темы не стал.  
Он так хорошо знал обо всем, что связано с Кэботами, — помнил, наверно, лучше, чем своих родных.  
— Виктор Вега. Да, я его знаю. Он упертый, предан Кэботам. Отсидел четыре года за дело, в которое его втянул старый Джо. Но так ни разу не согласился на сделку, хотя ему предлагали. С ним будет сложно на дознании.  
Только на дознании?..  
— Нам на руку этот прокол Джо, обычно он не берет своих на такие дела. А с учетом недавней отсидки Веги есть на что ему нажимать.  
— Ты брал его? Ты его допрашивал? Ты его видел? Ты все о нем знаешь? И ты думаешь, что его преданности не хватит на то, чтобы снова сесть в тюрьму?  
— Уверен. Он побоится. Даже свободой толком не подышал. Не прошло и месяца, как он вышел. И снова загреметь в каталажку? Он не псих, чтобы стрелять.  
— Или будет стрелять, потому что не побоится ничего. Я его видел. Ему на все похуй.  
— Ньюэндайк, доказательства?  
— Жопой чую.  
— Скажи своей жопе отбой.  
Фредди вывернулся из-под руки Холдуэя. Блядь, нашел место встречи — не крыша, а пекло. А его дерет нервяком, как Ларри пару часов назад — над раскромсанным тако, и злостью: неудача, малыш, все приметы!  
Того успокоил купленный лотерейный билет, который малыш запрятал в задний карман джинс. А что успокоит самого Фредди?  
… — Как насчет своих людей внутри? Заменить продавцов или выдать себя за покупателей?..

Опять чет-нечет, черное-красное, Холдуэй, ты ставишь вслепую, так нельзя.  
— Не слишком ли… — в последний момент Фредди заменил слово «ебануто» на более вежливое, — смело?  
— Ты о чем, парень?  
Его черный куратор раскалился от злости — не хуже черного гудрона.  
— Дать зеленый свет ограблению?  
— Да еб твою мать! Вся операция, в том числе и сраный грабеж, построены на том, чтобы дать им, — там, где Фредди говорил «нам», Холдуэй правильно подчеркивал «им», — совершить ограбление! Взять их с поличным! Рискуют всегда те люди, которых Кэбот нанимает! А сам Кэбот никогда не виноват, он всегда чист перед законом! Арест цветных придурков — это полный слив! Мелкое дерьмо останется на руках, а главный засранец — смоется нахуй! И единственный шанс взять его — застать с грабителями и с бриллиантами! Да, это риск, но вполне оправданный!

Да уж, — малыш запихнул руки в карманы мешковатых синих джинс размашистым жестом Фредди. — Не ты будешь рисковать. Ни в магазине, ни на складе. Любой из этих разноцветных подонков может заподозрить неладное. Тогда точно не избежать стрельбы.  
Фредди вдруг очень остро ощутил, что он здесь чужой, приезжий. Стажер из Сакраменто — и слишком мало знает о том, что творится в полицейском Департаменте Лос-Анджелеса.  
Для кого и почему так важно уничтожить империю Джо Кэбота? Почему только Джо Кэбота, но не его сына Эдди? Разве молодой мафиозо не придет на смену старому? Разве тот же Эдди не собрал своих людей — против людей отца?

Пять минут назад он был уверен, что копы Эл-Эй скручивают налетчиков на месте преступления. Берут Кэбота, как только раскалывают хотя бы одного из банды… А не позволяют взять грабителям бриллианты и уйти.  
Пять дней назад его убеждали в этом. Он сидел у придорожной бензоколонки с картошкой фри, слушал Макласки, смотрел, как уминает гамбургеры Холдуэй. Ньюэндайк должен был распутать узлы и разобраться во внутреннем устройстве банды. Он приехал в Лос-Анджелес, потому что любил решать сложные логические задачи.  
Не только для этого. Серый камень на площади, выбитые фамилии погибших, белые цветы на пустом кладбище.  
Но и для этого тоже — понять, раскрутить, собрать головоломку. А не тыкать пистолетом в подбородок гражданским, орать им в лицо и пинать ногами, чтобы лежали смирно на полу, и еще следить, чтобы никто из головорезов не устроил пальбу по кассирам и охранникам.  
Оранжевая рубашка прилипла к плечам — непосильная ноша.  
Это пиздец — взваливать на одного задачу всего отдела, и аналитиков, и боевого отряда. 

Холдуэй не понимает?

Оранжевый максимально уязвим — он новенький в цветной банде, ни слова, ни веса не имеет и, если что вдруг не так, то первый под подозрением.  
Фредди максимально уязвим — его отталкивают и подставляют под «дружеский огонь» свои же. Никакой поддержки. Не рассчитывай. Если начнется месиво — первый попадает под пули. Такая позиция. И расстреляют — в черном костюме и белой рубашке, форме грабителей, — копы.  
Какое прикрытие? Усилия? Почти год работы? Все в жопу.

Холдуэй с его одержимостью взять Джо Кэбота за яйца — ни за что не отступит. Кучу людей положит, Ньюэндайка подставит, сам сдохнет. Но Кэбота — посадит, всерьез и надолго.

Или его задача — не взять Джо Кэбота? А дать уйти — с бриллиантами? Навести шороху и сделать прикрытие — этому старому прожженному мафиозо? Если судить по сырому и дырявому плану, огромным прорехам в операции, по ярости, с которой встречает любое слово поперек и малейшее сомнение в компетентности…  
Тяжелое сомнение снова легло на макушку солнечным жаром. Возможно, Фредди окончательно перегрелся на этой ебучей крыше.  
Подозревать куратора, старшего… не так, своего — последнее дело.  
Они напарники, они в одной связке.  
Фредди тоже подозревали — затаскали на допросы в отдел-«К». И если бы руководились домыслами, а не фактами — сидел бы уже почти как год в тюрьме.  
Он должен доверять — зная, как не доверяли ему.

Малыш пинал гудрон носком ботинка.  
— Послушай, — начал с другой стороны заход Холдуэй, — все будет окружено.  
_…как безымянный палец кольцом…_  
— Мы могли бы, конечно, поставить полицейских за прилавки, но тогда мы рискуем их спугнуть!..

Спугнуть. Так же нелепо, как оставить спецотряд в квартале от склада. Чего тогда не на другом конце города? Разницы никакой. И в магазине — никакой.  
Ювелирный магазин. Склад гробов. Никто никому не мешает. Погони нет, или она носит условный характер. В руках преступников — бриллианты. И — жизни невинных людей.  
Они с Холдуэем упирают на разное. На конечную цель — и какими средствами будет достигнута эта цель. 

— И как они нас раскусят? Думаешь, они всех в лицо знают, кто в какую смену работает?  
Снова это «нас».  
Холдуэя перекосило. Кажется, младший детектив Ньюэндайк его заебал. Но Фредди хотел услышать, что скажет ему человек, который ответственен за ход операции.

— Они профессионалы! И мы — профессионалы!  
Он взмахнул руками, словно нападая на Фредди и показывая — в их случае сколько в овцу не рядись, а все равно черная жесткая шерсть волкодавов пролезет.  
И волки опознают по запаху, по взгляду, по чужой враждебной породе. Кроме тебя, малыш. Тебя принимают за щенка — те и те. А щенки могут прибиться к любой стае. 

Холдуэй надвинулся, протянул руку — потрепать за плечо в оранжевой рубашке, обнять.  
Фредди не хотел.  
Холдуэй не сдавался.  
Фредди уклонился снова.  
Холдуэй настаивал.  
Фредди стиснул зубы. И подставился под ладонь куратора. И Холдуэй широко и обрадованно сграбастал его под себя, обхватил за шею локтем, как ошейником.  
— Это риск. — Потащил за собой. — Но риск просчитанный, понял?  
Нет, думал Фредди, шагая развинченной походкой малыша. Нихера. 

*

Ларри не мог признаться, что пропустил практически все раскладки Розового. В одно ухо влетало — в другое вылетало, не задерживаясь. У него на руке лежал мальчик, и мистер Белый только краем сознания отслеживал речи Розового, потому что больше всего на свете Ларри волновало, не стало бы хуже — Оранжевому. Его малышу из Сакраменто. Неумолимо и обильно истекающему кровью Фредди.  
Он комкал платок в испачканных пальцах, бессмысленно прикладывал к уголку рта Фредди, хотя там оттирать было нечего, поворачивался на каждое движение головой — когда Оранжевый сильно вытягивал шею, пытаясь высмотреть Розового.  
Если бы малыш начал орать, если бы его снова скрутила жуткая судорога боли — Ларри бы прикончил тогда на месте Розового. Тот был как белый шум — слова, слова, а вместе в единое целое не складываются. Да, все проебали, да, нагрянули копы, и что дальше? Налет закончился, а пуля, рана, слабеющая жизнь на кончиках пальцев Ларри — вот здесь и сейчас. Его главная задача, которую надо решить, — а Ларри все телится. 

Ларри очнулся только на вопле Розового: на черта я сюда вообще приехал, нахер все, я съебываю!..  
Это не по плану, неожиданно, так, стоп.  
И мистер Белый поволок мистера Розового в соседнюю комнату. Не при малыше начинать серьезные разговоры. Попахивало расколом команды, а Ларри даже не может толком сказать, отчего, не контролирует ситуацию. Уже — с двумя в этом доме. 

Есть у него проблема — знал Ларри. Думает не то, что медленно, а — последовательно. Раз звено, два звено цепочки. Не масштабно, не веерно, без перспективы. А ступает как опытный лис, след в след, чтобы не обнаружил охотник. И работает как часовой механизм — одно зубчатое колесико цепляет второе зубчатое колесико, за ним третье… и стрелки пошли по циферблату. 

_Ларри, я тонкий.  
Фредди, я медленный._

Ларри знает себе цену — за налет на бриллианты стоимостью в два миллиона. Знает свое тело, реакции, умение выживать и действовать в экстремальной ситуации.  
Но сопоставлять факты, управлять людьми, вылавливать несостыковки — это хорошо получалось у _папы._  
А _папы_ , блядь, Джо Кэбота, нет. И Розовый готов съебать в закат. А малыш истекает кровью. А бриллианты хер знает где.  
Слишком много задач. 

Ларри оторвался от малыша — понимая, что ничего рядом с ним не соображает, и начал методично, скрупулезно выбирать цепь по одному звену.  
Первое — соседняя комната и мистер Розовый.

— Не ори. Успокойся, — начал Ларри. — Возьми себя в руки. 

Только что он честно слушал горячность Розового, тщательно и педантично протирая руки платком. Совершенно зря — тот весь пропитался кровью малыша, живого места не было. Но Ларри упрямо скреб пальцы — такие же красные, уже в подсыхающей корочке. 

Он очень старался быть невозмутимым.

— Успокоился? — веско переспросил у Розового. Слушать трагические воспоминания о шмали, с которой тот попался по глупости сто лет назад, его не устраивало. Ларри тоже мог много чего рассказать: как попал в облаву и по глупости ввязался в перепалку вместо того, чтобы смолчать. А в итоге обыск, оружие из-за пояса, кольцо с мизинца, и ходка в два года. 

Лунки ногтей оставались вызывающе красными, и Ларри с остервенением швырнул платок в раковину.  
Тот не долетел, обвис на краю, развернувшись розовым, насквозь пропитанным, флагом, и упал на пол.  
Сука. Даже тут не везет. 

— Успокоился! — процедил Розовый, снеся легкий пластиковый стул ногой в стену. 

— А теперь умойся, — приказал Ларри. Он был само хладнокровие. — Вымой руки.  
Чуть не добавил: причешись.  
Не добавил. 

Ухо все ловило напряженно, что происходит в основной комнате. Малыш неожиданно и быстро затих. Только что выл: «Боже, как больно!», чуть ли не скатываясь с края пандуса мятым кулем, и вдруг буквально через несколько секунд заткнулся.  
Не умер же?  
Ларри сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
Нет, конечно. Нет. Сильный, живучий. Только что даже пистолет к своей башке таскал, удерживал на плече, молодец какой. Отличный стрелок — так вынести после выстрела в живот, падения на асфальт, из положения лежа, на рефлексе, вслепую, не целясь — ту бабу в тачке… Нет, Ларри в нем не разочаровался. Не зря уже в тире в мексиканском квартале понял: мой ла фоксо. Мала-мала — для бига-бига.  
Парень — снайпер от бога. Чует мишень, ее слабое место.  
В другое время Ларри бы его похвалил.  
Времени не было — никакого.

— Передохни, — Ларри посмотрел на часы.

И, пока Розовый плескался в раковине, не выдержал. Рванул в дверной проем, удерживая себя рукой за косяк.  
Взгляд на малыша — тот слабо кусал себя за безымянный палец, вцепившись зубами в кольцо. Жив. Молодец.  
Второй взгляд — на вход. Где, блядь, Джо?! Уже пора бы притащить свою лысую задницу!..

Ларри оттащил себя обратно, поправил ремень брюк с «Смит-Вессонами» — он спокоен, не скачет, как блоха в панике, пока Розовый умывается. Он вожак, мистер Белый, главный в этой банде. 

— Расслабься. Закури. 

Эта цепочка последовательных действий и его бы успокоила — и всегда успокаивала. Потому и озвучивал — как себе самому.  
Остынь. Умойся. Закури. Думай спокойно. 

— Я бросил.  
— Молодец.  
Все тут, блядь, молодцы. 

— А у тебя есть? — с надеждой развернулся Розовый.  
Ларри полез в один карман. В другой. Мелочь. Жвачка. Зубочистки. Зажигалка.  
Он молча развернулся и шагнул за проем. 

У малыша точно должны быть. Курильщик похлеще заводской трубы.  
Наклонился, сдвинул полу пиджака, нырнул ладонью в брюки. 

Малыш не отреагировал. Казалось — уснул. Легко и спокойно.  
Может, и хорошо, — Ларри мельком коснулся белой теплой щеки. — Зато ему не больно.  
Смятая пачка «Ред Эппл» нашлась сразу. И даже не все сигареты поломаны. 

— Держи.  
— Спасибо, — с облегчением поблагодарил Розовый.

Ларри тоже взял сигарету в зубы.  
Она была еще теплой.  
Нагретой бедром Оранжевого. 

*

…Ларри затащил его в школу и ткнул в первый попавшийся ящик для вещей в коридоре:  
— Этот.  
Малыш широко расставил ноги, запихнув руки в карманы джинс. Посмотрел с упреком — ты меня на такую мелочь оцениваешь?  
Ларри покивал вытянутым пальцем: давай.  
Фредди взломал с кислой миной. И Ларри показал на следующий: и этот.  
Отсутствие восторга он понимал — у парня на носу большое дело, а его гоняют, как начинающего, по простейшим заданиям.  
Малыш взломал и второй так же быстро и легко, без заминки, — и внезапно оживился, сунулся башкой вперед.  
— Курить нехорошо, — объявил вполголоса. — Особенно несовершеннолетним.  
Он так точно скопировал интонацию занудного правильного копа, что Ларри чуть не расхохотался.  
А малыш выгреб из шкафчика пачку «Ред Эппл» и вручил Ларри.  
И не забыл закрыть ящик и защелкнуть его обратно на круглый цифровой замок. Заметая следы взлома.  
— Твоя добыча, — усмехнулся Ларри.  
— Нет, твоя, — малыш тряхнул дерзкой челкой. — Держи и перестань, наконец, таскать у меня сигареты.  
Он был почти возмущен.  
— А тебе что, жалко?! — поразился Ларри.  
Едва не добавил игриво: твоя жопа моя, и сигареты — тоже.  
— Я, блядь, знаешь, сколько на них трачусь? — вспух малыш. — Пачка, знаешь, сколько стоит? А с тобой заканчивается в два раза быстрее!  
Ларри не сдержал удивленной ухмылки:  
— Вот ты жмот мелкий.  
Фредди уперся в него — лоб в лоб, нос к носу.  
— Кто здесь мелкий?  
Ларри не вытерпел и расхохотался.  
Малыш значительно потряс пачкой перед его лицом:  
— Признай, что ты просто ленивая задница.  
— Я знаю, что у тебя всегда есть сигареты. Потому что ты без них и часа прожить не можешь. Либо запасная пачка, либо умчишься сразу купить новую.  
— Именно. Поэтому ты и не шевелишься, если у тебя заканчиваются. Знаешь, что можешь тиснуть у меня.  
— Одолжить, Фредди.  
— Ларри, не пизди мне. Ты разленился со мной.  
Ларри обнял его за шею и поцеловал под горячее розовое ухо.  
— Это называется иначе, мой хороший. Я с тобой абсолютно счастлив.  
Малыш обнял его в ответ — сильно, крепко. И второй рукой запихал сигареты Ларри за пазуху:  
— Все равно ты ленивая жопа, — буркнул, совершенно утратив скипидар недовольства. 

…Ларри точно шел на дело с сигаретами. Но, может, забыл их в кафе перед началом. Но не обратил внимания. Не проверил, судорожно похлопав себя по карманам. Потому что знал — у малыша найдется. Малыш во всем — его страховка.  
С такой поддержкой и тылом не будешь волноваться.  
Его башня из золота.  
На черно-белой доске жизни Ларри нашел свою клетку. 

*

Розовый закурил. Ларри поднес зажигалку к своей сигарете — и положил в карман.

— Ладно, — начал солидно, веско. — Давай вспомним, как было дело.  
Цепь надо распутывать последовательно, по одному звену.  
Розовый устало потер лоб. Прошелся по лицу рукой.  
Рыжеватые волосы с трудом держались в только что зачесанной мокрыми ладонями укладке. 

Ларри кивал сигаретой, как клювом, в зажатых пальцах. Она все еще тлела теплом Оранжевого. 

Они были на месте, все отлично. Потом сработала сигнализация.  
Розовый не возражал. 

Схема Тыковки и Зайки сработала отлично. Ларри был само добродушие и участие — идеальный хороший коп, а Розовый бесился психопатом, который вот-вот разнесет любой ближайший череп, но в первую очередь — менеджера. Ебанутость ему давалась как родная.  
И вот они у сейфа и даже не возятся с замками — открывают как по маслу через длинный многоступенчатый код.  
Бриллианты на темном бархате блестят, как прищурившиеся от человеческого веселого взгляда звезды.

Розовый взял их в руки — и ладони озарило огнем.  
Сказал почти мгновенно — тут все.  
И отточенным движением уложил в свою сумку.

А потом на голову свалились копы. Мистер Белый оглянулся — а они уже были, как ни с хуя материализовались. Ну и понеслось.

Мистер Розовый с досадой протер локтем нос — был согласен полностью.

Ларри хотел спросить — эй, шкет, а как ты сосчитал, что их семнадцать, с чего ты уверен? Их была тьма — и тьма хлынула с улицы во все проемы.  
У этого парня или фотографическая память. Или он постоянно следил за окнами — и приметил раньше всех. Или нечеловеческая скорость реакции.

…Когда он рванул от Ларри по улице — за ним рвануло трое копов. Трое! И, судя по тому, что Розовый здесь, а они нет — обогнал трех мужиков, постоянно сдающих нормативы и находящихся в отличной форме.  
Точно Зайка.  
Подвижный, местами чересчур нервный мужик — но зато и думает быстро, и реагирует мгновенно.  
Антилопа, блядь, способная умчаться от ягуара.

Ларри расставлял незажженной сигаретой все точки.  
Мистер Блондин начал палить…  
— Неверно!  
Ларри поразился. А что не так?  
— Объясняю.  
И Розовый объяснил. Ларри слушал, опустив тяжелый взгляд. Рот сжался в угрюмую складку. 

Когда сигнализация сработала, никого не было. Все по плану. А потом — пизда-сатана из коробочки! Только вызвал ее не сигнал, который подала несчастная девочка на кассе. А мистер Блондин. Да, тот самый, который должен был следить за тишиной и безопасностью в зале. Пока Тыковка и Зайка работают и находятся в самой жопе — вскрывают сейф, берут бриллианты, и дальше всех от входа. В наиболее закрытой и уязвимой зоне.  
Мистер Блондин начал палить. Просто так. Словно раскрыл японский, блядь, веер гейши.  
Не по копам. Их еще не было. По людям. Девочкам-кассиршам, клиентам-покупателям, соплякам-охранникам.  
Сраный пидор — шесть с половиной футов от горшка вымахал, а мозгов как у однолетнего. 

Ларри попытался в справедливость: он услышал сирену, повернулся и сразу увидел копов.  
Даже сам сейчас повернулся всем корпусом, изображая, и взмахнул руками.  
Не мог поверить в такую подставу. От своих.  
От того, кто с ним в команде. 

— Нет, они сидели в засаде, — Розовый зачастил и словами, и рукой, четко показывая. Они сидели тихо до тех пор, пока мистер Блондин не взбесился. Пока мистер Блондин не начал по всем палить. 

И по нам тоже, — подумал Ларри, приподняв холодную белую сигарету. — Розовый явно этого не заметил.  
Они ушли чудом из «Карины» не из-под вражеских пуль. 

— Слушай, мистер Белый, ты же понимаешь…  
Ларри раздраженно вскинул руку:  
— Кончай! Какой, нахрен, мистер Белый!

*

— Кончай, малыш.  
Задорная челка, веселый шалый взгляд:  
— Выдохся, мистер Белый?  
— Какой я тебе, нахрен, мистер Белый?! — взрывается Ларри.  
Оранжевый смеется и сжимает его крепче коленями. У Ларри синяки от его хватки, поцелуев, жадности.  
— Я жду, — упирается взмокшим рыжеватым затылком в кровать там, где должны быть подушки, если бы их давно нахрен не снесло на пол.  
Он не хочет к финишу один. Не хочет первым — хотя ему и трудно, Ларри ебет его качественно. Свободная рука Фредди между их горячими солеными животами — он обуздывает себя, удерживая от разрядки.  
— Догоняй.  
И Ларри ведет от азарта. Синхронность — их новый кайф. До переплетенных в затмении пальцев.

*

— Мне твое имя нахуй не надо! Знать не хочу! — Розовый взлетает ладонями перед лицом Ларри, как взметнувшаяся из укрытия птица.  
Блядь, он прав. Никому нельзя открываться. Никому. Держать в тайне личное. Замок для отмычки, скважину к настоящей жизни, личности, себе. 

Фредди, блядь. С тобой я забыл начисто. 

— Ты прав, так нельзя.  
Дело плохо.  
Во всем. 

Возьми себя в руки, Диммик, и закури, твою мать, чертову сигарету. 

— Я подстрелил пару копов. Ты кого-нибудь убил?  
Ларри отвечает с облегчением. Никого. Только копов.  
— А людей?  
Он же сказал уже: только копов. 

Розового, наконец, немного попускает. Он даже отходит и поднимает снесенный ударом пластиковый лежащий стул.  
Пытается привести все в порядок.  
Затягивается сигаретой с невероятным длинным смакованием. Точно сто лет назад наслаждался затяжкой. 

Ларри мучительно думает над его вопросом: можно ли верить Блондину?  
А хуй знает.  
Розовый заметил опасность вне стен магазина. А Ларри — внутри них.  
Взбесившийся псих шмалял не только по лохам, но и по своим, как малохольный. Или — трезво, холодно, зная, что делает?

— В жизни не встречал таких ебанутых, — сухо ответил Ларри. 

Выдохни. Успокойся. Возьми себя в руки. Умойся.

Ледяная ржавая вода хлынула на ладони. И стала еще более ржавой — смывая с ногтей въевшуюся кровь малыша.  
Ларри тер руки быстро, остервенело.  
Чисто, чисто. Должно быть чисто. 

На вопрос — зачем Джо такого взял? — ни он, ни Розовый не знали ответа. Не мог же Джо так ебнуться? Промахнуться, проморгать? Не с его дальновидностью, с его опытом, осторожностью.

Расслабься. 

Ларри смочил отмытые руки, пригладил волосы, сбившиеся курчавой непослушной прядью на лоб.  
Он строг, собран, сосредоточен.  
Его ничто не собьет.

— Я никого не хочу убивать! — нервно признался Розовый.  
Ларри приглаживал стремительно холодеющий затылок.  
— Та же херня. 

Он не убивает людей. Защищает своих. Но если ему надо вырваться из западни, ловушки, а кто-то станет на пути — Диммик церемониться не будет. Так или иначе — снесет.  
Уберет с пути.  
Одиночным выстрелом в висок. Или рявкнувшими в руках обоими «магнумами».  
Без разницы. Уберет с дороги.  
И выбор — пришить какого-нибудь засранца или сесть на десять лет — очевиден.  
Несвобода для Ларри страшнее убийства.  
Второй раз в клетку он не попадет. 

Он не псих.  
Он, блядь, успешный, с солидной репутацией, серьезный, ценящий волю вор.  
Ларри, обтирая лицо бумажным полотенцем — еще не все из заброшенного сарая разворовали — показал на пальцах: сколько не хватило мистеру ебанату, чтобы прикончить в маленьком кассовом зале всех! В том числе и мистера Белого и мистера Розового!  
И Оранжевого, который стоял под пулями с обеих сторон, что оттуда — от копов, что отсюда — от своих. 

Ларри ебанул скомканный катышек бумаги в корзинку. В отличие от намокшего набрякшего платка — попал.  
Волосы все равно сбивались мелкими прядями, одинокий завиток влажно ласкал лоб — как у курчавого баранчика. 

— Руки чесались его замочить! Еще чуть-чуть, и я бы его завалил!  
Розовый выхватил пистолет, отозвавшись всей душой:  
— Все запаниковали. Каждый. Обстановка нервная.

Ларри выхватил расческу. И принялся задирать волосы с корнем, чтобы легли как надо и не бесили. 

Успокойся, расслабься. Остынь. 

Ларри спокоен, как Мафусаил, доживший до тысячи лет!  
Только, блядь, сейчас немного расчешется! Чуть уложится! 

*

— Я тебя… причешу.  
И малыш от неожиданности смеется. Совсем по-пацанячьи, забыв о боли.  
Ничего. Ларри знает, что должно сработать. Расслабься, выдохни, успокойся.  
Простые жесты. Привычная жизнь.  
Это как код на невзломанном замке. 

*

Розовый загоняет обойму в ствол.  
И Ларри резко оглядывается.  
Не хватало только нового психа.  
К мистеру Блондину — рыжеватого мистера Розового. 

Кому он может доверять здесь?  
Кроме малыша — кому?

Джо проебал и допустил к делу Блондина.  
Блондин расстрелял к чертовой матери весь магазин.  
Розовый — заряжает пушку посреди разговора.

Мистер Белый причесывается, как невротик, перед зеркалом.  
Мистер Оранжевый истекает кровью в соседней комнате. И, может, уже отдал Богу душу к хуям. 

От Кэбота ни слуху ни духу.  
У полиции — море трупов. Не только фраеров, но и своих сук.  
Бриллиантов нет.  
На складе не все. Из шести — трое. 

И Ларри не сомневается, в ком — уверен.  
Но вопрос — кому еще стоит верить?

Ларри ополаскивает и стряхивает расческу крупными прозрачными каплями на пол.  
Он — профессионал.  
Первое звено — с психами он не работает.  
Блондина — в отстойник. Такому мудаку зашкварившемуся — сразу хуев полный рот напихать. 

— Как думаешь, сколько лет было той черномазой? Двадцать?  
…Молодая девочка с большими влажными глазами и милым носиком.  
Именно она, преодолев страх и ужас, потянулась к кнопке сигнализации. Отважная бесстрашная девочка. Может, на пару лет младше Фредди, если не ровесница. И такая же толковая, но по-глупому порывистая, как Алабама.  
— Может, — орет дальше Ларри, — двадцать один?!  
— Максимум, — у Розового весь лоб складками, как у щенка шарпея, — тоже ведь молодой. 

Ларри прячет расческу во внутренний карман пиджака и старается не выйти в дверной проем.  
Он слишком долго не проверял Оранжевого. И не смотрел на часы. И может, его таймер его подводит. 

Он скупо рассказывает свою историю. Они с Оранжевым заскочили в машину. Потом Коричневого положили. Дальше хуй знает. Выбирались вдвоем. 

*

…Сплетенные пальцы — до боли.  
— Ларри!..  
— Держись, малыш! Ты будешь в порядке. Ты будешь в порядке! В порядке! Все хорошо! Окей? Окей?!  
А что еще остается делать? Кроме как кричать и утешать?  
Ларри давит педаль газа. На белом заднем сиденье — красно, смерть пирует над живым, оседлав его распутной блядью, малыш воет и выламывает Ларри запястье от боли. 

Держись, малыш, мы доедем. Мы справимся. Держись! Все будет хорошо. Скажи мне! Скажи!

Ларри держит ослабевшие пальцы, скользкие от горячей крови, не дает сорваться со своих костяшек, из захвата.  
И слышит за спиной тихое, измученное:  
— Да… Все будет хорошо.

*

И будет! Ты не умрешь! Я рядом. Малыш, славный мой, изумительный пацанчик, я с тобой.

Остынь. Закури. 

Ларри, наконец, закуривает. Остывшие ледяные сигареты. Теперь можно. 

И Розовый озвучивает главный вопрос. Если остальные ушли — то где они? Уже пора. Стрелки делают круг за кругом, минутная догоняет секундную, а на месте только трое.  
Те, кого не расстрелял Блондин. 

Может, по счастливой случайности, — ему помешали копы?  
И это надо легавых благодарить, что отвели беду — своим наскоком?

Мистера Блондина и мистера Синего нет. А что если они, — Ларри показывает ладонями крылышки, — упорхнули вместе с бриллиантами, а мы тут для продажи?  
Звено первое выбрано. Дальше второе — сам Розовый.  
Оранжевый — лежит за стеной ржавым якорем. Ларри докурит сигарету и пойдет к нему. Проверять дыхание, пульс.  
Потрясет за плечо: малыш, очнись.  
И тот проснется. 

— Камушки у меня, — говорит Розовый. Смотрит пристально на Ларри, словно тоже считает в уме сложную задачку.  
У Ларри отлегает от сердца. Значит, припрутся. Никуда не денутся. Им нужен волшебный саквояж.  
— Силен. Мой мальчик, — он, рассмеявшись, хлопает рыжеватого по плечу. Розовый не Оранжевый — Ларри понимает через секунду, встретив насупленный настороженный взгляд.  
— Где? — спрашивает низко, не меняя интонации.  
— Заныкал.  
Поехали вместе. Заберем.  
У Ларри сводит челюсти. Вдвоем? — нет. Ни за что. Он не оставит малыша. Нет, нет.  
Он подносит к губам фильтр тлеющей сигареты несколько раз. Не затягиваясь — лишь касаясь влажного теплого края.

Блядь, надо было сразу из кармана зубочистку доставать — хоть бы разжевал ее зубами в лохмотья. 

У нас уговор.  
У меня Оранжевый.  
Мы никуда отсюда не сдвинемся.  
Похуй на стукача.  
Не похуй на малыша.  
Нет, нет.  
Мы здесь.  
Вместе.  
Это значит — не в твою сторону перевес, Розовый. 

Да, может, опоздавших убили, а может — что страшнее — их раскалывает полиция. И они докладывают, как миленькие, место сбора, какие пушки, кто забирал бриллианты…

Ларри курит, глядя в зеркало. 

Какой может быть уговор? — слушает смятение Розового. — Нас же предали! Как только поняли, что стукач — всё! Никого ждать нельзя! Нахуй все планы!..

Да уж.

Они могут сдать наше место!..

Ларри педантично ссыпает столбик пепла от сигареты в раковину:  
— Видит Бог, я проклят нахуй, нет мне фарта.

Розовый смотрит в немом вопросе. Такой же суеверный, как и Ларри, как и все в теме — интуиция, нюх, чутье на грядущую жопу. 

И Ларри рассказывает. Должен был сразу, как только услышал про подставу, стукача — когда Розовый ворвался, как из рогатки, под крышу. Но он тогда был слишком занят, отвлекся. Ничего не дернуло нервом прошлого. Не то, что сейчас. 

Он рассказывает так, будто признается в проклятии. Недавно у него было дело на четверых. Все отлично. А потом выяснилось, что четвертый — коп под прикрытием. Слава богу, узнали вовремя. Пришлось свернуть лавочку и разбежаться.  
Не фарт. 

А теперь, бля, опять крыса, опять коп, опять под прикрытием. 

Ларри кажется — из Сакраменто тянется за ним что-то недобитое, живое, пульсирующее.  
Он не замел след, оставил красную длинную ниточку.  
Об этом он Розовому, конечно, не рассказывает. 

— Ну и кто у нас стукач? — задает главный вопрос Розовый.  
Мистер Синий? Мистер Блондин? Джо?

Ларри встает на дыбы — не, точно не Джо! От него точно никакой подставы!..  
Опять утыкается в зеркало, приглаживая волосы. Не, всё волосок к волоску, не сбились в смятенную прядь. 

— Может, крыса ты?

Ларри поворачивается — как тогда, на щелчок обоймы от Розового. Что, блядь? Оборзел?!

— Мистер Оранжевый?

Ларри выдирает сигарету изо рта. Сжимает пальцами — удерживаясь с трудом, чтобы не воткнуть Розовому в лицо, как в пепельницу.  
— Этот парень умирает. Я сам видел, как он словил пулю! Не смей говорить, что он стукач!  
— Слушай. Какая-то блядь стуканула. Среди нас точно есть крыса. 

Да. И это не я. Не малыш. И не… Розовый?  
Блядь, что за херня… Ларри не бухгалтер, чтобы сводить дебет с кредитом. 

Ларри смотрит на Розового взглядом убийцы. И то, что «Смит-Вессоны» не в руках, роли не играет.  
Он и без них — в одно мгновение скрутит шею. 

У Розового бешеная интуиция. Понимает без слов, мимо чего его пронесло. 

— Так, где в этой вонючей дыре очко? Мне отлить надо, — заявляет неожиданно и деловито. Словно так и надо, и ему просто приспичило. Ничего такого.  
Ларри зло инструктирует, куда пиздовать. Он второй этаж изучил загодя, еще во время их собрания и малеванок Джо на доске. Смотрел двери, смотрел выходы. И встретил малыша в коридоре.  
Поймал в сачок, позвенел пряжкой о пряжку.  
Флиртовал нагло, напролом.  
И про себя покатывался со смеху, глядя, как тот не понимает, в чем дело, но ершисто растопыривается во все стороны. Пытается быть в теме, слыть крутым.  
…А потом они переодевались на том же втором этаже в одной комнате.  
И у малыша было белое чистое тело без татуировок. Ни разу не сидел. Был зеленым и фартовым.  
И стеснялся пистолета в носке — прискакал на встречу до зубов вооруженным, сразу видно, что не из Лос-Анджелеса. Не знает, как ведет дела Джо Кэбот, не наслышан о его правилах.  
Никто его не предупредил, что к _папе_ на рандеву с оружием не ходят, любой в курсе.  
Не нашлось таких друзей.

Как он там — его оранжевый якорь?  
Ларри затоптал сигарету о край раковины и бросил в ведро. 

*

Он ласково погладил Оранжевого по голове: малыш, просыпайся. Потом потряс за плечо.  
Его прошибло до холодного пота. Фредди был едва ли теплее подтаявшего мороженого и едва ли ярче.  
Ларри затормошил сильнее — никакой реакции.  
Несколько раз похлопал по щеке — осторожно, а потом ударил не сдерживаясь, грубо, почти в полную силу. Голова мотнулась, влажная от пота челка мазнула по пальцам.  
Ничего. Ни движения. Мертвенная бледность, плотно сомкнутые ресницы.  
Ларри забыл, как дышать. Судорожно схватился за безвольное, липкое от крови запястье. Пульс нащупать никак не мог. Водил большим пальцем по выступавшей вене — тонкой, слабой. Пытался ощутить невесомое биение.  
Ничего.  
И только что вымытые пальцы снова в крови.  
Ларри как воочию увидел — сегодня ночью малыш спал в той же позе.

_Свесив руку и ногу с кровати, почти соскользнув с края. Упавшая на лоб челка чудилась серой, спина белела в лунном свете, лопатки чуть приподнимались от мерного дыхания._

Неужели и вправду — соскользнул с края, ушел от Ларри навсегда?

Он вовремя вспомнил про темные очки в верхнем кармане.  
Вовремя — до того, как зарыдать над бесчувственным телом.  
Вытащил их и поднес к бледным губам Фредди.  
Ждал — сам не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

Если он потеряет своего малыша… Если потеряет…

Ларри не представлял, что дальше.

Обнял Фредди за шею, положил испачканную ладонь под слипшиеся потемневшие волосы. Наклонился всем корпусом. Там тоже должен прощупываться пульс — мелкий родничок под холодной кожей.  
Он ловил всем собой — касанием, слухом, взглядом — малейший сигнал в этом неподвижном, бездыханном, окоченевшем теле, что малыш жив.

Ждал, проклинал себя. Какого хрена поперся перетирать дела с Розовым, остался бы со своим мальчиком! Ничего бы тогда не случилось!  
Или — малыш хотя бы не умер в одиночестве на бетонном полу. Пока он, тупица, радовался, что камушки при них.  
Какого хрена, Фредди, не смей подыхать!  
Ты и я под одним парусом, Фредди. Или под одним саваном.

— Окочурился, что ли? — Розовый снова нарисовался за спиной. Отлил, сука, и склонился тенью, деловито упершись руками в колени.  
И малыш словно воспротивился в ответ, оспорил. Встал на дыбы — где-то там, в неведомой дали, откуда его и не услышать: «кто, я?! чё, помер?! да хуй тебе в рот и завали ебало!..»

Черное стекло затуманилось — слабо-слабо. Еле-еле.

Ларри не услышал его дыхания. Но поверил поймавшему его стеклу. Протер очки полой пиджака, вернул их в верхний карман. Нащупал там же расческу и едва удержался от того, чтобы снова провести ею по волосам.  
— Живой пока.  
— Что с ним?  
Отдохнуть, блядь, прилег, только теперь на шезлонге!.. — чуть не рявкнул Ларри, пораженный избирательным зрением Розового. Как можно быть таким слепым и не видеть в упор того, что происходит, и задавать идиотские вопросы?!  
— Просто потерял сознание.  
Дышит пока.  
Его самого как будто скручивало острой болью.  
Пока дышит.

Мистер Белый угрюмо поднялся, звонко и сильно отряхнув друг о друга ладони. Сосредоточенный, злой. Он вожак этой стаи. Ему решать, что делать.  
Пока мистер Розовый мечется, приплясывает на месте, грозится свалить — решать все-таки будет мистер Белый.  
Без медицинской помощи его мальчик умрет. Это факт.  
Мистер Белый и мистер Розовый могут хоть всю ночь сидеть наедине с гробами, хоть до посинения, но малыш не может. Счет идет на часы. И кровь, пусть и медленно, продолжает сочиться из раны.  
Ларри видел, как под ботинками Оранжевого уже натекло. А если ждать, если ничего не делать — и крови-то в малыше совсем не останется.

— Лучше тюрьма! — Оранжевый так хрипел в его руках. Перестал всхлипывать и биться затылком в бессильном желании перекрыть одну боль другой. Перестал стонать — высоко, на плаче.  
Вдруг снова стал настойчивым, сильным — как с пару минут назад перед дверью на склад, куда не хотел пускать Ларри.  
Задыхался, хрипел. Заговорил незнакомо и низко:  
— Без врача я сдохну. Не надо прямо в покой. Просто выброси на пороге. Дальше я сам. — Коротко, на выдохе. Зная, что длинную фразу просто не произнесет. — Я им ничего не скажу. Клянусь. Я им ничего не скажу. Клянусь.  
Твердил как заведенный, пока не начал срываться голос.  
Ларри тогда растерянно отводил глаза.  
Снова тащить малыша в машину. Пытаться прорваться в город, где на каждом перекрестке поднятый по тревоге полицейский патруль.  
Черно-белые псы, оскаленные пасти.  
Расстаться — черт знает насколько, потому что из больницы Оранжевому дорога только прямиком за решетку.  
Или заставить его перетерпеть. Ведь Джо — Джо обязательно приедет. И привезет врача. Джо не бросит. Он никогда не бросает своих.  
— Взгляни мне в глаза, — хрипел Оранжевый. — Посмотри на меня, Ларри!  
И Ларри смотрел, мучая его и себя. Не зная, что сказать.  
Потерпи, мой хороший. Не бойся. Не проси. Я тебя легавым не отдам.

Надо сваливать, сваливать, — твердил Розовый, как шарманка. Пока шел из туалета, уже в коридоре орал: ты как хочешь, а я сматываюсь!  
Уяснил, что Фредди живой — и снова завел: сниму номер в мотеле, залягу…  
Его совершенно не волновала рана и большое несчастье, случившееся не с ним.  
Быстрые ноги, быстрый ум — и ноль командной работы.  
— Без врача он и до утра не дотянет.  
— Нельзя везти его в больницу!  
Ларри держал себя в руках. Он бульдозер. Он вожак.  
— Без врача он умрет.  
Розовый — встопорщился, встал на дыбы:  
— В больницу нельзя!  
Это какой-то тупик, еще немного и разговор заклинит по кругу.  
И Ларри бросился с азартом в бой. Наконец-то он мог возражать, давить, сраться. А не дрожать на коленях перед своим мальчиком.  
— Он получил пулю из-за меня. И если для тебя это нихера не значит, то для меня это серьезно.  
Деталей ранения Оранжевого мистер Розовый не знал, и посвящать его мистер Белый не собирался. Но он искренне так считал — за все, что происходит с его людьми, отвечает он, Ларри Диммик.  
Проморгал, когда копы прихлопнули водителя, — его вина.  
Допустил, что напарник бросился вперед, открывая дверцу чужого авто, чтобы сесть за руль, и потому получил пулю в живот, — его вина.  
Даже если бы это не был малыш Оранжевый, Ларри бы его не бросил.  
Ну вот, не бросил.  
И что дальше? Что?

Розовый метался кругами по комнате за них обоих. Чуял близкую погоню. Рвался прочь, чтобы замести следы и исчезнуть.  
Твердил раз за разом: оставаться здесь глупо. Надо валить. Сматываться. Камушки, считай, при нас. Засядем в каком-нибудь мотеле, дозвонимся до Джо. Пусть помогает, пусть разбирается, что делать дальше.  
Как будто не понимал, что на это скажет мистер Белый.  
Какой мотель, о чем ты? С нами раненый — даже если мы чудом протащим его незаметно, он же очнется и будет кричать от боли. Нам всем хана.  
И невысказанное вслух: нам все равно нужен врач.

Мистер Розовый уперся, не желая рисковать. Мистер Белый пытался удержать его у ноги.  
Розового словно дергало на коротком поводке. Он замирал, перебирал лапами в воздухе — пытался сбежать, но не мог.  
И Белый понимал, что за расклад крутился в его голове.  
Ну, свалит мистер Розовый в одиночку, а этих двух оставшихся накроют копы, которые приедут на склад. И все, никакие брюлики не спасут — куда он их денет, кому перепродаст, когда на него объявят охоту по всему Лос-Анджелесу.  
Ларри пойдет на сделку. Ради малыша — согласится. И развернут перед ним какие-нибудь ебаные пухлые фолианты, фотоальбомы с карточками всех грабителей, хоть раз попадавшихся. И он, уложив на них скованные наручниками запястья, будет водить пальцем, медленно, внимательно. А потом ткнет в лицо ногтем, как ножом, — этот кент. Любит черномазых девок, сидел за травку, с детства рос при Джо, значит, отсюда, из Эл-Эй.  
— А ты что предлагаешь? — Розовый сдался. Нет, никуда он в одиночку не сбежит, хоть и чует, как огонь вот-вот опалит хвост.  
Ответ все тот же. Ларри был непреклонен:  
— Джо поможет. Если свяжемся с Джо, он привезет врача для малыша или отвезет его к врачу.  
Папа Джо, ты не имеешь права подвести, только не сейчас, когда речь идет о жизни и смерти. И кровавая лужа под ботинками Фредди все ширится.  
Ларри смотрел на своего беспамятного мальчика, не отрывая глаз.  
Сколько часов ему осталось? Сколько минут?  
Тик-так.  
Время, которого у малыша осталось немного.

— Я не верю Джо, — прямо отрезал Розовый. Захлестнул свой поводок подозрений на шею Ларри.  
Ларри смотрел на него тяжелыми зрачками.  
— Куда он подевался? — Розовый не скрывал скепсиса. Джо должен приехать сюда, а его здесь нет. Копы всего города за нами охотятся, а он не торопится!  
Приспущенный галстук болтался, прическа рассыпалась. Но на нем не было ни капли крови — в отличие от Оранжевого, в отличие от Белого.  
Чистые руки, не запятнаны.  
Мы его ждем по старому плану в крестики-нолики, ромбики-гробики. А что, если он поставил на тебе крест? Что, если ты для него полный ноль?

Джо не бросит своих людей, — молча сопротивлялся Ларри. — Он придет за нами. За мной. Своим крестником.  
Или — за бриллиантами, — полоснула наглая резкая мысль.  
У Ларри вспухли желваки.  
— Где нам его искать? И вообще, на месте Джо я бы нам не обрадовался. Он спланировал дело, а получил кровавую баню! Мертвые копы, мертвые грабители, мертвые гражданские! Хотел чистую работу! Будет он помогать? На его месте я бы умыл руки!

Чистые руки, без пороха, крови, трупов, раненых.  
Все это говно будет убрано другими. Белым. Розовым. Оранжевым.  
Черт. 

*

_— Поясни расклад.  
— Работа опасная. Днем, в рабочее время, посреди толпы.  
— А прохожие?  
— Ими будет кому заняться._

Нихера Ларри не заметил никакой работы с прохожими. Никто не отвлекал, не подкладывался под несущихся копов случайными мамкой-дедулей-разносчиком газет. Чисто, пусто, сплошь сирены и пушки легавых. И Розовый тоже несся в одиночку, никто его не подстраховал от мчащейся следом своры. 

— С народом внутри будет кому работать.  
Ларри смотрел внимательно. Работа на пятерых, ясно, Ларри не с народом, понятно. Три человека на зал, один — берет брюлики. И Ларри — контролировать за жабры главную звезду будущей команды.  
— Шныпарь? — поинтересовался он.  
— Самородок.  
Ясно. Не просто взломщик, а опытный вор-взломщик. Чтобы себе не присвоил пару камешков в рукав между делом, глаз да глаз нужен.  
Диммик нужен.  
Верный, преданный, с чистейшей репутацией.

 _— А навар, папа?  
— Сочный, крестник. Очень сочный._  
Виски в стакане Джо золотился щедрым обещанием. 

*

Мистер Розовый не доверял Джо. Он уверен, что Джо ждать не стоит.  
Может, он прав?  
Эта мысль ужалила Ларри, поразила Ларри. Как можно не доверять _папе_?  
«Я знаю Джо сто лет».  
«А я его с детства знаю, и что?»  
Мистер Розовый — умная, нервная гончая — просто паниковал или действительно чуял опасность? В том, что он говорил, зерно истины проклевывалось, вытягивалось в крепкий росток сомнений.  
Джо Кэбот хотел чистую работу. Обещал солидный куш. Был уверен, что все пройдет без сучка и задоринки.  
А вместо этого город поднят на уши. Полицейские носятся с мигалками. Репортеры фотографируют трупы. Свидетели рассказывают про разноцветную банду.  
Возможно, взят мистер Синий. Возможно, взят мистер Блондин.  
Бля.  
Джо не появится здесь, как бы Ларри его ни ждал? Для Джо — Ларри уж точно не важнее его собственных интересов, что уж говорить о малыше?  
Бля.  
Почему ты ставишь вопрос? — снова холодным резким лезвием полоснула мысль. — Не жди. Точно не важнее.  
И еще факт, что кто-то настучал легавым.  
Они ищут нас, а Джо — бриллианты.  
Тик-так.  
Кто быстрее.  
«А что, если Джо нас предал?» — искал виновного мистер Розовый, после того, как хорошенько отпинал стул в лабораторной.  
Джо? Какой бред. Зачем?  
Но два миллиона делить на одного гораздо удобнее, чем на семерых. Коричневый откинулся. Синий взят, Блондин тоже. Оранжевый тяжело ранен и быстро подохнет. Белый и Розовый — ждут погоды под крышей могильной хибары. Осталось из семерых двое. Эдди не в счет — драгоценный любимый сын, его доля в общаке отца.  
Дело было на шестерых. Из шестерых трое — вычеркнуто в крестик-нолик.  
Осторожный, внимательный, не желающий снова хлебать тюремную баланду Джо. Готовый сорвать свой последний куш любой ценой и свинтить из дела навсегда.  
Бля.

Нет, Ларри не был готов огульно обвинять во всем _папу_. Но и безоговорочно доверять глупо. Каждый сам за себя, справедливо сказал мистер Розовый, заряжая обойму в пистолет в комнате с умывальником.  
Кроме мистера Белого и мистер Оранжевого.  
Кроме Ларри и его малыша.  
Они вдвоем, они друг за друга.

Ушли вместе из облавы. Пришли вместе — в ловушку. 

И теперь, присев на стол, Ларри Диммик смотрел на то, как у противоположной стены на полу лежит его мальчик.  
Сокровище из Сакраменто.  
Все еще без сознания. Может, и не очнется уже больше.  
И лучше бы Ларри прикончил его собственными руками, чем смотрел, как он мучается.

— Пока тебя здесь не было, он умолял меня отвезти его в больницу, — мистер Белый выговорил это четко для мистера Розового.  
Он не стал скрывать, что его мучает: мысль сдать парня копам для Белого серпом по яйцам. Как и для любого, кто против легавых. Но иначе мистер Оранжевый умрет. Клин на клин.  
— Он меня просил.  
Ты как хочешь, но я его спасу. Плевать на Джо, плевать на куш.  
Его мальчик не умрет здесь — на бетонном полу, как раздавленная крыса.  
И мистер Розовый понял это сразу. Принял без дальнейших споров. Подчинился решению старшего. Перестал рвать поводок, рваться в сторону из упряжки.  
Осознал наконец, что иначе не вытащит отсюда мистера Белого. Только в нагрузку с Оранжевым. Знал, еще когда они только планировали ограбление, распределяли роли, и мистер Белый подозвал к себе Оранжевого — ну-ка, реши задачку. Розовый был недоволен, что дуэт превратился в трио, но спорить не рискнул.  
Знал, и тогда, и сейчас, Белый и Оранжевый вместе.  
Видел, как они лежат на полу в обнимку, и ни хера не удивился. Как будто ждал от них чего-то в этом роде. Как будто правильно понял суть их отношений.  
Одна банда. Единое целое.  
— Хорошо, раз он так сам захотел, — Розовый, который только что спорил, бушевал, сейчас смущенно отводил взгляд, — что ж, давай отвезем его в больницу. Мы его не сдали легавым, он сам так захотел.  
Ларри вздохнул, не расцепляя крепко сомкнутых зубов. Наверное, с облегчением. Да, с облегчением. Сырые от крови ботинки Фредди его до усрачки нервировали. Ни подозрения Розового, ни собственное неустойчивое положение, ни спрятавшийся в кусты Кэбот не волновали больше, чем это. У Ларри, блядь, наконец-то после начала полной херни появился план. По которому он может работать — уверенно, четко. А не трястись, не зная, куда приткнуть расческу — на окровавленный живот малыша, на свою растерянную голову, на его или свои взмокшие выбившиеся пряди.  
Они вдвоем с Розовым вытащат малыша из дома с гробами. Вдвоем довезут до больницы. А потом вместе отправятся за бриллиантами.  
И только после всего Ларри будет думать, что делать дальше — как спасти своего мальчика из тюрьмы, как сторговаться с судьбой за его жизнь.  
Но шанс — шанс выжить у Фредди появится.

— Он ведь ничего про нас не знает? — в интонации Розового звучала робкая надежда. Прозвучало как: про тебя, правда?  
— Ну, обо мне он кое-что знает, — Ларри признался максимально расплывчато, но стоило, черт возьми, вообще прикусить язык.  
Потому что Розовый ошалело развернулся — и попер на Ларри, вытянув шею, как гусак, и чуть ли не шипя.  
— Что? Погоди! Ты сказал ему свое имя?!  
Ларри невольно поправил «Смит-Вессон» на поясе. Розовый несся на него, как поезд.  
— Ну, да. И откуда я родом.  
— Зачем?! — вопль разнесся по помещению.  
Неужели ты думаешь, что в постели он зовет меня мистер Белый? — едва не рявкнул Ларри. Конечно, он знает мое имя! И не только имя! Знает, где я живу! И длину моего хера, блядь, знает! И что?!  
— Зачем ты ему сказал?! — крик казался почти горестным.  
Ларри даже поразился такой слепоте. И растерялся. Опять смущенно поправил ремень брюк. Только что ведь подумал, что Розовый умный мужик, все понимает правильно. И вдруг снова все по пизде. Вот по той самой розовой.  
— Мы с ним того-этого. Просто разговаривали. Пару дней назад.  
— А имя — зачем сказал?!  
— Он спросил!  
Малыш так мучительно угадывал. Теряя вещь за вещью, оставаясь обнаженным, голым. И перебирал, как бусины в четках: Ли… Ло… Ла…  
А Ларри посмеивался, раздевая его донага. На бумаге пишется его прозвище иначе, хоть и слышится — с его именем — одинаково.  
Розовый так посмотрел. Это был взгляд: ну ты и идиот, мистер осел.  
Ни хрена эта газель не просекла. Реально решила, что у мистера Белого просто такая привычка — нежно обниматься со своими напарниками, когда те прилегли отдохнуть. Да твою ж мать!  
— А что ты от меня хотел?! — взревел Ларри. Нужно было срочно придумать какую-то историю. Оправдание, какое-то объяснение, почему так произошло. Откуда малыш Оранжевый знает это сраное имя. Они ведь не встречались, да? Только на первом брифинге, а потом сразу за завтраком перед делом. И… и тако.  
Всю неделю — щелк монтажом.  
— Мы едва ушли от легавых! Его подстрелили! — Ларри наседал на Розового левой рукой — пустой, без оружия. Не знал, что еще рассказать. В голове, как назло, ничего. — Кровища хлещет, что пиздец! Он кричит, стонет!  
На фоне белого воротничка рубашки обвинителя — манжета Ларри казалась особенно сырой и розовой, во впитавшихся разводах.  
Ларри нервно прошелся от стола к скату, где все так же безмолвно лежал Фредди. Вот, посмотри на него! Взгляни хорошенько.  
— Я думал, он прямо там помрет! Я пытался его успокоить, говорил, что все в порядке, что его вылечат. Говорил, что позабочусь о нем! И он спросил, как меня зовут!  
Розовый молча следовал за ним и молча взирал на то, как Ларри жестикулирует, не смотрит в глаза. Запинается, а потом входит в настоящий раж:  
— Он у меня на руках умирал… И хули мне было делать?! — Ларри побагровел, разозлился. Даже взбесился. Какого хрена ему кто-то указывает, называть свое имя или нет. — Смолчать?! Сказать, извини, хуй я тебе скажу?! Это не по понятиям?! Что я ему не верю?!  
Ларри бы сейчас и сам себе поверил.

Если бы не помнил, как раздевал Фредди. Одну вещь — за каждое неугаданное имя. Майка, ремень, носки… А тот сидел голый, напряженный. Со вздыбленным членом, и нервно облизывал губы.  
Боялся, что так и выбросят без штанов на улицу — невыебанным, если не угадает.  
Глупый мальчик, разве кто-нибудь тебя бы отпустил? Уж точно не Ларри.  
Эл — первая буква «А», а не «Л», и хер с ней и написанием! Да назови хоть Люцифером, он бы в тот момент согласился.  
Когда перед ним белый, нетронутый ничьим клеймом, малыш Оранжевый.

— Уверен, это было очень трогательно, — мистер Розовый язвил. Ах, он сука!  
— Иди ты нахуй! — Ларри взбеленился по-настоящему. — И Джо нахуй!  
— Один вопрос! — Розовый отступил на шаг, отворачивая лицо, но не сдавался. — Досье на тебя есть?  
— Да! — смысл скрывать. На них всех из разноцветной банды что-то есть. Все — тюремные пташки.  
— Так он знает твое имя, откуда ты родом и твою специальность! — Розовый перечислял, загибая пальцы. Тоже взвинченный, весь на нервах. — Он сразу на тебя покажет!  
Даже не сомневался.

Малыш? Да никогда!  
Ларри бы рассмеялся, если бы мог.

Опять схватился за голову, вместо расчески — руками. Он спокоен, он, блядь, чертовски спокоен, просто лед.  
Кто кого там сфотографировал, чего там Розовый боялся, о чем он опять трещит?  
У Ларри рубашка вся в разводах от объятий Оранжевого. И кровь из-под малыша не останавливается. Там, блядь, уже не подошвы, а шнурки начинают мокнуть!..

— Что еще ты ему сказал, чтобы облегчить ему работу?!  
— Завались, — Ларри ткнул в него писто… а нет, всего лишь указательным пальцем левой руки. По-прежнему пустой. 

— Мы не повезем его в больницу! — Розовый покачал головой. Как никогда решительный, жесткий.  
Ларри подумал, что тот не понял. Опять. А что с ним? А ему плохо? А он отдохнуть прилег с полным пузом осколков и крови?  
— Но тогда он умрет, — терпеливо повторил в который раз Ларри. Может, Розовый считает, что дырка в животе сама по себе затянется? Ларри поцелует, и все пройдет?  
— Очень жаль. Но кому-то везет, а кому-то нет.

Видит бог, Ларри пытался сдержаться. Сначала схватил Розового за плечи, за пиджак.  
А потом — врезал. От души, как давно хотелось. По наглой кривой морде. Опрокидывая на пол.  
Что значит: мы не повезем?! Здесь один вожак стаи — Белый. И он решает.  
Что значит: очень жаль?! Сам бы первый визжал, получив пулю, похлеще свиньи, на этом пандусе!..  
Что значит: кому-то не везет?! Малыш у Ларри фартовый! Удачливый!  
Пинал ногами жестко, яростно. Не жалел ни капли. Срывал свою злость, свою усталость. Свою ярость — так долго копилась!  
Не повезло?! Ему не может не везти! Малыш фартовый! В масть! Удача Ларри! Его выигрышный билет! Знаешь, сколько он стоит?! Бесценен! Его самородок из города приисков!  
Ларри бил по чужим ребрам — с наслаждением.  
И — отгонял стервятника от своего мальчика.  
С каждым пинком, с каждым ударом — откатывал Розового прочь. От ската — в центр, от одной стены — к другой, Розовый пропахал этот путь собой. Жопой, спиной, болью, унижением.  
Ни одна сука не приблизится к малышу со злым намерением. С пистолетом и без. С обвинением на устах и говном в голове. Никто его не тронет!  
Ларри жив.  
Малыш не один. Пусть беспомощный, тяжело раненый, без сознания, не в силах защититься. До последней капли крови — Ларри рядом.  
Он будет жить. Вы все сдохнете, суки. А он будет жить!

*

Ларри не понял, что выкрикнул Розовый, но четко услышал, как щелкнул курок. И отреагировал раньше, чем подумал: «Какого хрена?». Собственный пистолет взлетел из-под ремня, как в воздух — птица. Послушно лег в ладонь.  
«Смит-Вессон» Белого наставлен на Розового, «Смит-Вессон» Розового на Белого.  
Ларри смотрел на Розового сверху вниз — избитого, растрепанного, отчаявшегося.  
С выставленным вперед пистолетом, своей последней надеждой.  
Голубые, бледные от адреналина глаза выпучены. Голос срывается. Но рукоятка пушки крепко сжата обеими ладонями.  
— Хочешь меня прикончить? — Ларри процедил это почти ласково. — Попробуй, кусок дерьма.  
И Розовый дрогнул.  
Мокрые крупные зубы. Раздвинутые колени.  
— Да пошел ты! — дуло чужой волыны почти упиралось в костяшки Ларри. — Я ни в чем не виноват! Я никому ничего не говорил! Возьмут его, возьмут тебя, возьмут меня! А я причем?! Я своего имени не называл! Не говорил, откуда я!  
Как будто это спасет его от безымянной смерти из рук Диммика.  
Если бы он хотел выстрелить, то уже бы давно выстрелил. Белый знал это. И знал, что когда Розовый отскулит свое, то больше не посмеет вякнуть про то, что не всем везет.  
Он проиграл эту стычку еще до того, как достал пистолет. И никакой пистолет не поможет ему опрокинуть Белого на землю.  
Кишка тонка.  
Розовый теперь хорошо знал свое место в стае.

Розовый лежал беззащитным брюхом вверх. Пытался оправдать свое малодушие. Свои страхи.  
— Ты и мне чуть свое имя не назвал! Ты ведешь себя не как профессионал! Если он умрет, ты сам будешь во всем виноват! Ищешь, на кого свалить все грехи? В зеркало поглядись!  
Беспомощные попреки, провальная атака. Еще выкрик-другой, и Розовый понуро опустит «Смит-Вессон». Отползет спиной подальше, чтобы не заполучить еще пару пинков. И уже не посмеет ничего вякнуть про малыша.  
Прицел Ларри был точно наведен на лоб Розового.  
Не как профессионал? Это не мистер Белый первым достал оружие — но так и не посмел пустить его в ход. Это не мистер Белый сейчас пытается оправдать свою истерику.  
Дуло в дуло. Они нацелили стволы друг против друга — а тени на полу сплелись в дружеском объятии: словно мистер Белый протянул руку мистеру Розовому, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Ребятки, вы бы полегче, а то кому-то придется плакать.  
Мистер Розовый метнулся пистолетом в сторону, как взведенная пружина, как вздыбленный кот в драке.  
Пистолет Ларри остался опущенным в пол — он не собирался палить на любой взвяк напропалую. Даже если застигли врасплох.  
Мистер Блондин, расслабленный, довольный жизнью, булькал газировкой через трубочку. В черных очках — как будто только что с пляжа.

Как же он бесил Ларри!  
Но мистер Белый вначале принял капитуляцию Розового. Позволил ему отползти, подняться.  
— Он первый начал, — жалобно бормотал Розовый, потирая грудь и ребра. Оправдывался за свое поражение. — Блядь, пинал меня ногами...  
Если бы Ларри действительно хотел его изувечить, а не отогнать пинками от мальчика, то жалобным «еще и дерется!» Розовый бы не отделался. Получил бы по почкам, по яйцам, по зубам широким тяжелым каблуком.  
А Розовый — издерганный, быстрый — переключился и тут же набросился на мистера Блондина с вопросами:  
— Где ты был? Я думал, тебя пришили. Ты меня слышишь? Где мистер Синий? Давай, рассказывай. Слушай, Коричневого убили, Оранжевого ранили в жи...  
— Хватит! Все! — рявкнул Ларри, энергично и резко ткнув ладонями на Розового и Блондина — словно два мячика хлопнув по макушке. Они, блядь, не в офисе, где надо отчитываться перед большим начальством за косяки, будто мелочь, напутавшая дебет с кредитом. И Блондин им — ему, Ларри — не босс.  
— Давай рассказывай, мудак! — он повторил слова Розового, но без сраной интеллигентности. Ебал он в рот эти реверансы! — К тебе, знаешь ли, много вопросов! И проблем без твоего выпендрежа хватает. А ты еще стоишь тут и строишь из себя целочку! Отвечай, когда спрашивают!  
Слишком много дерьма накопилось. Еще не хватало, чтобы этот двухметровый говнюк и тут дурковать начал. Глазами из-за очков — шнырк-шнырк, словно не понимал, кто спрашивает, кому отвечать. Молчал. Как будто похер! Как будто не к нему обращались. Как будто неважно, что ему говорили. Сосал — газировку. Ну так Ларри даст ему соснуть всласть — всю длину своего хера.

Такое ощущение, что у этого парня вообще не было чувства реальности. Он будто не понимал, в какой западне все оказались. По его, блядь, вине!

Бог свидетель, Ларри даже убрал пистолет за ремень, чтобы не вогнать пулю сразу в лоб этому подонку. Он по своим не палит — в отличие от некоторых дебилов.  
И когда тебя, сука, спрашивают, ты, сука, должен отвечать.  
А не бровки заламывать и молчать. Это непорядок, нарушение дисциплины. Ларри ненавидел нарушение порядка.  
И до того, кажется, дошло, что ему сейчас трубочку воткнут в носоглотку.  
— Ладно. Давайте поговорим.  
Без черных очков Блондин выглядел чуть вменяемее. И даже стакан с газировкой убрал.

Хорошо. Ларри готов потерпеть его еще немного. При условии, что тот не будет вякать, когда его не спрашивают, и вякать, когда спрашивают.  
— Мы думаем, что нас предали, — Ларри веско начал с козырей. И вторая фраза должна была быть: «И это ты, мудло! Ты нас всех предал и подставил! Из-за того, что скорбен башкой!».  
Но мистер Блондин выглядел присмиревшим. И даже посерьезнел, пай-мальчик.  
— Нас точно предали! — с энтузиазмом подтвердил мистер Розовый. — На сто процентов!  
— И поэтому мы уезжаем, — Ларри огласил решение для всех. — И ты тоже.  
— Оставаться здесь небезопасно! — все с тем же энтузиазмом подхватил мистер Розовый.  
Как Ларри и думал, тот больше не вякал на тему, что не видать Оранжевому больницы, пусть помирает. Успокоился, осознал, кто здесь главный.  
— Никто никуда не едет, — внезапно возразил мистер Блондин. Ножки крестиком, полосатый карамельный стаканчик в ладошке детской радостью из «Макдональдса».  
— Насрать на тебя, — Ларри только отмахнулся от него, как от назойливой мухи. — Уходим.  
— Ты бы не дергался, мистер Белый.

Ах ты, ебаный гондон с газировкой.  
Он мог бы плюнуть ею Ларри в лицо и то бы не добился такого эффекта.  
Ларри, уже стоя над безмолвно лежащим малышом, готовый поднять его, взревел раненым зверем. Резко развернулся с пистолетом в руке. И попер танком.  
Он сейчас точно! Прикончит! Этого! Придурка! И не пожалеет.  
— Я уебу тебя, чокнутый урод!  
Только потянись за пазуху, сука.  
Только щелкни курком.  
Узнаешь, как бывает, когда стреляют по своим.  
В лицо, блядь! А не как ты, в спину!

— Из-за тебя мы влипли! Это ты, блядь, во всем виноват! 

Розовый благоразумно молчал — и правильно. Дело не в названном имени, не в раскрытом адресе. Смерть из ствола подельника, соратника по команде — остается такой же безымянной.

Под дулом «Смит-Вессона» Блондин снова притих.  
Снова всосал газировку.  
Бровки страдальчески заломлены.  
В руках только стаканчик.  
Смирный, без выпендрежа.

Ларри заставил себя убрать пушку, а не разрядить всю обойму в эту наглую невинную рожу. Розовый прав, профессионалы по своим не палят. Просто бьют им морды, если с первого раза не доходит.  
И тут мистер Блондин спросил почти участливо:  
— А в чем проблема? Что с тобой?

Нет, он точно недоумок, — ярость захлестнула Ларри по-новой. — Слабоумный идиот! Ему все мозги в тюряге отбили. По-хорошему с ним нельзя.  
— Что со мной?! Да, у меня проблемы. У меня охренительные проблемы! Я тебе, блядь, расскажу! Расскажу, как ты, стрелок ебанутый, чуть меня не убил! — Если бы Ларри умел стрелять по безоружным людям и по своим товарищам, он бы выстрелил. Он бы превратил эту дурную голову в тыкву. Снес бы ее начисто.  
Ларри должен держать себя в руках. Мистер Белый должен держать себя в руках. Он ведет эту стаю. И ни один сучонок его с курса не собьет. Даже выкормыш Кэботов.  
— Не понимаю, — тихий, сладкий от газировки голос, — о чем ты.  
Он еще спрашивает, засранец!  
— О том, как ты, блядь, устроил стрельбу! В магазине, пидрила! Не помнишь?! — Ларри был уверен, что он не орет. Он говорит громко. Но он не орет. А что до того, как эхо гуляет по пустому помещению, так это просто акустика хорошая. — Ты магазин в тир превратил! Устроил кровавую баню! Ты в меня чуть не попал, мудак!  
А еще в Розового, а еще в малыша Оранжевого — произносить Ларри не стал. Но это дернуло очень четким осознанием. Мистер Блондин палил по всем подряд.  
Не разбирая.  
По всем.  
По своим.  
Ларри вдруг вспомнил, как сегодня утром в кафе за завтраком Блондин навел на него палец и выстрелил.  
Милая домашняя шуточка, ага.  
Ларри еще сказал что-то типа: да у тебя очко треснет. Или более вежливо — размечтался. Неважно.  
Этому говну просто нравится тупо, бессмысленно, жестоко убивать.

— Ну и хуй с этим. Они сигнализацию включили, — обиженно пробубнил Блондин, оторвавшись наконец от своей соски.  
Ты идиот! — Ларри больше не собирался спрашивать. Он теперь убедился точно, этот парень — опасный кретин.  
То, что сигнализацию включат, они все знали заранее. О ней говорил Джо, пока они рядком сидели перед планом. Это не было сюрпризом ни для кого, даже для нервного Зайки, хотя у него самая тонкая работа, требующая сосредоточенной тишины.  
И только мистер Блондин, мать его, не справился с тем, что у него ручки чешутся пострелять. Кровавый ублюдок.

Если бы Ларри только знал, он бы ни за что не пошел на дело. Не потащил бы туда малыша. Остановил бы всех — старика Синего, не заслужившего такого позора на старости лет, нервного Розового, который, наверно, поседеет за этот день, и уж тем более Коричневого: сиди, парень, в своем прокате, смотри старые вестерны, целее будешь.  
И самому Джо бы сказал: друг твоего сына — конченый еблан. Засунь себе в рот его ствол и застрелись, папа Джо. И то, такая смерть будет почетнее, чем зашквариться работой с ним.

Блондин шмыгнул носом. Кажется, говно обиделось. Кажется, говну не понравились намеки на его профессиональную несостоятельность.  
— Так и будешь весь день тявкать, как шавка? Или, может, кусаться начнешь?  
Ларри охуел по всей длине. У сучонка совсем крышу от вседозволенности снесло.  
— Чего-чего? — пропел мистер Белый мягко. Очень вежливо, почти нежно. — Извини, не расслышал. Ну-ка, повтори.

Эта двухметровая сука не просто отпиралась — она залупалась. Претендовала на место вожака. Ебанутый урод, значит, будет командовать, говорить, что делать, а мистер Белый стоять на задних лапках, поджав хвост?  
В тюрьме такое решается очень быстро, шалава. 

— Ты, шавка, так и будешь тявкать целый день? — Блондин отшвырнул сраный стаканчик. — Или кусаться начнешь?  
Ларри просто молча пошел на него. Еще до того, как тот договорил.  
Внутри пела радость. Уебать. Наконец-то. Вмять кулаки в эту наглую сытую морду.  
И похуй, что Блондин выше и тяжелее. От него так и несло запахом тюрьмы, знакомыми мелкими привычками, когда еще не привык к воле. И вопросы он хочет порешать, как привык в тюрьме, силой на силу.  
Хочешь быть главным здесь, дылда?  
Отлично, гаденыш.  
Ты дал повод.

Ларри почти саданул по нему любимым маневром — резко притянуть к себе за лацканы и провести мощный удар в нос. Так можно свалить любого здоровяка.  
Но Розовый с криком бросил свое худое тело между ними:  
— Спокойно! Спокойно! Кончайте вы это! Вы что, в песочнице?! Только я здесь, что ли, профессионал?! — он разводил их, отталкивал. Не боясь, что и ему сейчас достанется. Что два осатаневших бульдозера сомнут его и уничтожат за пару секунд.  
Нет, блядь, тут зачетная зона — кто выше задерет лапу и обоссыт соперника. Ну, знаешь, в стае может быть только один вожак, один альфа. Как и в тюрьме — парашу выносит зашкваренный.

А Блондин ох как не хотел лежать лицом в параше, в которую его безжалостно носом ткнули. 

Но, может, помогло волшебное слово «профессионализм». Профессионалы так дела не ведут, блядь. И мистер Белый взял себя в руки — не стал раскатывать еще и Розового, влезшего между ними. Отступил.  
Если мистер газировка думал, что мистер Белый пойдет на попятный — или слишком старый для того, чтобы рвать зубами за право быть первым, — или слишком респектабельный, чтобы лупить по мордасам, — или ночью аж дрочит, так хочет на пенсию, — то мистер пустой стаканчик ошибается.  
Хренушки. В могиле отдохнем.

Мистер Розовый крутился ужом, разводил их на расстояние вытянутой руки, орал что-то про сраных ниггеров. Господи, почему этому парню черножопые покоя не дают? У него с ними что-то личное?!  
— Ты же сам хотел его пристрелить! — не удержался Ларри, у которого кулаки так и чесались.  
— Ты хотел меня пристрелить?! — Блондин так искренне возмутился, как будто действительно не понимал, почему, блядь, все хотят его грохнуть.  
— Хотел! — Розовый огрызнулся. И снова расставил руки, чтобы никто ни на кого не бросился. — Но передумал. Потому что таких чокнутых легавых не бывает.  
Ларри не сразу сообразил, что тот имеет в виду обязательную медкомиссию. Снова бунт? Розовый снова меняет сторону?  
— Теперь ты его защищаешь? — возмутился, готовый бросится в драку с двумя сразу. — Ты на его стороне?  
— Да нет же! — Розовый был почти в отчаянии. Он имел ввиду совсем не это. — В жопу стороны! Мы ищем стукача, помните?!  
Он чуть не сорвал голос и аж ухватился за горло, массируя кадык. Всем видом показывая, как его достали ебаные пидорасы, два тупых агрессивных мудака, залупившихся друг на друга невовремя, но с жаром и энтузиазмом, достойным большего.  
Мистер Белый и мистер Блондин не сводили друг с друга взгляда. Ни один другому не доверял. В какое-то мгновение Ларри казалось, что он увидел настоящего Блондина — темного, тяжелого, как самая непосильная ноша.  
— Так, я не стукач, — Розовый пытался отдышаться и не потерять общее внимание. — Ты тоже, — кивнул Белому. — И насчет тебя я теперь тоже уверен, — хотел похлопать Блондина по груди, но передумал. — Давайте подумаем, кто это?

Розовый уверен — Ларри невольно презрительно ухмыльнулся — потому что Блондин психопат? По его мнению, копы не могут быть чокнутыми засранцами? И при том на допросе играть доброго-хорошего-правильного, изображать милашек?  
Или — блядь — не могут внедряться в команды, став из белых и пушистых заек закона зубоскалящими долбанутыми тыквами хэллоуинского Джека?  
Да, блядь, Ларри уже встречал одного такого копа — мастера перевоплощения, хуй прососешь, что легавый. Такой брат, такой уличный и свой, золотая цепь на шее, машинное масло под ногтями, крепкий похабный юмор и охуенное бесстрашие.  
Если бы не подсказали добрые люди из Сакраменто — те, кто его узнали, те, кого он посадил… или не их, а братьев, дядьев, — что бриллиант на самом деле фальшивая стекляшка, то мотал бы сейчас Ларри Диммик срок отсюда и до Австралии.

Блондин поймал его усмешку и тоже рассмеялся — коротко и изумленно. Начал улыбаться так, как будто поймал соль шутки и готов разделить общее веселье.  
Что здесь смешного, придурок? — спросил бы Ларри. Но Блондин радовался так, словно попал в круг добрых друзей.  
И Розовый медленно — и с облегчением — засунул пистолет в кобуру под пиджаком.  
— Вот это кино! Это было здорово! Да вы меня напугали, парни! Чуть сердце не остановилось, — здоровяк схватился за рубашку слева и сделал вид, что учащенно дышит. — А ты фанат Ли Марвина, да?  
Здорово будет, когда Ларри его угондошит. Или хотя бы приложит об свое колено ебалом.  
Здоровяк снова нес невесть что, уходя от прямых вопросов. Играя в свою непонятную игру.  
— Мне тоже нравится Ли Марвин. Я фанат!  
Полезет обниматься — врежу, — деловито подумал Ларри, тоже сухо посмеиваясь, без всякой особой радости.  
— Я там привез кое-что, давайте, парни, за мной. — Блондин вдруг резко сменил тему и развернулся, даже не сомневаясь, что остальные помчатся за ним вприпрыжку.  
Ага, свои носки и ботинки теряю, гондон.  
Ларри не сдвинулся с места. И Розовый тоже — внимательно следя за тем, как поведет себя Белый.  
— За тобой? — Ларри не скрывал сарказма. — Куда?  
— К моей машине, — Блондин снова талдычил одну и ту же шарманку. Как и с тявкающей шавкой. Словно сидел в своем мире, затопленном газировкой, и разговаривал с облаками. Не понимал живых людей, настоящих. И их вопросов, их реакций — четких, ясных.  
То ли игла прошкрябала в мозгах борозду, как в пластинке, то ли снова попытка покомандовать, то ли инвалид на всю голову.  
— Зачем? Картошку фри забыл?  
— Картошку я уже съел, — Блондин снова разулыбался, как будто о том, хорошо ли он кушает, спрашивает любимая мамочка. — Я кое-что привез. Большой сюрприз. Вам понравится. Пошли.  
Розовый снова посмотрел на Белого.  
Белый кивнул, разрешил.  
И Розовый зашагал — пиджак на спине был разорван до белой прорехи после проведенной воспитательной работы пинками.  
А Белый — прежде чем выйти, нехотя, без особой радости, — оглянулся, как там его мальчик.  
Никак.  
Ничего хорошего.

Все там же. Все так же.  
И Ларри ничего не изменил.

*

На улице солнце слепило глаза. Ларри и забыл уже о том, что сейчас яркий день, запертый в склепе со смертью. За этими криками, спорами, драками.  
С каждым поворотом туго закручивающейся пружины.  
Он застегнул пуговицу на пиджаке, чтобы скрыть красную мазню на рубашке.  
Остро захотелось домой.  
Сесть в тачку и… где на белых сиденьях еще не высохла кровь малыша…  
Нет, без своего мальчика он этот дом скорби не покинет.  
— Все равно надо сматываться, — Розовый оглядывался по сторонам.  
— Нет. Сидим здесь и ждем, — четко распорядился Блондин.  
Ларри задушил в себе все, застегивая себя на пуговицы, и промолчал. Розовый и без него спросил: кого, полицию должны ждать на жопе ровно?  
Был крайне интеллигентен.  
— Нет, клевого Эдди.  
Клевого, — отметил про себя Ларри.  
Этот жирный слабовольный хот-дог — надо же.  
— «Красавчик» Эдди скоро сюда приедет, я звонил ему, — Блондин говорил так уверенно, что Белый снова взвился:  
— А хули раньше не сказал?  
— Ты меня не спрашивал.  
Ах, его гондонское величество надо отдельно спрашивать, униженно и подобострастно?!..  
Нет, Ларри на хуй послал бы такого, имей возможность отмотать время обратно, до брифинга в этом всратом треклятом сарае!.. Это не командная работа. Каланча вообще не понимает никакой нормальной человеческой коммуникации.  
— Остряк хренов. — Ларри даже не повысил голоса. Метать бисер перед свиньей — не его жизненная цель. — И что он сказал?  
Он упорно и дотошно переспрашивал. Хотя и так было понятно, что мог сказать «Красавчик» Эдди. Скоро приеду, ждите.  
И понятно стало вальяжное спокойствие мистера Блондина. Он был абсолютно уверен в том, что Кэбот-младший прикроет его задницу. Что бы ни случилось во время ограбления. Блондин мог хоть весь магазин перестрелять для своего удовольствия, хоть всю их разноцветную ораву, — «Красавчик» Эдди бы и глазом не моргнул.  
Сука. Две суки.

Ларри был на таком взводе, что обрадовался — когда стало понятно, есть на ком выместить свою злость.  
Из багажника щурился молоденький коп — в черной униформе. Глазастый, губастый. Сразу видно, итальянских или испанских кровей. Девчонкам обычно такие нравятся. А вот ворам — нет.  
Мокрый от пота, оглушенный долгой поездкой, он мало что соображал и не сопротивлялся — связанным по рукам и ногам особенно не посопротивляешься.

*

Мистер Белый и мистер Розовый отрывались от души.  
Весь день они только и делали, что подсчитывали, кто жив, кто мертв, искали виновных, лаялись друг с другом, были на грани того, чтобы друг друга убить. Но теперь они знали, кто должен за все расплатиться — этот парень в черной форме.  
Этот коп.  
Этот сраный легавый.

Хотя он и со связанными руками, брошенный навзничь на пол, старался держаться с честью и достоинством. Елозя коленями, пытался подняться.  
Знал Диммик такую породу. Самую злоебучую для честного вора и успешного налетчика.  
Подвешенный на крюк, как свиная туша, легавый пацан все равно упрямо выпячивал подбородок и молчал под ударами. Ни звука — только решимость и целеустремленность. Быть выше, быть лучше, не предать свою породу.  
Ларри таких уважал — в нормальное время. Все хорошие воры обладали похожими качествами. Его малыш Оранжевый мог бы стать — если бы ему не повезло — напарником такому зеленому копу, честным и готовым мотаться на крюке под побоями, пареньком в черной униформе.  
Но времени не было.  
Тик-так.

И на стуле, куда они его оттащили, сняв, как тушу, с цепи, молоденький коп молчал под ударами — даже не мычал, ничем не выдавая страх и боль.  
Его пиздили — а он держался.  
Таких только или застрелить, — думал Ларри, — или сломать изнутри.  
Если он правильно определил породу. Начинку заложника их блядской ситуации. 

Бил Розовый плохо. Разок чуть кисть себе не вывихнул и сам не свалился. Но мистер Белый знал, что важно не только избивать, но и саму душу вынуть.  
Все эти полицейские штучки на допросах — не хочешь попробовать на себе, коп?  
— Ни за что страдаешь, приятель, — и короткий четкий удар в челюсть. — Ты скажешь все, что знаешь.  
Парень мотал головой. Кривился окровавленным ртом.  
— Нет, ты знаешь, блядь. Ты все знаешь, гаденыш. — Ларри сам тяжелым крюком над ним склонился, вцепился ему в лицо взглядом, выворачивал нутро. — Смотри на меня.  
Парень пытался держать ответный взгляд. И отводил глаза. И его голова дергалась от нового удара.  
— Ты все скажешь! На меня смотри!  
Молоденький коп, избитый, с уже заплывающими фиолетовыми веками, и этого уже не мог. Но пыхтел и держался. Стержень оставался, не ломался. Ужас в глазах, но немота на устах.  
Диммик знал — дожмет. Он таких пачками ел. И столько же съест — хоть одного, хоть двоих.  
Хоть десяток.  
Малец потрепыхается и все расскажет.  
У такого молодого щенка должны быть любимая девушка, невеста, мама-папа, семья. Много слабых мест.  
У этих, желторотых, столько важных причин жить ради кого-то и пытаться отвести беду — не от себя.

Малыш был сильным. Малыш как-то признался, что у него нет никого, — когда они разговаривали за жизнь. А когда Ларри спросил, как долго, Фредди ответил: «Давно».  
Ларри тогда погладил его по затылку, как бы сочувствуя. А сам улыбнулся. Потому что привязал мальчика к себе теми самыми душевными путами, стал для него слабым местом. Родным, нужным человеком, который значит многое.  
Почти все.  
А после куша — знал Ларри — малыш из Сакраменто останется с ним навсегда.

А молоденький упорный, ставший пленником, коп сопротивлялся. 

*

Железная дверь должна была грохнуть — колоколом.  
Как приглашением к антракту в этом кровавом спектакле.  
Но «Красавчик» Эдди дверь прикрыл тихо-тихо, осторожно, так, что ни Розовый, ни Белый не услышали, их снова — как с Блондином — застали врасплох.  
— Что тут у вас? — Эдди, чистенький, сытенький, с лоснящейся мордочкой, совершенно не представлял, что тут у них творится.  
У них пленный легавый.  
У них раненый Оранжевый.  
Вот что есть у них — и никакой надежды, что все будет в порядке.  
— Где Джо?! — вопросом на вопрос резко ответил мистер Белый. Он еще не остыл после допроса — кровь легавого смешалась с кровью малыша на манжетах. Те не успели подсохнуть как следует, стать оранжевыми, как снова отяжелели алым.  
Эдди опасливо покосился на то, как мистер Белый растирает кулаки, но на вопрос не ответил.  
— Нас предали! — тут же сел на коня мистер Розовый. — Нас подставили! Полиция ждала нас!  
Подставили, какое правильное хорошее слово. Именно это и не давало покоя Ларри. Предали — не то слово. А вот подставили — оно самое.  
— Херня! — Эдди аж перекосило. Даже слушать не хотел. Почему, интересно? — Никто никого не подставлял.  
Ларри перестал растирать кулаки. Сейчас не время для драки.  
Он хотел Джо, приехал его сынок. Придется разобраться с ним.  
Донести, блядь, ситуацию.  
Так, успокоиться. Расчесаться.  
Ларри провел ладонью по волосам, приглаживая. Они уже успели высохнуть и подняться копной. Под малышом становилось все более мокро от крови, а Ларри же стремительно обсыхал.  
Тик-так.  
«Красавчик» Эдди что, надеется, перед ним слепые щенки? Их можно топить, как вздумается?  
— Полиция ждала нас! — Розовый умел быть настойчивым малым. Особенно, когда дело касалось его жизни. И ему тоже не нравилось, как на него смотрел «Красавчик» Эдди. Как на расходный материал.  
Который смеет тут вякать и возмущаться.  
— Хуйня, говорю! — Кэбот-младший презрительно поднял верхнюю губу. Откуда, почему такая уверенность? Почему он старается их убедить, когда уже запахло паленым и круг огня вот-вот сомкнется?  
— Да пошел ты в жопу! — Розовый заорал так, что Белый взглянул на него с невольным уважением. Зайка-убийца. Вот ведь довели человека, сволочи. — Тебя там не было! А мы были! Я тебе говорю, магазин был ловушкой!  
Ларри внимательно следил за реакцией Эдди. И машинально достал расческу — чтобы не всадить ноющий кулак в пухляша.  
Сразу видно, Кэбот-младший ни разу в серьезном деле не был. Не отрастил себе интуицию на то, как приближается жопа. Папочка бережет его. Кому-то же надо будет передать свою империю после этого дела.  
А вот мистер Белый практически сразу поверил мистеру Розовому. Потому что знал — воровское чутье не лжет.  
Говорит: это жопа.  
Значит, все, уходи — какой бы куш ни сулили. Просто беги.  
И если мистер Розовый говорит: в нашем доме крыса, значит, так и есть. И скоро этот корабль пойдет ко дну.  
С грохотом, «Красавчик» Эдди. Дно уже трещит.

— И что, кто, по вашему, вас предал? — Кэбот-младший смотрел с обидой, с презрением. Видел перед собой окровавленную кучку паникеров. Злился, что не может никого к ноге приструнить. — Наверное, это я?! Думаете, я вас подставил?!  
Обида в его голосе была такой фальшивой, что Ларри ушам не поверил. Даже избитый легавый на стуле — и то лучше изображал невинность. Я ничего не знаю! Я ни причем!  
А «Красавчик» Эдди мог бы и постараться.  
Розовый тоже уловил, что здесь что-то не так.  
— Не знаю, кто, — он смотрел прямо в лицо сыну своего босса, скаля зубы. Не смущался, не стеснялся, — но кто-то это сделал.  
А прозвучало чуть ли не как завуалированное обвинение.  
Ларри не вмешивался. Мистер Розовый отлично делал свою работу — он умел накрутить эмоции, как за час до этого накрутил на них мистера Белого. И «Красавчик» Эдди купился, впал чуть ли не в истерику.  
— Никто этого не делал! — закричал он звонко, срываясь на визг. — Вы, мудаки!..  
Ларри ткнул в него пальцем, хотя с удовольствием бы пнул каблуком в жирное сало:  
— Не смей называть меня мудаком.  
— Да ты вообще, блядь, идиот пизданутый! — завизжал Эдди. — Устроили, блядь, в магазине Дикий Запад!  
— Не называй идиотом.  
— А теперь охуеваете, откуда взялись копы?! Конечно, полиция приехала!

Полиция не могла приехать раньше. После звона сигнализации у нас было время, — пояснял Розовый вечность назад, еще до вдумчивого разбора около умывальника. — А они полезли сразу, мгновенно.  
Семнадцать человек, — барабанил по полу размашистыми шагами Розовый. А малыш ерзал затылком на руке Ларри, следил за Розовым больными глазами. — Это было две команды, две. Вторая — приехала на сработавший вызов, две тачки, четыре копа, стандартно. А первая — нас пасла до перестрелки. До сигнализации. С самого начала.  
Тик-так.  
Какое хорошее время было еще час назад — малыш стонал, корчился, бился затылком об пол, но был прямо бодр. А сейчас неподвижен и похож на раздавленный томат, на без пяти минут мертвеца.  
Тик-так.  
Не стоило оставлять его одного. Ларри держал его, фокусировал взгляд. Мистер Белый ушел — и мистер Оранжевый закрыл глаза.  
И это не сон. Только мертвый бы не поднялся на ор, крики, драки.  
Тик-так.

Ларри понимал, что безнадежно прав, — «Красавчик» Эдди и в самом деле открыто, внаглую прикрывал своего ебанутого дружка. Который первый начал стрелять. Который стрелял по всему живому и неживому, что видит.  
Ты уверен, что твой отец именно этого хотел, Эдди?  
Ты и ему будешь врать, что мы — все те, кого Блондин чуть не загасил, — виноваты в провале? В крови на наших руках? А что будет, если мистер Белый, мистер Оранжевый, мистер Розовый расскажут свою версию?  
Все те, кто выжил, вопреки безумию твоего дружка, Эдди?  
Точно ли безумию?  
Ларри покосился на мистера Блондина. Тот сидел на катафалке, как ни в чем ни бывало. В белой рубашечке — сама святая невинность.  
О легавого руки не марал.  
Все предоставил сделать Белому и Розовому.  
Ларри только сейчас осознал, как купился на подачку Блондина. Как подставил себя перед Кэботом-младшим.  
И теперь мистер Блондин, весь такой красивый, аккуратный, сидит на катафалке, возвышается над всеми. А мистер Белый и мистер Розовый вроде как ебанутые чудилы, которые пытаются выбить правду из случайного легавого, который нихуя не знает. Просто не может знать.

Тачки копов стояли плотно, легавые рассыпались горошком жгучего перца за ними, ощетинившись пушками.  
Первая команда — свора без поводков.  
Блондина бы изрешетили к чертовой матери, сунься он к ним хоть кончиком носа.  
Нет, он поймал кого-то из второй команды. Той, которая честно ехала на вызов сработавшей сигнализации. И не видела, не знала никого в лицо из банды, рванувшей из магазина, из оцепления.  
Парень в багажнике лежал чистым, без побоев. Дылда притворился прохожим? Пострадавшим? Оглушил этого легавого по затылку? Ебнул более сметливого напарника? Одно тело выбросил, второе упаковал?..  
Привез добычу, как целочку, без единого синяка. 

Мистер Блондин вернул Ларри любезный взгляд. Вежливо поинтересовался, где Джозеф. Так церемонно — никаких «Джо» и «папа». Они с Эдди как будто исполняли заученный ритуальный танец, играли давно отрепетированные роли.  
Мистер Блондин был само очарование.  
— Они обижают меня с самого утра, Эдди. Белый наставил на меня пистолет и кричал, Эдди. Они мне угрожали, Эдди.  
Он стряхивал пепел, окурок дымил нещадно. Мистер Блондин заламывал невинные бровки.  
«Красавчик» Эдди влюблен в это очарование по уши. И только глупо ухмылялся.

А когда Ларри показывал рукой на малыша: что делать с ним? — начинал беситься. Как будто Ларри у него про капроновые колготки осведомлялся.  
— Да разберемся!  
— Это не ты умираешь, а он.  
— Да похуй! Мистер Сострадание, бля! Дай, блядь, дух перевести!  
Уходил от прямого вопроса. Как Блондин: не слышу, не понимаю, мешаешь.  
Мистер Детектив — кидался на Розового, мистер Сострадание — на Белого.  
Так со своими людьми не разговаривают.  
Только, почему-то, Блондин остается без уничижительной клички. Самый лучший, самый правильный, оправдавший чаяния.  
Скотина, ебанувшая всю операцию к хуям.  
Ларри слушал то одну гадину, то другую, ненавязчиво положив левую руку на тусклую рукоятку. Тяжелый «Смит-Вессон» за поясом был хорошо виден каждому.  
А Эдди снова перекашивало от раздутого, фальшивого негодования:  
— Отец приедет! Он в ярости! Да он вас прихлопнет! И меня заодно! Папа будет очень злой!  
Ларри эти крики не очень волновали. Теперь его ничто не могло выбить из седла. Он был причесан, и он был спокоен.  
— Говоришь, Джо от нас в ярости? Но ты не представляешь, как зол на Джо — я.  
Щенок кудрявый. Нашел кого — и кем — пугать.  
Ларри не будет отчитываться перед сморкачом. А станет разговаривать на равных — с равным.

Дверь распахнуло от знойного летнего ветра — и Ларри пошел ее закрыть. Никого — ни Блондина, ни Эдди не волновало, что их могут услышать снаружи, зацепить слухом ли, взглядом.  
Все нормально. Тут дружеская вечеринка с барбекю, а не срач до небес.  
Ларри даже любезно сообщил, за что в первую очередь выебет старого друга, папочку жирдяя. За то, что тот поставил мистера Белого на дело с этим, — Ларри чуть не произнес «твоим, молокосос», — ублюдком.  
Эдди снова перекосило. Отлично.  
— Знаешь, что он сделал? — Ларри вытянул руку с указательным пальцем, изображая пистолет. И показал джуниору, с каким удовольствием, с оттяжкой его дружочек расстреливал людей. — Бах. Бах. Бах. Бах.  
Веером. Неторопливым кровавым веером из мертвых тел и осколков стекла.  
Нравится тебе такое? Чтобы на тебя работали такие люди? Это с него началась пальба.  
— В магазине он просто взбесился, — Розовый тоже не смолчал. — Только сейчас выглядит нормальным.  
— Это все неважно! — Эдди снова насел криком. — Отец скоро будет! Кто-нибудь из вас взял товар?! Скажите мне, будьте так любезны! А то я начинаю беспокоиться!..

Полумертвый Оранжевый на бетоне — не повод для беспокойства. Коп на стуле — тоже. Где Синий — да похуй. Коричневого прихлопнули — одна лишь тревога: вы уверены? точно? сами видели?  
Словно важнее, чтобы был именно мертв, а не жив.  
А то, что Блондин рассказал про старика Синего новую сказку — может, взяли, может, у копов — для Эдди ноль нервяка, даже не дернуло.  
Один пиздит как дышит, что не знает, что с Синим, — хотя сам четко сказал Белому и Розовому, что старик мертв, а второй — делает вид, будто верит в то, что услышал. Всеми своими кудряшками и пухлыми щечками демонстрирует откровенный пиздеж.  
Ларри пристрелил бы их обоих — прямо сейчас. Только одно сдерживает — ему нужен врач. Толковый, быстрый, и который не сдаст малыша. 

— Я взял, — нехотя ответил Розовый после паузы. — Но я спрятал. Хотел быть уверенным, что это место не кишит копами.  
Ларри чуть не оглянулся. Один коп тут точно есть. И возможно, его уже хватились и ищут. Парень все равно не жилец, но нельзя, чтобы сюда слетелись и остальные.  
— Тогда давайте поедем и заберем товар! — надрывался Эдди. — Блондин останется охранять место! Вы отгоните тачки! Собрали, блядь, целый автопарк! Я за вами! Сейчас Джо приедет! А Блондин присмотрит за этими двумя!  
Розовый не двигался с места. И Ларри радовало — не верил маленькому говнюку-сыну, хоть и боялся его отца.  
— Оранжевому нужен врач, — выговорил Ларри. Было понятно, что это его условие. Без обещания найти врача — срочно, сейчас, немедленно — он и с места не сдвинется. Пусть Эдди хоть повесится на этих ворованных тачках.  
Розовый нервничал, но держался стороны Белого. Тоже стоял.  
— Будет врач. Я позвоню, — процедил Эдди. Ларри все равно пошевелился. То самое чувство — уйдет, случится жопа.  
— Нельзя Блондина оставлять с ним, он психопат.  
— Да какая разница?! — Эдди реально не понимал или наконец-то удачно придуривался. — Копу все равно хана. Он видел нас. Не надо было его вытаскивать из багажника! И тащить сюда!  
На жесткий, обвиняющий жест от Ларри — вот кто легавого притащил, вон, сидит на катафалке, — снова показательно не обратил внимания.  
А ты вообще при легавом спрашивал, где товар, чуть ли не напрямую признаваясь в организации ограбления, разве нет, Эдди? — мрачно подумал Ларри. — И это мы, по-твоему, были неосторожны?  
— Я на вас не смотрел, — слабо просипел коп за спиной. Молчал бы лучше.  
Розовый тут же подскочил, снова врезал ему — заткнись!  
Строй рассыпался. Белый его не удержал.  
— Никто вас не сдавал! Не было никакого предателя! Заберем камни, привезем врача, ну же, парни! — Эдди широким шагом направился к двери, зная, что теперь за ним точно последуют.  
Розовый обогнал его взвинченной пружиной, а Ларри подошел к малышу Оранжевому.  
Сколько натекло крови… Залило уже дальше подошв ботинок.  
Пока они чуть не поубивали друг друга, а потом легавого — его мальчик терял последние капли. Господи, как ему нужен врач! Пока еще не поздно.  
Время их обоих сушило, как выброшенных на отмель рыб. Тик-так.

«Красавчик» Эдди, проходя мимо Блондина, повернул голову и обменялся взглядом — торопливым, вполоборота головы.  
Ларри скорым шагом всех догнал. И, проходя мимо Блондина, — тоже повернул голову. Только не украдкой, а прямо, жестко. Взгляда с него, паскуды, не спускал.  
Я вернусь, и скоро.  
И если что-то будет не так — тебе пизда.  
Ты под защитой рыжего Эдди? Ну а под защитой Ларри — малыш Оранжевый.  
И клянусь богом, если хоть пальцем его тронешь…  
Ларри Диммик мог зуб дать, что Блондин выглядел очень довольным.  
Точно так же, как когда расстрелял в людей полную обойму.  
Закрывая дверь за собой, мистер Белый оглянулся — показалось, что дылда спрыгнул мягким, сытым движением.  
Но мистер Блондин всего лишь затянулся невинной сигаретой.

*

— Первым делом купим тебе хорошие часы, малыш, — Ларри щелкнул по стеклу дешевых электронных часов Фредди. — Твои никуда не годятся. Нужны настоящие механические часы.  
— А эти тебе чем ненастоящие? — Оранжевый не то что бы обиделся всерьез. Ему просто нравилось поддразнивать Ларри. Выглядеть уличной шпаной — когда мистер Белый начинал воспитывать из него — воробья — своего напарника, солидного, серьезного. — Я их знаешь, где стибрил?  
— В жопу себе их засунь и храни, как в сейфе, если так дороги, — беззлобно обсек Ларри. — Неважно, где ты их стибрил.  
Малыш поморщился. Ларри пошел на примирение:  
— Потом расскажешь, а то снова начнешь заливать историю в духе копов с унитазами.  
Малыш покосился, типа, ты что, не веришь в мою самую потрясную байку, да не может такого быть! Но спорить не стал. Устроился удобнее головой на бедрах Ларри. Закинул ноги на спинку дивана. По телику продолжал бубнить комментатор бейсбольного матча.  
Играли не парни из Милуоки, поэтому Ларри не особо следил, ставки не делал и вообще не парился.  
— В нашем деле часы — это главное, — Ларри, не отпуская запястья с ремешком, потерся губами о костяшки пальцев Фредди. Согрел их дыханием. Красивые руки, как у пианиста.  
Ларри невыносимо захотелось провести языком, вложить большой палец себе в рот, начать облизывать, посасывать.  
— Чтобы часы не спешили, не отставали, отсчитывали время тютелька в тютельку. Когда ты на деле, счет всегда идет на секунды. За пару минут можно вынести целиком небольшой ювелирный типа «Карины», даже если только чистить сейф и витрины. Но у тебя здесь, — Ларри постучал ногтем указательного по лбу малыша, — должен работать внутренний хронометр. Ты должен знать, сколько прошло секунд, пока ты трахался с персоналом, и сколько, пока общался с менеджером. Сколько, когда сработала сигнализация. Тик-так.  
— Тик-так, — повторил одними губами Фредди. Кисть была расслаблена, но взгляд — стал напряженный, перед собой.  
— Поэтому тебе и нужны хорошие часы, — продолжил Ларри уже медленнее, стараясь не сбиться с мысли. Стараясь не представлять, как малыш оседлает его плечи и вложит свой горячий крепкий хер в ждущий открытый рот Ларри. — Чтобы ты всегда мог отследить, сколько времени ты тратишь. Чтобы ты привык считать время. Рассчитывать его. Сколько минут на чашку кофе. Сколько секунд на то, чтобы повернуть ключ зажигания. Постоянный хронометр в твоей голове. Тик-так.

*

Ларри стоял на обочине дороги, чувствуя себя полным лохом.  
Средь бела дня по уши в крови — в заляпанной рубашке, которую пытается прикрыть застегнутым наглухо пиджаком, с манжетами, которые пытается спрятать под рукава.  
Идиот. Купился на обещания жирдяя.  
Будет врач! Все будет!  
Ага. Как Рождество или свеча на Хануку. Уговор был простой — у Ларри тачка той мертвой бабы, в отличие от машинки Розового, поэтому он уезжает и бросает ее подальше. Эдди подбирает его первым, а потом Розового, и они едут в гребаный сарай… простите, дом для погребения.  
А теперь Ларри стоит, как придорожная шлюха, и молится, чтобы ни один добросердечный хрен на колесах не остановился. Или чтобы черно-белая патрульная тачка не затормозила: с вами все в порядке, сэр?  
Иначе Ларри придется их всех угондошить — а это, блядь, совсем некстати.  
Они с Розовым разъехались в разные стороны, чтобы угнанные машины было сложнее связать друг с другом. Ларри напоследок тщательно протер руль найденными в бардачке салфетками, а больше ничего и не сделаешь — кровью малыша залило весь салон. И бросил машину на Уэйн-стрит.  
Куда уехал Розовый, Ларри не знал и не хотел знать.  
«Красавчик» Эдди — выезжая со двора последним — клятвенно обещал прихватить врача и забрать Ларри, а потом ехать за Розовым с камушками.  
Никого не было.  
Жара стояла такая, что Ларри был готов из лужи лакать. Но лужи тоже давно все высохли — июнь же, беспросветный летний ад Лос-Анджелеса.  
Есть только одна глубокая горячая лужа, — мрачно думал Диммик, — под телом моего мальчика. И она все больше и страшнее. Твою ж мать, где ты, Эдди?!

Верные часы показывали: Ларри прождал больше часа, хотя Кэбот-младший клялся, что обернется чуть ли не за двадцать минут. Туда-сюда, на пару фрикций, Белый!..  
Сразу ясно, кто в постели скорострел и быстро сдувается из-за одышки и неумения хорошо, качественно, долго и выносливо ебать больше часа.  
Туда-сюда — этого не хватит, жирдяй, чтобы твоя баба под тобой кончала минимум два раза. Стонала от удовольствия. Была оттрахана до слабости и мягкости.  
Или не баба, — Ларри прикрыл глаза. Не хотел впускать малыша в воспоминания. Не сейчас — думать с гордостью о своих достижениях, его сбившейся спутанной челке, сорванных вдохах, отзывчивости и горячности, щедром семени на животе.  
Нет, не время. Не так. Пока на часах — тик-тик; как на бомбе. 

И когда Ларри был готов идти голосовать — похер на все, готовый убить за любую тачку, готовый броситься грудью на патрульную, готовый всех сдать, лишь бы к малышу Оранжевому успела помощь — из-за поворота вырулил «шевроле» Эдди.  
Остановился перед мистером Белым.

И когда Ларри увидел, что в машине только Эдди и Розовый, то все понял без лишних слов.  
Врача этот жирный сукин сын так и не нашел.  
И поехал не за Ларри в первую очередь. А — за Розовым, вернее — за бриллиантами. Единственным, о чем беспокоился, бедняжка.  
Странно, что не развернулись и не покатились в сраный дом с гробиками, а все же сделали петлю, длинную и узкую, — забрать Белого.

Ларри глянул на усталого замотанного Розового и подумал — не его ли заслуга. Что Белый не остался на обочине, вглядываясь в пустую дорогу.  
«Красавчик» Эдди бы хуй добровольно приехал за тем, кто его ни во грош не ставит, мешает, упрекает, не дает срать, где придется. 

Ларри сел на заднее сиденье — взмокший на жаре, злой, расстроенный.  
Чувствуя себя чуть ли не опущенным — к месту у параши.  
Черные очки снимать не стал.  
Думал, взорвется — если его хоть кто-то сейчас заденет.

Врача нет, объяснил жирдяй, но он позвонил знакомой медсестре, она поможет.  
Ларри молчал.

Когда они ехали на брифинг к Джо, Ларри сидел на переднем сиденье, рядом с Эдди. Эдди тогда хотя бы делал вид, что ценит Ларри Диммика — названного сына своего отца.  
Но теперь Эдди было похрен, он добился, чего хотел. Камни были у него. И рядом с ним сидел принесший их на блюдечке Розовый.  
Непонятно только, что делает тут мистер Белый, маяча на заднем сиденье. Какой-то прокол в плане.

Эдди сиял. Розовый выглядел напряженным.  
Час назад орал на джуниора, щурился с подозрением — кто-то нас сдал! А теперь смирно помалкивал, глядя в боковое зеркальце. О чем-то они успели договориться — спелись, твари, за спиной Ларри.  
Ларри мучительно, тяжело подозревал теперь всех.  
— Все не так уж и плохо, — Кэбот-младший влюбленно поглядывал на сумку на коленях Розового. — Дельце-то мы обстряпали довольно успешно.  
Ларри держался.  
Они в машине Эдди. Ему нужно побыстрее добраться до Оранжевого. Все остальное — херня. Но видеть довольную рожу «Красавчика» Эдди было уже выше его сил. Хотелось сбить мерзкую улыбочку одним выстрелом.  
— Конечно, было полно кровищи, — настроение у Эдди было отменное. — Но вы представляете, сколько мы унесли! Миллиона два, может, и больше!  
Которые делить придется уже не на восьмерых, а намного меньше.  
Минус мистер Синий. Минус мистер Коричневый.  
А если бы мистер Белый не сумел увернуться от пули мистера Блондина, то и минус мистер Белый.  
— Люблю этого парня, — проворковал Розовый, услышав цифру.  
А заодно и минус мистер Розовый, потому что без Белого Розовый из магазина не выбрался бы. И малыш…. Малыш бы тоже погиб. Копы на пороге пристрелили.  
И остались бы тогда Кэботы и мистер Блондин.  
Точнее, «Красавчик» Эдди и мистер Блондин — на два миллиона долларов. Очень неплохо, Эдди.  
Хороший план. И почти сработал, сученыш ты эдакий.

Видимо, у Ларри было такое лицо, что Эдди, поглядывавший на него через зеркальце заднего вида, почувствовал себя уязвленным:  
— Что сделано, то сделано. Можно сесть и поплакать, а можно взять ситуацию под контроль.  
Это он считает, что все под контролем?! Охуеть как нормально?! Без пизды кошерно?!  
Ларри не смолчал.  
— Хреновый контроль, — он подыгрывать не собирался. — Ты обязан отвечать за своих людей. Вы с Джо.  
Если этот мозгляк еще не понял, если считает, что это нормально, когда на деле гибнет половина ребят, — то его бизнесу кранты наступят очень скоро. Ларри с удовольствием посмотрит на то, как Кэбот-младший пойдет ко дну.  
Со своим самомнением. Со своей ссыкливостью. С умением засовывать голову в жопу — когда дело доходит до решения проблем.

— Я сделал все, что смог. Нашел медсестру, — Эдди отбрехивался вяло. Не придумал хорошую историю, так, сочинил на бегу. Ларри его насквозь видел. Бла-бла…  
— Твой человек умирает.  
Не мой мальчик, Эдди. Не мой малыш Оранжевый. Твой человек, который, твою мать, за тебя, за твои сраные камушки жизнью рисковал. И которого даже не похоронят на кладбище, если он подохнет. А швырнут в какой-нибудь карьер и зальют бетоном.  
Ему чуть за двадцать, говнюк ты эдакий. Он пожить-то еще не успел. Медсестра? Какая, нахуй, медсестра? Ему нормальный врач нужен. Хирург!  
— Ты знаешь, скольким докторам я позвонил?! Ты хоть представляешь, что я сделал?! — каждый раз, когда Эдди начинал врать, он разыгрывал ярость. Плохо, неубедительно. Ларри мог предсказать каждое его выступление как по нотам. Он будет кричать. Рвать голос. Трясти кудрями. Он будет негодовать и убиваться, потому что никто не ценит его старания. И не сделал ничего из обещанного при этом ни на цент.  
Сочувствую с таким наследником, папа Джо.  
Полное дерьмо.  
— Значит, сделал недостаточно.  
Розовый не вмешивался, делал вид, что его не касается.  
— Пошел ты! — Эдди завелся. — Если у тебя есть записная книжка с адресами врачей, доставай. Если нет, тогда слушай! Я позвонил трем врачам и не смог найти ни одного! Пришлось звонить Бонни. Да, она медсестра! И она сказала привезти его к ней в квартиру! И это уже хорошо!  
Он рулил и одновременно махал тяжелой трубкой, белым сотовым телефоном. Символом своей власти.  
И не иди речь о малыше Оранжевом, Ларри было бы насрать. Пусть пухляш сочиняет истории про то, какой он охуенный бизнесмен, как ведет бизнес отца, Ларри было бы абсолютно наплевать. Пусть рассказывает, как пытается найти кого-то. С Кэботами после сегодняшнего Ларри заклялся вести дела.  
Но речь шла о Фредди.  
Который умолял его: «Спаси меня, Ларри! Помоги мне, Ларри!».  
И Ларри клялся ему, глядя в глаза: «Ты нахуй не умрешь, малыш! Ты будешь жить! Время работает на тебя!»  
Тик-так.  
Он привычно взглянул на часы.  
Как отчаянно быстро оно истекало.  
Тик-так.

_Когда мы сорвем куш, малыш, купим тебе хорошие часы.  
Когда мы сорвем куш, малыш, то уплывем далеко отсюда.  
Когда мы сорвем куш, малыш — настоящий куш, не тот джекпот в мгновенную лотерею, который ты взял так лихо, не глядя, фартовый мой, везучий мой мальчик, сокровище из города золотоискателей, и даже не эти сраные брюлики, а настоящий большой куш — твою жизнь, малыш, клянусь, я…_

Ларри прервал непрерывный поток вранья. Нахлебался уже по горло.  
— Кончай нести дерьмо! — Теперь пусть Эдди послушает, ему полезно. — Я думаю, что ты никому не звонил, кроме этой шлюхи, которую ты однажды отодрал. И ты считаешь ее медсестрой только потому, что она носит ортопедическую обувь! Я не думаю, что она сможет позаботиться о человеке с пулей в кишках.  
— Да мне похуй, — Эдди заухмылялся. Ему реально было похуй. Ему все равно, выживет какой-то там Оранжевый или сдохнет. Пусть лучше сдохнет.  
— Если он умрет, я буду считать виноватым лично тебя, — Ларри ткнул в Эдди указательным пальцем, словно дулом. И Эдди опешил от угрозы.  
Ох, как сильно, наверно, он сейчас пожалел, что мистер Блондин промахнулся.  
И тут Розовый не выдержал. Ларри ему весь затылок прожег своим плохо скрываемым бешенством.  
— Слушай, никто не говорит, что сучка будет его оперировать, — Розовый обернулся к Ларри и тут же отпрянул. Ларри ему чуть по зубам своим золотым перстнем не въехал: заткнись, просто заткнись.  
Розовый вернулся на свое сиденье, но продолжил, опасливо косясь назад:  
— Она просто позаботится о нем, пока не приедет врач. Никто не забыл про доктора, Джо привезет его.  
— Да, да, да, — Ларри снова отвернулся к окну.  
Не было у него уже веры никому.  
Только в удачу его мальчика — она не подведет.

Тишина воцарилась глухая, давящая. Это не звонкое эхо в доме мертвых, здесь полно живых. Мудаков и засранцев.  
Солнечные очки медленно сползали с переносицы, но Ларри не поправлял.  
Тик-так.  
Он думал так быстро, как никогда в жизни, если не стрелял на поражение. Сопоставлял факты, крутил услышанные фразы.  
Малыш бы, узнав, весело оскалился — ты что, Ларри, сраный коп? Проводишь допрос, лейтенант?  
А Ларри бы ему ответил, скупо и опасно улыбаясь: тогда, считай, я плохой лейтенант в нашей паре.  
Выдрочу за нас двоих этот расклад.  
Ларри сказал: «Это с него началась стрельба». Четко показав на виновника — Блондина.  
А Эдди вместо нормального вопроса «какого хуя, дружище?» — проорал, что это неважно.  
Как так? Как?!  
А у Блондина каждый раз новые сказки. И мистер Синий уже не мертв, а просто незнамо где, то ли взяли, то ли сбежал. Пиздец. И мистер Белый, оказывается, собирался его пристрелить — смешно.  
Брехал мистер газировка при свидетелях, которые могли сказать: кому ты ссышь в глаза?!  
А кому ссал в глаза Эдди?  
Возмущался — всем своим жиром — что они сдали себя копу, ведь тот их видел!.. А сам изложил всю суть ограбления, чуть ли не затолкал парнишке в уши: кто где был и когда, кто что делал и как.  
По неосторожности, беспечности?  
Или ему было похер? Похер потому, что все равно никто — ни коп, ни команда — не сдадут. При трупах трепаться можно, даже если те думают, что живы.  
Потому что, на самом деле, ни Розовый, ни Белый, ни тем более Оранжевый не расскажут свою версию.  
Коричневый мертв.  
Синий в утиле.  
Оранжевый без сознания и с тяжелой кровопотерей.  
Розовый принес брюлики в клювике.  
Остался лишним только Белый. Бельмо на глазу у каждого ты, Ларри. 

Ларри снова тщательно обтерся платком; было невероятно душно и жарко в машине, в глухом плотном костюме можно не то что взопреть, а свариться, как яичко пашот.

Ларри снял очки, завидев знакомый дворик и дом. Даже опустил торопливо стекло, вращая ручку вниз.  
Входная дверь заперта, тихо. Ни криков, ни стонов.  
Хотя Ларри не сомневался — сарай должен был полыхать по его возвращению. Расстрелянный, уничтоженный, сожженный.  
Он видел Блондина в магазине. Когда вся команда была рядом, блядь. Разве того остановило это?  
И не ждал ничего хорошего, когда оставил его наедине с малышом.  
Что остановит ебанутого мистера-бровки-домиком?

Ларри терпел, дожидаясь, пока Эдди вырулит и припаркуется.  
Он не сомневался и в другом.  
Эдди затеял шашни за спиной отца. Взял своего человека, включил в тщательно отобранную банду, отдал приказ.  
Бунт молодого наследника против старика.  
Блондин должен был всех убрать по замыслу Эдди. И уберет. До сих пор их сговор действует.  
А папы нет. И папа не знает весь расклад.  
Пока свинячье рыло скачет и трясет рыжими кудрями: папа зол! папа приедет! ух, как он вам ввалит! а где, кстати, камешки? мой друг останется с раненым! а вы со мной! а я привезу вас обратно под его пистолеты!..  
Эдди, говнюк, затеял переворот под носом своего бати. Технично и ловко убирая близких, преданных, воспитанных тем людей. Мистер Синий — старый соратник. Мистер Розовый — знает Джо с детства. Мистер Белый — крестник большого папы.  
И мистер пухляш — единственный наследник двух миллионов в каратах.  
И империи на половину Лос-Анджелеса в придачу.  
Мистера Коричневого и мистера Оранжевого сразу в плане поставили расходным материалом — под пули копов. Они изначально не должны были уцелеть, и малыш чудом зацепился за жизнь.  
А остальных… мистер Блондин не зря в магазине включил режим пулемета.  
Там полегло четыре головы. А должно было — семь. Старый преданный надсмотрщик и два взломщика, Тыковка и Зайка.  
Или — семь и один. С малышом Оранжевым на входе.

Ларри вывалился из машины, ожидая самого худшего.  
Не было у него уже веры никому.  
Кроме мальчика. 

*

Это был запах бензина.  
Острый, тошнотворный.  
Как нашатырка привел в чувство. Заставил очнуться. Вытащил одним махом из забытья.  
— Не сжигай меня! Остановись! Не надо! Пожалуйста!  
— Что такое? Жжется?  
Смрад бензина. Отчаянный крик. Грохот канистры, отлетевшей к стене.  
Когда Фредди закрывал глаза — двое разговаривали за стеной, глухо, отдаленно. Сейчас Фредди не может открыть глаза — а те же двое кричат прямо у него над головой. Словно бичами резко лупят по мозгам.  
Что-то не так.  
— Умоляю! У меня сын недавно родился!  
— Да-да. Закончил?  
Что-то неправильно. Здесь не ссора, за закрытыми веками Фредди, его опрокинутым сознанием. Здесь убийство.  
— Не надо! Нет! Не сжигай меня, умоляю! Я ничего о вас не знаю! Ничего!  
Щелчок.  
— Все сказал? Добавим огоньку, чучело!  
Фредди открыл глаза.  
— Господи, нет!  
Человек в белой рубашке вскинул руку с пылающей зажигалкой вверх. И Фредди — как зеркало — вскинул в ответ пистолет.  
_Дверь откроется. За дверью тьма.  
Фредди, стажер, наши рефлексы не спрятать. Ты не уничтожишь их, потому что они сильнее разума. В нас намертво, никакое прикрытие не ампутирует._  
И детектив Ньюэндайк выстрелил — не задумываясь.  
Защитить невиновного. Пусковой крючок, палец в скобе. Никаких мыслей — только рывок ослепшего сознания.  
Сейчас он не смог бы разжать собственные слипшиеся пальцы, даже если бы хотел. Но он не хотел. Он был единым целым со своим «Смит-Вессоном». Кровь повязала друг с другом.  
Неподверженная тлению сталь.

В прямой вытянутой руке — привычная тяжесть оружия. Тело делало все за него. За дверью тьма. Тьма в белой рубашке. Он ждал. Он знал. Он столько тренировался. Сделав оружие — продолжением себя. Или себя — продолжением пистолета.  
Фредди не отпускал пусковой крючок, ровно нажимал на него, как парамедик на остановившееся сердце. Быстро, четко. Раз-два, три-четыре, пять-шесть, семь-восемь, девять-десять, одиннадцать-двенадцать.  
Привычно считал. Глядя на то, как на белой рубашке расцветают крупные, как маки, пятна крови. Гильзы стучали по бетону, отлетая за спину.  
Фредди нажал еще пару раз на крючок. Но вхолостую.  
Двенадцать.  
Почему двенадцать? Магазин рассчитан на четырнадцать патронов.  
Тишина.  
Стук собственного ожившего сердца. Адреналин, ненависть, рефлексы.  
Вонь бензина — и, лекарством, запах пороха.  
Он продолжал держать пистолет, водить дулом следом за тем, как корчился человек на полу. Тот ворочался на спине, словно никак не мог поверить в то, что произошло. И вместо того, чтобы схватиться за кобуру подмышкой, безнадежно цеплялся за цинковое ведро, пытаясь подняться.  
В цинковом ведре и похоронят. Грудная клетка в смолотый фарш. Слева, справа, в центр — Фредди стрелял кучно, как в тире. Ни разу не промахнувшись.  
Должно быть еще два, — думал Фредди. Он щелкнул, выпуская магазин.  
Тот был пуст.  
Последняя гильза скатилась по горке бодрой фитюлькой.  
Фредди снова вскинул пистолет — на новое усилие встать от белой рубашки в маковых разводах. Держал его, пока человек наконец не упал, раскинув руки. И Фредди видел только его колени, обтянутые черной похоронной тканью.  
Тьма стекла вслед за ним по стене. А в глазах Фредди было ослепительно светло и ясно.  
И тогда Фредди вспомнил, куда потратил первые два патрона.  
Мистер Корица. Нет, Ко…ричневый.  
Женщина-коп за рулем. Да, в штатском, блузка и юбка.  
А тот, кого он сейчас расстрелял, мистер Блондин. Виктор Вега — «парень, с которым будет трудно». Кобура и снежная рубашка.  
Три смерти за пару часов, за час?..  
Какой пиздец, Господи. Как он устал.

Но надо подняться. Надо помочь этому парню в черной полицейской форме.  
Надо вызвать помощь.  
Он как будто опять в Сакраменто. Кругом красно. Он слышит стоны и хрипы.  
Какой-то непрерывный ад, и в этом аду он снова и снова приходит в себя, весь в крови, и знает, что от него зависит чужая жизнь.  
Расстрелянные мертвецы и раненые, трупы и живые. Только тогда Фредди никому из своих ребят не мог помочь. Тогда Фредди поднялся, потому что должен был помочь тем, кто остался. И теперь может.  
Сможет.

Фредди не чувствовал ног — вообще; но, наверно, просто слабость. Это просто нужно преодолеть.  
Он сейчас обопрется… Обопрется на пистолет и встанет. Это просто нужно. Это просто.  
Сталь не подведет.

Сталь и не подвела — нержавеющая, надежная, верная. Ствол крепко уперся в бетон.  
Металл словно подставил плечо, давай, брат, давай вставай. Я помогу, я держу.  
И Фредди начал подниматься. Не чувствуя ног, не чувствуя себя.  
Почти. Вот-вот.  
Дуло держало его вес уверенно — но рука дрожала ходуном.  
Фредди повело — и он соскользнул и упал. Кровь — не ржавчина, но сильнее стали.  
Никакая боль не отозвалась в отяжелевшем теле — тускло тлела где-то за рваными краями вскрытого живота.  
Какой пиздец. Фредди даже злости не чувствовал, только усталость.  
Смертельную усталость. И пустоту в голове.  
Он сейчас слабее новорожденного младенца. И даже от верной стали проку немного. Какой толк в немом оружии?  
«Смит-Вессон» опустел — разряженный, и Фредди опустел тоже — обескровленный.  
— Хрень какая, — простонал избитый патрульный, привязанный к стулу. И Фредди был полностью согласен.  
Ситуация абсолютно хреновая.  
Как там говорил Розовый, мертвые воры, мертвые копы…  
Только черта с два, они пока не мертвые. Раненые, окровавленные, беспомощные. Но они не мертвые. Держись, брат.

— Эй, — позвал Фредди. И глянул на свои ноги почти с обидой — напрочь отказали. Ему казалось, что мощно и крепко ими задвигает, а нихрена, слабое подрагивание. — Ты…  
Фредди не узнал и свой голос. Тусклый, тихий. Горло спеклось. Вот теперь он чувствовал, как хочется пить. Ну да, он же потерял много крови. Кажется, убил бы сейчас за глоток воды.  
Парень помотал головой, словно плохо слышал. Вместо правого уха — кровавая дыра.  
Был бы Фредди целее, соображал бы быстрее. Понимал бы, что произошло. Почему здесь никого из разноцветной банды, кроме уже мертвого Блондина. Откуда этот парень — и почему в таком состоянии.  
Фредди думал сейчас плохо. Воды бы. Покоя бы.  
Тепла.  
И чтобы перед глазами не плыли пятна, и чтобы не царапало глотку от жажды. И чтобы так не мерзла спина на бетоне — он ужасно, дьявольски продрог. И чтобы не воняло до тошноты бензином.  
И чтобы не было непривычно тихо в голове. Как будто… Как будто кто-то вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Фредди одного со тьмой.  
— Как тебя зовут?..  
— Марвин, — парень старательно шевелил разбитыми губами. Кровь затекала ему в глаза, лилась из сломанного носа и порезов на лице. Он сидел слишком далеко, и ему приходилось неудобно выворачивать голову, чтобы видеть человека, с которым разговаривал.  
— Марвин. — Фредди слабо повел рукой — вместо привычного похлопывания по плечу пострадавшего, как то было с мистером Коричневым. Все будет хорошо, ты будешь в порядке, окай? — А фамилия?  
Вопрос с той самой интонацией дотошного копа, от которой так долго пытался избавиться в Эл-Эй. Что за ерунда, Фредди столько месяцев под прикрытием, а разучился блатной интонации в считанные часы.  
_Это наша природа, стажер. Прикрытие всего лишь оболочка, а не наша сущность._  
— Марвин Нэш, — связанный изуродованный парень говорил со всей старательностью, как обязаны отчитываться патрульные перед детективами. Он сидел в бензиновой луже, в пропитавшейся бензином форме. И не мог даже сдвинуться с места. Одной искры об пол — и он вспыхнет.  
Только сейчас Фредди понял, как им повезло, что зажигалка не выпала из рук Блондина прямо в газолиновый ручеек. Сгорели бы оба — и Марвин, и Фредди.  
Одного щедро облили смертью, на второго долетели жирные брызги.  
Пары. Пламя. Сухой воздух.  
Интересно, очнулся бы Фредди, уже сжираемый пожаром, или так и остался лежать без сознания, неподвижным вторым факелом?..  
— Послушай, Марвин, я… — Фредди опять с трудом сглотнул. Он на ходу забыл, что собрался сказать этому парню. Наверное, что-то утешающее. Чтобы не думал, что сдохнет на пару с бандитом — а сдохнет на пару со своим. Это всегда очень утешает, правда?  
Глаза постоянно закатывались куда-то под лоб. Фредди силой воли держал себя на грани сознания. Он должен держаться. Он должен помочь.  
Может.  
Сможет.  
Он снова сглотнул. В глотку словно песка насыпали. Горячего, знойного, прямиком из пустыни под Эл-Эй.  
В кране в лаборатории есть вода. Он слышал, как Ларри мыл руки. Он бы сейчас уткнулся лицом в его ладони, слизал бы каждую каплю с его пальцев.  
Только Фредди не доползет.  
И нет никого, кто бы ему помог. Уж точно не этот несчастный парень, скрученный скотчем. И уж точно не малыш из Сакраменто, и не мистер Оранжевый.

И тогда Фредди осознал, почему в голове так тихо.  
Он действительно остался один.  
Белый ушел — Оранжевый уснул.  
Вцепился в золотое кольцо-ошейник на пальце Фредди свирепыми зубами — и не содрал. Так и не проснулся. Истек кровью, ушел легко и незаметно — для себя самого. Больше нет никакого Оранжевого, ни его подозрительности, ни его наглости, ни его привязчивости.  
Уснул — ушел — усоп. На пике ярости, жизни, любви и страха — без луж крови под коленями, бензинового смрада, одиночества брошенного щенка, которого оставил мистер Белый: «Я сейчас», — и не дождавшегося.  
Счастливый парень.  
И малыша из Сакраменто тоже нет. Фредди надеялся, что тому повезло больше — и он просто удрал. Выскользнул из сумрачного склепа с мертвыми и полуживыми за порог, на солнце, — и сбежал прочь, веселый, жуликоватый, дерзкий пацанчик.  
А Фредди остался один.  
Абсолютно свободный.  
Вернувшийся из своей третьей жизни — к своей первой.

Обратный отсчет.  
Забавно.  
Мысли еле-еле.  
Ларри, теперь я какой-то медленный.

Раньше было — все это время — раз-два-три. Как пули, догоняемые в обойму. Фредди Ньюэндайк — малыш из Сакраменто — мистер Оранжевый.  
А теперь таймер, и красный шнур никто не перерезал.  
Три-два-раз.  
Ушел Оранжевый.  
Малыш сгинул еще раньше.  
А остался… тот, кто все это начал. У самого начала. Человек, расколовший себя на три жизни, напитавший их своей горячей молодой кровью — и теперь обескровленный, ослабевший до сухого костяка. 

_Привет, тюльпанчик. Твои соцветия и бутоны того, да?.._  
Да. На нем теперь мертвая шуршащая оболочка Оранжевого. И он в ней ворочается, как выживший в черном застегнутом на молнию мешке.  
В холодном огромном морге.  
Где никого — расстегнуть, вынуть, высвободить — нет.

— Послушай меня, Марвин, — Фредди чувствовал, что даже кадык ходит под кожей с трудом, как перетруженный поршень. — Слушай меня…  
Это было чрезвычайно важным. Кого? — Меня.  
— Я коп.  
Он не надеялся, что ему поверят. Сложно поверить человеку, который одет, как вся эта разноцветная банда, стреляет из того же оружия, что и вся эта разноцветная банда. Он не надеялся.  
Но Марвин откликнулся легко и естественно:  
— Да, я знаю.  
Фредди заторможено моргнул. Не ожидал, что так… так просто? Поверят не бирке на ноге, а… его слову?..  
— Знаешь?  
— Да. Ты Фредди как-то там…  
Фредди с запозданием удивленно вскинул брови. Не думал, что уже стал знаменитостью. Правда, на то, чтобы его фамилию запомнили, его известность явно не распространялась.  
В общем, и фамилию часто путали с непривычки. То Ньювандайк, совсем по-голландски, то Нудайк, под говор Мексики, то Невандуке, в буквальном немецком прочтении. Смотря, кто как слышал и что говорил.  
— Ньюэндайк. — Пришлось облизать сухие губы, чтобы сделать более послушными. Чтобы выговорить четко и ясно. — Фредди Ньюэндайк.  
Он произнес свое имя почти с облегчением. Он как будто вернулся домой.  
Он коп. Он Фредди Ньюэндайк.  
Имя словно дало ему силы — опять попробовать опереться о скользкий пол алой ладонью, попытаться уверенно подняться.  
Хуй там.  
Кровь не сталь.  
Ржавчина.  
Он наконец-то наедине с человеком, которому можно доверять — его черной полицейской форме. И не надо дергаться — говорю не так, делаю не то. Можно просто быть собой — даже если лежишь на полу в бывшей погребальной конторе в луже, натекшей из собственных продырявленных кишок.  
— Фрэнки Ферчетти, — пояснил парень, сплевывая брызги бензина и крови с губ, — познакомил нас месяцев пять назад.  
Фрэнки, Фрэнки-Вертолет. Оливковая кожа, белозубая улыбка, широкий взмах ладонью, как лопастью, — я поймал свою звезду, Фредди!  
Такое далекое имя. Как давно все было.  
— Вообще тебя не знаю, — честно признался Фредди. Как будто вместе с кровью из него вытекали и его воспоминания.  
— Я помню, — самоотверженно и даже с какой-то горечью отозвался Марвин. То ли обиделся на беспамятство Фредди, то ли понял — не время для подробностей.  
Господи, какой пиздец, Фредди снова посмотрел на себя с изумлением — сколько же красного. Вся рубашка и брюки, ремень и ширинка расстегнуты. Он не помнил, чтобы расстегивался. Он вообще уже смутно помнил этот день, все расплывалось в алом мареве.  
Потому что я умираю, — подумал Фредди. И мысль была отстраненной, как ощущение собственных холодеющих пальцев. Ноги уже давно того. Отключило от генератора.  
Ларри расческу клал на живот… вместо заплатки. Обнимал. Со слезами в голосе убеждал: ты хуй сдохнешь, малыш!..  
Оранжевый тогда бился затылком об пол и закусывал губу, стараясь не разочаровать. Ему было так больно! А сейчас почти здоров — почти ничего не болит.  
Все в красном.  
Можно закрыть глаза и уснуть вслед за теми, кто стали частью жизни Фредди, кому он дал жизнь, — за малышом и Оранжевым. Кто стал первым в отсчете, кто последним в «три-два-один» — разве важно?  
— Фредди, — тихонько, но упорно звал Марвин.  
— Фредди…  
— Фредди!  
И Ньюэндайк наконец непонимающе вскинул голову.  
— Как… я… выгляжу? — спросила отбивная с кровью, примотанная к неразожженному грилю.  
И Фредди не удержался и хрипло рассмеялся.  
Марвин, тебя связали и, похоже, долго избивали. Или недолго, но щедро, от души. У тебя сломан нос и изрезано лицо. Твое правое ухо лежит в ярде от моей лужи крови. Ты охуенно выглядишь, брат.  
Фредди развел руками, как красными обрезанными крыльями: я не знаю, что тебе сказать…

И тут у парня началась форменная истерика. Он закричал, заплакал. Брызги слюней, бензина и крови полетели во все стороны. И всякие «держись» и «наши рядом» его не могли успокоить.  
Он не понимал. Это парень, обычный патрульный, случайная жертва, не понимал — почему свои не приходят на помощь. Если они рядом. Если они знают. Почему не идут?  
Мы бы так не сделали! Мы бы — я бы — ворвался на выстрелы! даже увидев одну канистру, вынутую посредь бела дня из багажника! на крики и стоны, рвущиеся из небрежно распахнутой двери!..  
Похер на задание, когда живые люди орут под пытками, умоляют не убивать!..  
Как можно быть такими… равнодушными?!  
— Марвин, — Фредди облизнул губы. Глаза опять норовили закатиться в беспамятство, он удержал себя усилием воли. Очередным. Фредди и не знал, что в нем столько характера. Держаться до последнего, пока рядом есть тот, кто нуждается в помощи. Кого надо спасать.  
— Держи себя в руках.  
Что, блядь, здесь творится? Какого хера они ждут?! Этот ублюдок, ебанутый, отрезал мне ухо, полоснул по лицу! Этот пидарас меня изуродовал! И ухо нахуй отрезал!  
Это было и жалко, и смешно, и страшно.  
До этого он храбро держался, Марвин Нэш. Хоть и признавался от страха, что у него маленький ребенок. Хоть и сучил связанными коленями, умоляя Блондина не обливать бензином. Не поджигать заживо.  
И, несмотря на боль и отравление от паров газа, упорно звал Фредди, не давал тому уплыть в нирвану.  
Потому что думал, что надо держаться, что свои вот-вот придут на помощь. Пока искренне ждал, что свои вот-вот вытащат.  
Нихуя, Марвин, нихуя.

_Какая-то херня, никакой защиты, одна сплошная подстава!..  
С каких это пор у полицейских под прикрытием есть защита?_

Я с удовольствием поору вместе с тобой, Марвин. Потому что это несправедливо! Это больно! Потому что наши с тобой жизни, двух хороших честных ребят, ничто — по сравнению с жизнью одного старого гангстера. Мы — допустимые потери. Контролируемый ущерб в сводках.  
Думаешь, я планировал для себя — валяться здесь с пулей в брюхе и подыхать?!  
С расстегнутыми штанами ждать расплаты?!  
Нихуя, Марвин, нихуя!  
И ты вряд ли планировал сгореть сегодня живьем.  
Но я здесь, и ты здесь — и больше нам ничего не остается, как ждать здесь. Проклиная и подыхая!!!

Марвин заткнулся, даже перестав елозить примотанными, широко расставленными коленями. 

— Они не начнут, пока не появится Джо Кэбот. — Фредди надеялся, что коп поймет его, копа. И три беспощадных слова: «не начнут, пока…». Он сорвал остатки голоса, пока орал и матерился в полном беспросветном отчаянии. И когда он выорался, легче ему не стало. И он не надеялся, что Марвин примет услышанное. Что Марвину будет легче от того, что они оба героически откинутся во имя всеобщего блага. Но Фредди продолжал говорить.  
Они — оба копы, они знают, что такое долг.  
— Я под прикрытием, чтобы взять Кэбота, — как иронично это сейчас звучало. Сейчас Ньюэндайк не смог бы взять и кошку на руки, не то что арестовать Джо Кэбота.  
Но Марвин молчал и слушал.  
— Ты слышал, сказали, что он едет. — Фредди поднял пистолет. Тот стал тяжелый. Пустой, а тяжелый. Почему так? Он же может. — Так что, держись. Будем истекать кровью, пока Джо Кэбот не просунет свою сраную голову в эту самую дверь.  
И он навел «Смит-Вессон» на вход.  
А потом измученно опустил его.  
Как Фредди устал.  
Он не сталь.

Марвин порывисто вздохнул.  
Больше он не кричал и не плакал. Фредди слышал, как он раскачивается и дергается на стуле, пытаясь освободиться от скотча.  
Больше они не разговаривали. Марвин считал его не напарником, а пострадавшим. А Фредди не мог возразить: я тоже в деле, парень! Он даже до пистолета не мог дотянуться — хотя тот лежал на расстоянии в полруки, полый, с выдвинутым, как костыль, бойком. Высаженный на полную обойму в накатывающую черноту.  
Во тьме был не один человек. Много лиц. Она бессмертна, неубиваема.  
А за распахнутой дверью ее держат два обескровленных парня — один с содранными плашками патрульного на груди, на сырых нитках, второй вообще в костюме вора и бандита.  
Но и этого достаточно. Чтобы борьба продолжалась. С начала времен — кто перешагнет за порог, а кто — оттеснит за порог?..  
Вечное противостояние. Света и тьмы. Подчеркнуто белых рубашек и черной угольной униформы.  
Откат после последнего выплеска ярости был тяжелым. Фредди снова как будто оглушило по голове. Пальцы стали ватными, голова неподъемной.  
Он то задремывал — невыносимо хотелось спать (это так мягко, так сладко, мальчик, сдайся…); — то выныривал из дремы обратно — к резкой мерзкой вони бензина и упорному шуршанию Марвина. Фредди старался удержать зрачки на его силуэте — но они безудержно закатывались в свет и тепло.  
На белом-белом снегу ему становилось все легче, он почти перестал мерзнуть.  
В какой-то момент к нему вдруг склонился Фрэнки Ферчетти, Фрэнки-Вертолет, и засмеялся своим гортанным смехом:  
— Совсем увял, голландский тюльпанчик?

*

С Фрэнки Ферчетти они пересеклись случайно — но снова в полицейской Академии, только уже Лос-Анджелеса.  
Свой ускоренный курс обучения Ньюэндайк закончил, съезжал из общежития уже на следующий день — на съемную квартиру. Нашел в газете, созвонился с хозяйкой. Не придерутся — все на поверхности, сдавали, взял. Все под прикрытием до мелочей. Начать новую жизнь — малыша из Сакраменто, наивного солнечного раздолбая.  
Когда в дверь постучали, Фредди привычно накинул черную форменную рубашку навыпуск поверх майки, чтобы скрыть пистолет. Да, тупо — встречать с оружием гостей в Академии. Что может случиться в самом сердце питомника молодой поросли — среди других полицейских щенков? Фредди не знал. И рисковать не хотел.  
У Кэбота везде протянуты связи. Кто-то из Департамента мог сливать ему операции. Или планы. Или кто из его людей поступил в морг, и какая реакция у детективов.  
Доленса сдали уличные, кого он лично — или их дядюшек, папочек — посадил. А Кэбот так долго плыл, рассекая бушпритом волны закона. Значит, в трюме полиции водились прикормленные жирные крысы.  
Фредди какое-то время даже своего куратора подозревал.

Он убрал подпирающий стул и открыл дверь.  
На него с объятьями упал Фрэнки Ферчетти, Фрэнки-Вертолет.  
Обнял, как будто вчера расстались.  
Загорелый — совсем не так, как обычно жарятся копы под солнцем Сакраменто. Там загар — это ожог пустыни, загар подённых рабочих и строителей, красный до цвета обожженного кирпича. В Лос-Анджелесе — ровный, бронзовый, артистический.  
Но Вертолет все такой же улыбчивый, болтливый, с руками-лопастями.  
Фредди по нему, кажется, соскучился.  
Фрэнки все уже знал — что Фредди в рабочей командировке, что закончил проходить курсы повышения квалификации, что завтра его отправляют в поле.  
— Куда тебя, к наркошам, к грабителям, в убойный?  
— Да как куратор скажет, — уклончиво ответил Ньюэндайк, связанный неразглашением по рукам и ногам.  
Но Фрэнки все понял — слово «куратор» подсказало. Он совсем не дурак был, Фрэнки-Вертолет, несмотря на любвеобильное сердце и легкомысленную улыбку.

Когда Фрэнки сказал, что надо отметить новую работу Фредди, тот решил, что они проведут мирный вечер вдвоем за бутылкой текилы и дружеским дрочем друг другу.  
Это он отвык от бешеной энергии Вертолета, который просто не умел праздновать тихо. И когда Фредди спустился в спортзал, куда его позвал Фрэнки, то там его ждали — ряды бутылок, ряды курсантов. Толпа незнакомых людей — все с полными стаканами, довольными рожами. Музыка из магнитофона. Много разговоров. Много смеха.  
Фредди понимал, что никому на самом деле не сдался детектив Ньюэндайк, никто его не знал, никто о нем не слышал. Для большинства — подходящий повод надраться. Как всегда делают в любом подразделении — используя любой повод, будь то Рождество, Пасха, свадьба напарника или обмывание новичка. На службе — ни капли, постоянно под напряжением, на волоске от смерти, адреналин в венах. А праздник — отлично, возможность отпустить себя и расслабиться. Орать, бухать, лобызаться, делиться признаниями про убитых напарников и размазывать сопли из-за пропущенных пуль не в себя.  
Быть обычными людьми, а не полицейскими, стражами на передовой закона.  
Но все равно — Фредди вдруг почувствовал себя в родной стихии, среди своих. Он уходил на другую сторону — и черт знает, на какой срок, — но этим вечером он был копом среди копов, среди молодых и не очень, среди новичков и бывалых.  
Ему пожимали руки, хлопали по плечу, желали удачи. Делились своими байками.  
Звенели краями стаканов — за его здоровье.

Все знали — сегодня позвенят за его здоровье, а завтра — может статься и так, что будут мрачно хоронить под звездно-полосатым флагом, в закрытом гробу.  
И выбитое имя на сером камне на площади — продолжит список потерянных.  
Это бесконечная война — и они все на фронте. Кто не отсиживается в кабинетах, не является штабным засранцем, кто вечно на выездах, в патрулях, на расследованиях…

Фрэнки всем представлял своего друга:  
— Это знаменитый Фредди Ньюэндайк, звезда Сакраменто! Он и в Лос-Анджелесе выстрелит! Он крутой перец! Как детектив Баретта! Вы еще все про него услышите! Клянусь Мадонной!

Фредди улыбался и жал без разбора протянутые к нему руки. Как желудь — толкался бочками с такими же желудями.  
Наверное, где-то там его и запомнил Марвин Нэш. А Фредди его нет — среди десятков лиц, горячего глинтвейна в стаканчиках, смеха, искренних пожеланий удачи.  
Парень, который только пришел цыпленком в Академию, — наверное, сильно впечатлился своим ровесником, который уже уходил на крутое задание, был вызван в Эл-Эй из другого Департамента.  
Может, хотел тоже так же. Может, вдохновился возможностью — проявить себя, выйти из питомника молодым псом с золотым значком. Которого уже вводят в серьезное дело.  
Фредди пожал его ладонь — одну из многих.  
А для Марвина остался — отпечатком идеала надолго.  
Молодой патрульный — среди разговоров и смеха, вина и виски, реальных историй, кажущихся выдуманными, и выдуманных, почти как реальные.  
И молодой детектив — примеряющий в зеркале размашистого и болтливого малыша в широких джинсах и выпущенной майке.

Почти через полгода — встретились заново. 

Довольно патетически.  
Фредди так и остался идеалом. 

Меж тем, Фредди наутро после вечеринки судорожно пытался понять, сквозь головную боль и похмелье, не надрался ли он сверх меры — надрался. И не умудрился ли с кем-нибудь замутить — вроде нет, засосов не было. И не трахнулся ли с кем-то на развязном, отпустившем тормоза, кайфе — проснулся один, мордой в подушку, с застегнутыми штанами.  
Вообще не икона стиля и непорочности. 

К куратору он приперся в темных очках, с лютым перегаром на все кафе и с жадным заказом: минералки и жирного бекона с яичницей, да побольше!..

На скептично поднятую бровь Холдуэя буркнул: вживаюсь в роль. Не признавшись, что его, Фредди Ньюэндайка, провожали накануне всем кагалом. И он от души отрывался в последний путь — прежде чем станет малышом из Сакраменто, золотым слитком для старателей. 

* 

Как будто прошла еще одна жизнь.  
А Фредди по-прежнему — снова — был здесь, в своем немом и холодном, обескровленном персональном аду.  
Его парни давали ему возможность выживать в самые черные неприятные моменты. Прикрывали его, он прикрывал их.  
Оранжевый — умный, нервный, быстрый, сметливый.  
Малыш — развязный, веселый, дерзкий, наглый.  
А потом коп прижимал их локтями к себе и бросал: я защищаю своими пистолетами, выучкой, стойкостью.  
Молния расщепила дерево натрое до корня — а ветви все равно не сдаются, сплетаются в одну общую крону.  
Просто раньше кольцо на безымянном пальце держало всех под кодовым замком. А теперь — сейф нараспашку, а внутри него капкан. Уже ничем не прикрытый, голый, обнаженный.  
Жар горнила сплавил все смеси в одну. Кто такой Фредди Ньюэндайк. Человек, сделавший свой выбор на грани смерти и реальности.  
Они все — вторая и третья жизнь — были производными от него. Его кровью, его мыслями, порывами, горячностью.  
Они все — вернулись в него. Став опытом, исследованиями себя, переживаниями, практикой. Мучительной, болезненной, влюбленной. 

За три свои жизни он прожил почти год разъеба — зима, весна, лето, осень. Вина выжившего, вина неправильного в Департаменте Сакраменто, отъезд, приезд, жажда доказать, что все нормально, провал в омут, трясину привязанности и влюбленности, работа напролом против личных эмоций.  
Желание отмотать все назад, удержать от опасности: «Не надо туда, Ларри!». Потеря себя — малыш влюбился в Диммика, расстреливавшего копов: «Боже, какой крутой парень, мой мужик, между прочим!..». Борьба с Оранжевым, который дрался насмерть: «Я ему все скажу! стащу кольцо с пальца и заложу тебя нахрен!..»

Четвертая жизнь вобрала в себя все предыдущие — и юного стажера, и детектива под прикрытием, и уверенного, обретшего себя под светом любви, вора. И перемолола всех их в жерновах му́ки. Это и пуля в животе, и собственные вывернутые кишки, и мертвецы, оставшиеся на длинной дороге несколько часов назад, и пытки парня, привязанного к стулу рядом, и полетевшее нахрен прикрытие — потому что рефлексы сработали: нельзя живого человека так страшно и ебануто убивать.  
Если Фредди выживет в этом алом мареве, в жаре пустыни, на блядском параде — большой вопрос, кто будет писать отчеты. Кто будет формулировать сухой протокол о произошедшем. Кто будет царапать ручкой по бланку.  
Глаза закатываются под череп тьмой. В глазах свет.  
Никто не знает.  
Живи. Малыш, ты должен. Стажер, держись.  
Я буду, Ларри. Конечно, Джонни.  
Сильнее забытья — вина.  
Влюбленного, но не признавшегося перед напарником. 

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Не было сил поднять руку, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Да там, наверняка, ничего и не разглядеть. Стекло тоже заляпано, как и широкий, задубевший от крови ремешок.  
_Когда мы сорвем куш, малыш, купим тебе хорошие наручные часы._  
Ох, нет, Ларри. Не для меня — а для тебя. И не наручные часы, а наручники.  
Если только твое знаменитое воровское чутье не нашептало тебе: беги. Беги, Ларри Диммик, и не оглядывайся. Срать на бриллианты. Срать на обещания.  
Спасайся, никто не осудит.  
И раз никто до сих пор не появился, может, и вправду, вся компания слиняла? Прежде чем Фредди потерял сознание, он слышал, как мистер Розовый требовал и умолял мистера Белого — делаем ноги. Копы скоро будут здесь.

Копы уже здесь.  
Целых двое.

Фредди посмеялся бы, если бы мог.  
Но глотка окончательно высохла. Вместо смеха — какое-то бульканье. Такое тихое, что только сам и услышал.  
Запах бензина забивал ноздри.  
Они надышатся и сдохнут раньше, чем наступит полная потеря крови. Просто уснут оба и уйдут в страну вечной охоты, по заветам коренных жителей этой земли.  
Он с трудом поднял голову и сквозь влажную потную челку посмотрел на Марвина. Тот больше не шевелился. Кажется, бензиновые пары его убаюкали.  
Пробуждение будет тяжелым, патрульный.  
Не сдавайся. У тебя маленький сын. Значит, есть семья. Жена. Ребенок. А у меня…  
Как обычно, как привык — никого. Не привязывайся, все равно придется опускать в разверстую землю гроб.  
Холодное сердце — потому что от природы? Пришел-ушел, без разницы, быстро прикипает, но и остывает быстро.  
Или потому, что — с детства не видел другого сценария? И все переживаемое — за мысленной оградой, чтобы не было так больно?..  
Сначала хоронил родителей, дедушку с бабушкой — плача и с подламывающимися коленями у края могилы. Потом хоронил двоюродных и троюродных стариков — уже приучившись, привыкнув, зная, что все так закончится. Гробы и цветы. И проповедь пастора, прежде чем бросишь горсть земли на доску.  
Не стоит сильно привязываться и прикипать.  
Ларри…  
Сердце сжалось и дрогнуло рваным толчком, новой порцией крови из открытой раны.  
Перед отъездом из Сакраменто Фредди взял два дня и объехал несколько кладбищ и всех Ньюэндайков на них — чтобы попрощаться. Положил цветы, смахнул земляную крошку с могил. Здесь эти, там те, вензелями или полустертой строчкой на камне…  
Ларри…  
Сжалось внутри такой болью, что Фредди почти очнулся.  
Он впервые в жизни был так открыто влюблен в человека. И не готов его отпускать. Не рассудком, не волей — сердцем.  
Пусть живет. Не Белый, не Диммик, а его Ларри. 

Сколько же прошло — часов? Минут?  
_Будем истекать кровью, пока Джо Кэбот не просунет свою сраную голову в эту самую дверь._

Сколько крови пролито? Сколько еще предстоит?  
Где-то рядом сидят наши, тоже ждут.  
_В квартале отсюда, — бушевал Холдуэй. — Будем следить!.. Все под контролем! Не твоего ума дело!.._

А если не дождутся?  
Почему Холдуэй так уверен, что Джо Кэбот явится?  
Фредди медленно мигал веками. Под ними было черно и красно. Ничего белого.  
Зачем Кэботу вообще это делать? После той пальбы, что устроил Блондин, ему вообще не с руки показываться.  
Ни здесь, ни где-либо еще.  
Он всегда может забрать добычу через своего сына. «Красавчик» Эдди подъехал, подхватил кейс с камушками, и только его и видели. А полицейские продолжат сидеть в засаде.

Почему Холдуэй так уверен, что Джо Кэбот приедет на своей машине? Да еще проедет в ней мимо места засады, чтобы его могли опознать. Может, он думает, что Кэбот еще и транспарант сзади подвесит: «За брюликами!»? Чтобы легавые уж точно не ошиблись.  
Старый гангстер имеет свой шикарный автопарк, Холдуэй. И вряд ли все номера пробиты. А может и вовсе прихватить любую тачку, хоть своего садовника. Въедет в район на стареньком «жуке», выедет обратно. А полицейские продолжат сидеть в засаде.

Почему Холдуэй так уверен, что Джо Кэбот явится во всей красе, в пиджаке и с пистолетом за ремнем? Он может хоть отдыхающим туристом нарядиться — в сланцах на босу ногу и широкополой панамке, хоть бомжом. Прошаркает с тележкой мусора до заброшенного склада, сложит камушки под тряпье. И пойдет дальше по улице, замызганный и неузнанный. А полицейские продолжат сидеть в засаде.  
Хоть до ночи.  
И всю ночь напролет.  
Чтобы наутро найти на складе два трупа.

Потыкать их ногой и сокрушенно сказать — допустимые потери. Эти парни знали, на что подписывались.  
Особенно Марвин.  
Наверно, Фредди смог бы встать? Или доползти до Марвина? Освободить его? Отпустить его?  
Это не битва Марвина Нэша. Он здесь случайно. Он не делал этого выбора — Фредди делал.

Фредди бы смог — он уверен, что смог бы.  
Медленно. Медленно.  
Пусть это займет часы — он это сделает.  
Он не спас троих в Сакраменто, лежал раненый, разъебанный. Но спасет одного в Лос-Анджелесе. Разъебанный и раненный.  
Иначе зачем он здесь?

_Ты хочешь вытащить счастливый билет, малыш?  
Удача здесь дешевле пива, Ларри.  
Он взял тогда лотерейку и спрятал в карман. Дело не в том, что будет. А в том, что ты думаешь. Во что веришь. Пока не стерт ногтем защитный слой над удачей.  
Чтобы сделать что-то настоящим — нужно поверить, что это настоящее.  
— Проверь фарт, Фредди.  
— Ларри, он есть. Жри свой тако.  
Острый перец, кетчуп и белый фарфор.  
Фредди помог Ларри доесть.  
Один хлеб, один стол, один день._

Фредди соскользнул чуть ниже со своего бетонного ската, к которому почти прилип. Это было просто. Но дальше придется ползти по ровному полу.  
Тяжело.  
Ноги его давно не слушались. Руки онемели.  
Но не от жуткой кровопотери. Не думай много. Не от нее.  
Надо переплыть это кровавое море. А дальше — дальше ярда два. Огромное расстояние. Но он доползет. Он справится. Пока снова не потемнеет в глазах, он будет бороться.  
Потом очнется и продолжит — снова, как всегда.

Сильная слабость. Сознание плывет и временами меркнет.  
Как хочется спать.  
Свернуться клубочком и задремать — надолго. Как Оранжевый. Все хорошо. Все хорошо, я проснусь, когда понадобится.  
Могу.  
Смогу.  
Белый-белый снег на морозе покрывает теплым покрывалом.  
Все хорошо, мальчик… спи…  
Все так просто.

Фредди медленный. Думает еле-еле. Поставь его над изнанкой плаката с Серебряным Серфером — составлять паззл, чертить схему — не справится. Будет тупым и остекленевшим.  
Но он думает.  
Марвин кричал, что у него маленький ребенок. Визжал, чтобы его не поджигали. Но не сказал. Так и не сказал, что знает копа рядом. Был готов сгореть нахуй, но не сдать полумертвого полицейского на бетоне по горло в крови.  
Не рявкнул: он тоже коп! Может, это он крыса!..  
Не отвел смерть от себя на того, кто даже не понял бы, что его поджигают.  
Бился из последних сил — может, некрасиво, может, не как в кино — но не предавая. 

Бился за того, кто лежал с пулей в животе, истекая кровью. Хранил его имя, его тайну. Ценой себя, ценой счастья сына и горя вдовы, которой растить в одиночестве ребенка.  
Был готов сгореть живым смрадным факелом — но не выдать. 

— Марвин… — тихо позвал спекшимися губами Фредди.  
Тишина.  
Они все тут мертвые.  
— Марвин… — Фредди закашлялся и снова упорно пополз за край пандуса. Два ярда всего ничего. Он сможет. 

Фредди казалось, что он движется, пусть по дюйму.  
А иногда — что он просто перебирает ногами по полу, как пес лапами, которому снится мучительный сон.

Он падал в забытье и снова выныривал, как пловец в шторм. Волны беспамятства накатывались — не сокрушающие, а мягкие, нежные.  
Качали на руках, убаюкивали в кроткий, мирный сон. Закрой глаза, и все будет хорошо, мальчик.  
Чьи-то пальцы водили по лицу — холодные, незнакомые. Пальцы, привыкшие к стали, косе, жатве.  
Мозолистые и костлявые — спи, мальчик.  
Фредди барахтался.  
Вздрагивал, открывал глаза. Снова сползал на пару дюймов и снова терял сознание.  
И кто-то его гладил по щеке — хороший мальчик, упорный, но устал, не сопротивляйся… 

А где Белый? — спросил Оранжевый из общей могилы.  
И Фредди ответил ему: не знаю.  
Даже поднял веки, осматриваясь. 

Пусто. Солнечный свет. Холодная пыль. Радужная дорожка бензина. Удушливый пар, которым надышаться, как два пальца об асфальт. Лужи крови. Продырявленная плоть — и плоть отрезанная и отброшенная в сторону.  
Ничего не меняется.  
Время идет.  
Или не время. А все ближе — нечто другое. Гладит мальчиков-копов по голове, ласкает по лицу — чтобы не рыпались, а отдались смирно в ее власть. 

А где Белый? — повторил Фредди, мучительно скрипнув зубами.

И рванула дикая надежда — ушел. Послушался малыша и ушел. Упиздовал за горизонт. Или выслушал Розового в соседней комнате, убедился в его правоте и усвистал. Да, горько, да, неприятно, что бросил малыша, но зато — Фредди теперь проще.  
Не надо думать.  
Не надо бояться.  
Прикрывать и защищать того, кто… в кого он…  
Фредди снова мучительным движением подвинулся на пару дюймов вперед.  
Он доползет. Он может. Он сможет.  
Почти съебался с пандуса, оставляя за собой длинный кровавый след.

Нет, надежда вспыхнула бенгальским огнем и угасла. Как и с Марвином — вступила логика.  
Нет, Ларри не мог бросить. Если его здесь нет — значит, или вынесли отсюда мертвым, или же он — вернется.  
Вернется в капкан.

Копы ждут на перекрестке. Оранжевый улыбается мертвой оболочкой. Малыш сбежал. К стулу прикручен полицейский-заложник. Блондин расстрелян. Фредди почти труп.  
Широкая лужа крови.  
Запах пороха и вонь бензина.  
Пустая обойма — не рявкнуть, не прикрыть своим словом.  
Тик-так.  
Ларри, не возвращайся.  
Тик-так. 

*

Ларри ворвался как ураган. Распахнул дверь почти настежь и от души по чему-то хряснул.  
Он глянул мельком, что мешает.  
Тело Блондина, опрокинутое навзничь. Щедро залитое кровью.  
И по его мертвой руке с безвольными пальцами Ларри хрустнул косяком с размаху.

Ларри не остановился ни на секунду — падаль и падаль, подох, и слава тебе, Господи! А, сорвав темные очки и на ходу пряча их в карман, побежал сразу к малышу. Тот молча неуклюже ворочался на полу перевернутым на спинку майским жуком, но был жив — спасибо, что сберег, Господи!  
Сильная ясная радость окатила с головой. Ларри и не чаял уже, что Фредди его дождется, тик-так, за поездку несколько раз захлестывало черное отчаяние.  
Жутко воняло бензином, как будто кто-то выплеснул не меньше канистры.  
Ларри опустился на корточки, протянул ладонь — и не решился дотронуться. Малыш, стиснув челюсти, мучительно пытался перекатиться на бок. Он собрал своим телом всю лужу крови, натекшую под него, как тряпка официантки — креольский густой томатный суп, и пандус за его спиной был влажным, блестящим и чистым.  
Все стерто.  
Ларри Диммик понимал, что надо срочно все понять и сопоставить, но нихуя не мог включиться. Он так боялся, что найдет здесь бездыханным своего мальчика и Блондина, обоссывающим его труп. Он боялся, что здесь все будет полыхать синим пламенем, а Блондин танцевать ча-ча-ча на горящей крыше.  
Но ебнутый псих мертв, а его мальчик будто воспрял из мертвых.

Мистер Белый сидел на корточках рядом с Оранжевым, боясь прикоснуться — словно к миражу. Словно его фартовый малыш вдруг исчезнет.  
Вознесется, блядь, да.  
И нечего тут ржать — когда разбойник начинает взывать к Богу, значит, все, пизда, римский легавый уже нанизал его на свое копье  
— Какого хрена тут произошло? — тихо спросил Ларри. Пистолета в руке мальчика не было, валялся рядом, у бедра. И тут же — пустой магазин.  
И гильзы — россыпью по новой луже крови. Она точилась и точилась, не прекращая.  
Ларри так привык, что малыш не расстается с оружием. Даже когда бился башкой об пол — не выпускал из пальцев, вцепился намертво, как в спасение. Одной рукой в пушку, другой в Ларри, крепко держался за них обоих.  
А сейчас, видимо, совсем ослаб и пальцы не держат, хотя кровь — не сталь.  
Но пустой магазин… Расстрелянные гильзы…  
Белый не поверил бы, если бы не знал своего Оранжевого.  
У него твердая рука. Он не растерялся, когда все пошло по пизде в ювелирной лавке. Он прикончил ту бабу, даже с раной в животе, — из неудобной позиции, лежа, с асфальта. И не дрогнул.  
Выпотрошенный магазин означал только одно — его мальчик вынес Блондина. Расстрелял до последнего патрона и вынес. Будучи сам развороченным до кишок.  
Ларри испытал чувство, близкое к священному ужасу.  
И гордость.  
Его малыш сделал то, на что сам Ларри не решился. И никто из них. Взял и прикончил бешеного пса — без малейших колебаний.  
Ларри пожалел только об одном. Что не видел этого лично. Ох, он бы с удовольствием полюбовался. Ох, он бы добавил свинца в эту драку, буги-вуги перед гробами.  
Его малыш, его Оранжевый, сам еле живой, оказался в дуэли сильнее здорового кабана, на котором и царапины не было.

— Он изрезал копу лицо, отрезал ухо и хотел сжечь заживо, — прошептал Фредди, глядя мимо Ларри на «Красавчика» Эдди.  
Ларри мельком покосился на легавого с поникшей головой, он был тоже залит кровью. И с такого расстояния не разобрать, что там у него от Белого с Розовым, а что от Блондина. Но он ничуть не сомневался в словах мальчика.  
Блондин же ебнутый, он бы запросто такое смог учинить.  
Хочешь прикончить копа — прикончи, никто плакать не будет. Но сжигать живьем, что за блядство?  
— Что он сделал? Я не слышу, — прошелестел за спиной Эдди.  
Расстроен, ну надо же. А ты явно ожидал другой картины. Мы приезжаем, а тут два трупа и Блондин, гарцующий польку.  
— Я! Сказал! — Фредди внезапно рявкнул столь низким свирепым голосом, что Ларри чуть не снесло. На инстинкте невольно отпрянул, даже поднялся — как кот на цыпочки от нежданной чужой ярости. Не ожидал гнева такой силы. Не ожидал, что у его мальчика может быть такой страшный жуткий рык.  
— Блондин свихнулся!  
Фредди смотрел на Эдди с ненавистью, говорил с ненавистью. От боли ему сводило скулы.  
— Он изрезал копу лицо. Отрезал! Ухо! И хотел сжечь заживо!  
Ларри снова присел рядом. Осторожно коснулся локтя малыша.  
Этот новый Фредди лежал не таким, как раньше, почти незнакомым в своей силе и ярости. Он больше не плакал, не просил о помощи. Он сам был возмездие и пламя.  
Но с другой стороны, парень столько всего пережил сегодня. За считанные часы вырос из щенка в мужика. Ларри гордился им.  
Гордился и обожал.  
Не стоит так надрываться, шли их нахуй, малыш. Сейчас я заберу тебя отсюда. Пусть даже для этого мне придется угнать тачку Блондина. Других-то здесь нет. А ты покончил с ним, значит, все его твое по праву — по нашему пиратскому праву.

— Этого копа? — как будто не понимая, переспросил Эдди за спиной. Как будто тут целый букет легавых, выбирай не хочу.  
Ларри оглянулся уже на выстрелы.  
Раз, два, три.  
Скрежет ножек стула по бетону. Пленный выгнулся дугой и обмяк. Умер без единого стона.  
Розового всего перекосило от грохота и летящих во все стороны ошметков из груди заложника, шарахнулся в сторону, закрыл голову руками, как мальчишка.  
Насрать. Тот все равно был покойник.  
Ларри не мог оторвать взгляда от Фредди.  
Бледного как смерть. Убийственного, как смерть.  
И только что словно убитого вместе с этим злосчастным парнем.  
— Нет, — и упал головой на сгиб локтя. Короткий мучительный стон.  
Не жалей, мальчик, одним больше, одним меньше, без разницы. А вот нам бы надо выбираться отсюда.  
— Говоришь, свихнулся? Прям вот так? Лучше или хуже? Или как я сейчас? — Эдди не торопился прятать пистолет под голубую раздутую мастерку, запихивать за ремень.  
Ларри насторожился, старый лис поднял уши торчком.  
Опять сначала, Эдди, да? Уже и пушка в дело пошла? Бриллианты в саквояже, саквояж в руках, самое время убирать стекляшки? Пока папа Джо не пришел?  
Жирный поросенок даже не визжал от ярости из-за гибели друга. Почти деловито расстрелял связанного. Убрал первого лишнего.  
Надо было раньше, жирдяй, а не выбалтывать перед ним всё и вся. А ты оставил Блондину. Двоих беспомощных свидетелей. Блондин не справился. Вон, лежит мешком с потрохами у входа.  
И осталось трое лишних. Малыш тоже считается. Еще как.  
Два сапога — пара, только левый остался без правого. Бросил легавого и Оранжевого, чтобы накормить ими своего ручного зверя. А теперь недоволен, что тот зубы обломал.  
Выкуси, Эдди! Некому теперь делать грязную работу. Придется все самому, да? А ты зассышь. Ты не справишься с мистером Белым и знаешь это.  
Ларри невозмутимо остался сидеть на корточках. Бронзовое лицо, отвернутое от Эдди, свободные руки, чистые. Он держит за плечо малыша, а не пистолет, прямо ласковый кролик, а не лис, замерший жесткой пружиной.  
Подходи ближе, Эдди. К лежащему мальчику в луже крови и к человеку твоего отца, который сейчас ниже твоей пряжки ремня.  
Ты, сука, уже подписал себе приговор.  
Фредди под его рукой затих. Перестал ерзать и корчиться, сосредоточился, впился в «Красавчика» Эдди прицельным недобрым взглядом. Заострившийся нос, впавшие щеки, слипшиеся колтуном волосы.  
Глаза исподлобья почти черные. Ненависть — холодная. Именно к Эдди, ни к кому больше. За что? За неверие Оранжевому? За то, что расстрелял копа? За то, что не тот Кэбот?  
С последним Ларри был согласен — нужен Джо, где, блядь, его носит и сколько можно?! Нахуя им его сын, этот жирный пирожок с говном?  
— Послушай, Эдди, — Фредди говорил тяжело, с шумными короткими выдохами почти после каждого слова. На скулах играли желваки — а Ларри видел, как малыш прижимает правую руку к поясу, судорожно на каждый слог. — Блондин хотел его сжечь.  
Низкий темный голос. Все та же ярость — только теперь взнуздана болью. Не снесет — но не остынет. 

Незнакомый Фредди, почти чужой, если закрыть глаза и только слушать.  
Так уже было — вечность назад, всего на час раньше. Оранжевый схватил его за воротник, вцепился почти в шею и рявкнул: отвези! меня! в больницу! я сказал!  
Ларри не ожидал такого четкого и властного приказа от смешливого и легкого мальчика. На секунду растерялся до разъезжающихся лап.  
Словно птичка-невеличка на ладони вдруг оборотилась орланом.  
И счастливая метка выше запястья впервые царапнула кожу: Диммик, вы не псы одной породы, вы — как кошка с собакой.  
И вытатуированный спокойный кот под рукавом выгнул невидимую спину, подняв шерсть дыбом. 

— Хотел пришить меня, — продолжал Фредди, обескровленный и жуткий. Он не замечал Ларри, не видел, что тот рядом. Не цеплялся за него, как раньше, не вскрикивал — не уходи, я без тебя умру! Бился — даже не за свою жизнь. За что-то другое. Что важнее и превыше смерти, крови, обвинений. Но Ларри мог ему помочь. Быть щитом, страховкой. Человеком по кличке «Два Ствола», с молниеносной реакцией, быть руками Фредди — сильными, быстрыми, а не окровавленными и слабыми.  
Малыш бил словом, Ларри — делом. Малыш умный, Ларри — неторопливый. У малыша язык хорошо подвешен, а у Ларри — пуля вышибет мозги быстрее возражений.  
Идеальная команда. Два подельника — спаялись.  
И Ларри не мешал. Только придерживал за плечо, чтобы парень помнил, знал, он здесь не один. Ларри рядом. Ларри защитит.  
Фредди словно и не замечал, не отрывая взгляда от Эдди.  
Но без ладони Ларри на своем плече начинал мучиться, ерзать, вспоминал о непрекращающейся боли. Замирая и сосредотачиваясь, едва спокойная уверенная поддержка Ларри возвращалась на место.  
— Хотел его сжечь. Потом пришить меня. А потом… когда бы вы вошли в эту сраную дверь, то завалить и вас. Ебануть нахуй, а потом забрать бриллианты.  
Однако, мистер газировка конкретно спланировал свое ча-ча-ча.  
И тут Ларри представил, как горит этот чертов легавый на стуле. В закрытом помещении. В парах бензина.  
Да Блондину даже не пришлось бы расстреливать малыша отдельно. Тот или сгорел вместе, или задохнулся бы от дыма.  
А потом — рядом жилые дома.  
Когда они шли по двору, Ларри слышал, как за забором пацаны играли в мяч и рыдал грудничок. И если бы из заброшенного склада повалил дым от разведенного костра из живых людей, соседи бы сразу вызвали пожарных и полицию.  
И хорош был бы тогда Эдди, прижимая перед ними к груди сумку с ворованными брюликами. Об этом он не подумал?! Нет, его ебнутый дружок точно тронулся! Даже в голову не пришло, как его зажигательные развлечения с копом подставили бы всех. Идиот!  
Из-за одного долбанутого они бы все попали в ловушку, где их поджидают копы.  
— Что я говорил? Да этот говнюк давно ебанулся на всю голову! — Ларри не выдержал и потыкал рукой в сторону валяющегося у двери покойника. С радостью подошел бы сейчас и пнул от души. Но не хотел оставлять малыша одного.  
Эдди ведь так и не убрал пистолет за пояс.  
— Хоть бы спросил копа, прежде чем убить. Блондин все рассказал, пока его резал, — поддержал Фредди.  
Ларри снова положил ему руку на плечо — вляпавшись ботинком в кровавую теплую лужу по самые шнурки, — и показал другой ладонью: тише, тише, не дергайся. Я с тобой.  
И Фредди послушно обмяк, совершенно обессилев и доверившись. Слипшаяся челка упала на глаза, голова — на руку.  
Розовый большим полукругом обошел Эдди и направился к трупу копа. Проверять. Сопоставлять сказанное и факты.  
— Я тебе не верю. Какой смысл? — надменно парировал Эдди.  
Какой смысл?! У твоего дружка — куска дерьма?! У него бы спросил, когда я пять раз талдычил, что тот протек чердаком наглухо! Раньше, Эдди, а не сейчас, устраивать дознание над распластанным мальчиком!..  
Тик-так.  
Ларри не взвился свечой. А медленно поднялся. И жирдяй как-то стремительно похудел под его взглядом, его напором. Если Эдди не понимает, что никто здесь мистеру газировке не симпатизировал, тем хуже для Эдди.  
— Охуенный смысл. — Ларри почти не издевался, когда развел руками. Он следил за реакцией Эдди. Пусть только попробует поднять свою пушку. Пусть только попробует. — Вот начиная с того момента, как этот ебнутый начал палить в ювелирной лавке. Ты — не видел, что он на деле вытворял, а мы — видели.  
Сука-джуниор, по десятому кругу тебе талдычим, а ты все обнуляешься.  
— Он не врет, — подтвердил слова Оранжевого мистер Розовый. — Точно, ухо отрезал, — и прикрыл рот, борясь с тошнотой.

Эдди выглядел таким обиженным, что чуть ли пухлые губки не дрожали. Конечно, больше не сомневался Ларри. «Красавчик» был уверен, что его дружок полностью ему предан, что они договорились, что у них потрясающий план. Избавиться от остальных и разделить камушки на двоих.  
А тут выяснилось, что у дружка свой сценарий. И Эдди в его не посвятили. Ухо, бензин, тарантелла хоба-хоба!.. Может, пришить еще и Эдди вдобавок. Делить бриллианты на одного гораздо легче. Только Блондин ведь идиот, он не думает — и не думал — о последствиях своих действий.  
Расстрелял толпу в магазине, не понимая, что Зайка мог и не успеть вынести добычу.  
Похитил копа, не понимая, что того могут вовсю искать с мигалками по всему району.  
Собрался сжечь заложника, не понимая, что на огонь слетятся и пожарные, и легавые.  
Разболтал свой план Оранжевому, прежде чем покончить с ним.  
Какая же дубина. Безмозглая и чокнутая.  
И какая же дубина Эдди, что связался с таким человеком.  
Что, неприятно осознавать правду, Красавчик?

Капли крови расстрелянного копа на лице Эдди вздулись, как подростковые прыщи:  
— Послушайте, что я скажу!  
Ага, щас.  
— Хочу, чтобы вы меня поняли!  
Ну пизди, колобок на горячей сковородке. 

Ларри больше беспокоил малыш. Тот снова заворочался, заерзал. Руки беспомощно подняты, подошвы ботинок скользят по полу. Как же тебя поднять, чтобы не потревожить рану? Носилки бы. Хоть какой-нибудь помощи бы. Держись, мой мальчик, сейчас пойдем отсюда.  
У Фредди лихорадочно блестели зрачки. Бледность выцвела до синевы. Кожа обтянула скулы. Мокрая челка слиплась от пота.  
Он был восковый, как догорающая свеча.  
— …забрать бриллианты и свалить?! Я правильно понял?! Ты именно это сказал?! — напал на него Эдди, впрочем, не сдвигаясь с места.  
Очень мешал шлагбаум — Ларри Диммик «Два Ствола».  
— Клянусь памятью матери, — упрямо, зло выдохнул Оранжевый. Ларри успокаивающе положил на него ладонь — «не трать силы на дерьмо». — Все так и было!  
У малыша свело от напряжения шею — Ларри чувствовал своими пальцами каждую мышцу, каждый нерв. Но Фредди выдерживал натиск Эдди, не отводил запавших глаз.  
Ни в чем не врал. Ларри знал и до того, что малыш — сирота. Фредди ему рассказал. Подвернув под себя ноги и ссутулившись. Свое слабое место. Самое дорогое воспоминание. Самое личное признание. Таким не разбрасываются — ради жирдяев с пистолетом. Малыш взломал последний замок своих секретов. Значит, он прав. Он прав, верит, не сомневается и борется за свою правоту. А Эдди пусть идет нахуй.  
Ларри снова погладил мальчика по шее, по взмокшему загривку — в порыве нежности и жалости. Клянусь, я уебу каждую суку, которая на тебя тявкнула. И копа из Сакраменто, который вогнал в тебя пулю и оставил длинный уродливый шрам на тонкой гладкой коже, и «Красавчика» Эдди, который тут воняет, как кучка говна, наваленная в памперс, и Розового, если тот решится отдать Эдди не только саквояж с бриллиантами, но и свой голос — согласием.  
Только они без пули в животе, не обескровлены, не дышат чудом, не размазаны по полу от боли. И потому сейчас важнее другое. 

Эдди затянул новый вой по Блондину — Ларри даже вникать не хотел. Конечно, этот жирный засранец будет заливать, какой покойник святой человек — верный, преданный, честный.  
Бла-бла-бла. Точно такое же, как твои рассказы про поиски врача, Эдди.

А Ларри слушал его вполуха и все пытался сообразить, приноровиться и никак не понимал, как взяться за Фредди, как поднять. Трогал то за плечо, то за руки — осознавая, что выглядит растерянно, беспомощно. Как в одиночку довести мальчика до машины и не прикончить нечаянно резким движением?  
У него свой бриллиант, который надо упаковать в саквояж. И увезти отсюда далеко-далеко, на исцеление и в безопасность. 

— И ты, мистер Оранжевый, говоришь, что мой друг, который отсидел четыре года за моего отца!.. — грузил Эдди.  
Малыш смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Подняв голову. Даже опрокинутый и раздавленный тяжелейшей раной — не уступал.  
Розовый неслышно похаживал за спиной «Красавчика». А на взгляд Ларри пожал плечами — нет, не верю в пафос Кэбота-младшего.  
Крыса все еще здесь.  
И мы по-прежнему в опасности. 

— …и с какого-то хуя он решил нас кинуть?! Колись, что на самом деле произошло?! — визг Эдди долбанул по ушам. Дошел до финальной точки своего долгого унылого монолога. Глаза выпучены, как у быка, губа закушена, раздувшимся ноздрям только кольца в нос не хватает.  
Ларри сейчас и наденет на него кольцо — не впервые усмирять долбанутых молодых, не доросших до осеменителей, бычков.  
Знаете ли, в Висконсине не только смирных коровок доят. 

Может, Ларри и не умеет быстро думать, когда кто-то висит у него над головой, а малыш под ним истекает до последней капли крови, теряет жизнь.  
Тик-так.  
Но мистер Белый медленный, только когда не убивает.  
Этот парень — часть его личности — вхерачит мгновенно не то что жирдяю, а… 

— На кой черт?! Еще дерьма нагородит.

Ларри вздрогнул и оглянулся.  
Папа Джо вошел так же бесшумно, как и его сын — когда Розовый с Белым развлекались, лупя копа. Беззвучно закрыв за собой дверь, и в помещении будто стало темнее.  
Крупный, широкий — заслонил собой все.  
Сколько времени он слушал? И на что — решил ответить?  
Но Ларри выдохнул почти с облегчением.  
Джо, наконец-то.  
Сейчас Джо разберется, наведет порядок в этом дурдоме, приструнит обнаглевшего наследника.  
Найдет врача для Фредди. Джо поможет.

Ларри поднялся, машинально положив руку сквозь пиджак на пистолет, а потом, опомнившись, обтер окровавленные руки о штаны. Был у него платок, взял из багажника той убитой малышом шалавы, да где-то уже проебал.  
— Пап, я вообще уже не понимаю, что здесь происходит? — тут же капризно пожаловался Эдди.  
А я сейчас расскажу! — приготовился взреветь Ларри и по двадцатому кругу начать талдычить о том, какая сука всех подставила, спустила дело коту под хвост. И Розовый подтвердит — как бы ни истерил Эдди. И чем больше будет истерить Эдди, юлить и увиливать, тем больше у Ларри будет доказательств, что это заговор Кэбота-младшего против Кэбота-старшего.  
Сочувствую, Джо.  
Единственный сработавший сперматозоид дал такой брак. 

— Зато я все понимаю, Эдди, — презрительная гримаса не сходила с лица Кэбота-старшего. И Ларри насторожился. Хотел воскликнуть: так его, Джо! Значит, поэтому так долго тебя не было. Ты пытался со всем разобраться с помощью верных людей. Узнаю старика!  
Но лис прищурил глаза, стоя над истощенным, перемазанным по уши в своей крови щенком.  
— Ты, блядь, о чем?  
Ты, блин, не таращься на меня и Оранжевого, а вставь сынуле как следует. Чтобы не смел больше и думать о том, чтобы всех натянуть, хуесос.  
— Этот хуесос, — Джо чуть ли не сплюнул в сторону Оранжевого, — легавый! Работает на полицейский департамент Эл-Эй.  
Что, блядь?

_На полицию. Не в ней. Не из местного Департамента. На.  
Не числится в штате. Чужой. Кто-то слил старому Кэботу информацию.  
Изнутри.  
Почему не раньше?  
Не знал, кто именно под прикрытием, — долго. До самой операции.  
Крыса. Крысы. Жирные. Не одна.  
Приехавший из Сакраменто детектив Ньюэндайк не на пустом месте подозревал подобный расклад._

Малыш под ногами всхлипнул что-то неразборчивое. Не то выругался, не то кого-то проклял.

— Че… че, что ты… — шкурка Оранжевого трещала сухим шелестом, распадаясь лоскутьем. Мертвец пытался удержать мертвое. Живое — то, что отжило.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты! — Фредди уже почти сорвал голос. Спекшееся горло саднило раскаленным железом. Воды бы. Хоть собственную кровь слизывай с рук — алых влажных перчаток.  
— Что ты несешь? Что за хуйню ты несешь?!

Ларри стоял над ним.  
Ларри стоял.  
Против двух Кэботов. 

Малыш был уже по шею красным. Весь вывалянный и вымокший в собственной крови. Но все равно спорил. Как до этого спорил с Эдди. И даже развел ладони — именно так малыш и делал, когда рассказывал в баре свою историю о марихуановой засухе. Очень убедительный жест.

У Ларри нет никаких причин ему не верить.  
— Джо, я не знаю, что ты знаешь, но ты ошибаешься, — Ларри поддержал Фредди. И примирительно вскинул руки.  
Джо — не Эдди с его избалованностью и незрелым разумом любимого единственного сыночка. Джо — другое дело. Джо не знает мальчика, как знает он, Ларри. Не знает, что тот наделен талантами настоящего вора. Прирожденная артистичность — даже в кино приглашали!.. А еще с чуткими руками — будущий медвежатник, а еще меткий стрелок — вынесет всех, вон хоть на Блондина посмотри!  
Этот парень просто не может быть копом. Он рожден быть другим — с такими задатками.  
Ларри видел, Ларри знает.  
Тот, кто согласился быть мистером Оранжевым, — охуенный парень! А заматереет в такого — закачаешься!..  
Или ты устраняешь соперника, Джо?  
Нет. Просто _папе_ надо объяснить. _Папа_ поймет, если ему объяснить.  
Послушай меня, Джо. Послушай очень внимательно. Мы тоже с самого утра ищем крысу — но эта крыса не мистер Оранжевый. Он никого не подставлял. Это твой сын на пару со своим дружбаном решили устроить тут вестерн. Загасить разноцветную банду до черно-белых гробов. Поверь, Джо. Малыш тут совсем ни причем.

— Черта с два! — рявкнул старик. 

— Джо, поверь, ты ошибся!  
Ларри никак не успевал собрать все слова. Нужно как-то объяснить, как он понял замысел Эдди, как вел себя Блондин, что вообще произошло за несколько часов — сплошной нервотрепки, разборок, пуль и лжи.  
Ларри не успевал.  
Я слишком медленный, прости меня, малыш.  
Малыш словно откликался, пытаясь собрать себя в луже крови. Человек-лего из костей, боли, суставов и воли.  
Тик-так.  
— Он славный парень. Я понимаю, ты в ярости. Мы все на ебаном взводе. Но ты лаешь не на то дерево! Я знаю его, он не предатель!  
Ларри повторял, как заклятье. Ты не понял, ты ошибаешься. Вы все.  
Чет-нечет, фарт-нефарт, свой-чужой.  
Списав малыша, вы получаете парня «Два Ствола» в карму.  
Потому что вы — списываете меня. Человека, который ему верит. Который за него.  
Против вас.

Высокомерное презрение в узких глазах под набрякшими веками обожгло Ларри, как выстрел.  
Папа Джо и не собирался слушать своего крестника. Все решил — еще до того, как явился сюда.  
— Ты ни хрена не знаешь! — заорал он, и Ларри узнал эту манеру. Именно ей подражал Эдди. Фактов нет, значит, взять нахрапом. — А я знаю! Этот гаденыш заложил нас! И он убил мистера Коричневого и мистера Синего!  
— Мистер Синий мертв? — с какой-то странной интонацией переспросил Розовый.  
— Мертв, как Диллинжер, — буркнул Джо.  
В копа Оранжевого Розовый, кажется, не поверил. Во всяком случае, не заорал: «Я так и знал, что он крыса!». А Ларри уже привык сверять свои догадки по догадкам Розового. Тот редко ошибался.  
Оранжевый точно не был копом.  
А вот новость о смерти старика его просто поразила.  
Ларри тоже.

— Откуда ты обо всем узнал? — спросил низким, как у малыша пару минут назад, голосом.  
Он не сулил ничего хорошего.  
Тик-так.

Нельзя вот так прийти, ткнуть в хорошего парня и заявить — он коп. Без всяких доказательств. Даже Джо Кэботу так поступать нельзя. Дело держится на принципах. Чести. Совести. Серьезный бизнес делают не по законам тявкающих шавок и гопоты. Так заведено не только у копов. Доказательства, улики, и потом уж — приговор.  
Они с Розовым тут бьются, блядь, уже который час, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Обсуждают события, сопоставляют факты, ищут аргументы. Как какие-нибудь сраные детективы, сука.  
А старый хрен с горы заявляет, что узрел истину. Вот так просто. Ни с хуя.  
Причем не одну истину. А сразу три — Коричневый мертв, Синий мертв, обоих пришил Оранжевый.  
Откуда ты вообще можешь знать это, Джо?  
Ниоткуда.  
Потому что есть две куцые истории.  
Первая — от Блондина, если он до тебя дозвонился. Я пришил Синего. Остальные на очереди. Тогда ты не можешь знать про Коричневого.  
А если даже узнал — то почему не в курсе, что в момент его смерти были свидетели, Оранжевый и Белый?  
Малыш не шастал по улицам Лос-Анджелеса, выискивая и отстреливая цветную банду по одиночке.  
Версия вторая — ты узнал от Эдди, что дело полный швах и Коричневый мертв. Что понятно. Потому что Эдди об этом сказал Белый. Но о том, что и Синий тоже труп, Блондин не сказал при Эдди. Вывернулся вялым: может, жив, может, нет — неясно.  
Хотя Розовому и Белому признался четко: Синий всё.  
Джо Кэбот не мог видеть полностью картину. Только ее части. Или с одной стороны, или с другой. Две истории, каждая с недостающим фрагментом.  
А он выступил только что с полным набором карт — флеш-роял, сучки, папа все знает!..  
Откуда?

— Он единственный, в ком я сомневался.  
Джо был спокоен и уверен, как скала.  
Как будто…

Тик-так.  
Все так, все так. 

*

Про Коричневого я сообщил Эдди, Эдди передал отцу по телефону. Но Синий?! Про Синего никто ничего не мог сказать. Блондин при Эдди только руками разводил: или жив, или мертв, или сдает нас копам. А морда при этом такая, как будто лично старика земелькой присыпал.  
Джо не может знать, что Синий мертв.  
Только если ему кто-то не доложил.  
А кто бы мог?  
Разве что только Блондин? Этот сучонок стоял в паре с Синим. Синий присматривал за дружком Эдди. Тот только вышел, давно не был в деле, мало ли какой херни натворит.  
А Блондин старика пришил.  
Стрелял по толпе веерно. Один выстрел — один труп.  
Четверо гражданских, а дальше просто вакханалия пуль.  
Белый увернулся чудом. Подхватил Розового. Вытащил Оранжевого.  
Блондин продолжал палить.

Ларри казалось, что он думает медленно-медленно, как будто с трудом открывает тяжелую дверь. Из тьмы — на свет.  
Врата в Ад, вот что он открывает на самом деле.

Синий мертв, и Джо голову даст на отсечение, что так оно и есть.  
Блондин сказал, что дозвонился до Эдди. Но разве он не мог точно так же дозвониться и до Джо? И рассказать ему о том, что случилось?  
Твою ж мать…  
Ларри замер — оглушенный догадкой.  
Твою ж ма-а-а-а-ть…

Тик-так.  
Все так, все так.  
Стрелки обратно — в штопор. 

Ларри вспомнил.  
_Блондин на него тогда навел дуло с курком, сложенные из пальцев. И шутливо пальнул: бах! Ты мертв, Белый!..  
А Ларри ответил что-то вроде: мечтай-мечтай, очко треснет._  
Они сидели в кафе. Ели пончики и картошку фри и не парились. Под болтовню мистера Коричневого о больших членах, которые натянут по гланды даже опытных, думать ни о чем серьезном невозможно.  
Ларри думал потом — это Эдди. Направил руку Блондина, бросил ему мимоходом команду. В легкой шутке крылся серьезный приказ.  
Как с этим мальчиком-легавым — Эдди же дал понять четко: он все равно уже труп, можно при нем болтать.  
Труп.  
Можно.  
Блондин, фас. 

Но Ларри вспомнил теперь всю сцену в кафе. Не конец и последствия, а начало и что привело к «Бах-бах!» — «Жопа лопнет».

_— Может, я пристрелю его для тебя, Джо? — и указательный палец мистера Блондина нацелен прямого на мистера Белого.  
— Да, я согласен, — кивает Джо, — пристрели этого ублюдка.  
И мистер Блондин стреляет. _

*

И мистер Блондин стреляет с разрешения…  
Не может быть, Джо. Папа, крестный, ты не мог.  
Не ты.  
Я же сразу сказал Розовому — не ты и не Оранжевый, вы не крысы, вы не предатели, не можете подставить.  
Это как жизнь, как сердце.  
Джо, Кэбот-старший, ты не мог. Не своих, не меня. 

— Я совсем рехнулся, взяв на дело такого человека, — на вопрос Ларри, откуда, блядь, новые сведения? — папа не ответил, гнул свое, давил на вину Оранжевого.  
Рехнулся, значит?!  
Тогда зачем ты его взял? Того, кому не доверяешь?! Чтобы провалить дело?! Или чтобы свалить на него все косяки и смерти?!  
Синего, Коричневого, Розового и Белого?  
Ты, блядь…  
Ты — блядь.

Тик-так.

Механизм щелкнул, стрелки сошлись.  
Полночь. Полдень.  
В глазах тьма. За дверью — свет. 

Это не Эдди Кэбот раскатал разноцветное драже в крошку.  
Совсем другой человек — больше и сильнее.  
Тот, который собрал своих леденцовых парней — незнакомых друг с другом, чтобы не доверяли никому, кроме папы Джо.  
Тот, который выдал погребальные костюмы и смертоносное оружие.  
Тот, который в готовую пятерку неожиданно ввел еще одного человека и не дал ему кличку в стиле конфеток-монпасье — единственному, особенному, самому важному.  
Тот, который разрешил стрелять на поражение.

А еще папа с самого начала ввел в план козла отпущения.  
Чужого мальчика, который сейчас размазан по полу, которого не должен был взять под свое крыло мистер Белый.  
В этом адовом котле слишком много переменных.

Белый медленно, с расстановкой, спросил:  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Доказательства, блядь. Мне нужны доказательства. И тебе. Иначе за каким хером ты вожак, главный в стае, тот, кто решает, кому жить, а кому умереть?  
Так дела не делаются — если ты большой босс, а не шавка из подворотен.  
Люди за тобой идут. Тебе служат. За тебя впрягаются.  
Потому что ты умный. Справедливый. И разбираешься в любой херне, прежде чем творить суд Линча.  
Мы похожи на копов — у нас тоже есть закон.  
Откуда ты знаешь, Джо, что Синий мертв? Кто тебе сказал? Такой простой вопрос, верно?  
Давай, отбрешись, что неважно. Точно так же, как от проебов Блондина, явных и мнимых, отмахивался твой сын.  
Все неважно, когда идет речь о бриллиантах на два миллиона долларов.  
И Джо отмахнулся. Сделал вид, что не понял, о чем его спрашивают. Снова начал переводить стрелки на Оранжевого.  
— Он — единственный, в ком я не был уверен на сто процентов. Мне надо было проверить его, как следует. — Джо кривил губы, горестно собирал складкой рот. — Но он казался классным парнем. Вот такие вещи всегда и подводят.  
— И это, по-твоему, доказательство?! — Белый просто взвыл от такой наглости.  
Он все еще давал шанс — не себе и не Оранжевому.  
Показалось ему? Ты всерьез, старый козел?!  
Тогда какого хуя ты взял на дело парня, в котором не уверен, Джо?! Чтобы свалить на него все, что можно?!  
Выбрать новичка, тыкнуть на него на общей встрече: я плохо его знаю, но я ему доверяю.  
А потом точно так же, ни с хуя, заявить: зря доверился, он же коп. Всех перестрелял, и Коричневого, и Синего, и Блондина тоже. Всех. Вынес половину банды своими щенячьими силами.  
Мелькнула сухая мысль — а остальную половину вынесет руками Ларри. Двоих Кэботов и, может, Розового.  
Мелькнула и угасла. Какой умный, расчетливый коп, гадюка, а не молодой мальчик под прикрытием. Какие таланты в этом щеночке, бля!..  
Ларри и без него справится.  
Что Джо пиздит? Что угодно, чтобы сейчас по непроверенным фактам прикончить Оранжевого — уже легально. А оставшегося в живых — неважно, Розового, Белого — добить без свидетелей.  
И нести новую байку по своим людям в Эл-Эй: хорошие были парни, настоящие бойцовые псы, да один легавый всех подставил. Печальная история.  
Доказательства? Какие вам еще нужны доказательства?

— К черту доказательства! Я нутром чую! — Джо еще не понимал, чем ему грозит неповиновение Белого. — Чую, и хватит об этом!  
Выхватил из-за пояса свой «кольт» вместо аргументов. И наставил на Оранжевого.  
Ларри среагировал мгновенно — родной «Смит-Вессон» тут же лег в ладонь.  
Чуешь?!  
Ну так я тоже чую, Джо! Только обратное твоим словам!  
Как в это мгновение не хватало пистолета во второй руке.  
Он — «Два ствола», прозвище, данное ему давно и прочно в мире криминала, потому что редкий экземпляр. Стреляет с двух рук. И сейчас, когда Эдди растерянно поднял на него пушку, Ларри бессильно сжал свободную ладонь в кулак.  
Не в копов стоило щедро тратить пули, а в своих. Двадцать восемь патронов в обоих Кэботов, а не в черно-белую машину.  
Тот пистолет, который ему дал на дело Джо, пуст. Всю обойму выпустил в лобовое стекло тачки легавых. Свой личный Ларри перезарядил сразу, а вот для пистолета от Джо патронов не хватило.  
Не рассчитывал Ларри, что сегодня будет еще стоять напротив двух направленных на него стволов — со своей одинокой пушечкой.  
Но похрен.  
Малыша он не отдаст. Никому. Уж точно не Джо Кэботу, который подставил всех разноцветных.  
Подставил его, Ларри Диммика, сука.  
Хуже.  
Предал, как чужого.

— Прекратите! Не нужно стрельбы! Не надо, парни, мы же тут все профессионалы! — заорал мистер Розовый, как и тогда, когда растаскивал мистера Белого с мистером Блондином. Но в этот раз не ринулся наперерез всем худым телом. Попятился к стене в явном ужасе от того, что происходит.  
Он первый достал свой пистолет пару часов назад, там, в лаборатории, перезарядил его с громким щелчком. Но больше так ни разу и не выстрелил.  
Мистер Розовый, ты последний глас разума в творящемся безумии, ты собирался валить, вот и вали. Пока не поздно.  
Никому.  
Малыша.  
Не отдам.

— Ты что, чокнулся?! — заорал Эдди. Ствол в его руке танцевал. — Убери пушку от моего отца!  
Он растерялся. Боялся перевести взгляд на Джо, чтобы не потерять Белого из поля зрения. И не мог сам сообразить, что ему делать. Выстрелить первым? Подождать? Что скажет отец?  
«Кольт» Джо был по-прежнему направлен на Оранжевого. Тот беспомощно барахтался в собственной крови. Может, и не очень соображал, что происходит.

— Послушай, Ларри. Ты же меня сто лет знаешь.  
И я тебя, Джо.  
— Мы работали вместе.  
Ага.  
— Не надо вот этого…  
Хуй.

Все это время я думал: Блондин такая козлина, сорвался и устроил тарарам. Потом решил — нет, Эдди за твоей спиной устроил унца-ца и переворот.  
А оказалось — ты паскуда, папа Джо.  
Ты легко и не дрогнувшей рукой предал своих людей. Мальчиков, которых вырастил. Один знает тебя с детства, второй называет своим папой. И ты собирался спокойно похоронить и Розового, и Белого. Ради чего?  
Настоящая семья Кэбота — это бриллианты. 

Даже не болит.  
Сухая жестокая ярость. 

— Ларри! — Эдди не унимался. Белый не смотрел на него, просто слышал обычное бла-бла-бла: — Мы работали вместе! Давай опустим пушки! И спокойно! Обсудим недопонимание, блядь, словами!  
Бла-бла-бла.  
Главный тут Джо, и Ларри не сводил с него взгляда.  
Только Джо решать, уйдет сейчас Белый с Оранжевым в обнимку, и за ними поволочется широкий кровавый след. Или Джо ляжет здесь бок о бок рядом со своим сыном в луже их собственной крови. Захлебнется простреленным сердцем. Потому что второго шанса Ларри никто не даст.  
А если Джо не понимает, что его ждет, то Белый ему объяснит.  
Тик-так.  
— Выстрелишь в малыша, сдохнешь сам.  
И Джо неуверенно поднял глаза. Заколебался.  
— Повторяю, — повторил Белый, — убьешь его, сдохнешь сам.  
И похер, что в Ларри тут же полетит пуля Эдди. Похер. Белый их обоих уложит.  
Вот в те самые гробы, которые стоят за их спиной.  
Если Оранжевый выбил из игры одну половину их банды, то Белый выбьет вторую.

— Ларри, — Эдди занервничал сильнее. Раскраснелся. Чужая кровь запеклась на лице. — Мы были друзьями!..  
Харя не треснет так пиздеть, жирдяй?  
— Ты уважаешь моего отца, я уважаю тебя. Но я тебя ебну, если ты не уберешь пистолет!!!  
Заткнулся бы ты, Эдди. Мешаешь разговору взрослых.  
А Джо молчит, пока пищит его щенок. Взваливает на него всю ответственность.  
Вот тебе и цена, Джо.  
И всегда была.  
Весь жар — чужими руками. 

— Черт тебя дери, Джо. Не вынуждай меня. — Ларри не просил, выносил смертный приговор. С темной прядью, упавшей на лоб, с жестким прищуром лисьих глаз.  
Последний шанс. Спасти свою жопу. Империю. Все. Я сказал.  
Кэбот-старший судорожно облизнул губы. И в свои шестьдесят с гаком он не хотел умирать. Не сейчас, когда бриллианты ждут в саквояже у порога, — только отпусти двух упоротых придурков и протяни руку за богатым выкупом.  
Но сломался — Эдди. Багровый от страха и ненависти.  
— Ларри, блядь! Прекрати целиться в моего отца!!!  
И тогда папа Джо совершил ошибку.  
А мистер Белый — нет.

Три курка ебнули дымом и пулями почти одновременно. Почти — потому что Ларри был с одним пистолетом против двоих.  
Но упал — последним. 

*

Фредди даже не понял, куда в него попала пуля. Может, в ребра, а может, в плечо, уже однажды развороченное насквозь. Боли он не почувствовал — никакой новой. Все нервные окончания омертвели из-за потери крови; в теле остались ватное онемение, мраморный холод — и больше ничего.  
Его первая жизнь закончилась в комнате, залитой кровью, среди мертвых и раненых. И эта — Фредди уже забыл, какая по счету, — закончится так же.  
Прости, Джонни. Прости, Ларри.

Дым огнестрелов смешался с вонью бензина. Они не взлетели на воздух чудом.  
И тишина.  
Такая тишина…  
Фредди тоже стал ее частью.  
А может, опять потерял сознание. Когда вторая пуля распахала обескровленные мышцы, как пласты сырой бумаги. 

Ларри, блядь! — крикнул где-то незнакомый хриплый голос. Фредди не признал, что собственный. — Ларри, ну еб твою мать!.. — костерил в голове кто-то мистера Белого, как нашкодившего кота. — Что ты наделал? Ну что ты наделал?! Вся операция была для того, чтобы взять Джо Кэбота живым! Целым! С бриллиантами!  
А ты грохнул! Обоих! И старшего, и младшего! Вырезал под корень за секунду!  
А бриллианты — мягким плавным галопом ушли вместе с Розовым в закат. Только хлопнула негромко деревянная дверь.  
И тишина.  
Никто ничего не сказал, не выкрикнул, не вывернул свои мысли наизнанку. Только тяжелый стон — Ларри, сброшенного на пол выстрелом, скорчившегося почти ничком.  
Жив, — прерывисто выдохнул Фредди пересохшим горлом. — Не убили.  
Весь этот мучительный ад напрасен, — выгрызала внутренности вторая пуля. Все, что пришлось вытерпеть ради задания, — похерил Ларри Диммик, твой мистер Белый. Выхватив пистолет и защищая парня ценой своей жизни. И положив к его ногам в луже крови жизни обоих Кэботов.  
Ларри, блядь, — мучительно простонал Фредди без слов.  
Как ты помог. Твой выстрел сбил прицел Кэбота, пуля ушла гораздо ниже, в плечо. И как ты поднасрал. Все муки, агония, допросы — теперь ничто.  
Псу под хвост.  
Ларри, как же ты…

… Когда Джо Кэбот, наконец, переступил через порог заброшенного морга, Фредди едва не разрыдался от счастья. Разрыдался бы, наверное, но нечем.  
Его крови на полу плескалось, кажется, больше, чем в нем самом. А из-за иссушающей жажды, которая теперь терзала нутро вместо пули, он хрипел.  
Каждое слово выталкивал через силу.  
Он больше не был малышом из Сакраменто.  
Он больше не был мистером Оранжевым.  
Он был копом под прикрытием, который отчаянно пытается выполнить приказ — дотянуть, пока Джо Кэбот не просунет свою сраную голову в дверь.  
А просунул — младший, рыжий и кудрявый Эдди.  
И поэтому Фредди отчаянно держался за сухую восковую личину Оранжевого, рвал в себе последние нити чести, мамкой клялся — господи, мама, прости!.. И продавливал взглядом «Красавчика» Эдди, который стоял над ним с глазами на мокром месте. Оплакивал своего Блондина — искренне, от души.  
Серебряный Серфер подтвердит, связь между ними сплелась прочнее каната.  
Фредди больше нечего было терять, даже душу. Его жизнь уже давно ничего не значила. Когда дуло пистолета уперлось ему в лицо: малыш, ты коп? Когда на крыше обрывки всратого плана полетели пощечиной: под прикрытием на кого-то рассчитываешь?!

А сверху, над Фредди, скалил клыки Ларри Диммик. Бронзовый от загара, черный от ярости. Эль дьябло, впрягшийся за эль фоксо — мала-мала!..  
_… он спал с игрушкой, которую подарил ему малыш из Сакраменто, под подушкой. А потом — обнял Фредди вместе с лисенком в ту ночь, когда заснули впервые в одной постели, усталые, вытраханные, познавшие друг друга._  
Фредди мысленно проклинал его верность. Зачем вернулся, почему не сбежал, ведь мог бы!  
И знал — он все еще жив только благодаря тому, что рука Ларри гладит его по плечу, бережно придерживает за затылок, когда Фредди пытается подняться.  
Иначе «Красавчик» Эдди расстрелял бы его сразу вслед за Марвином Нэшем. Мгновенно.  
В тупой слепой бессмысленной жестокости.  
И если бы рядом был не Ларри, а кто угодно другой, — так бы и случилось. 

Ларри.  
Ларец для золота.  
Бронзовый ковбой из Висконсина.  
Капкан.

Фредди мучительно старался не потерять сознание. Пуля, выпущенная в него с размаху, казалось, продолжала двигаться по старой ране.

…Фредди тогда выдал себя на полную катушку. Заорал, нет, точнее, засипел, не в силах смотреть, как обмякает тело Марвина на стуле — когда в него выпустили три пули.  
А ведь из них двоих — раненых беспомощных копов — у Марвина был хоть какой-то шанс выжить.  
Фредди мог спасти его.  
Не смог.  
Он — какое-то проклятье из Сакраменто. Люди рядом с ним умирают.  
_Ларри жив._  
— Хоть бы ты его спросил, — хрипел Фредди, не узнавая собственный голос, — прежде чем застрелить, о том, как Блондин хотел убить вас всех. И забрать брюлики себе.  
Ни черта Эдди не верил ему. Ни черта Фредди не верил себе.  
Эх, как сейчас был нужен Оранжевый — наглый, болтливый, уверенный. С лихой усмешкой и танцующими пальцами с сигаретой.  
Но от Оранжевого осталось только пустая шкурка, и Фредди в нее уже бы не влез — как не влезет в сброшенную кожу молодая гадюка, не перелиняет обратно в серый пух оперившийся птенец, и не завоет по-волчьи повзрослевший волкодав. И только дымящий гаснущей золотой каймой «бычок» тлел на дне могилы.  
Но Фредди продолжал.  
Продолжал упорствовать, лгать, хрипеть пересохшим горлом, ворочаться на полу — бессмысленно, некрасиво. Продолжал бороться.  
У него есть задание. Есть приказ.  
Он должен взять Джо Кэбота. И он его возьмет.  
Иначе все зря. И Марвин, и он, и жертвы, которые уже принесены агонии, и которые Фредди продолжает бросать в огонь.  
_Ларри вернулся._  
И это тоже — зря. 

Где копы? Где хоть кто-то?!  
Что происходит? Почему никого нет?  
Почему единственная защита Фредди — Ларри? Почему его прикрытие — только он, вор, убийца, расстрельщик?..

_Мы будем ждать в квартале отсюда. Как только Кэбот появится, так мы его сразу!..  
На крыше пекло.  
Бумага в лицо — наотмашь. Не смей ставить под сомнение операцию, офицер! Не вякай тут, стажер из Сакраменто, на охуенную поддержку полиции Эл-Эй!.._

Кэбот знал. Кэбот знал, что внедренный работает на полицию Лос-Анджелеса, а не числится в ее штате.  
Какие жирные крысы затаились в Департаменте…

Не потому ли Холдуэй запрашивал людей со стороны? Не для того, чтобы сберечь своих, а для того, чтобы операцию не развалили изнутри?..

Ларри застонал и перевернулся на спину. И замер. Галстук сбился набок, правая ладонь вся в крови.  
Ларри, блядь, зачем ты стрелял?  
Ларри, блядь, куда тебя подстрелили?!

…Где теперь Холдуэй? Где все? Почему только мистер Белый рядом? Что, черный детектив неторопливо доедает свой гамбургер? Хотя клялся: как только Джо Кэбот переступит порог, мы возьмем его с крадеными бриллиантами в окружении бандитов. Он — наша главная цель! Держись, как хочешь, пока он не появится, — у полицейских под прикрытием не бывает защиты.

И Фредди держался, и бился от усталости башкой о бетонный пол не в силах больше. И снова скользил руками по крови — тягучей, густой, непросыхающей — и сипел возмущенно из последних сил, когда Джо Кэбот орал напрямую: «Этот хуесос — легавый! Он работает на полицейский Департамент Эл-Эй!».  
Проклятье.  
Где вы, ребята?  
Где твоя армия в черной униформе с серебряными жетонами, Холдуэй?  
Вы там прогулочным шагом по тротуару идете? Или не спеша проезжаете по улице, соблюдая все правила дорожного движения и останавливаясь на каждом проклятом светофоре?  
Меня уже и вскрыли, и распотрошили, Холдуэй.  
Нет больше никакого прикрытия. Какая-то очень жирная крыса засела в щедрых закромах твоего Департамента, куратор. И когда пришло время, сдала меня твоему старому врагу Джо Кэботу — как раньше сдавала всех остальных.  
А я все еще здесь, я работаю по вашему заданию, ребята, — взять разноцветную банду.  
Где же вы все?  
Операция по-прежнему ведется? Или она отменена? И потому Джо никуда не торопился, явившись сюда? Даже обвинив — да, это Оранжевый всех расстрелял, по всему Лос-Анджелесу носился и вылавливал поодиночке парней, — не вцепился судорожно в сумку, не съебался быстрее ветра из опасного и запаленного места.  
Хватался за пистолет, пререкался с Ларри.  
Так не ведут себя люди, зная, что полиция у них на хвосте. Столь уверенно, вальяжно, недовольные тем, что им возражают. 

Какой пиздец, Господи.  
Мы совсем одни в аду — раненые, истекающие кровью, я и Ларри. Преданные своей семьей.

Ларри застонал. Рука соскользнула с рдяной рубашки.

 _Не теряй сознания_. — Фредди не знал, кого он уговаривает, его или себя. — _Держись_. 

Единственный человек, который готов прикрыть Фредди любой ценой, это тот, кого он должен ненавидеть.  
За то, что стрелял в самого Фредди. За то, что убил полицейских — и в Сакраменто, и в Лос-Анджелесе. И год назад, и сегодня. На глазах Ньюэндайка расстреливает ребят в черной форме.  
Но этот человек — единственный, кто защищает своего малыша.

Ларри Диммик, сорок пятый калибр, два ствола, темный силуэт за порогом, тьма в комнате, проклятие из Лос-Анджелеса, пришедшее гастролером в Сакраменто.  
Тик-так.  
Браслет часов на запястье был страшно тяжелым. И кольцо на безымянном пальце — тоже.  
Они лежат рядом, почти бок о бок, один чуть выше, на пандусе, другой чуть ниже, на полу.  
И тот, другой, не знает, что впустил в свой дом в Лос-Анджелесе не просто малыша, пьяного и дерзкого.  
Проклятие из Сакраменто нашло его по оставленным следам.  
Случайность?  
Судьба?  
Расплата за что-то?  
Или — шанс?..

Ларри нащупал и вцепился в пистолет. Как и Оранжевый — мистер Белый без него ощущал себя голым, не надеялся на безопасность — даже посреди целого склада мертвецов.  
Что-то чуял — сквозняком из-под неплотно прикрытой двери. 

Фредди реагировал на каждое его движение слабым взмахом ладони. Ему казалось, что Ларри так далеко. На другом берегу, за чужим морем. И кругом лед, лед, и мерещится всякое. 

Ларри уткнулся головой ему в бедро. Согрел дыханием пах. Кажется, его повело, и он отключился на мгновение — лбом в расстегнутую ширинку, стискивая до одури пистолет. Подняться не мог, только стонал — низко, гортанно.  
_Куда же его ранило?.._

Фредди опустил ладонь на тепло, как слепой. Ощущая, как Ларри пытается нащупать его — выше раны, не кладет руку на живот, помнит, знает, что нельзя. 

_Господи Боже._

… Почему-то Фредди был уверен, что Ларри Диммик отступит.  
Как только его крестный отец, папа Джо, рявкнет как следует: да мелкий говнюк — коп! самый настоящий легавый! посмотри на этого жалкого раздавленного червяка, который ползает у твоих ног! зачем он тебе! да он уже труп — дай просто пристрелить его! или пристрели сам, если хочешь!  
И Ларри тогда скажет: может, ты и прав, папа, тебе виднее, этот парень — реально какой-то странный, какой-то стремный, мой малыш не такой, мой малыш — улыбчивый, веселый, фартовый, а не окровавленная срань.

Но Ларри не боялся ни бога, ни черта. И восстал — против Семьи, против крестного.  
Фредди валялся в ногах и пытался ухватить его за щиколотки — сука, не надо! Остановись! Послушай Розового!..  
Мускулы на икре Ларри были железными от напряжения. Срать он хотел — даже не на операцию, о ней не знал. На обвинения. На взведенные курки. На свою жизнь.  
Держался — до последнего.  
Как Марвин, который вспыхнул бы живым факелом, но не сдал Фредди как-то-там. Потому что не сдает своих — даже если придется заплатить жизнью.  
И Ларри так же — готов быть застреленным, но не сдать Фредди, Оранжевого. Потому что не сдает своих — даже если придется заплатить жизнью.  
Мне так жаль, Марвин.  
Мне так жаль, Ларри.  
Что ты не коп.  
А я не пират. 

*

Все хорошо, малыш, пытался сказать Ларри сквозь мучительный низкий стон. Все хорошо. Ты дышишь. И я дышу. Ничего не кончено.  
Он положил руку на грудь малышу, ощутив, как кончики холодных пальцев того тронули его затылок.  
Какой Фредди обескровленный. И как по-родному ласково касается.  
Жаль, ты не видел, как мистер Белый вынес обоих Кэботов. Прикончил старого и молодого с одного выстрела. Пусть даже и получил свою пулю-засранку куда-то под ребра. Или плечо. Неважно. Пропахала изнутри по колее, как фермерский трактор.  
Главное, ты жив. И я тоже. Все хорошо, держись. Как проклятье, назло всем — выжили. Остались друг с другом.  
Ты бы мной гордился, малыш.  
_… У Холдуэя будет очередная истерика — с битьем по морде детектива Ньюэндайка своим гениальным планом, свернутым в трубочку..._  
Я чувствовал, я знаю — ты следил за мной влюбленным восхищенным взглядом.  
_… Ларри, не надо!.._  
Малыш тихо, глухо застонал.

Где Холдуэй. Господи, где его носит. Надежда — последнее, что осталось.  
В доме мертвецов — один раненый, которого можно спасти. Пусть в наручниках — но быстро доставить в больницу и извлечь пулю.  
Мистер Белый запорол всю операцию.  
Мистер Белый прострелен наискосок — он сейчас просто не понимает на адреналине, сколько органов ему пропахало по касательной. Он чувствует боль еще не полностью, ему пока «все ок».  
Как было у Фредди при ранении. Его протащили по асфальту, запихнули в машину, Ларри завел мотор и тронулся с места, а Фредди все еще не понимал.  
И ебануло его не сразу. 

Ларри, блядь. Пожалуйста. Я попробую. Взять твою боль. Разделить. Быть рядом. 

Где помощь? Ни Ньюэндайку, ни Марвину, ни даже Кэботу, главной фигуре в плане?  
Но Холдуэя не было. Ни один сраный легавый из Департамента до сих пор не явился в чертов дом смерти, где больше не осталось живых, только мертвые и умирающие.  
Иди ко мне, Ларри. Обними меня.

Я тебя не оставлю.  
Почему не страшно? Почему — так?

И Ларри словно услышал зов. Хотя Фредди молчал, и ему казалось, что он спит и бредит — в предсмертном сне.

Дверь настежь.  
Тьма рядом.  
А он опускает пистолет. И протягивает руки.  
Иди ко мне. 

Но стоны Ларри были реальными, его тяжелое тело рядом — было реальным.  
И Фредди, как мог, помогал ему подобраться поближе. Хватал за плечи, за рукава, молча тянул к себе, на себя.  
Это так глупо, Ларри, для жестокого убийцы. Зачем ты вернулся?  
Иди ко мне, обними меня. Мне больше не страшно.

Ларри с трудом, с усилием положил голову Фредди себе на бедро. Какой ценой это им далось — оба промолчали, стиснув губы.  
Он бережно обнял лицо малыша ладонями, чтобы ощущать, чтобы гладить — как всегда любил делать.  
Всю ту непрожитую нами жизнь, Ларри.  
Фредди закрыл глаза под его лаской, под уверенной нежной ладонью.  
Как тяжело.  
Вся несбывшаяся наша жизнь — на побережье и в море, на воле и в неволе, обывателями и грабителями. Все, как ты придумал для нас с тобой, Ларри.  
Мы бы могли. Мы бы могли — если бы встретились однажды не в Сакраменто. Если бы нашли друг друга не в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Если бы улыбчивый парень с волнистой прядкой на раскосых лисьих глазах не сел за решетку как головорез. Если бы задиристый малыш в раздутой куртке и с походкой вразвалочку не решил твердо стать копом. Если бы нас не развело в самом начале.  
Мой хороший, мой нежный. Мой смешливый, мой верный. Принципиальный, великодушный и по-детски суеверный.  
Не Диммик, не мистер Белый.  
Ларри.  
Не нужно было тебе возвращаться.

Проклятье.

Завыли полицейские сирены. Далеко, но звонко, как гончие на облаве. Взяли след, перемазанный кровью, понеслись сворой — на почти остывшую бойню. 

Ларри смотрел на него отчаянным взглядом.  
Гладил ладонью по лбу, по бровям, по скулам. Цеплялся за свое короткое счастье. За так и несорванный куш.  
А может, считал, что ему очень повезло.  
И самое страшное — просил прощения:  
— Прости, малыш…  
Мне так жаль.  
Мне так жаль, что ты мучаешься. Что я заставил тебя все это время терпеть — бессмысленно, бесполезно. Что оставил и ушел. Что не забрал сразу.  
Прости меня, малыш. Все решения, которые я принимал сегодня, были неверными.  
Фредди услышал его и попытался обнять, запрокинул слабые руки, вцепился в рукава пиджака в последнем порыве — удержать, оставить навсегда, пока не разлучили.  
Это так глупо, Ларри, для преданного своему делу копа.  
Держаться за тебя, как за самого дорогого и любимого человека.  
Почему «как»? На пороге тьма. Вой сирен. Можно себе не врать.  
Ни себе, ни ему.  
Кровь общая. Боль общая. Весь этот день — ад — разделен на двоих.  
Как и вся наша короткая жизнь вместе. С первого дня до последнего.  
Поцелуи, завтраки, смех, нежность, мечты, надежды. Сплетенные пальцы, горячие губы, сомкнутые во сне ресницы, общее дыхание. Гордость, любовь, самоотречение ради того, кто твой до последней клеточки. 

Полицейские сирены взвыли совсем рядом.  
Зачем. Уже неважно.  
Хорошо, что рядом. Есть шанс — что тебя вытащат в реанимации.  
— …Похоже, придется нам немного посидеть, — попытался пошутить Ларри. Самое важное — приободрить своего мальчика, чтобы не сдался на пороге. А уж на сколько — да хуй с ним.

Ну да, совсем немного, лет десять, не больше, если сильно повезет.  
Фредди не смог подавить сухое бесслезное рыдание.  
Ларри, блядь. 

Он стоит на пороге. Дверь заперта. От сирен, от копов, от настоящего.  
Он тянет руку к пистолету — привычка, въевшаяся за жуткий изломанный год. И опускает ладонь.  
Лицом к лицу — со своей болью. Страхом. Ненавистью. Проклятьем. 

Любовью, к которой вошел, а она заперла за ним дверь на два замка. И Фредди очень тогда это понравилось.  
Он не знал — что, вырвавшись из ловушки, случившейся в Сакраменто, станет ловушкой для кого-то в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Он правда не знал.  
Влюбленный, растерянный, ставший оголенным нервом.

— Я коп, Ларри, — он выдохнул мучительным усилием.  
Умирать не больно. Больно — прощаться. Он не думал, что так тошно и горько.  
Пальцы у Ларри были горячими — Фредди ощущал их тепло после долгого холода, где насквозь продрог в одиночестве.  
Ларри гладил и гладил, почти болезненно, словно пытаясь вобрать в себя как можно больше от своего малыша — пока не разлучили.  
Запомнить — руками, глазами. Жить воспоминанием — долго, долго.  
И Фредди обнимал его — за шею, заставив низко склонить голову.  
Отпускать — больно; как и стрелять в упор.  
Слезы, кровь.  
Тогда были страх и ненависть. Сейчас — любовь и мужество.  
Ларри, когда мы открыли дверь, — что увидел я? Тьму. Что увидел ты? — Свет. 

За окошком вой сирен и визг тормозов. За стенами кто-то командовал в рупор, блеск мигалок мелькал через неплотно прикрытую дверь.  
И Фредди обнял Ларри еще сильнее.  
Мы — два проклятия друг для друга.

Ларри не сразу его понял, услышал. Не хотел, не поверил, решил, что сошел с ума?..  
Продолжал гладить и сжимать лицо Фредди — все в той же полубезумной ласке. Все хорошо, малыш. Ты ошибаешься.  
Мне жаль.  
Кто-то кричал во дворе. Кто-то стрелял.  
Ларри гладил. Упорный. Преданный. До конца.  
Словно с ним его малыш, и он бредит от потери крови.  
Но малыша нет, нет и мистера Оранжевого.  
Есть Фредди Ньюэндайк — тот, кто был любовником и другом для Ларри Диммика. Всю их неслучившуюся жизнь.  
Мне правда жаль.  
Но я не жалею.  
Ни об одном из своих выборов.

_Ларри, услышь._

И Ларри застонал — низко, протяжно, по-волчьи.  
Раненый зверь в капкане.  
Вскинул голову, выдохнул — словно пулю пытаясь выплюнуть горлом. А она застряла — невидимой, второй — не то в глотке, не то в сердце.  
И жив сейчас — только по инерции.  
Уронил пистолет на живот Фредди — но выше раны, чтобы не задеть, не сделать больно. Продолжал гладить своего мальчика. Как еще недавно гладила та — костлявая, с запахом хорошо наточенного железа.  
И беззвучно плакал.

Ларри, прости. Я не Оранжевый. Прости, я не малыш.  
Я с тобой до конца — твой друг, твой напарник, твой парень.  
Я, а не они.  
А в дверь уже ломились, чтобы их разлучить.

Мне жаль, Ларри. Того, кого ты увидел за дверью, прижав пистолет к восковой щеке под собой. Того, кто для тебя чужой.  
Ты не просил, а я ответил.  
Кто перешагнул через порог и приставил дуло, царапая скулу?..  
Кто победил — тогда? И кто — сейчас?  
Тик-так.

Два замка на двери, две жизни. И только третья — сейчас — настоящая. 

Мне так жаль того, что случилось, Ларри. Нашей жизни, наших рук — в солнечном утре, а не скользких от крови.  
Но не того, что я стал полицейским. Не того, что приехал в Лос-Анджелес.  
Я не жалею о том, что мы встретились. Или о том, что делаю сейчас.  
Я тот, кто я есть — в сомнениях, в вере, в страхах, в желании защищать, в чувстве долга, в запахе пороха. И в моей крови на твоих ладонях, и в твоей нежности в моей крови.  
Это моя жизнь — вся, что есть, трудная, правильная.

Им руководит не страх, преследовавший больше года.  
А любовь.  
Он отвечает себе, разломившемуся на три дольки апельсина и собравшемуся под одной жизнью и кожей. Он отвечает тьме, которую ненавидел, и человеку, с которым смешал кровь сейчас и разделил душу — раньше.  
Прощаться — больно.  
Даже если ты сейчас снова приставил пушку к моему лицу.  
Обнимать и не отпускать — больно.  
Дуло все еще горячее. Стрелявшее за него — теперь против него.  
Ларри не отнимает ладони от его щеки. Подбородок дрожит, дуло упирается жестко, отчаянно.

Малыш, ты кто?  
Передумай, солги. 

Это правда, это храбрость, это мужество, это признание и сила, твердость и самопожертвование.  
Ларри должен знать правду. Не Диммик, не Белый, его Ларри.  
Фредди знает ответ под дулом пистолета — не малыш, не Оранжевый, не стажер, промолчавший много месяцев назад:  
— Я коп.


	4. Примечания

Уголовный сленг

• Бажбан — глупый, дурак

• Баклашить — грабить

• Бурбон буснуть — выпить алкоголь

• В масть — удача, фортуна, счастье

• Волына — пистолет

• Дешевый мир — люди, чуждые преступникам

• Жихтарить — жить

• Зарубку класть — давать воровскую клятву

• Золотая тырка — удачная кража

• Манзиковать — обманывать

• Кинуть шурф — прекратить преступную деятельность, уйти из воровской среды

• Малахольный — глупый, умственно отсталый

• Плеснуть под жабры — употребить алкоголь

• Привести для продажи — в момент преступления подставить кого-нибудь вместо себя

• Прокол — неудача

• Раскладывать — подробно рассказать

• Свора — преступная группа

• Скипидар, скипидарничать – пыл, вспыльчивый и т.д.

• Тиснуть — украсть

• Цыпленок — неопытный молодой вор

• Фофлонить — заниматься бесполезным делом

• Шныпарь — взломщик-самородок; опытный вор-взломщик

• Шуба — предупреждение об опасности

Локации:

• Розвиль, Кордова — районы Сакраменто

• Венис, Сан-Фернандо — районы Лос-Анджелеса

• Родео-Драйв, Сансет-Бульвар — туристические улицы Лос-Анджелеса

Остальное:

• ЛАПД — лос-анджелесский полицейский департамент

• Мистер Синий — Эдди Банкер, сыгравший мистера Синего, бывший грабитель, к 1991 году написал несколько книг о своем криминальном прошлом и по одной из них был снят фильм с Аль Пачино в главной роли

• Упоминается землетрясение в Лос-Анджелесе 28 июня 1992 года. Магнитуда: 7,6. Поскольку оно было сосредоточено в пустыне Мохаве — примерно в 120 милях от Лос-Анджелеса — ущерб был относительно ограниченным для такого мощного сейсмического события, было травмировано 400 человек.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never Ever Trust My Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896187) by [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari)
  * [Ларрриииииии](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085910) by [winni_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w)




End file.
